


破碎的王冠

by 42airplane, bamblanche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中土政治, 伤害/慰藉, 友情变爱情, 双向暗恋, 噩梦, 平行宇宙：全部角色存活, 慢热, 视角转换, 误解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 170,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42airplane/pseuds/42airplane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: ”或许我们赢得了眼下的战斗，但恐怕与寒冬的斗争不过刚刚开始。”战争留下的创伤不是什么可供人笑闹的谈资。战死沙场的战士需要被尊敬，伤者需要被治疗，幸存者需要食物，衣服，和平还有避难所。在索林生命垂危的时候，艾鲁伯的残骸要靠比尔博和远征队剩下的成员们来支撑。紧接着还有黄金带来的是非……比尔博能否拯救艾鲁伯和他的国王，或者这个王国注定要堕入毁灭的深渊？
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 为了索林

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Riven Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125821) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> 大家好！这里是红茶 ，Error 和棒
> 
> 我们三个决定一起翻译这篇《破碎的王冠》，感谢作者的授权，感谢卡林的beta

比尔博等待着。

他浑身酸痛。怒号的狂风擦痛了他的皮肤。泪水冲击着他的双眼，血污弄脏了他的双手。他栖身的石头与大地的骨头一样坚硬，这让他很不舒服，但他选择忽视这一点。在身边有如此多生命垂危的时候，他怎么能够顾虑自己的这点不适。 

战斗已经失去了目的。刀剑碰撞的声音归于沉寂，斧头不再像重锤落下鼓面一般劈向战甲，箭矢破空的乐曲也走向终章。

风暴过去，在身后留下一片破败。

粗糙制成的帐篷给一群群伤员提供了庇护，治疗师在他们身边急匆匆地跑动，发狂似地想要救回尽可能多的生命。那些被他们从生死线上拉回来的人被包裹上绷带，安置在了温暖的行军床上。但那些回天乏力的……

比尔博的视线滑向边上那些被恭敬地摆放着的尸体。精灵们成一排沉睡着，不朽的生命此时永久地消逝了。铜和黄金铸成的铠甲依然闪耀，就算在那些玷污大地的血肉之中，它们仍然显得洁净。人类的双臂在胸前交叉，即使衣衫褴褛，也有国王的风范。他们像战士一样战斗，即便他们并不是其中一员。矮人手里紧紧攥着武器，在残暴的战斗后他们的刀刃满是血污，他们的肉体破烂不堪。

“永别了，飞贼老爷。”

比尔博的喉咙发出嘶哑的声音，充满炽热鲜血与冰冷岩石的回忆铺天盖地涌来时，他用拳头掩住了自己的嘴。

战场上方的渡鸦岭看起来像是另一个由裸露的岩石和冰层统治的世界。比尔博跪在索林身边，按压着撕裂的肌肉，鲜血从他的指缝间流出。一句句许诺从他唇间落下：索林在重建的孤山里登上王座，火炉边度过的寒冬和清凉的夏日中热烈绽放的世界。

他把整个心都倾倒在了血迹斑斑的地面，直到大鹰来把他们带离那片多灾多难的山顶。比尔博几乎不记得他们的旅程了。他忙着向任何可能聆听他请求的神灵祈祷，只求索林能再多活那么一点时间。

也许某位神灵真的在聆听，所以他的祈祷起了作用。大鹰降落时，索林依然在呼吸。欧音立刻赶到了，嘴里不断咒骂着索林身上遍布的青紫伤痕。随着他查看索林的伤势，嘴里骂出来的话变得更难听了。周围一片混乱，比尔博在其中像一块浮木被迫随着急流漂泊沉浮。

他不记得自己是什么时候坐下的，但他还是待在了这个地方。

一团褐色的身影冒了出来，这人叹着气，一屁股落在比尔博边上的某块涌入岩石上。一股烟草和潮湿羊毛的气味涌入他的鼻腔，这股熟悉的味道令人舒适。比尔博往边上挪了挪，给这位将他拽进令人懊恼的任务中的巫师腾出空间。

“我已经尽我所能了，”甘道夫喃喃道，把手杖戳进被翻开的泥土里，使它能够支撑着自己站立，“但恐怕还不够。”

比尔博撅着嘴，不断地拍着膝盖，然后望向甘道夫，“你不能治好他吗？我以为……在卡尔岩的那次……”

“阿佐格的剑比他的座狼咬得更深，”甘道夫摇了摇头，他佝偻的身影在这时像融成了一块。“如果没有在多古尔都的那次……”他的声音逐渐虚弱，灰白的脸变得松弛，“我累了，比尔博。我的力量大不如前。”

“但是他们还活着？”比尔博弯下腰，试图从巫师低垂的灰色帽檐下看到他的脸，只见巫师鹰钩鼻上方那双因费神的考量而蒙上阴郁的蓝眼睛。

“目前来说，”甘道夫伸向口袋，掏出他的烟斗和一根小棍，开始清理放烟草的地方，“奇力是最有希望的。一位叫陶瑞尔的女精灵正在为他的治疗提供帮助，即便没人要求她要这么做。她给予的远远超过了她能承受的范围，但她将不会远离她命中该走的那条道路（译注：but she will not be stayed from her path应该指的是甘道夫认为陶瑞尔还是会跟别的精灵一起前往阿门洲？希望我没有理解错误）他自言自语道，“对，奇力的未来也许不会是暗淡无光的。”

比尔博闭上眼睛，回忆他们把年轻的王子带给欧音治疗时候的样子。他的伤口不如他舅舅和兄弟的那么深，但是位置在胸膛上。在比尔博仅能瞟到的几眼里，希望是如此渺茫，就连甘道夫刚才的那番话也没有让他安心。

“她的力量真的有这么强大吗？”比尔博低声问道。

“也许吧，”甘道夫叹了口气，“也可能没有。但她对奇力的关心是毋庸置疑的。只要还有希望，她就不会停止尝试。”他吸了口烟斗，眼也不眨地看着比尔博，揣测着那些比尔博还没能够问出口的问题。

“尽管菲力身上有这样那样的问题，他还没有生命危险。也许我给治疗师争取了足够的时间。他身上的伤口十分严重，但那都不是大问题。从高处坠落对他头部的冲击才是更致命的地方。”一股烟雾从甘道夫嘴里缓缓升起，烟草的香味变得厚重，在周围一片臭味中这是个令人欣慰的解脱。“这时候，即使他醒来了，我们也不知道他身体里还留下多少记忆。”

比尔博闭上眼睛，他的手指像台钳一样紧紧抓着双膝。他的声音在喉咙里绷紧，嘶哑地跑过他的舌尖：“索林呢？”

甘道夫没有回答。比尔博抬头，只看到他眼神里绝望的阴霾。一只粗糙的手捏了捏比尔博的肩膀表示安慰，“我尽我最大努力了。”他重复道，比尔博知道这些安慰的话语是他所能给出的全部了。

死亡在空气中悬浮，这是一场意料之中的迷雾。但没有哪里的迷雾像索林橡木盾床前一般浓厚紧迫。

“比尔博，你还好吗？”甘道夫好心地问道，“治疗师的帐篷里还有为你留着的空位，你应该去看看。你的矮人朋友们肯定会想让你去确认一下身体情况。”

比尔博摇了摇头。他不能承受看着欧音把一层层的盔甲和衣服扒开，露出底下裂开的伤口。再者，他对治疗这一行是一无所知，在那里只会给别人徒增麻烦。在这里戴上戒指把自己藏起来等着才是最好的。

“你要去哪？”问题里的焦急让巫师惊奇地眨了眨眼，比尔博真希望自己能把声音里的恐慌吞回肚子里。

“不会到河谷镇以外。我必须要看看还有什么人受了半兽人的伤害，还有商讨该怎么解决幸存者的问题。”甘道夫转身跨过一个水坑，对比尔博说道，“我们也许赢得了战斗，但与寒冬的斗争才刚开始。”

像是在强调这句严肃的话一样，天上下起雨夹雪来。比尔博拉紧了身上的外套，看着附近的一些矮人试图生起一堆篝火。

当他瞟向甘道夫的时候，这人已经消失在视野范围里了。他又是一个人了，他在独处带来的解脱和被抛弃的痛苦的之间撕裂。

“巴金斯老爷？”

巴林温柔的声音飘来，顿时让比尔博紧张了起来，一阵焦虑冲向腹部。他耸起肩，把头埋进胸口，好像这样就能让自己消失似的。巴林来找他只有一种可能，而索林离世可不是什么他能承受得了的消息。

几个月前他曾说过他在迷雾山脉找到了自己的勇气；而此时此刻他却找不到一丁点那勇气存在的痕迹。

一只手抚上了他的肩膀，尽管巴林想要尽可能温柔，还是死一般的沉重。“他……想见你。”

这几个字缓慢地渗入了他周遭的寒冷的空气，这是他用来自保的寒冷的盔甲，“他真的醒了？”

“我只能说这清醒不会持续很久。”矮人脸上的笑容有些不自然，“他非常痛苦。欧音给他的罂粟药汤很快会让他再次陷入沉睡，但是他还活着，而且他想见你。”

比尔博忽视了他站起来时肌肉撕裂一般的疼痛，踉跄地紧跟在巴林身边。

当索林在渡鸦岭上阖上双眼时，他害怕自己再也不能见到醒来的索林了，而此时，在他跑进帐篷到达国王床边的时候，他想起那想法并不是没有由来的恐惧。

索林身上盖着毛皮，对比之下显得他那么弱小。他那灰色的脸上闪着一层湿漉漉的汗珠，在修剪过胡子的阴影下，他的嘴唇几乎全白了。他的头发缠在头上，又脏又乱，他的手指在他身边颤抖着。唯一的一丝色彩存在于他的眼睛里，蓝色的眼睛虽然呆滞，但眼中的光芒并没有消失。还没消失。

一声响动把比尔博拉近索林身边。 他在床边跪下，铺在地板上的粗布口袋摩擦着他的膝盖。一些油灯照亮了帐篷的内部，把在附近忙碌的巴林和欧音模糊的影子投射到墙上，提供了一些隐私的假象。

“巴金斯老爷。”

他的名字念出来只像是一声喘息，但索林的手指急切的环绕着他的手。一阵痛苦的痉挛扭曲了索林的脸，比尔博支撑着他挺了过去，一样紧紧地回握住索林。

终于，索林脸上的表情缓和了下来，比尔博也紧张地呼吸着。这是一个微小的胜利，只不过是一小段借来的时间，索林和他一样清楚。他的手并没有离开比尔博，而是抓得更紧了。

“你没有被驱逐。”他的声音破碎，胸腔费力地起伏，躯干上的绷带又脏了，“艾鲁伯永远欢迎你。”

“嘘，索林。不不，这不是——”比尔博气喘吁吁地说道，摇着头表示抗议。他不需要艾鲁伯的庇护，如果除了那些被他当作朋友的人的鬼魂以外什么都没有的话，还有什么用呢。他来这里不是为了孤山，也不是为了里面储藏的宝藏。他只是想要帮助矮人夺回家园。如果他早知道这个故事会以这样作为结尾……

他不再想了，因为再怎么想也不能改变已经发生的事情。他在渡鸦岭说的一切都是真实的：他很高兴能跟索林同甘共苦。如果时间倒流让他再选一次，就算知道一切会在这病榻前终结，答案也是一样的。

即使无法摆脱最后的悲伤，他还是会选择踏上这趟旅程。

“我偷了阿肯宝钻。”脱口而出的话让他皱紧了眉头，但他不能放任索林像没事人一样把所有事情藏在毛毯下。“我把它交给了你的敌人，我背叛了你。”他扬起眉毛，嘴角因为苦笑快速抽动了一下，“难道说你已经忘了？”

“我当时没有给你留任何余地，”索林嘴角浮起微弱的笑容，目光里的温柔令比尔博不能承受，“你的决定不是源于贪婪或疯狂。”他的睫毛颤动着，呼吸声逐渐微弱，声音也变得含糊不清，“要是我当时也能这么想就好了。”

“那是因为你病了，”比尔博摇着头，“当时你不知道自己在做什么。”

“这只不过是一个原因，不是借口。”索林抓着他的他手的力量逐渐松懈，最终完全放松。

比尔博挣扎着站起来，看着索林缠着绷带的胸膛，令人窒息的恐惧占据了他。他等待着索林胸口呼吸的起伏，那意味着他还有一丝生命还残留在人世。仿佛有整整一个世纪过去之后，索林终于开始平稳地呼吸，比尔博这才松了口气，他觉得有些头晕。

“他睡了。”欧音向前一步，托着比尔博的胳膊肘把他带到索林床边的一个高脚凳，“但他是否会醒来，就得看马哈尔的了。”

比尔博不知道欧因在一旁这样欲言又止地看了多久，他的听筒搁置在桌子上，治疗师正忙着把敷剂和药水混合起来，没有时间拿他的助听器，所以 也许欧音没有听到他们刚才的谈话。即便如此，他的注意力从来没有远离过他的国王。

欧因胡子上的两条辫子散开了，浓密的灰发变得凌乱不堪。尽管他看上去很苦恼，老矮人的目光里仍然闪烁着怜悯的光芒。他伸手拿了一碗清水和一块干净的布，递给比尔博颤抖的双手。这些是最基本的工具，他知道该如何使用，他会尽自己所能帮忙，

当他把手里的布沾湿的时候，他几乎没有注意到帐篷里的寂静，也没有注意到自己皮肤上冰凉的水痕。他把布拧干，按在索林的额头上。

清理是一项缓慢的、需要耐心的工作。他把索林脸上的汗渍擦掉，长久的痛苦让这张脸庞变得憔悴；然后把漫长的战斗和那之前长途跋涉时候附着在他头发上已经结成泥块的脏东西扫开。比尔博已经想不起来他们这些人上一次认真的洗澡是什么时候了，感觉像整个中土大陆的尘埃混着血污粘在他们身上。

欧音已经清理照看了索林的大部分伤口，但他的双手，因为紧抓着兽咬剑而起泡的双手，还没有被处理。比尔博小心翼翼地清理着指关节上的脏物，洗掉索林指甲上的泥巴。他一遍又一遍地沾湿那一小块布，擦干净一切，直到索林能尽可能干净舒服地躺着。

当他把碗放到一边时，他意识到巴林和欧音都在看着他，他们的神情里流露出悲伤和另一些他辨识不出来的情感。

“怎么了？”

巴林向欧音的方向看了看，然后露出一个紧张的笑容，这个笑容藏在胡子下面，而且没有减少一丝一毫他眼里的悲伤。“你做的很好，巴金斯老爷，但你有没有想过为自己考虑一下？”

“我？”

欧音递给他一个空盘子，这块金属因为时间的打磨出现了一些斑点，但比尔博依然可以看到其中自己肮脏的倒影。血迹在他的太阳穴下凝固，他的头发脏乱得像一个老鼠窝。那件借来的大衣上被撕破了好几个口子，布料也太脏像是永远也洗不干净的样子。

这足以让一个霍比特人盯着他看了，更当他意识到欧音刚才其实是想要让他清理一下自己而不是边上那个将要离世的国王的时候，他的脸红了。

“噢，我……”

他被帐篷另一边的喊叫救了下来，“他醒了！”

那声喊叫吓得他跳了起来，然后他才注意到菲力和奇力也躺在附近。他太专注于索林了——太专注于他微弱的话语和低声的恳求——没有注意到其他人。现在他盯着陶瑞尔跑到菲力的身边，疯狂的希望照亮了她的脸。

“呃？”欧音抓起他的助听器塞进耳朵，转向陶瑞尔的方向，“再说一遍？”

“他醒了！奇力醒过来了！”她深吸了一口气，一个接一个单词快速地从嘴里蹦出。

欧音把他的角挂到腰带上，在他拿过医疗用品穿过帐篷的时候在他腰带上摆动击打着他的大腿，年龄完全没有让他的脚步变慢。比尔博看着他移动，同时被锁定在了一种无望的扭曲的感觉里。他迟疑着要不要跟上去，但他又能帮些什么忙呢？他像回到了冒险刚开始时候的感觉，感觉自己像一个没什么用的备用轮子。

“不要害怕，巴金斯老爷。”巴林说着，在边上的一个木箱上坐下。他在盔甲的重压下呻吟了一声，在他移动着找个舒服的位置的时候，金属碰撞着发出声音，“欧音会尽他所能帮助奇力，他医术高明，尽管可能不及那位年轻的精灵。”

他的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，虽然只是一个微光，但这缓解了空气中的寒意。比尔博瘫倒在他身边，拒绝了递过来的烟斗，看着烟斗里的烟草在巴林呼出气来之前发出的光芒。“事情可能看起来很残酷，但我有信心。没有什么东西能比都林的血脉还要顽固。”

比尔博的胸膛里发出一阵呼哧呼哧的笑声，他在笑声变成呜咽之前把它吞了回去。“我注意到了。”他的目光移到索林的脸上，他那强壮的侧影此刻变得柔和起来。“我想，这是国王的特质吧。”

巴林嗯了一声作为回应，“确实，而且索林仍然在名义上统治着，如果没有其他这些事情的话。由于没有足够健康的继承人来继承和指挥这个国家，这任务就落在了他的顾问身上。”他嚼着烟斗，烟斗的柄碰在他的牙齿上发出声音。“我需要确保索林能继续统治一个王国，在这种时候，并不是件容易的事。”

比尔博皱起眉头，他现在已经足够了解巴林，从而知道他话里有话，“为什么你要跟我说这些？”

矮人叹气，挠了挠脸颊，把他真正的意思摆在比尔博面前，“因为，巴金斯老爷，我不只是索林唯一的顾问，他认为远征队里所有人都应该拥有这个头衔，包括你。如果你脑子里有什么聪明的小点子，是时候提出来了。”

“你的意思是说像用阿肯宝钻做交易一类的事情吗？”这句话即使对于他自己的耳朵来说听起来也足够痛苦。

“它呆在人类和精灵身边也比跟一个对权力痴迷的国王在一起好。”巴林吸了一口，吐出一团烟雾。“每个人都有自己的长处。我们需要充分利用这一点。我的兄弟与戴因大人协商，一起控制我们剩余的兵力；与此同时毕佛，巴佛和格洛因在建造更多帐篷。欧音领导他的治疗师们；邦博，多利和欧力在把剩下的物资整理分类：食物，衣服还有清洁的水。”

“诺力呢？”比尔博问道，没有忘记那个明显被漏下的名字。战斗结束后他就没有见到诺力，突然一个沉重的恐惧搅乱了他的心情，难道他去世了？

“我负责偷听。”

被提到的矮人晃过帐篷开口，他整理过的头发平平的，雨雪弄湿了他的脸。他看上去刚被风吹雨打过，还很冷。但他继续往下说时，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒。

“每个营地里面都有抱怨。矮人们接受了远征队的领导，至少现在是这样。”诺力擦擦手，伸到一个油灯边上让火焰温暖他的双手，“人类，衣衫褴褛，可怜的人，比这里其他任何东西都更像难民。他们会埋怨。”

“还有精灵呢？”

诺力阴沉地看了巴林一眼，轻松地表达出他对这种族的看法，“他们在边缘徘徊。还没有造成阻碍，但也没有提出要帮助。他们自己照顾着自己。”

“绝大多数，”比尔博指出，“有一个，在那边的那位，正在尽她所能帮忙，我们不能忽视她做出的贡献。”

巴林咕哝着：“我们不可能有那么幸运的，那个小姑娘只能做这么多了，她的其他族人可不会这么热情地伸出援手。”

“还有甘道夫。”诺瑞承认道，“不是帮忙，就是干涉别人家的事情。巫师真是令人琢磨不透。”

“密林的国王可不会空出时间给一个他憎恶的矮人，”巴林摇了摇头，“瑟兰迪尔不会给自己找麻烦。”

“也许不会。”比尔博站了起来，一边咬着自己手指的关节一边思考着，他的胃因焦虑而剧烈地跳动，手还在颤抖，但他没有理会。也许他无法治愈索林的伤口，但也许他可以带一个能够这么做的人来。

他没有多少钱，但他至少很有礼貌。

“他想要什么？巴德想要金子，他有人民需要食物和栖息所，但是瑟兰迪尔有他的森林，精灵没有理由行军至艾鲁伯。一开始的时候，他们是为了什么来的？”

“绿林宝石（注： Jewels of Lasgalen）。”巴林快速而坚定地回答，“他说这是欠他的。”

“是这样的吗？”

无声的尴尬就是比尔博需要的答案，他难以置信地举起手，“那就给他钻石啊！请他来帮忙。”

“那万一他拒绝我们？”

“那至少我们尝试过了，如果他拒绝帮忙，他至少会就此离开。” 他擦了擦脸，然后指着那缕通向外面世界的光线。“你自己也这么说过，现在这里已经有足够的埋怨了。哪怕只能减少一点，我们其他的工作也会变得容易得多。”

巴林从烟斗里吸了最后一口，从烟雾中向比尔博眨了眨眼。当他抽完烟，他用靴子的根踢了踢身后的陶罐，清理脚上的泥土，然后站起来。

“这就是我说的长处，巴金斯老爷。你不是矮人，也不是精灵，更不是人类。金子对你来说只不过是一种工具。你找到了一条明显摆在面前的道路，但我们其他人却选择对它视而不见。”他点了点头，指了指索林睡着的样子。“无论结果是好是坏，当初带我们走上这条路的想法都是一样的。”

“所以你会这么做吗？”比尔博问道。在对索林的疯狂占有欲的长时间的愤怒之后，巴林这么地轻易接受的这个事实似乎让人难以置信。

“噢，不是我，你去。”巴林微笑着说。比尔博突然结巴了。“当然啦，我会跟你一起去。你之前已经跟瑟兰迪尔交涉过一次，说明当他拒绝看向一个矮人时，可能会听一个霍比特人的话。”

比尔博转过一半身来，一想到要走出帐篷，他的胸口就紧绷。在这，索林还活着。它是一个锚点：生死之间的通道。如果他离开了，索林会离开，永远也回不来了吗？

这是个愚蠢的恐惧——无论比尔博在或者不在，死亡都会降临——但他无法摆脱这个想法。它使他麻痹、发抖，在这自我斗争的时刻，他居然还想着找借口。

帆布打开的声音分散了比尔博的思绪，德瓦林迅速钻过了门槛。雪花粘在他肩上的毛皮上，像星星一样，他的盔甲被半兽人的血染成黑色。他低下头，和他的兄弟飞快地商量着什么，声音很低，比尔博什么都没听清。

武器的反光引起了他的注意，后面有两个严肃的卫兵。他们不是那种被训练过的、专业的矮人，而是身材魁梧的可能是经商的矮人。他们站在小床和外面的世界之间，准备向任何靠近的人挑战。

“他在这很安全，小伙子。”德瓦林向他保证，注意到比尔博在偷看他的士兵，他把手臂抱在胸前说道“现在是困难时期，但我不会让索林离开我的视线，我也不会让任何陌生人和我不信任的人靠近他。”

“你觉得有些人可能会……”

“把他干掉？”德瓦林抬起一只眉毛。“Aye，这就是政治。”他冷笑了一声，看上去好像想对这个想法吐口唾沫，但后来又改变了主意，“我倒是想看看谁会来试试。”

“小伙子，你还来吗？”一道明亮的光线从巴林的肩膀上渗出。比尔博深深地吸了一口气，在这里，他只能观看和等待，如同一个无助的旁观者，而一场戏剧正在他面前展开。然而，在这个光秃秃、满目疮痍的战场上，也许他能做些什么来帮助他们。

不是为了人类，也不是精灵，甚至不是为了他自己。

而是为了索林。

————————

本章译者：棒


	2. 遗忘的深渊

疼痛从他的胃里绽开，像藤蔓一样缠绕上他的肋骨。每次心跳都是艰难的，每次呼吸都像是龙焰冲下他的喉咙。支离破碎的图像和声音交织在阴影中，像幻影一样嘲弄着他。恐惧的微光像雨滴在石头上溅碎，高热亲吻着他的意识边缘，致命而诱人。

抛开这一切，滑入生命和光亮都无法企及的黑暗，将是一种解脱。但是他的身与心一样固执。阿佐格的刀刃可能把他撕裂，但是它带来的死亡是缓慢的。他不会过快地进入马哈尔的殿堂。

不像他的侄子们。

新一轮痛苦冲刷上来，他挣扎着睁开眼，让周围的世界聚焦。帐篷的帆布鼓胀起来，在轻轻搅动的风中飘动着，像是一个正在呼吸的生物。油灯摇曳，投下跳跃的影子，他混乱的脑子只能看到幻觉，但索林仍试着理解那些事物。

他的手指抽搐着，在毛皮下痉挛，但是无论怎么努力，他都没法伸出手。精力已经耗尽的他没法尝试这样消耗能量的动作。他从喉咙里发出一点声响，在遗忘的深渊边缘摇摆着，几乎坠落，然后他听到一阵混乱的声音，随即一只手伸过来握住他都的小臂，将他拉回现实。

他意识到这不是比尔博小而有力的手，而是结实、多肉的手指——更多时候他看到它们握着一把剑或一柄斧头。有一瞬间他又没法集中精力了。一张阴沉严肃的脸浮进视线的时候，他甚至开始希望能再一次闭上眼睛。

德杜瓦林干裂的嘴唇上没有笑容，眼睛里也没有喜悦。他的胡子打结，盔甲从身上垂下来，磨损破旧，沾满血痕，他的皮肤上一道道尘垢的痕迹已经半遮住身上那些醒目的纹身，而憔悴的阴影笼罩着他的脸。

“菲力。”那个名字在索林的喉咙里发出刺耳的声音，另一个名字也加进来，令人难受，断断续续， “奇力。”

这句话既不是问句，也不是指责。毕竟除了他自己，他们的死还能怪谁呢？是他的那关于失落的王国的故事点燃他们血脉中的火种，他们追随的是他的话语，而被带到这般田地。没有伟大的山下之城等待他们了，只有冰冷的石头坟冢。

他已经等着杜瓦林德瓦林垂下头，低声说些熟悉的、他并不想听到的同情的话了。所以他并没做好心理准备看到那厚重的肩膀挺起来，看到大拇指超帐篷的另一边指了指。

“还活着，跟你上次问的时候一样。”

索林皱眉，试着用混沌的脑子理解这一声明。他之前醒过吗？他试着回忆，但是梦与现实之间的界线过于混乱而模糊了。他唯一能记起的是比尔博的话和握住他的手的时候的绝望感——除非那也只是一个梦而已。

“我看到他们被杀......”

杜瓦林德瓦林的眉头皱成一团，面带怒容，纠结的胡子刮过盔甲发出的絮语中，他摇了摇头。“你看到的是那个杂种半兽人想让你看到的，我们都被骗了。他对他们没有留情，但他们仍然活着。”他抓紧了索林的手臂。“听我说的话。奇力和菲力还没有死，和你一样。”

那一刻他感到胸中涌起一种陌生的感觉：那一瞬间他感到宽慰，如释重负。他们还活着。如果他还有力气抬头，他现在就已经在他们床边了，身上那些伤见鬼去吧。

德瓦林肯定从他的脸上看出他的意图了，因为他的手移到索林肩膀上，把他按在原位。“想都别想，”他警告，“欧因会扒了我的皮的。”

索林闭上眼，用他千疮百孔的心灵剩下的力量支撑着。他最终设法移动手臂握住了德瓦林的手腕，试着用脆弱的手指传达此时情感的波动。很困难但是值得的动作，他感受到他朋友的存在，那是一股索林可以信任的力量。德瓦林会日以继夜地看着菲力和奇力，看着他们度过许多年。他们会恢复，艾鲁博会是他们的。他不再奢求更多。

除了......

“那个飞贼？”

德杜瓦林深沉的笑声让索林想起了他们围坐在火堆旁分享麦芽酒的时候，想起了有些下流的笑话和曾经爽朗的笑声。那是来自他们过去的声音，在这些日子里几近消失，于是他强忍着疲惫，试着读懂老友脸上会意的表情。

“和巴林一起办差事呢，但是我猜他不会离开太久。”他又笑起来，白牙在昏暗中闪烁了一下。“你再醒来的时候他会在这的。”

他话里充满自信，好像索林会痊愈是毫无疑问的。但那是个谎言：他们都明白。德瓦林见过太多战争，没法相信他会活下来。也许他能给自己这样的安慰，但是索林只能允许自己直面残酷的现实：

他快死了。

在此之后，他的经历将在史书优雅的谎言中变得伟大，他将成为传奇，随着年岁的逝去和记忆的褪色而更加辉煌。只有一件事他仍需要明确，他最后的命令。

“他要留下来。” 他断断续续地说，睫毛颤抖着，冷汗顺着他的眉毛冒了出来。“那个霍比特人，他可以留下来，德瓦林，只要他愿意。他不会遭到流放或任何羞辱。”

如果他再强壮些，他就会沉下脸瞪着他朋友脸上的笑意。然而事实上他只能在德瓦林低头致意时疼得喘不过气。“嗳，我明白。他会留下来，不会受到伤害，只要在远征队还在。我向你保证。”

他的朋友站了起来，身影在灯光下只形成一个粗壮的剪影，远高于躺着的索林，但是他的动作没有威胁性。他的表情沉思着，但德瓦林的思绪此时飘到何处，他没有选择与人分享。相反，他挺直了背部，深深鞠躬，一只拳头紧紧地攥在胸前。

这不是对在疯狂中的迷失自我的国王勉强表示的尊重，而是一个战友对另一个战友的深深忠诚。德瓦林曾经宣誓效忠，现在他在沉默地重申他的誓言。很快，他会向菲力和奇力做同样的事，他对都林一族的忠诚从未动摇。

这感觉就像是告别，索林发出一声叹息，由这个想法拖进等待的黑暗。也许几个小时过去了，他没办法确定。也许太阳和月亮已经在他头顶天空流过，而未被他注意。只有那些梦给他带来了一些意识的微光，像蠕动的湿气一样在他的脑海里升起。

在那里，声和光像气泡般爆裂，破碎的边缘磨成刀片。战斗的撞击声和呐喊声将他淹没，仿佛他的头被卡在水下。他的舌头上沾满了血的铁腥，又浓又腻，但他吐不出口水来摆脱它的味道。寒冷把他裹在冰冷的虎钳里，疼痛在他的皮肤上流淌。

那种折磨是难以忍受的。他身上的每一根纤维都像被拉伸、延展到将要断裂。他咬紧牙关阻止自己在痛苦中叫喊，直至下巴酸痛，胸口像被火燎过。他甚至想挖开自己的肉，想把带给他无尽折磨的那些痛苦的碎片拽出来，但是他太虚弱了。

他唯一的选项就是屈服。

当他做出选择，梦境随之改变，然而索林意识到他仍在梦境的魔爪之下。否则场景怎么能如此轻易地变更？

现在，艾鲁伯的阴影安全又亲切地裹住他的意识。在这里，在这石头的庇护下，夜是绝对的，不被声音或者形状定义。他神志不清地想，自己是不是已经被埋葬了，在半梦半醒的状态中长眠，直至世界重塑。

然而，没有。在他看来，光影浮现。阴影被昏黄的灯光逼退，幻象在他面前展开，他胸中的一种喋喋不休的焦虑随之平静。

是藏宝室。

一堆堆的金子向四面八方伸展，一个属于他而任他处置的巨大宝库。他的目光停留在硬币的曲线和宝石冷硬的几何形状上。未经雕琢的星光在其上闪烁，而其余宝物则被打磨得发亮，安放于奢华的金属底座。这是他的人民劳动成果的巅峰：他们的快乐和骄傲。他的家族可能已经灭亡，矮人的种族随着时间和距离的推移而减少，但在这里，他们的精神被他们的手艺所俘获，仍然永恒。

他用颤抖的手，用指尖在最近的一堆石堆里摸索着，感觉到力量与历史的脉搏。他就是为此而战：不仅仅是在艾鲁博城门外的大战，也不仅仅是在他们被流放以来的许多年的那些战斗。他还反抗着那些反对他的人们。他曾在记忆的岩石上把自己砸得支离破碎，追逐着一个他永远也不确定是否可以追回的过去。

现在那是他的了。

_“我一枚硬币也不会丢下。”_

（译注：原文“I will not part with it. Not one coin.” b站版翻译是“我一枚硬币也不会丢下。” 以下梦中对话主体区别用粗体字表示）

这些话隆隆发出，隐蔽在阴影中，从他周围巨大的、破碎的砖石结构的裂缝中渗出。它似乎来自于山的中心本身，索林脖子后面的汗毛被那些可怖的、得意洋洋的声调刺得倒立。他认得那个声音。当他们被火灾和死亡追赶着穿过这些大厅的时候，它嘲笑过他。但不，不可能。史矛革已经死了，从天空跌落，他腐烂的污秽污染长湖。他已经不复存在。

“你只是个幽灵而已！”。他的话远处的天花板上发出回响，然后消失在无尽的黑暗中。曾经油灯和镜子照亮艾鲁博的每个角落，现在它由黑暗统治。索林发现自己不过在与影子争吵。

_“我是吗？”咆哮声从他的脚底渗出，震得连人的骨头都颤抖。“你的否认不会有任何成效，索林，索莱因之子。”_

“我打败了你！”他咆哮着，在摇摇欲坠的墙壁上寻找任何龙的踪迹，却只找到古老的石头和无尽的黑暗。“你和你的病！”

_“那你的梦为什么带你来到这里?为什么冰冷的硬币和无心的宝石能温暖你的心灵，即使被死亡追逐、折磨？你所哀恸的不是你所爱的那座山，而是这些!”_

金子蜿蜒着滑落，散发金属的光泽，在他的脚边翻涌，但终究没有碰到他。一股热而脏的风把他脸上的头发吹走。空气中弥漫着令人恶心的味道：不是熔炉和锻造间的干净气味，而是硫磺的恶臭。他的手伸出，想要握住腰间并不存在的剑，每一块肌肉都绷紧，准备战斗。

他头顶深远的暮色凝成实体。

火焰在史矛革的鳞片中如血液流动，将他胸中的巨大风箱点燃。他嵌满宝石的腹部闪烁着，双翼展开，在巨龙起身时犹如狂风，而这一令人恐惧的存在占满了他的幻象。

“这是你的诅咒，索林橡木盾，你无法逃脱。黄金将是你堕落的根源。并非你的奴仆，而是你的主人，就像它曾经之于你的祖父。”

愤怒和抗拒的不成形的声音在他胸中翻涌着，想要挣出。他不会再被心中的顽疾控制住。他已经违背过一次诺言，为黄金的光芒背弃了那些最忠诚于他的人。他曾经躲在这些神圣的大厅里试图挣破那囚笼般的疯病，与此同时他抛下他的族人，任他们在战斗中死去。

他一度以为他胜利了，但是现在，他意识到黄金的诱惑仍在。即便游离在死亡的边缘，山中的财富仍向他呼唤。

但他不会屈服。绝不！

_“说得跟你有选择的余地一样。”_

随后空气灌入索林的咽喉，他的身体抽搐了一下，试图从梦境中史矛革的胜利挣脱。那噩梦像蜘蛛网一样滞留，缠住他，他躺在灯心草的小床上不住地浑身发抖，大口喘着气。

他感到有手拂过他的皮肤，一块湿布拍着他的额头，但他不能把名字和头顶熟悉的面孔联系起来。他们在说话，也许是在安慰他，也许只是在照料他身上撕裂的伤口，但在他听起来含混不清、毫无意义。

一只浅碗压在他的嘴唇上，于是他努力不让自己对冲下喉咙的罂粟浸出液感到恶心。那味道令人反胃但是是必要的：这会减轻他的痛苦，让他在缓慢驶向死亡的旅程途中更舒适些。但它也会剥夺他的澄明，将他送回盘踞的恶龙所在。

他感到一阵恶心，一双有力的手引导他侧身，同时胆汁涌进他的嘴里。他的脊椎扭曲着，身体对他吼叫着抗议，他紧紧地抓着绷带，沉浸在痛苦之中。

“不。”他低声说，当他的身体停下试着把胃里所有东西排空，“不用了。”

“但是，索林——”

“不需要。”他瘫倒在那包用作枕头的布上，咬紧牙关抵抗疼痛。他宁愿在生命的最后几个小时清醒地感知周围的世界，他的亲人，他的远征队，而不是迷失在充满龙和黄金的贪婪的梦里。

欧因叹了口气，摇着头啧舌，开始清理地上的一片狼藉。他做这件事时像医师那样从容，并未大惊小怪，只对混在其中的血叹息。“没有罂粟的帮助只会变得更糟，”他警告道，“你的痛苦还有高烧，都会。”

他伸手拿起一个粗糙的杯子，用勺子舀了一点水滴到索林的嘴里。只是一丁点儿、极少量的液体，更多的是为了缓解他喉咙的酸痛，洗去反胃的味道而没有其他作用。但欧因的关怀是显而易见的。他以绝对的耐心做完每一件事，很快就开始了更换血迹斑斑的绷带这项艰巨任务。

“谢谢你。”索林在他完成时悄声说道，在欧因给他盖的皮毛下仍然打了个冷战。

“现在先别谢我。”

索林的注意到欧因话里的沉重，他撇了撇嘴，苦笑了一下。“我什么时候乐意就什么时候就道谢。为了我的侄子，也为我自己。”

突然他惊慌失措起来，一个念头涌上他的心头。他想起德瓦林曾经在这，安慰他菲力和奇力活下来了，但是他现在在哪？那是真的吗？还是仅仅是他的想象所虚构的，试图在他生命的最后一段时间给自己带来安慰？

他把头转向右边，眯着眼睛看向对面，终于看清了帐篷里的景象。欧因用来混合草药的各式各样不同质量的碟子堆在各处。油灯里燃烧着油腻的脂肪，空气中弥漫着一种腐臭的气味，任何熏香都无法掩盖。它给阴影镀上一层脏兮兮的光，让他能看到附近床上睡着的矮人的脸。

如果他没有被告知他们还活着，他大概会害怕他们已经离开这个世界了。奇力的皮肤呈死灰色，就躺在他不远，索林可以听到每一次呼吸通过他张开的嘴唇时发出的急促的响声。当他看的时候那年轻的面孔扭曲然后又一次松懈——被疼痛或梦境所折磨，或两者皆有。

而菲力那边让索林担心的不是他的痛苦，而是沉默。他躺在奇力的另一边，脸颊干净，一动不动，甚至没有抽搐。索林可以看到笼罩在他一边脸颊上的瘀伤，乌青色从包裹着他额头和左眼的绷带下面渗出。

欧因清了清嗓子，于是索林艰难地移开视线看向治疗师皱巴巴的脸。“奇力醒了两次，但是他在发烧，我恐怕他胸部被感染了。”

“菲力呢？”

“正如你所见，我们把他从山腰捡回来的时候他就这样了。他会喝水，但是醒不过来。”欧因叹了口气，抿紧胡子拉碴的嘴唇，疲惫的盯着他的病人们。

“多... 多久了？”索林蹙眉，琢磨着这句话，然后澄清了一下他的问题。“战斗结束多久了？”

草药是如何扰乱一个人认知白天和黑夜的流逝的，欧因应该再清楚不过了。在这里，灯火通明，工作没完没了，更加令人困惑。“比你想的要短。你被从渡鸦岭上带下来才几个小时。现在已经是傍晚了。”他走到帐篷的门帘前，把它拉到一边，让索林可以看到外面点缀着篝火和灯笼的暮色。

他像是看到了忙碌而有具有目的，属于生者的世界。矮人和人类在别的更大的掩体之间不顾风度地大步快速行走。有些人扛着碗和桶，走过被战争翻开的泥土。另一些人则站在炖锅旁，分发少量的热食。没有歌声和庆祝的声音。只有安静的谈话在扰动空气，被风的尖啸掩去大半。

一抹颜色使索林眨了眨眼睛，他盯着那个冲进帐篷的女精灵，她的红头发在灯光下闪闪发亮，苍白瘦削的双手紧紧抓住几根树枝，脸涨得通红，汗水冲开脸上的污垢留下一道道痕迹。但她似乎对自己的外表漠不关心。她一句话也没说，匆匆走到欧因干活的一条长凳前，把草药碾碎，把碎片倒进水里。

“你找到了？”欧因立马问道。“这种荒凉的鬼地方，你居然找到了？”

“我知道应该去哪找，”她一边说，一边搅拌着调剂，压低声音数着。她的指关节已经破裂，握住杯子的手周围都在流血，但当她走到奇力的身边时似乎没有意识到自己的伤口。

索林的呻吟引起了她的注意，她转身盯着他躺的地方。现在他可以完全看到她的脸了，意识到她是瑟兰迪尔的守卫队长，那个把他们关进密林的地牢里让他们烂死的女精灵。

“不要精灵，”他气喘吁吁地说，希望着他能亲自把她拖走。他说不出他们的谎言和背信弃义，说不出他们对他人民的困境无休止的漠视。他只能重复自己的话，试图在他逐渐消失的话语中灌注一点命令的成分。“不要精灵。”

她惊讶的表情变成了坚定，饱满的嘴唇紧抿着，眼睛也变得严厉起来。“如果是一个能救你的亲人的精灵，你还会把她赶走吗？”这个安静的问题充盈着整个帐篷，填满空气和细密的针缝，耗尽了索林最后的一点力气。“你会把你和我的人民的分歧看得比他的生命还重要吗?”

她走向他的床边，弯下腰，手指紧紧地握住杯子倾斜着里面的东西，让他看到里面的液体。“奇力的胸膛已经充满毒素。他几乎不能呼吸了。你的医师能治疗他的伤口，但不能治疗这个。”

“所以一个精灵就可以？” 他的冷嘲热讽没什么重量了，他闭上眼睛，听着她走开的声音。她把药水滴在奇力张开的嘴唇之间时，勺子发出清脆的声响，她温柔的话语传入索林耳中。

“我可以尝试。”

“为什么？”他没有等到回答，便转向欧因，看着年老的矮人在他床边坐下。“她为什么会帮忙？”

欧因把他的号角在手心敲了敲，拇指拂过被砸烂的金属，然后任它掉落在地。“她帮忙是因为她的心让她别无选择。她在长湖镇他腿上伤口溃烂的时候救了他，她在他对战博尔格（译注：Blog，Azog的儿子）的时候赶到他身边，她看到他被那个杂种的刀刃刺伤。”

他看向帐篷对面，索林顺着他的视线望去，强迫自己目光集中在她治疗奇力时脸上的温柔。“她抱着他下了山，尽管她自己也受伤了；她在别人失去希望之时仍然照料他，因为她无法忍受不这样做的后果。”

索林看着她工作，专注于躺在她面前床上的矮人。她的眼睛只盯着奇力，他也曾注意到了他侄子在旅途中短暂见面时投向她的目光。他当时对此不屑一顾，只当是奇力易受影响而稍纵即逝的青春幻想。他认为这事不值得注意也不值得关心。

现在看来他错了。

他感到思绪像上了油的滑片一样越来越难以控制了，他浑身颤抖，牙齿打颤，骨头酸痛，眼睛像余烬一样在眼窝里燃烧，渴望睡眠。他奋力反抗，在身体逐渐背离意识时挣扎地说话。

“她的名字？”

欧因浓密的眉毛惊讶地扬起，他弯下腰，把号角塞进耳朵。“她的名字？”他重复道，在索林设法点了个头后眨着眼睛。“她的名字叫陶瑞尔。”

索林知道他能给她的东西很少，他怀疑她会接受的会更少。她在奇力床前徘徊时脑子里想的不是政治。那是她的心告诉她应当在的地方。她离开只是为了得到任何能帮助他恢复的东西。就是这样—关于他治愈的希望的许诺—那就是她的回报。

“她会成功吗？”

欧因的眼睛模糊起来，他的肩膀疲倦地耸了耸。“她比我们剩下的人更有机会成功。几个小时前我做完了我能为他做的一切。是她想到了Tressanbane（译注: 我怀疑这是作者原创，百度bing和lotr的wiki上完全搜不到，音译参考有道是特雷斯桑巴... 部分意译是特雷斯克星？），是她在我甚至不知道去哪找的时候发现了这种药草。”他伸出手，用长满老茧的手掌握住索林的手。“再过一天一夜，我们就能知道更多。”

他想到了自己的身体，被阿佐格的刀锋撕裂，陷入高烧。一天一夜？他无法想象这样的时间。他能感觉到他自己的生命已经接近终结，像不断流走的渗透他绷带的血一样。不像奇力，没有高等的力量（译注：原文higher power）会来帮助他。看来他侄子们的命运将由别人掌握，按照是他们的意愿，被挽救或者挥霍。他相信他们将会继续战斗，从伤痛中振作起来，再次统治他留下的王国。

他的时代已经结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：Error


	3. 绿林宝石

比尔博皱起鼻子，调整怀中木盒的位置。抓在盒子棱角的手指已经冻僵了。他磕磕绊绊地走着，试图避免跌倒时把宝箱和里面的宝贝一同扔出去。

黄昏变得黯淡，遁入黑夜，营地灯影闪烁。白色的帐篷远看像雪，流离失所的可怜人寻找一切庇护，躲避啃噬大地的烈风。空气中弥漫着炊火那边传来的木屑和炖菜味。虽说闻起来烹调手艺颇为粗糙，但这并不妨碍比尔博饿得肚子咕咕直叫。他想不起上次吃饭是什么时候。不论何时，似乎都有更重要的事去完成。

“你确定这会管用吗，小伙子？”

巴林跟在他身边，一手持斧，一手别扭地搭在比尔博胳膊上以免他绊倒。他们后面跟着几个全副武装的护卫，好吓走任何盘算着扰乱他们计划的人。

“不。不，我不确定，但我只想到了这个。”

“我想索林不会喜欢这个计划的。”

“假如我们不快点，你可能就不用担心了。”他赶紧闭上嘴，但残忍的字句已经顺着他紧咬的牙齿中挤出来，渗入寒冷的空气。他没打算这样说，但国王汤烧火热、陷入噩梦与伤痛的样子在他心中挥之不去。“抱歉。我不是——”

巴林摇摇头，轻拍比尔博的手臂。“何必在陈述事实时道歉呢，巴金斯老爷？索林确实快没时间了。”他叹了口气。在黑暗中，他的双眼晶亮而不安。“他能够活着从山上下来就已经是个奇迹了。”

比尔博继续走着，暗暗期望自己还有时间回到伤员的帐篷。从午后起，他就没见过索林，而此前他还坐在病榻旁，听他一遍又一遍激动地重复提供庇护而非驱逐的承诺。之后几个小时，他只抓到只言片语的传言或者诺力偶尔的汇报。没有一条是好消息。

索林每时每刻都在衰弱，滑向这个世界不能触及的地方。比尔博害怕即便自己完成了不可能的事情——假如他能说服瑟兰迪尔提供援助治疗国王和他的侄子——也无力回天。

伫立在他们面前的是另一顶帐篷，其质量和结构比他们来的路上遇到的任何一顶都要上乘。帐篷顶上绣有精致的鹿角，四周的粗绳索十分牢固。六七位精灵护卫守在帐篷外，盔甲反射出营火的微光。

他别有所指地与巴林对视一眼。瑟兰迪尔防护措施如此周全并不奇怪，毕竟临时拼凑的同盟随时有可能倒戈相向。精灵士兵面色不善，比尔博在他们严厉的注视下挤出苦笑。

长矛交叉挡住他们的去路。比尔博听见身后的矮人护卫也挪动斧子。这是在示威，如同两头雄鹿对阵却无意交锋。精灵不敢打破脆弱的和平状态，而矮人除了吹胡子瞪眼睛也什么都做不了。

“请让我和瑟兰迪尔国王对话。”比尔博抬高声音，好让帐篷里的精灵也能听见。“我有东西打算还给他。”

他微微掀起宝箱的盖子。顿时，晶莹剔透的光芒从缝中倾泻出来。无需言语为这些宝石作证，它们的身份不言自明。所有精灵都知道。

堵在前面的哨兵交换着惊讶的情绪。好一会儿，其中一个才转过身，弯腰走进帐蓬通报她的国王。这比比尔博预想得要好多了。他和巴林假设过守卫试图夺走宝石的情况。而他们现在只好咽下那些准备好的辩驳，在冷风中等待。

“记住，”巴林提醒他，“远征队的每一个人都有权代替索林行使权力。铁丘戴因和他的顾问都同意了。除非我们求援，否则他们不会干预交涉。没有矮人阻拦你，我也一样。”

“你——你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，巴金斯老爷，无论你今天做什么——说什么——你不仅有远征队的支持，还拥有艾鲁伯王位的效力。”巴林僵硬地笑了笑，“只要别再挑起一场战争，好吗？”

意识到巴林将怎样的重担交付于他令比尔博喉咙一紧。他此行并非摄政的随从。正相反，他才是那个要说服瑟兰迪尔的人。巴林在场是为了多个帮手，增加权重，但他会将所有事都交给比尔博来做。

说实话，这个主意听起来糟透了。

在他出口抗议之前，守卫回来了。她将帷帐掀起来，露出熟悉的帐篷内饰。这跟上次他和巴德、瑟兰迪尔商议对策的地方差不多，只不过在冰冷的地面铺上了油布和毛皮。帐篷的一角放有火盆，蒸腾出来散发甜味的烟雾。桌上摆着食物和酒，以供国王享用。

这次，巴德并不在。取而代之的是瑟兰迪尔的儿子，莱格拉斯。他坐在角落里，安静而仔细地打理他的武器。他调整箭羽弓弦、擦拭一些大概是从敌人那里缴获的刀剑。同为王储的菲力或奇力或许会在保养武器时尽力显摆，张扬羽毛，但莱格拉斯的动作平静而内敛，向他们点了点头，接着看向他的父亲。

瑟兰迪尔优雅地坐在王座上。昨天那个满身血污、心力交瘁的国王已经消失得无影无踪。他浑身上下一尘不染，从王冠到眉毛、甚至连鞋底恐怕也是。瑟兰迪尔用他那修长的手指拈着酒杯，惬意地小口啜饮，唯有浅色的眼睛紧盯比尔博抱在怀中的盒子，透露出他的兴趣。

“你先前的贿赂行径并未得偿所愿，半身人。”他说道，声音轻柔低沉。“你的矮人们可打算把你从城墙上扔下来。说吧，你这次想要什么？”

“什么都不要。”他清清嗓子，想藏起“半身人”这个称呼给他带来的不快。这个称呼很少伴随着善意，而瑟兰迪尔的语气让它听起来就像是个侮辱。“我的意思是，假如精灵愿意提供任何进一步的帮助，我们都会感激不尽。”他闭上眼睛，试图挥去心中蚕食他的绝望。三位伙伴——朋友——的性命掌握在精灵王的手中，倘若他泄露一点这样的心情，瑟兰迪尔都有可能厌恶地回绝。“但是，物归原主并不需要回报。”

比尔博感到一旁的巴林紧张起来。他真希望自己有时间将计划详细说给他听。作为一个霍比特人，他远离矮人和精灵纠缠已久的仇怨，让步也格外容易。声明一些宝石本来属于精灵并不会使他感到羞愧。

但对于矮人来说，让步绝非易事。

“物归 _原_ 主？”瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛，戏谑而惊讶地望向巴林。“矮人可不会轻易放弃欠我的东西。”他的目光变得锐利，银色的眼瞳如同利刃在他们二人中逡巡。“即便是在离战争仅有一步之遥的时候，我的要求依旧没起作用。这一定是某种诡计。”

他站起身，居高临下地看着巴尔博和巴林。比尔博也注意到莱格拉斯正不动声色地打量他们。二者锐利的目光让比尔博意识到自己衣衫褴褛的样子。他真希望自己来之前把至少得把自己脸上的泥擦掉！

“不是什么诡计。”巴林的声音容不得反驳，比起眼前这个和平的营帐，更像是在喧闹的大厅发出的一声坚决的指令。他红润的脸板成严厉的外交模样，比尔博看着这个成为他朋友的和蔼矮人，在瞬间变成了不容置喙的皇家顾问。“您不亲眼看看我们拿来的是什么东西吗，瑟兰迪尔王？”

比尔博掀开盖子，重见天日的稀世珍宝将烛光捕捉、折射，晃得他睁不开眼睛。是他自己把这些宝石捡回来的，穿过一座又一座的金山。

这束光令瑟兰迪尔的面具出现了裂痕。他本就苍白的脸更是变得如同星光一般冰冷。他丢掉了那份自持的平静，惊异的面容笼罩着忧伤。

瑟兰迪尔伸出颤抖的手指，嘴唇抿在一起，仿佛在等待比尔博合上盖子，撤走他们承诺的东西。他的神情如此恳切，然而并非是出于对金银的渴求。他的表情悲喜交织，感情本身同他那片森林中的树木一般根植于瑟兰迪尔心灵的深处。

“它们是真的。”他难以置信地说道。

“它们现在是你的了。”比尔博举着酸痛的手臂，将盒子推到瑟兰迪尔手中。一旦他确认好宝石不会被洒在地上，便退后几步，留精灵独自捧着他的奖品。

他望向巴林，只见年迈的矮人赞赏地点了点头，心中悬着的一颗石头才终于往地面靠近几分。他知道。他当然知道比尔博打算把绿林宝石送出去。尽管任何矮人都不甘在这样颇具争议的事情上示弱，但此时有比自尊更为重要的事。

“我怎么知道下一个拥有艾鲁伯王座的人会承认这份礼物呢？”瑟兰迪尔追问，声音变得强硬而冰冷。“我见多了矮人的把戏，半身人。我从来不知道他们还懂得馈赠。”

“请——呃——请叫我巴金斯，假如你不介意的话，”他说，无视瑟兰迪尔恼怒地蹙起眉毛。“这位是巴林，芬丁之子，顾问与摄政。”这或许不是什么新信息，他们在帐篷外就已经报过名号。但比尔博决定是时候要求一些礼节了。

“索林·橡木盾队伍中任何一名成员在他和他的继承人卧床的过程中都拥有这样的权力。”巴林的解释恰到好处，承接比尔博介绍头衔的话语，同时又进一步补充道，“我们代表艾鲁伯王国，不论现在还是将来，都不会有人质疑我们的举动。”

瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛注视他们两个。他合上宝箱，放在王位旁显眼的位置，随后落座。“真不错，索林王和他四分五裂的王位，分给十一个随从：他最忠实的亲信们。告诉我，他是否知道在他和他的后代命在旦夕时，你们擅自窃取了他的权力呢？”

巴林沉默不语。瑟兰迪尔挑起嘴角，伸手去拿酒杯。“等到他们身处九泉之下，然后呢？再来一场争夺艾鲁伯和财宝的战争？在任何一个有继承权的人之间。”他轻蔑地笑了。“索林·橡木盾无法治愈，他的两个合法继承人也是。他的权力，以及你们得到的，已经不算数了。”

比尔博摇摇头，希望自己能认同瑟兰迪尔道出的残酷的真相。他的话里没有悲伤，亦没有任何称得上是怜悯的感情。他仿佛在谈论天气，而非讨论一个族群、他们的王国和土地的命运。

“您好像认为这对您来说是件好事，”巴林委婉地回答，一丝笑意在他的胡子中转瞬即逝。他神色严峻。“但请相信我，事实绝非如此。王位如得不到巩固，艾鲁伯就会落入半兽人手中。他们几年内不会回来。但这只是时间问题。”

“你太轻信巫师的妄言了。”瑟兰迪尔挥挥手，示意外面的战场。“任何一个保全性命的半兽人都只顾着逃回暗影里去，他们不会回来。谁坐在艾鲁伯的王位上也与我无关。”

“恐怕并不是毫无关系，”巴林干巴巴地笑了几声，低语道，“有好也有坏。我想您或许不会喜欢戴因把他的新式武器设在绿林边境周围吧？”

持杯的手停在半空中，迟疑半晌，才送到瑟兰迪尔唇边。他安静而又谨慎地啜饮杯中的酒。

“在最好的情况下，戴因不与你们建交，自然也不会分享山两侧的商队或财富。而最坏的情况呢——”巴林极力耸了耸肩，身上的铠甲叮当作响。“他比索林对精灵甚至还抱有更少的善意。”

比尔博抱起手臂，见证着巴林短短几句话的效力。这两族中或许从未存在过友爱，但瑟兰迪尔几千年的生命令他见多了冲突与和平。他知道短时间的战乱会为他的人民带来怎样的苦难。

他或许能明白索林坐上王位才是更好的选择？

“所以这就是你的目的？”他最后低声问道，光滑的面容略微失望地皱起。“请求我救你垂死的国王？”

“是请求您救我的朋友。”

比尔博垂下目光，躲避瑟兰迪尔的注视，其中冰冷的蔑视令他感到难堪。这不仅关乎国王和王国，更重要的是他从夏尔开始便一路跟随的矮人危在旦夕。没错，索林骄傲、粗鲁、还不好相处，但他高贵的品质比整个艾鲁伯的宝藏加起来还要多。他不奢求瑟兰迪尔能承认这些优点，但至少他需要知道。

“他还把你称作朋友吗？”瑟兰迪尔问，“在阿肯宝钻一事之后？”

“不然比尔博现在根本不会在这儿，”巴林连忙解释，安慰似地看了一眼霍比特人，“国王承诺为巴金斯老爷提供孤山的庇护，并且称赞他为阻止战争做出的努力。在国王无法做到这件事的时候。”

“不要拿文字游戏哄骗我，矮人。索林·橡木盾本有机会避免杀戮。他拒绝了。”

“是因为龙病。在他头脑清醒的时候，不论你们之间有多大的分歧，索林都能权衡利弊。”比尔博上前，双手握拳垂在身体两侧。

“如果他们如此轻易就能屈服于邪念的话，那这条血脉就更适合画上终止符了。”瑟兰迪尔转动手中的杯子，冷漠地回答。

“索林克服了邪念！”

“只有你这么说。”

“假如他没有，”巴林轻声说，“他现在还应该待在山里面，而我们的敌人将已经获得胜利。”他用手指摩挲着腰间的宽腰带，面对精灵的审视板起脸。“原谅我，大人，但您是否拒绝援助我们？我们现在浪费的只有时间，倘若如此，比起在这儿，我更愿意回到我的王身边。”

瑟兰迪尔因这份无礼睁大了眼睛。他带着怒气嘶声说道，“我拒绝。我为何要向索林·橡木盾这样的矮人伸出援手？帮助一个大言不惭自食其言的骗子？当他第一次拒绝物归原主的时候，他的卑劣品性就暴露无遗了。”他的手搭在王座旁的宝箱上。“接下来的几十年他的劣性有增无减。”

比尔博深吸一口气。他的整颗心都叫着捍卫索林。“一个人的品性不必一定承袭他的父亲或祖父。索林不是那个拒绝给你绿林宝石的人。”

“但他没有偿还他祖父的愚蠢之举！”

“他为何要这样做呢？”巴林问道，“他和我们一样，都被告知你并未支付酬劳。假如恶龙当年劫掠我们的时候你没有坐视不管，我们很容易就能冰释前嫌！”

瑟兰迪尔身体前倾，正准备吐出猛烈的责难，但比尔博赶忙上前，举起手示意二者冷静。“二位不要争吵。这不是我们此行的目的。”他吞咽了一下，清清嗓子，试图让自己的声音平稳下来。“我们已经将宝石归还给你。如果你已拒绝帮助索林或他的侄子，我们就不再占用你的时间了。”

瑟兰迪尔在王座上挪动，身上的绸缎发出窸窸窣窣的声响。他紧盯比尔博，似乎在等待理应出现在谈判末尾的最后一击。但霍比特人没有任何挖苦。事实上，他看起来精疲力竭，悲伤至极，除了向精灵王与王子浅浅地鞠了一躬之外什么都没做。

他跟在巴林身后，从帐篷中钻出去，帷帐落下发出一声轻响。冷风彻骨，让他不能呼吸，他的双眼被泪水刺痛。说服瑟兰迪尔放下精灵与矮人的仇怨虽然称得上奢望，但确是他们最后的救命稻草。他本应意识到没人能轻易撬动精灵王的傲慢。至少一个霍比特人加一个矮人不行。

“没戏？”诺力从阴影中走出来，朝惊讶的士兵挤了挤眼睛。“走吧，咱不跟这群尖耳朵混蛋打交道了。我有话要跟你说。”

他把一条手臂搭在比尔博肩上，引导他穿过人群。巴林领着护卫跟在后面，不停低声咒骂。

“是索林？他是不是——”

诺力的笑容消失了，他笨拙地拍了拍比尔博。“他还活着，但我们得赶快。他一直要求见你，至少在他清醒的时候。我想咱的精灵朋友不愿帮忙？”

身后，巴林发出一声愤慨的感叹。他快步上前，好让他们三个人并排。“那样子就像是浪费了他宝贵的时间一样。他达到了此行的目的，没准明天就收拾铺盖卷走人了，一了百了！”

“这可说不准。”诺力偷偷朝站岗的精灵瞟了一眼。“你们在帐篷里的时候，我一直站在外面。那些守卫没说话，但篝火旁的那些可管不住嘴。他们忠于与人类的同盟，只要巴德和他的人民需要他们，他们就会一直在这儿。”

巴林哼了一声。“他不帮忙，也不滚蛋。绿林宝石白送了。”

“这是正确的事。”比尔博说道，一边趟过石子和车辙，慌忙地朝伤员帐篷走去。“至少他失去了一个与我们为敌的理由。”

“他不会放弃的，年轻人。他可不是那种大事化小小事化了的老好人。”

“和某些矮人不无相似之处嘛。”比尔博小声嘟囔，绕过营火，朝索林帐外的守卫点头示意。他们默许他进去，神色肃穆，低头的幅度大得跟鞠躬一样。

他察觉到的第一件事是气味：疾病和闷热。草药微弱的香气没能盖过它们。比尔博盯着索林，他的病情明显恶化了太多。他在毛皮底下瑟瑟发抖，脸上挂满汗珠，偶尔难受地咕哝，声音粗粝。他双眼紧闭，脸颊凹进去，每当噩梦或幻觉击中他，身体便抽搐着做出回应。

一阵痛苦的咳嗽声让惊动了比尔博，他扭头看见奇力半起身，倚在床边，他的双肺就像一台问题百出的老旧风箱。他剧烈地抽搐，比尔博脸忙抓过碗放在气力嘴边，接住他吐出的秽物。

他徒劳地呢喃安慰的话语。奇力跌回床上，双眼浑浊，睫毛惊动着。不出几秒，他便重新坠入梦中，此前完全没有清醒的迹象。

“接得好。”欧因郁闷地从比尔博手中拿过木碗，皱眉看着碗中的胆汁。“该死的半兽人和他们的毒刀！真是雪上加霜！”

“他们情况恶化太多了。”他抬起头，怜惜地说。欧因不比他的病人看起来好多少，其他的医师也是一样。比尔博不知道他们的名字，但它们每一个人在调制药水和敷剂时，都带着疲惫和惊恐的神情。“发生什么了？”

欧因耸耸肩，把碗递给其中一个助手，让他去处理呕吐物。“伤口化脓。甘道夫的魔法或许争取了几个小时的时间，但魔法的效力已经开始衰退了。奇力至少开始排毒了，多谢那位女精灵的帮助。但他仍然很虚弱，也很痛苦。”

他抬手指去，比尔博看向帐篷一角，陶瑞尔正蜷曲在一堆布垫上睡觉。她看起来十分憔悴：脸色惨白，眼底有深深的阴影。她无疑已经使劲浑身解数治疗奇力，但这或许还不够。

“索林呢？”

治疗师摇摇头，抿紧嘴唇。“目前，我已经无能为力了。罂粟汤至少能减轻他的痛苦，但他不肯喝。他之前一直要求见你，但昏迷已经有一阵子了。”

欧因示意他坐到索林床边的一把简陋的椅子里，比尔博跌坐在椅子上，盯着病榻上的矮人。他总是势不可挡，被与生俱来的热情与抱负驱使着前进。而如今一切都消失了，被伤口与血液中的毒蚕食殆尽。

轻轻地，他用手指包住索林宽厚的手掌，忽略皮肤粘腻的触感。没过多久就传来回应，索林的手逐渐收紧，直到他像攀附着生命一般，用剩下的力气紧紧握住比尔博的手。

他张开双眼，蓝色的眼睛在苍白的皮肤上格外突兀。当意识到身边的人是谁时，他扯出一个几乎癫狂的笑。他呼吸时胸口隆隆作响，比尔博蹙眉，低头捕捉索林轻如耳语的呢喃。

“我以为你走了。”

“不。不，我——我不会走的。”比尔博拍了拍他的手，摩挲着皮肤上的纹理与伤疤。“我不走。”

他艰难地吞咽，窒息地想到索林，而非他自己，才是那个正在离去的人。他的心脏抽痛，空荡荡的胃袋似乎都开始收缩。比尔博全身上下仅存的温度似乎都随着索林每一次艰难的呼吸被抽离出去，直到他成为一个空壳，接受天罚，不得不坐在朋友身边见证他们生命走到尽头。

索林长叹一口气，慢慢闭上眼睛。在他们身边，灯火摇曳，比尔博听到欧因轻声用库兹都语说了些什么，分不清是咒骂还是祈祷。他只分辨出那些陌生字句中的崇敬之情，以及紧随其后的平静。

“他还没走。”比尔博艰难地说，悲哀如同石头郁结在胸中。他抬起头，试图读懂医师的表情。“他不能走。”

“是的，但快了。”欧因无比遗憾地回答道，“你愿意在这里等吗？我去告诉其他伙伴。他们会来的。我想他们都在附近。”

比尔博脱力地点点头，目光重新落在索林灰白的脸上。他希望他能跑开——转过头去好像就能否认眼前的一切——但这是个无比幼稚的幻想：用孩子的方式抗议整个世界。他告诉索林他不会走，所以他不走，直至最后一刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：红茶


	4. 至暗时刻

一个怒气冲冲的声音穿透了索林脑海里的迷雾，将他从睡眠的深渊里拉起。在他试图回忆起他存在的时间和地点时，他的想法跑岔了：大家抛下他发动了战争么？还是他在死亡中被遗忘了？

回忆扰乱了他的脑子，一声叹息嘶哑地从他喉咙里传出。孤山很安全，龙已经死了，半兽人也被打败了。他能够回想起当他被伤口的疼痛击倒在地时，心中缓慢升起的那阵释然。他知道他的任务已经完成了，即使寒冷正在缓慢地侵入他的骨头，这个念头也让他感到一丝温暖，现在他确定他在哪了。

一切都结束了。

一只手抓紧了他的手掌，比尔博忧虑的脸庞进入他的视线。他的头发乱糟糟的，面颊上还有一抹泥巴，但索林想不出还能有什么比这更热情的欢迎了，尽管他有些困惑：为什么比尔博还在这里？

为什么比尔博还在这里？为什么他又回到了这个可能给他带来伤害的地方？

他仍然记得把霍比特人的外套攥在拳头里的感觉——当他把比尔博压在城垛上，威胁要把他摔死在下面锋利的岩石上的时候，手里抓紧的布料摩擦发出的响声。被疯狂和背叛蒙住了双眼的心里除了复仇别无他物。当时的情况到底有多危险？

德瓦林愤怒的咆哮打断了索林又一次试图发出微弱的道歉，他的喉咙里发出一声低沉而痛苦的呻吟。

在他能问出任何问题之前，比尔博嘘了一声让他安静，他的手指扶上索林的肩膀，好像在阻止他试图从床上坐起来。但索林并无意要这么做，他无法忍受面对他的同伴，就如同他无法负担起对这个王国的责任。尽管如此，他的手依然摸索着一把他没有办法举起的剑，在德瓦林低头进入帐篷的时候努力保持清醒。

“是精灵。那个瘦长的小王子。他要求觐见国王。”

“让他进来。”比尔博试图从他的座位上站起来，索林握紧了他的手，一阵恐慌从他的心头涌出。他还没理解正在发生的事情，但他知道不能再让比尔博从他手里溜走， 那感觉像是永远失去了他一样。

德瓦林皱起了眉头，他一边用力拉开帐篷的缝隙一边嘟囔着什么。他的战斧紧握在手里，刀刃锋利的棱角模糊了索林的视线。弯腰进入这个小空间的那个精灵恭敬地点头示意，他扫视了这里面的伤者，转身鞠了个躬。

不是对索林的，而是对比尔博的。

“你是对的，”他说道，柔软的嗓音显得平静又永恒（原文中用词为timeless）。“橡木盾国王不是他的父亲，同样，我跟我父亲也不一样。我愿意帮助你们。”

比尔博发出一颤抖的声音，几乎像是一声抽泣，“我们……我……请求你，不管你能做什么都是…。…”他朝床边做了个手势，莱格拉斯走进了一步，神情专注。

“不。”索林舔了舔嘴唇，他脑袋发晕，身子像被火烤一样难受，“不要。”

比尔博抓起他的双手，他抓的太紧，几乎都要有淤青了。“现在只有精灵能帮助你。欧音已经什么都试过了……”

他摇了摇头，忽略了颅内持续的阵痛沿着脊椎向下冲刺，在胸前的伤口下聚成一团，他的抗拒不是源于对医者命令的厌恶。他还没有傲慢到看不出来能让他活着的最后一个机会就站在他面前，但是还有其他人更需要精灵这来之不易的帮助。

“菲力，奇力。”

他眯起眼睛，又尽全力睁开，盯着密林的王子。他的声音太微弱，说出来都不像一句命令，身体也因为太虚弱不能站起来反抗，但是他不会改变自己的决心。

莱格拉斯背着手，面对索林的怒容鞠了一躬，然后转身走向两兄弟躺着的地方。他从从一个审视到另一个，接着用一种陌生的语言对刚才帮助奇力的精灵低声吩咐了些什么。索林完全不知道他们在说什么，他们的语言听起来像铃声一样，完全是毫无意义的噪声。片刻之后，两个精灵似乎陷入了僵局。

“您想让我救助哪一位呢？”莱格拉斯走向索林的床边，蹲下来好让他们可以面对面地交谈。如果是在其他时候，索林可能会对莱格莱斯表现得如此礼貌而感到惊奇，但这个想法迅速地被新一轮的悲痛所吞噬。他问出这个问题是因为他没办法两个都救，现在这个摆在索林手边的这个选择不是任何人、或者精灵乃至矮人可以承受得了的。

“别问我这个问题。”他颤抖着，抓紧身上盖着的毛皮，“我不会在他们两个之间选择。”

“不，你不用。”

即便在这么虚弱的时候，索林听到瑟兰迪尔慢悠悠的声音时还是面部扭曲了一下。为什么这个混蛋不能让他静静地死去！难道他要在自己生命垂危的时刻幸灾乐祸，鄙视着自己的失败吗?

精灵国王的衣服随着他的移动发出沙沙的声音，他仅扫了一眼就把这小房间里的景象尽收眼底。他脸上的表情消失了，丝毫没有沾沾自喜的优越感，索林对对方的不适感到高兴，但随后又尝到了这高兴其中的苦涩。 对这些拥有永恒生命的精灵来说，“知道”和“亲眼见到”凡人的死亡是两件完全不同的事情。

“莱格拉斯，这个。”瑟兰迪尔指向菲力一动不动的身影，并没有给出进一步指示，让儿子自己对付菲力的同时转向奇力。他优雅的双手悬在在年轻的矮人胸口上方，他的低语将周围的空气变得像丝绸和星光一般。

比尔博的手突然抽动了一下，打断了索林的发呆，于是他在枕头上把头转了个方向，努力让自己清醒地看着两个侄子。他才不会让自己在他妹妹的两个儿子生死未卜的时候死掉，他感觉到这比他打过的任何一场仗还要累。

“把帐篷开口掀起来，”比尔博对诺力耳语道，“把它们拉开。”

“啊？为什么？”

“大家需要看到这个场景。”比尔博瞟了一眼索林，舔了舔嘴唇然后向前倾了一些。诺力照比尔博的话做了，但还是有些不明就里。“不止远征队的朋友们要看到，是越多人看到这越好。这样的话万一事情出了差错，如果瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯没有成功救起他们，矮人们需要知道这不是精灵的阴谋。”

“而如果他们成功拯救了他们，也不会被别人抢走功劳。”一个熟悉的、低沉的声音加入这场对话，甘道夫弯腰走了进来，努力避免被帐篷顶撞掉帽子。“真是个聪明的想法，比尔博。诺力老爷，永远不要低估狡猾的夏尔居民。”

比尔博爆发出一阵紧张的笑，远不及索林曾听到的那种爽朗又无拘束的欢乐。“守护家族流传的银器可是个生死攸关的事情。”

诺力叫上波佛和多力一起帮忙拉开帐篷布，放进一阵呼啸的狂风。尽管新鲜空气冰凉刺骨，却叫人感到舒适。这让索林想起童年时期在雪地里玩耍打猎的情景。他记得春天降临，清澈刺骨的溪水再次流动的时候，生命就这样注入沉睡的大地。

他希望能在这个世界苏醒的时候能再次把艾鲁伯的伟大展现在比尔博面前。此时此刻他能献给他的只有被恶龙毁坏和被冬天的利齿啃得一丝不挂的裸露的山脊。这是他能够拥有的全部。在整个夺回家园的旅途中，时间似乎一直在跟他作对，但他从来没有像现在这样强烈地感到时间的缺乏。

甘道夫自言自语了些什么，把他骨节分明的手伸到索林的病床上方。“索林橡木盾，我给不了你想要的，但我相信我身体里残留的能量还能支撑我为你做这件事。”

在瑟兰迪尔的吟唱下，他很难听到甘道夫喃喃的声音，但这并不能让这古老的力量减少一丝一毫。索林感觉到痛苦离开了他，像一阵烟雾一样飘走了。折磨人的痛苦减轻了，他的呼吸变得清晰而稳定，从喉咙口到胸膛都变得轻松了不少。他依然是一个疲惫不堪且破碎的矮人，但那阻拦他视线的迷雾散开了，将他的意识拉回到这个小房间里。

他向巫师眨了眨眼，而巫师脸庞从来没有像现在这么疲惫、布满皱纹。这个咒语的代价是显而易见的，索林把头从枕头上抬起来：这是他所能做的最接近一个鞠躬的动作了。“谢谢你，我的老朋友。”

甘道夫抬起一只眉毛，自言自语道，“老朋友？我是你的老朋友吗？”他用手杖在地上敲了敲，五官变得柔和，那双蓝眼睛又闪起光芒。“确实，老朋友，索林，就如同你对我一样。”

“你刚刚做了什么？他是不是……”比尔博的手颤抖地伸向那些绷带，但他没有足够的胆量触碰底下的伤口，“他好些了吗？”

“并没有，比尔博。我只是短暂地移除了他的痛苦。我无法做到比这更多的了。我怀疑即使在我的巅峰时期，我也不能够治愈像这样的伤口。”

索林把视线从比尔博脸上移开，他不能忍受看到那双眼睛里希望的火苗熄灭的样子。他后悔将这个霍比特人带到这个地方，在这里，围绕着他的不是将死之人就是已经离去的生命。这不是为一个生在夏尔的生灵而准备的地方。比尔博已经十分可敬地完成了他的任务，索林没有什么可抱怨的了，但他仍希望结局不要如此残酷。

奇力突然发出一声急促而尴尬的声音打破了这片寂静，索林从他的床上弹起，他半坐着，直到他的伤口不再允许他坐的更直。他的侄子不停颤抖着，灰白的脸上流得全是汗，同时还不住的咳嗽和呕吐着。一些结块的、墨水一般浓稠漆黑的液体从他双唇间流出，他向床边转头，把这些东西吐了出来，差一点没击中瑟兰迪尔那身崭新的长袍。

“你们对他做了什么！”索林质问道，怒视着拒绝回答的而且持续低声吟唱着的精灵。

“他正在排出毒素。”莱格拉斯一边回答着，一边用勺子往菲力双唇间滴着一些有酒一样颜色的液体，“毒素排出之后伤口才会开始愈合。”

那个女精灵——陶瑞尔，索林提醒自己——在他不能保护奇力的时候毫不迟疑冲向他身边。她手里捏着一块破布，把奇力胸口的绷带掀开，露出底下不断渗出血污的伤口，然后迅速清理干净并把脏布放到一边。

欧音立刻加入了她，命令其他人给他拿来清水、空碗、干净的布和各种各样的草药。“多力、格洛因去莱格拉斯王子和菲力那边帮忙。小伙子，无论你需要什么东西他们都会帮忙给你找来。”

帐篷里充满了奇怪的混合：精灵们的辛达语和昆雅语，以及矮人嘴里吐出的低沉洪亮的西方通用语。这是索林记忆中第一次他们没有互相争吵，而是齐心协力、毫无怨言地工作。他们的共同目标是看到菲力和奇力成功地度过他们最黑暗的时刻。

“吐干净了。”陶瑞尔的声音里有一股明显的解脱，“伤口里的毒素都没了。”

“肮脏之物依然深埋在他的胸膛里，但是随着每分每秒的过去越来越少了。”瑟兰迪尔低声说道，“你做的不错，没有你的帮助，他在几个小时前就命丧黄泉了。”

“那现在呢？”她的声音颤抖着，苍白而锐利的脸上流露出绝望的神色，“他能活下来吗？”

瑟兰迪尔放下双手，双唇因为微笑而弯起的弧度与索林以前所熟悉的窃笑完全不同。精灵的头发随着他俯身查看的动作而滑落肩膀，而他随后说出的一句话足以照亮整片天空。

“他会活下去的。”

好像整个世界都在憋着一口气似的，外头吹着的风听到这个消息也松了一口气。稀稀拉拉的欢呼声响起，从最亲密的远征队的成员们开始，然后连围观的群众也欢呼起来。人类，精灵和矮人都站着观望，被德瓦林和他的卫兵拦在外面。索林之前没有注意到这些人的集结，此时此刻他望向周围的人海，知道他们正在见证一个历史的转折点。

“父亲。”莱格拉斯的声音几乎被掩埋在了周围的噪音里，但他紧张的神情比他的话语更能说明问题。他的双手不是在悬在菲力的那些伤口上，而是捧着他的头，“他的伤口，感谢这些矮人精巧的技术，已经被清理干净且仔细缝好了，但是……”

瑟兰迪尔站在菲力的床边，这样他就能面对着索林，在他试图从卧着的矮人身上寻找信息的时候，他浅色的双眼失焦了。对于精灵的魔法，索林知道的不比对巫师的魔法更多，但他看到瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，烦恼似他脸庞上的一道阴影。他将双手置于菲力光滑的额头上，低声念着一些词语，然后停下来，像是在倾听着一些只有他能听到的声音。

终于，他往后退了一步，让他的儿子取代他刚才站着的地方。“我能感觉到他还在这里，但是隐藏的很深。他还有希望，尽管他刚才要是再撑一个小时的话，可能就会离我们而去了。”

“那你能帮他吗？”索林嘶哑地说道，面部因为又一阵疼痛而扭曲，使他不得不重新躺下。他能感受得到甘道夫在他身上施加的咒语正在逐渐褪去，阴影又一次爬上他的视线边缘。他不顾这阵痛扭动着，想要给自己争取多一点能看到侄子们的时间，但是好像整个世界都压在了他身上。痛苦要变成他的裹尸布，在他的喉咙里肿胀，钻进他的胸口，使得他只能勉强咳嗽和喘息。

“索林？”

比尔博的手从来没有离开过他的。现在他能感觉到另一只手掌也覆盖上了他们紧握的双手，颤抖地抚摸上他的指节。他身上已经没有什么能帮助他抵挡这阵痛苦了，他甚至没有力气睁开双眼，最后一次看看比尔博。他沦为了这煎熬的痛苦的奴隶，他想说的话也说不出口，因为奴隶在他的主人命令下噤声。

一阵含糊不清的声音进入他的脑海：有令人恐惧的、匆忙的谈话，还有碗和瓶子的碰撞声。有个人给他喂了点什么东西，尝起来是甜的，但他却被呛到了，带来一阵猛烈的咳嗽，让他又不住地颤抖起来。

他们在叫着他的名字，他能分辨出德瓦林和巴林的声音，让他想起他们天真的孩童时期，以及在那之后的共同经历。波佛在问欧音他能够做些什么，而治疗师喋喋不休地给出疯狂而无用的指示。就连甘道夫的声音也在其中：他低声念着咒语，艰难地想要把像刺钩一样牢牢挂在索林身上的那阵痛苦给拔开，但是一点用都没有。

“把他最严重的伤口上的绷带剪下来，”瑟兰迪尔命令道，他冷静的声音像一把刀子切开周遭的这阵混乱。“给我拿来清水和你们最锋利的刀刃，要好的、干净的刀。”

身上盖着的皮毛被掀开了，只剩下他颤抖的身躯暴露在外，还有仅剩的一点衣物。紧绷在伤口上的感觉随着绷带被切开而消失了，伤口发出的的气味让他的肠胃一阵扭曲。

“十分抱歉，矮人老爷，但恐怕我现在得把您优秀的缝合给切开了。”

在欧音的粗声而有干练的回复出现之前，索林都没有意识到这句话是说给治疗师听的，“如果这能帮助我们的国王，我一点怨言都不会有的，精灵老爷。”

就算瑟兰迪尔被欧音自然的亲近而冒犯到，索林也没有看到。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，与骨头里燃烧着的、强迫他低头的火焰做斗争。这痛苦随着瑟兰迪尔仔细地切开缝合他伤口的缝线而越发剧烈。他小声地赞美欧音的工作，同时向索林说着一些他从来没想过会听到的安慰。

“我需要你们把他按住，”他说，拿着什么东西按压着伤口，“我没办法温柔地做这件事。”

一双强壮的手臂按着他的肩膀，索林向巴林眨了眨眼睛，他看到巴林雪白的胡子像一朵云一样飘在他慈祥的脸边上。朵力和诺力也加入进来，按压着索林躺着的地方，

“没事的，小伙子。”巴林说，他的声音很轻柔，就像索林还是个孩子的时候听过的一样，“你能挺过去的。”

“准备好了吗？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

矮人们点点头，索林感觉到他们做好准备，肌肉紧张起来。他的手指在行军床脆弱的边缘蜷曲着，摩擦着床边粗糙的木头。瑟兰迪尔开始了他的怪异的吟唱，就像他对奇力所做的那样。

这是超越了痛苦的痛苦：比索林在他漫长的生命年间经历过的任何痛苦更甚。烈火在心中燃烧，然后冲出身体和四肢，他自己的嘶哑的叫声在耳朵里回响。当他拼命想要将在胸腔里沸腾的尖叫控制在体内时，汗水顺着额头冒了出来，虽然咬紧了牙关，但下颚和上颚还是打战摩擦出了声音。

他疼得拱起了背，但是被压制着他的力量阻止了，他的双脚蹬着灯芯草席，直到有人赶过来抓住他的脚背和脚踝。有人在说话，试图用描绘他的王国曾经的景象的话语来给予他安慰，如果他能撑得时间够长让瑟兰迪尔治愈他的伤口，他能够让他的王国再度辉煌，但这些还不够。他们就像狂风中的低语，被他痛苦的叫声所淹没。

“莱格拉斯！陶瑞尔！”自从进入帐篷以来的第一次，瑟兰迪尔听起来很紧张，好像他在打一场只有她能看见的战斗，“他忍受不了这个的，那些王子能撑过他们自己的伤痛，但我恐怕国王要不行了。”

当精灵们应他们国王的命令前来时，行军床周围变得更拥挤了。他们的话语很和谐，既不是赞美诗也不是祈祷文，在索林听来，这不是属于人间的声音。他们像一个网一样包围着索林，把他拉回到他残破的身躯，将恐惧的阴影转变为柔和而光明的东西。

他的鼻腔充满了富饶的黑土和高大的橡树的味道：这是生的承诺。他能够听到流水潺潺，感受到温暖的阳光抚摸过皮肤，轻柔地扫去伤口带来的疼痛。他知道他还躺在山脚变的帐篷里，但这种幻觉把他从所有的一切中解脱了出来，让他面熟瑟兰迪尔给他治疗带来的长时的痛苦的折磨。

精灵语随风而去，对他来说不过是一阵将他额前的发丝吹起的轻风。这种魔法有一种诱惑：一种永远缓解痛苦的承诺。他能够一直待在这个地方，在这里，冬日的酷寒摩擦过他的皮肤也不能对他造成任何伤害。也许他永远也找不到马哈尔的殿堂了，即使那里才应该是他最终的去处，但他终于可以得到他长久以来所追寻的宁静。

即便这个想法略过他的的脑海，幻象很快就开始褪去。新鲜的空气和烟雾代替了树林专属的清香，汩汩清泉的声音变成了帐篷帆布击打着风的声音。知觉从意识的各个角落渗出，一点一点地交还给他，好像那个保存着他意识的东西是故意要看看他力量的极限到底在哪。

有个声音抓住了他的注意力：不是轻声滑过的辛达语，而是染上夏尔特有色调的温柔的，绵长语调的西方语。

比尔博。

“……雄鹿地那边覆盖着苔藓的树林，还有的林中空地：那是在小树之间的开阔空间，一直延伸到小河边。小河流得很缓，而且还，还很浅。一点也不像到长湖镇的那条河，不过对于许多霍比特人来说已经很可怕了。我们不是擅长游泳的民族……”

索林挣扎着睁开双眼，他的眼皮好像举着很重的东西一样。他感觉到尽管他只是睡了一小会儿，但比尔博的脸看起来比以前任何时候都要疲惫。疲惫使他变得憔悴、苍白，神情满是深深的皱纹。他看起来像把生命中的最后一点精力耗费在了守夜上，而现在在索林身旁的不过是一个幻影。

“你在给我讲夏尔的故事吗？”吐出口的话语含糊不清，让他好像喝醉了酒似的。但看到比尔博睁大的双眼和被他毫无遮拦的笑容照亮的脸庞时，一切都值得了。这就像是努力摩擦着燧石，好让灵魂和热从毫无生命力的石头里释放出来。霍比特人眼中了无生机的东西消失了，他坐直了后背，手指紧紧扣着索林的手腕。

“那些精灵告诉我要把你留在中州大陆，”他用颤抖的声音低声说道，“没有别的地方是我更熟悉的了。”他后推了一步，手掌的温度消失了，让索林感到一丝孤单，“他醒了！国王醒了！”

欧音出现了，他的胡子因为没有整理而杂乱着，阴影深深刻在他的双眼下方，“差不多是时候了！麻烦哪个人去叫瑟兰迪尔过来，记得要有礼貌！不不不，不是你，德瓦林。巴林，你快去。”

“除非我亲眼见到他，”巴林温和地说，向前跨了一步进入索林的视线范围内， 仔细地打量着他的脸。巴林高兴的神情深深刻进面容里的疲倦，但他眼神里满是欣喜，他又说道：“很高兴你能回到我们身边，索林。有的时候……”他摆了摆手，“没关系，你现在跟我们在一起了，感谢那些精灵。”

年老的矮人看到索林脸上露出扭曲的表情的时候笑了起来，他不需要提醒他和他的族人们还欠着谁的人情。“嗳，你尽管发牢骚吧，但要是为了你的性命，我可以容忍他们，我不会反对这么做的。无论怎么看，这都是个公平的交易。”

“他们到底对我做了什么？”索林摸摸绷带，又厚又严实地捆绑住他的腹部。他没有向伤口施加任何压力，但它却像战鼓一样剧烈地鼓动着，往身上各种擦伤和割伤带来的剧痛里增添节奏。

“我只做了必要的事情。”一个冷静的声音响起，“不多不少。”瑟兰迪尔在帐篷门口出现，索林抬起头，看到德瓦林在边上默许了这件事的发生，“看来我这次拜访的时机非常凑巧啊，免去了你们的朋友来找我的麻烦。”

“他退烧了，但我怕他可能会再烧起来。”欧音接着瑟兰迪尔的话，好像他仅仅只是另一个治疗师。“胸口上的伤口保持了干燥和清洁，脚上的也是一样。患处皮肤是粉色的，但既不是红的也没有肿胀。”

“我能坐起来吗？”索林要求道，声音比预计的沙哑得多，在精灵国王面前受伤是一回事，而平躺在床上对此无能为力又是另一回事。

“一个枕头在头和肩膀下面垫着，这是我愿意冒得最大风险了。”欧音抱怨道，“伤口需要时间来恢复，动来动去会让它恶化，所以动得越少越好。”

一双手平稳地伸到他身体下方，在比尔博把一卷皮毛塞到他的头后面的时候支撑着他的身体。这足够让他半支撑着，能够，在这么长时间以来第一次，好好看看他的周围。

帐篷的帆布已经被系回了原位，把窥视的人和刺骨的寒冷挡在外面。日光照耀着帆布外面的世界，但索林没有费心眺望的瓦林身后铅灰色的天空，而是忙着看着他微笑着点点头，握紧的拳头拍打心脏的位置向他致敬。

在他身旁，仅仅是在帐篷里面，剩下的远征队成员一个挨一个站着，也做着同样的手势。他们看起来身心俱疲，但没有一张脸庞上是不带笑容的，自豪感充满了索林的胸腔，为这些跟随他的矮人们从未质疑过他，即使他的理智被疯狂的面纱所掩盖时，他们的忠心也没有动摇。他原本可能把他们都引向毁灭，即便如此他们还是坚守在他身边。

“我的朋友们，”他用沙哑的声音说道，努力将右手从床铺上抬起几英寸，“你们不需要向我敬礼，你们见过我最辉煌的时刻，也见过我最糟糕的情形，但在我需要你们的帮助的时候从不迟疑，尽管有时候我拒绝相信我需要这帮助。”

他注视着他的远征队散发出感激和愉悦，尽管人数跟从前不同。他给自己打气，因为他还没有见到他妹妹的儿子们微笑的脸庞。出征夺回艾鲁伯的原因更多是因为他们，而不是他自己；这是他们与生俱来的东西，是他们的未来……也是他们几乎丧命的原因。

他咽了口唾沫，在临时做成的枕头支撑上挪动，固执地忽视了身体对这一动作的抗议。“菲力和奇力呢？”他从欧音看向瑟兰迪尔，伸长脖子想要看到他们身后的情况。

“他们还在沉睡。”瑟兰迪尔让开位置好让索林能看到奇力，后者在蜷缩在皮毛下面打着鼾。他的呼吸已经不再带有杂音或者让他咳嗽，脸色也不再苍白，看起来不像一具尸体了。（译注：原句 his pallor was gone, replaced with something more fitting for one who was not a corpse）“年纪小的那个短暂地醒来过，尽管还在跟低烧做斗争，他已经能跟我们交谈，并且坚持要知道你和他的兄弟的情况。”

“那你告诉他了吗？”

“我说了事实。”瑟兰迪尔扫视了一圈，然后在索林身边的一个高脚凳上坐下，随着他的动作，长袍扫过身下的地面。“菲力王子睡得不安稳，尽管他目前还没有睁开双眼，他一直在说梦话还有扭动。我儿子对他的治疗已经能看到一些成果，但并不是一件轻松容易的事情。”

“除此之外，他已经开始恢复了。”欧音打断对话，往一个杯子里倒水，递到索林嘴边。水冷得让他的牙有些疼，但对于他干燥而又疼痛的喉咙来说，这一股湿润的清凉是一阵梦幻般的体验。“但无论在哪个方面已经比你和奇力要好了，他起码不用经受摧残了你们的发烧的痛苦。”

“但他却还在沉睡。”索林闭上双眼，“多久了？已经过去多久了？”

“战斗之后吗？已经四天了。”

瑟兰迪尔的一只手快速伸出，指尖按压着索林的胸膛，后者正因为震惊于他在病榻上沉睡时和漫游在梦里的树林里时浪费掉的珍贵的时间而试图在床上坐直。他以为精灵的咒语对他不过是一阵飞逝的救助，要不了多长时间He had thought the spell of the elves a fleeting relief, lasting mere moments。他没有意识到……

难怪比尔博看起来像一个幻影。他把注意力转移到他远征队的成员身上，他发现他们已经褪下盔甲，换上了舒适的衣物。伤口已经结痂，正在愈合，因为战场而在皮肤上附着的一层厚厚的污垢也被擦洗干净了。

“我不知道时间已经过去了这么久了。”

“你不是故意要忽视的。”瑟兰迪尔在边上一个粗糙的桌子伸手拿起一个东西，轻轻地在手里掂量。那块金属像油一样反射着光，刺痛了双眼。“半兽人的刀刃很粗糙，比矮人和精灵的武器更容易破碎。这块碎片埋藏在你的伤口深处，不断地把它的毒素渗透进你的身体里。”他看向欧音，他的下一句话听起来像已经说了很多次似的：“在一个严重的伤口里，像这样的东西很容易被忽视。如果我没有感知到它散发出的邪恶（译注：原文malice），我可能也不会知道它的存在。”

索林叹了一口气，强迫自己感受瑟兰迪尔话语中的重量。如果不是精灵和他们的治疗魔法，他和他的侄子们毫无疑问已经在棺材里躺着了，永远地离开了这个世界。

他的自尊像一个野兽一样嚎叫着，被从小就教育要怨恨的种族帮助这一事实刺痛了这头野兽。他在心里紧紧地按压住将瑟兰迪尔的帮助贬为不过是无关紧要的念头。

在他短暂的坐上王位的时候他已经为这座山带来了足够的羞辱；他不会允许这样的事情再次发生，即便这意味着欠下精灵的人情，就这样吧。

还剩下一个问题在他心中徘徊。

“为什么你要来救我们？”他对上瑟兰迪尔的目光，努力保持目不转睛，而精灵抬起一只眉毛，露出略带嘲笑的又有些疑惑的神情。“你对矮人的厌恶不是什么秘密的事情，原本我们也没有欠你的什么。你本来可以头也不回地回到你的树林里。”

瑟兰迪尔的目光射向巴林，然后望向比尔博，索林意识到他们两个都紧张地站着，好像在等着一个隐形的斧头从头劈下。有什么未言说的秘密在空气间漂浮，一丝恐惧从他的脊梁骨上流动。

“你有一些能说会道的顾问，”精灵喃喃的说道，好像在仔细挑选说出口的词语，“当他们空手而归之后，我的儿子立刻指出了帮助都林家族的好处。”他的目光寒冷彻骨又无法看透，就像严寒中的坚冰。他下颚骨弯曲的角度像这山里的石头一样 坚硬无情，表情里也没有一丝笑意。“我不是出于心底的善意才来帮助你的，索林橡木盾。我是看在我的人民的份上才来的。”

一个撒谎的精灵是很难分辨出来的，因为他们已经习惯了运用他们的诡计，但他在那张收场的脸上找不出任何欺骗的痕迹。如果他说他的行为是出于对索林或者他的族人的尊敬，索林不会浪费精力相信他，但瑟兰迪尔这句不留情面的解释让他变得可信。

毕竟索林不是唯一一个有一个国家需要修复的国王。密林也许没有收到龙的攻击，但是另一种邪恶玷污了那个地方，在树林间编织着巨网。瑟兰迪尔有选择：撤退到别的地方，让那片森林独自凋零；亦或前进，重建那个曾经辉煌的国度。

他的行为已经说明他选了后面一种。

低头致谢这一动作消耗了索林所有的力气，无论是生理上的还是心理上的。多年的成见不允许他展示出这样的尊重，但时代不同了。

“我向您致谢，瑟兰迪尔国王。”他用刺耳的声音说，“为您医治了我妹妹的儿子们以及我本人的生命。”

索林从实现边缘看到了他的远征队成员的反应，他们警惕地围观了这个重大的改变，他们的手没有移向武器的把柄，但他们的神情里流露出作战的准备。他的声明引起的震惊的涟漪肉眼可见，像一个活的东西从一张脸跳到另一张脸，止于不同程度的悔恨和认命。

只有比尔博笑了，双眼因为对索林感到自豪而照亮，这是自索林的父亲下落不明后他第一次见到这样的眼神。这个霍比特人甚至没有尝试掩盖他的欣喜。他挺直站着，双手交叉在胸前，头颅扬起，完全赞同索林刚才的做法。

“无论何时你需要我的帮助，我都会提供。”瑟兰迪尔回复道，这些话僵硬地从他的嘴唇里冒了出来，似乎做出这样的承诺会伤害到他自己。他赶紧站起身，好像急着让自己远离索林的身边，“你的朋友们知道该去哪里找我，如果你再次需要我的帮助。”

他盯着巴林，目光因为某些索林还不理解的意味而变得严肃。然后，他一句话也没说，大步离开了帐篷，穿过低挂的门帘，进入索林不能触及到的外部世界。

瑟兰迪尔的立场没有带来任何解脱，但好像有一朵乌云飘浮在他的病床上。笑容从比尔博脸上消失，远征队的成员也紧接着离开，到营地里公布这个好消息然后继续他们的日常职责。德瓦林继续在外面把守，欧音在周围忙碌，只有比尔博和巴林还在索林的身边犹豫着。

“怎么了？”他叹了口气，试图忽视肉体上的痛苦，准备迎接即将到来的坏消息。巴林的脸上挂着惋惜，比尔博皱起了眉头，神情流露出忧心忡忡的决心，让索林想起他在公布自己如何处理阿肯宝钻之前仰望着城垛的样子。

“这是我的主意，”比尔博清了清嗓子，双手在身前握紧，像着了魔一样盯着自己的手指。索林能像想起他们握紧的双手，坚不可摧。很难想象这样小的人蕴含着这么大的力量。“我们需要一个方法来吸引瑟兰迪尔的注意力，而我只能想到这个。”

“是绿林宝石，小伙子。”巴林解释道，他的手停留在行军床靠近索林肩膀的地方，“我们把那些宝石还给了瑟兰迪尔。”

索林的脸扭曲了一下，他的胸腔发出一声虚弱的咕噜声。他早该知道瑟兰迪尔的援助里面含有更多金钱的成分。这么多年来，那些宝石已经被看作是对精灵的一个巨大胜利，一方面是两个种族之间源来许久的斗争。它们曾是艾鲁伯政治高地上的一个武器，尽管他承认他的爷爷的计划事与愿违，造成了更多怨恨而不是相互尊重。

他记得当他在疾病的影响下时，曾花费了数小时盯着它们的光芒，比任何宝石都要闪耀。不过，不是因为这些宝石处理的技艺，或者是它们的美丽，而是因为他们能够对密林国王造成的影响的这个概念。

此时此刻，同样的影响发挥了作用。在理智又清醒的情况下，他又怎么能为巴林和比尔博的行为怪罪他们？他怎么还能为他们所做的事情而谴责他们，他别是在他知道这一行为在拯救了他和他的侄子们的性命中饰演着重要的一环。

“那是他帮助我们后所要求的回报吗？”索林舔湿了嘴唇，眯着眼睛看这巴林，然后转向比尔博。巴林可能会添加上转眼和苦涩的色彩，因为他对精灵的宿怨如同索林的一样强烈。在他们两个中间，只有比尔博才能给出更诚实、公正的解释。

“不，他什么都没有要。”霍比特人清了清嗓子，索林注意到他在床边的高脚凳坐下时在不住的颤抖。他不喜欢看到他这样没有信心、温顺而又充满歉意，特别是在这个值得庆祝的时候。尽管手臂疼痛，索林还是努力伸出手，虚弱地抓住比尔博的手腕，默默鼓励着他。“那些宝石只是用来让他坐下好好听我们说话，别无他用；尽管我们希望这些宝石能让他变得更服从。”

索林笑了起来，在今天之前，他可不会把顺从和瑟兰迪尔联系在一起，尽管在这个情况下，这个词也有些夸大了，“他之前拒绝帮助我们吗？”

“是的。”巴林气冲冲地抱怨，“他拒绝了，我们不能改变他的想法，就算我们说了什么关于那些宝石完全是他的漂亮话也无济于事。”

“再次声明，这是我的想法。”比尔博皱眉，可能在在期待想象中的责备。这个想法确实在索林脑中徘徊，被他的自尊所激励，但索林已经太累不想说出来了。“我认为，最后是莱格拉斯王子说服瑟兰迪尔改变他的想法的。”

“也好。”巴林双手交叉抱在胸前。他一副不高兴的样子，除了眼里流露出忧虑的神色，仔细观察着索林。然后他意识到他们都在等待他的反应:勃然大怒还是欣然接受，恼怒或是理智。

“尽管说出这句话让我很痛苦，”他细声说道，因为精疲力竭而无法将声音提高到比一声微弱的叹息更多了，“但是放弃那些宝石是很有必要的。”他意味深长地捏了一下比尔博的手腕，然后任手掉落到行军床上。“我不能为此责怪你。谢谢，巴金斯老爷。”

他阖上双眼，听到巴林解脱地叹了一口气还有比尔博紧张的轻笑。他们两个听起来好像刚从死刑场上被赦免，索林努力思考了一下刚过去的这几天里他们该有多担心。这件事一直在他们心头悬挂吗？他们会不会在害怕瑟兰迪尔会将这件事情在他们有机会解释之前就透露出来？

索林皱起眉头，回想这精灵王的行为。在做糟糕的情况下，他可能会充满恶意，心胸狭窄，自私，对别人的困境漠不关心。索林所熟知的瑟兰迪尔对于搅乱局面和造成别人的不快这件事情是毫不迟疑，但他还是克制住了自己。不知为何，他怀疑这是出于他对他正在康复的病人的同情。不过更有可能的事，有一个人赢得了他难以捉摸的尊敬，索林不用多费心也能知道是谁。

比尔博。

这个想法让他感到舒心，在他的旅途中，这已经不是第一次他被迫承认：甘道夫在把那个霍比特人拉进这场探险时，确实做了个很好的选择。如果没有他，索林可能永远到不了艾鲁伯。阿佐格的座狼本可能把他变成一顿晚餐，或者他们可能会永远被困在瑟兰迪尔的监狱里，被遗忘着腐烂消逝。他们可能永远也不能在都林日的最后一道光照来时找得到钥匙孔，也不可能活着度过那场几乎夺取他们所有人生命的战斗。

直到现在，他还在替索林说话，在远征队中没有人愿意把时间浪费在这注定要失败的微小希望上时，他走向了精灵。这是一个勇敢的行为，冒着所有人都会反对的风险，但他相信比尔博没有迟疑。这需要一种不同的勇气，索林敬佩这种勇气，就如同他敬佩生命中任何一次发生在战场上的英勇事迹。

并不是每个矮人都能轻易地放过积怨。他和瑟兰迪尔之间的关系不是一块要擦干净的石板，而是一个要愈合的伤口，双方都需要投入时间和精力才能让这个伤口愈合。

也许矮人和精灵不会永远看对方不过眼，也许怨恨不会永远停留在他们之间，但比尔博和巴林，他们手里拿着珠宝，已经踏上了通往某种和平的第一步。

紧紧闭上眼睛，索林向后躺去，默许了主见升起的海浪一般的睡意将自己覆盖。他最后一个清醒的念头十分简单，但很真诚：他不会让他们俩的努力付诸东流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：棒


	5. 长湖镇居民

寒冷的空气令比尔博的肺部灼痛，暂时驱走了疲惫的胡思乱想。在紧张而焦虑地坦白绿林宝石的去向之后，他反倒觉得这股凉意颇为惬意。空气中一股自由的味道，比尔博任由自己站在冷风中，直到他的手指麻木，牙齿开始打战。

索林在白天的讨论和坦言后筋疲力尽，再次睡去。比尔博不能怪他。自从五军之战结束，他已经受尽了苦，这次还是他第一次没有被高烧和梦魇的折磨。他睡得安稳，不再徘徊在死亡的边缘，而是渐渐好转起来。

比尔博的膝盖发颤，他几乎不敢允许自己品味这份轻松的感觉。他们都活着。不仅是索林，还有菲力和奇力。从夏尔出发的十三名矮人都还在。远征队安然无恙，这已经比周围的其他人要幸运太多。

“来，把这个吃了。你现在看起来就像是个病号。”

他眨眨眼睛，朝波佛笑了，后者的帽子则颇为潇洒地卡在他的头上。他手里那碗炖菜清汤寡水的，但饥饿到极致的比尔博已经顾不得那么多。“多谢。”

他把嘴靠在碗边吸溜着肉汤，用手把小块的肉拎起来送到嘴里。他的亲戚定会对他的粗野行径感到震惊，但波佛却仰头大笑。他拍着比尔博的肩膀，深色的眼睛闪闪发光。“不得了，我们要把你带成矮人了！”

“不了，谢谢。我挺喜欢当个霍比特人。”比尔博用笑容缓解平板的音调，一边喝干了最后一滴肉汤。这炖菜比家乡讲究的菜肴可差远了，就连邦博在路上做的和它比起来都绰绰有余。然而，它还是完成了任务，让比尔博空荡荡的胃有了着落。“我想所有人都知道索林醒了吧？”

“可不，当然了。我们巴不得说给所有人听呢！军营上下都知道了。诺力说人们都感到庆幸，毕竟他们之前都不太乐观。”

“合情合理。”比尔博把碗还给波佛，脸上的笑僵住了一瞬。“欧因说他康复可能得需要几个月的时间，奇力也好不到哪去。而菲力…”他打住话头，耸了耸肩。都林年长的王储悄无声息地躺在床上，这画面就如同在他心中划开一道口子。即便有精灵的担保，他也很难想象菲力能再次站起来，同他的兄弟一同嬉戏打闹，用他的热忱点亮整个世界。

波佛把手搭在比尔博的手臂上，温柔地推了一下。“尽管我不想承认，但精灵通常是正确的。莱格拉斯每天至少去一次，帮助菲力。而那个红发的姑娘呢，没人能把她从奇力身边拽开。让我想起某位霍比特人咯。”

他眉飞色舞地咧开嘴，但紧接着变得严肃起来，无视了比尔博不置可否的辩解：“自从瑟兰迪尔治好索林，你基本上没从索林身边离开过，而唯一的那几次你还来营地帮我们。过劳对你可没什么好处，比尔博。”

“但有那么多事要做。”他挥手示意周围的一切。营地里建立起了更多的庇护所，保护居民不受风暴的侵袭，但工程之浩大远超乎他的想象。“人们需要食物，干净的水，治疗，御寒的衣物…史矛革将长湖镇付之一炬，人类失去了一切。而矮人的境况也不乐观。”他耸了耸肩膀，声音变得飘忽。

“假如你累倒了难道就能帮上忙了吗？”波佛又追问他。他架起双臂，挑着眉毛，皱起鼻子时胡须都跟着颤动。“别担心，比尔博。巴林和我们所有人对付得来这些事。唯一的问题可能就是巴德了。”

“他怎么了？”比尔博随即想到装有阿肯石的布包还保管在巴德手里。或者至少他这么认为。

“他想和你谈谈，单独地。”波佛耸了耸肩。“可别以为他有多信任都林的后代。”

“当他得到的只有背弃的承诺时，你以为他会有多信任矮人？他在哪儿？”

“我最后一次瞧见他的时候，他正和甘道夫说话呢。”波佛见比尔博转身就走，靴子趟过泥泞的土路，便放下手追上去。“也不是说你现在就得见他啊！”

“我也得找甘道夫。”波佛翻了个白眼，比尔博抬起手认输。“既然如此，那我听完巴德的话就去睡觉。反正我东睡一会儿西睡一会儿，已经休息过了。”

“瞎扯，打盹儿可不算数。你以为你的朋友都没注意到吗？你真应该庆幸是我站在你的面前，而不是德瓦林，或者再糟糕一点， _多力_ 。你逃都逃不掉！”波佛笑着，用手肘拱了拱比尔博。他最后放弃了。“我会过来盯着你的。虽然现在不是在战场上了，但可不意味着一个人溜达是件安全的事。尤其是你。”

“我？”比尔博皱眉问道。他绕过另一堆篝火，听到周围矮人喧闹的笑声。“我怎么了？我只是个霍比特人。”

从波佛喉咙里冒出一个奇怪的声音，半分呻吟半分叹气。“不，你是 _那个_ 霍比特人。国王的霍比特人。你是——这是——”他摘下帽子，放在手中摆弄。比尔博停下来盯着他。

“ _国王的_ 霍比特人？”有什么东西在比尔博腹部作怪：介于愉快与恐惧之间的一股战栗。

波佛僵住，左顾右盼起来。他看起来像只路遇饿猫被逼到角落无路可走的老鼠。“我的意思是——”他舔舔嘴唇，因为词穷显得沮丧极了。

“人们在说这个？说我——我和索林 捆绑在一起 了？”

比尔博一时语塞，胸中痛苦万分，与之相伴还有一股灼人的屈辱感。和瑟兰迪尔绝望的谈判、治疗帐中葬礼般的 冷清 ，都让他无暇顾及自己的想法透露在脸上是什么样子。他一门心思扑在救治索林上面，压根没想到要藏起自己的表情。而这，便是后果。

愚蠢的巴金斯！

所有人都知道了。谣言传入索林的耳朵之前还有多少时间？还有多久他就会被遣返回夏尔，肩上背负的只有窘迫：那个爱上国王的霍比特人？

定是他的表情泄露了恐慌的情绪，因为波佛连忙结结巴巴地找补：“不不不，没有的事！我和你一样都累坏了，连话都不会说了。还在这个好日子里。”他试着微笑，但看起来十分别扭。“忘了我刚才说的吧。即便有人这么想，我也不会相信的，你也知道闲话是个什么样子。前脚说这个，后脚就跑到其它话题上去了。”

比尔博把手揣到兜里，耸起肩抵御风寒。几分钟前，他还为新鲜空气而感到欣慰，而现在他觉得自己暴露在所有人的审视和议论当中。

应该小心点的。他已经不是喜欢到处吹嘘和张扬感情的小伙子了。他是位成熟的霍比特人，受人敬重的巴金斯…他本该把每当索林望向他的方向时、自己小鹿乱撞的样子藏得好好的。

当然，起初这并不困难。即使那些与索林亲近的同伴也无法否认，此人的骄傲常与傲慢并驾齐驱，坚定得近乎顽固。他疏离、不近人情，还讥讽比尔博缺乏精通的技艺。是的，当这个咄咄逼人的陌生矮人最初出现在他门前时， 比尔博轻而易举隐藏了心中的一丝好奇 。于是，他安心地把这份感情放在一边，没再过问。

他们之间发生了多大的改变啊。

他皱起脸，默默地与波佛并肩走着，穿过混杂着雪水的土路。一路上，他证明了自己的价值，索林对他的尊重也逐渐发展成友谊。怒容转为微笑，旅途中尴尬的沉默被安静的谈话取代。彼时，没有地位或国家需要考虑，他们之间的友谊平稳而单纯。直到比尔博做出背信弃义的恶行。

他严守他的秘密，至少他这样以为。本不过一个幻想而已——用来捱过路上那些无尽的白天与孤独的黑夜。然而每当他流连于此，心中的感情似乎也跟着潜滋暗长。直到那天他泪眼模糊地站在渡鸦岭上，面前的索林祈求他原谅，还祝福他回到暖炉前，身边环绕着所有那些书。

过去几天，比尔博的心碎成了无数片，那些碎片让整个世界都看得一清二楚。所有人都知道了，那他还能怎么做？哎，他真希望自己能戴上戒指凭空消失，永远不被人看到！

“比尔博？”

他惊跳了一下，踉跄的同时头猛地抬起来，整个人差点摔倒在地。幸亏甘道夫伸出援手让他免于因为一跤而颜面尽失。比尔博连忙道谢，抻平他皱巴巴的外套。

“你还沉浸在自己的世界呢。”寒冷令甘道夫收敛肩膀，但他眼中敏锐的智慧未削减半分。比尔博承受着他的审视，尽力管好自己的手脚。“一切还好吗？”

“是——是的。很好。我没事。”他攥紧垂在身体两侧的手，轻碰大腿，同时挤出一个微弱的笑。“波佛说巴德有话要和我讲？”

甘道夫轻哼表示肯定，眯起眼睛端详比尔博的表情，随后示意不远处一群男女，后者围在木箱旁，正打量上面放的东西。他们头顶支着一个破布蓬，四周拿木桩固定好，以阻挡纷飞的雪水。但冷风仍穿堂而过，将篷子吹得上下翻动。

“你不能跟着，波佛。”甘道夫和善地命令道，一旁的士兵放下武器，阻止矮人跟随比尔博到巴德身边去。“我得和你说两句话。比尔博很安全。他肯定会毫发无损地从长湖镇居民那里回来。”

比尔博瞅着巫师将他的朋友带到一边，十分欣慰他们就留在附近。他并非不相信巴德，但现在是特殊时期。肚子叫，民心乱，摆在他们面前的是一个艰难的冬天。这足以令任何人绝望。

比尔博向前走去，用力地踩着地面，以免有人以偷袭为由找他的茬。巴德身边没有守卫，但却有一把巨剑倚在木箱旁，剑刃朴素还布满缺口。虽然看起来不咋地，但并不意味着不能把比尔博的头砍下来。

“巴金斯老爷，”见他露面，巴德直起身，手下间传递着无声的口令。所有人都打量着他，比尔博试图不让自己在严密的注视下显得胆怯。相反，他盯了回去，将他们疲惫的样子尽收眼底。他注意到这些人腰间悬挂的武器，一些是刀剑，但更多的是寒酸的锤子和锄头。

比尔博倾身行礼并且慌乱地意识到，他没法和眼前这个将他们走私进长湖的船夫打官腔。巴德衣着朴素，与那个把他们领进家门的人别无二致，然而是个人都能看出来他是发号施令的首领。

“我听说你在找我。”虽然不够礼貌，但内容属实。比尔博注意到周围的男男女女微妙地放松下来。“我本该早点来，但是——”

巴德举起手，打断比尔博道歉。他憔悴的脸上微弱地一笑。他招呼比尔博走近些，把剑靠在一边，双手再次撑在箱子上。

人群散了，人们三三两两地离去，各做各的事。几分钟后，他们腾出一片空地，至少让比尔博和巴德不受打扰。

巴德踢过来一个低矮的小盒子，比尔博站上去。现在他能够看到是什么在吸引人们的注意力：地图，以及详尽的人员规划表。即便是让他来评判，情况看起来也十分严峻。比尔博地吞咽了一下，而巴德开始说话。

“据我所知，你一直忙得不可开交。但你很快就来了，对此我感到十分荣幸。”他脏兮兮的手指在粗糙的木板上敲打，比尔博觉得他似乎在纠结下句话该怎么说。“听闻山下之王度过难关，我也感到宽慰。”

比尔博因为这干巴巴的套话而畏缩。从他们的角度出发，不难理解索林生还为什么没多大意义。对人类来说，矮人是害他们流离失所、痛失亲友的罪人，同时也是出尔反尔，拒绝帮助他们重建城市的骗子。他们又有什么理由爱戴一个作恶多端的国王呢？

“你见到了他最黑暗的时刻。”比尔博抬起胳膊肘拄在木箱上，压低声音，好只让巴德听见他在说什么。“我不能指责你对于他的负面评价。假如我只见过他疯狂的一面…”他耸耸肩，将这念头挥去，“你见到的贪婪和恐惧——并非索林·橡木盾本人。”

“那巫师说这是种病，还说这病现在治好了。”巴德怒道，“你得原谅我一个字儿都不信。”

比尔博点头，知道自己无法用其他任何方式说服巴德。此外，这也并非他的职责。与长湖镇的人们修好会花上一辈子的时间，而这是索林一人的任务。

“我的人民习惯了背叛，”巴德低语，“以及艰苦的条件。二者皆能够被轻易地原谅，假如我没见过他在城垛上怎么待你的。你再三赞美他的品格，而他却这样回报。”

比尔博双手绞在一起，回想起攥在他外套上的强劲的力量，拨弄着手指。他甚至能够感受到他的后背完全悬空的感觉，性命系于索林疯癫和慈悲的一念之间。

“你对他任何一句责备都比不上他自己的愧疚。”比尔博迎上那双深色的眼睛，蹙起眉，试图让他明白，“那让他苦不堪言。”

“他本该如此。”巴德吐出尖刻的评论，比尔博看着他咽回了原来跟在后面的一些贬责。“他竟然为了一块石头要杀你。”

比尔博闭上眼，希望自己能否认这个事实。从那天起，一种隐痛萌发于他的胃部，而如今那种疼痛卷土重来。“他当时是并不是他自己。”他挺直腰板，板起脸，双臂交叠，直面巴德的视线。“我不能代表索林获得你的信任。那是你们之间要解决的，和其他人无关。”

巴德的眼神坚如磐石，在他把手伸进大衣拿出一个包在布片中的东西时也是一样。他将其放在二人中间的木箱上，比尔博无需查看也知道阿肯宝钻就在其中熠熠生辉。

“我对艾鲁伯国王的信任并不要紧，我相信你，巴金斯先生。你的话语体贴而诚恳，没有不必要的欺骗。”巴德将布捆推到比尔博手中。“我将它还给你，你可以随便处置。”

布料在他因寒风皲裂的手指摸来十分粗糙，阿肯宝钻的重量则坠在他手中。但他却如同双肩披上腐肉一般，感到沉重而恶心。长久以来他见证索林一刻不停地寻找这块石头。他还见证了他为此将友谊和道德感弃之不顾。

而如今，返还阿肯石这个念头令他难受。不是因为他想将其据为己有，而是害怕他会重返疯狂。他不想看见索林柔软的表情在面具下变得坚硬而冰冷。比尔博知道，虽然他克服了病痛，但仍在虚弱地康复。如果龙病回溯，他还有力量再次战胜它吗？

他飞快地思考，设想多种可能，每个都比前一个更加绝望。最终，他摇摇头，沉默地将石头放回木箱上。他只看到一种好的可能。当巴德的困惑逐渐转为理解时，比尔博开始说话。

“假如你能将它妥善保管，那么你将帮艾鲁伯的矮人一个大忙。”他深吸一口气，在任何人打断他前继续说道，“阿肯宝钻不仅是财宝。它还是一件政治工具：尽管它终将随着时间逐渐退出历史舞台。我们将更加感激你们的帮助，并且热切希望回报这份情谊。”他歪头示意面前那些散落的羊皮纸，上面标画着数字和账单。

人类循着他的视线望去，宽阔的肩膀最终因为比尔博真诚的表情垮下来。他重新将阿肯石拾起，用手翻转宝石，面无表情地端详它光滑的表面，接着将它收进大衣。“当你想把它要回来，说一声就行。”他说。“你或任何一名远征队成员。我不希望矮人把我们称为盗贼，同时，我们也不会继续将其用作讨价还价的筹码。”

比尔博点点头。“告诉我该怎么帮你们。”

巴德将事实全盘托出，描述人类的艰难处境。“戴尔是一片废墟，即使用艾鲁伯全部的金子，我们也无法现在将它重建。我们没有能力，也没有材料，况且凛冬已至。”他拿起一张清单，划掉更多伤员的名字。“剩下的人不足以狩猎或打鱼。我们有些瑟兰迪尔王带来的不急，但我们不能完全依赖他的善行。另外，即便我的人民不挨饿，他们也会冻死：男人，女人和孩子，都一样。”

“食物和住处。”比尔博点头，心知矮人面临同样的困境。人群中早已出现赶在严寒之前撤回大山的传闻。但这做起来很难。史矛革的破坏让很多未知的地方变得危险，而其他一些设施也需要修缮。

即便他能够保证整座山不会砸在他们的头上，黄金依旧是另外一个问题。当他们被封锁在艾鲁伯的岩洞中，巨龙污染的财宝是否会令他们变得剑拔弩张、互相残杀呢？

“我不能在确认你们会得到利大于弊的结果之前同意援助。”他抽出一张纸和一根削尖的炭棒，无视在他匆忙书写的过程中从炭棒上剥落的碎屑。“我需要知道有多少人需要住处，伤员和普通人。以及，你们剩下的食物。矮人的数量多于人类。合并资源或许对你们无益。”

巴德赞同地点头，直起身。“等到统计出来人数，我就派使者到国王的营帐去。希望你们能够给他一个答复。”

“我们或许需要一些时间敲定细节，但如果他愿意在等待的时候加入我们，我保证他能够受到很好的照料。”见巴德并未回复，比尔博抬起头看他，试图读出他半藏在阴影里的脸上的表情。“怎么啦？”

“你说话的口吻好像你认可自己是他们的一员——好像他们的问题就是你的问题一样。”

比尔博笑笑，摩挲着手中羊皮纸不规则的边缘。“我和他们跨越了半个中土，与座狼、半兽人、蜘蛛和其他许多奇怪的东西作战。假如你和他们同甘共苦，你也会将自己当作他们的一员。”

“而他们给予你同样的尊重吗？他们是否将你当作一员？”巴德蹙眉，双眼充满关切。

比尔博努力想象对于外人来说是怎样的：一个霍比特人和一群矮人。在这里，只有他一个霍比特人——无依无靠。

但事实并非这样。远征队总是在他身边，确保他吃饱穿暖，消息畅通。他身边很少没有谁就在附近，在任何困难出现的第一时间就跳出来帮他。

“是的，”他露出微笑，将清单叠好塞进口袋。“是的，当然。”

“那就好。”巴德把手掌压到一只眼睛上，比尔博能看到疲劳同样将这个人折磨到极点。“假如你发现处境变了——如果他们再次对你兵戈相向——你可以找我们寻求庇护。你不会被拒绝。”

他的言语极为诚恳，比尔博盯着他，无法理解巴德为何能做出如此慷慨的许诺。他难道没有意识到，如若索林重新陷入龙病，如此举动有可能会导致战争？难道他没意识到，他会带领人类与矮人展开另一场战役，只为一个从夏尔来的霍比特人？

“我——我不——”一只手放在他的肩膀上让他不必再说。比尔博激动地转过目光。“谢谢你。虽然我希望我永远不用这样做，但是谢谢你。”

巴德点头，攥了攥比尔博的肩膀。“我也希望如此，巴金斯老爷，为了我们所有人。”他示意面前的营地，灯火正在暮色中闪烁。孤山载他们面前赫然耸立，比尔博发现自己盯着覆盖着皑皑白雪的顶峰。

从这里望去，孤山恐怕远称不上舒适。艾鲁伯真的能在之后几个月的之间里成为他们的家吗？那些空旷的殿堂是否欢迎他们，还是说它们也受到了史矛革的污染？他很难想象这个倾颓的王国重返荣光的样子，但比尔博对矮人的顽固深信不疑。他们能做到，不论代价如何。

“我需要和远征队其他成员商量此事。”他拍拍口袋，羊皮纸在其中簌簌作响。“当我们商量清楚计划，你会第一时间知道。”

巴德露出微笑，用手掌包住心脏的位置微微鞠躬。当他直起身来，比尔博能看见他脸上僵硬的皱纹因他的承诺有所缓和。“谢谢。”他伸手找来几个附近的人，提高音量说。“护送巴金斯老爷安全返回国王的营帐。”

他试图抗议，但还没说出一两个字，比尔博意识到巴德的决定不容辩驳。另外，这与友好的示意比起来明显有更多考量。如果比尔博有任何闪失，巴德的人也不会遭受指责。他不明白为何自己是整个远征队中最容易受到威胁的人，但他还是放任巴德这样做了。

“多谢。”他从箱子上跳下来，护卫紧随其后。波佛和甘道夫向他靠近。他们原先在一旁等着，听不到他们说话。波佛几乎扑了过来，他狐疑地扫了一眼比尔博身后的人类，焦急地问：

“他想要什么？”

比尔博伸进口袋，将他方才从巴德那里记下来的纸条拿出来，艰难地辨认自己潦草的笔记。“和矮人一样。足以过冬的、温暖有食物的住处。”

甘道夫清清喉咙。“瞧见了吧，矮人老爷？没有金子的什么事。”

波佛叹了口气，把纸条从比尔博手里拿过，拽着护耳读起来。“行吧。我们需要和其他人商量一下，看他们怎么说。有太多事要考虑，却没多少时间。”他抬头观察天色，夜幕降临，浓云蔽月遮星。“把这么多人挪进山里可不是件简单事儿。”

“那还是在孤山能够接纳你们的情况下。”甘道夫的权杖轻碰地面，脚底的淤泥已经冻住。“矮人石艺可以抵御很多事物，但恶龙恐怕不在其中之列。”

“还有金子的问题。”比尔博小声补充道，斜瞥见巫师点头。

“的确。我们有很多事需要商讨，但必须快速做出决断。”当他们走到伤员帐篷的时候，甘道夫友亲切地望向比尔博。“是时候好好睡上一觉了，这事儿可没有回旋的余地，比尔博。你看起来筋疲力尽。”

他没法反驳。尽管与巴德的交谈让他暂时将它抛诸脑后，但现在疲惫就如同穿在身上湿衣服，让他的四肢沉重而僵硬。每当走一步，踢到冰冷石块的脚趾都隐隐作痛，他的双眼酸涩，眨眼都会造成疼痛。然而在他把头靠在哪里休息之前，比尔博还要做一件事。

“和他们说说话，”他抓住波佛的手肘，让他看向身后那群人类护卫，他们在矮人的吵闹声中显得踌躇不定。“假如他们要的话，给他们点吃的。请他们一同烤火。让他们感到舒服一点。”他紧盯矮人困惑的申请，希望自己能提起精神解释，但他实在太累了，没法将想法汇聚成文字。“拜托，这很重要。”

“好吧，这就去。”波佛把帽子按在头上，坚定地点了点头。“别担心。我们会把他们安排好。赶紧走吧，千万别两腿一软倒在地上。”他把比尔博往帐篷推去，手紧紧固定住他的后背，直到他被推进门帘，进入里面的窄小空间。

帐篷里的空气十分温暖，其中一盏油灯旁放着一碗新熬好的草药，驱散了高烧和鲜血的气味。欧因正将布片剪成绷带，但当他看到比尔博时，他立马放下手头的工作，发出不满的声音。

“赶紧躺着去。”他在屋里 转了一圈 ，收集不用的 毛皮 和毯子，塞进比尔博怀里。“我们没有空床，你得用这些凑合凑合。”

这或许比大多数人的待遇都要好了。比尔博轻声道谢，把毯子扔到索林脚边的地上。“有变化吗？”他为自己搭出一个可以躺卧的小窝，累到没心思洗脸或者脱下外套。

“当然，全是好的变化。早上我再跟你讲。”欧因交叉双臂回答。尽管并非他的本愿，比尔博已经无法再挤出任何字句。他爬到临时的床上，盖上毯子，鼻子埋在皮毛里面，阻挡从帐篷缝隙漏进来的寒风。

有太多事情亟待完成：寻找食物，建造庇护所，治疗友人，但他知道自己暂时 顾不得 这些。所有的工作和消息，担忧与欢乐都可以等到明天早上。而现在，比尔博沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译者：红茶  
> 感谢本章beta：yayKZhou


	6. 菲力

“舅舅？”

焦躁的喊声刺入索林瞌睡着的意识边缘。他猛地一下醒来，试图抓住兽咬剑，却除了空气什么也没摸到。他在迷茫中搜寻着威胁的阴影。一盏油灯照亮了阴影中物体的轮廓，他试图理解是什么把他从沉睡的深渊里拉起来，但没有任何敌人在周围徘徊。

“菲力？”

奇力的嗓音因为最近缺乏使用而变得嘶哑，但在索林听来依然如乐曲一般悦耳。很长一段时间里，他只能听见快要窒息的呼吸和令人心情沉重的寂静。现在，他年轻的侄子正用一只胳膊支撑着身体，努力向哥哥的方向伸长手臂，似乎这样就能通过意念缩短他们之间的距离。

菲力打了个寒战，双眼紧闭着又一次嘶哑地哭喊，恳求着要见他们两个。汗液将他额前的金发打结成团，一阵又一阵的战栗摇动着他的身躯。他看起来像是做了个噩梦，让索林想起菲力幼年时梦见父亲的死亡时哭着发抖的样子。

“不！”

这声哀嚎让索林从他的床上跳起，他急着要冲到菲力身边，忘了自己身上的伤口。他的身体却跟不上他的想法。脚和胸口的伤口争夺着支配权，在他能迈上一步前，膝盖就变得像水一样无法支撑他的身体。

“小心！”一只瘦弱的胳膊箍住他的手腕，他这才没有摔倒，而他的救命恩人正因为他的体重吃力地咕哝着什么。他的鼻腔充斥着温暖的睡意，和沾染尘土的肌肤传来的味道，裸露的胸膛紧贴在因久穿而不再光滑的天鹅绒衣服上。一只小手在他身侧烦躁地轻拍着，当他眨着眼低头时，他正对上了抬起头的过分紧张的比尔博。

“你还好吗？”

“快把他放回床上去，”欧因从帐篷的另一边发出命令，手里拿着一只碗，一瘸一拐地向菲力的方向走去。他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服也皱巴巴的，好像刚从睡梦中醒来。“来个人去把莱格拉斯王子找来，告诉他这边情况发生了点变化。”

“他很疼吗？”奇力抢先索林一步，用颤抖的声音问道。他伸长脖子，努力对抗着伤痛带来的负担，只想好好地看一眼他的哥哥。

“只在我看来并没有，看起来只是个噩梦。”欧因皱着眉审视了一圈这个空间，然后匆匆走到帐篷开口的挡布前对外面的卫兵厉声说：“快进来，我需要你们帮忙移动这个行军床。”他还没等卫兵们执行他的命令，就开始推箱子清理出空间，而索林对此一头雾水。

“来，躺下来吧。”比尔博督促着，把他安顿到稻草做成的床垫上。这动作既繁琐又笨拙，而且由于索林没办法自己站着，情况变得更糟糕了。一切都要依靠比尔博，他挣扎着支撑住索林无法自控的身躯，当他失去平衡扑倒在索林赤裸的胸膛上时，他的脸都红了。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他将自己抽离这个窘境，赶忙向后站了一步，他的双手在干净的绷带上轻轻拍了几下，“你还好吗？要不要叫欧因来？”

索林摇了摇头，不敢在这时候让治疗师分心。疼痛已经缓慢地减轻到了他的承受范围内，他迅速瞥了一眼敷料，没有发现可怕的血渍。他的脚抽动着，恐惧使他的胸口发紧，但有些事情不能等。

“我还好，巴金斯老爷，谢谢你。”他的脸扭曲了一下，想到自己的虚弱又愤恨地咬紧牙关。他刚才起床想要冲到菲力身边减轻他的一些痛苦，完全是出于本能。令人恼火的是，这么一个简单的动作就让他垂头丧气了。

“愚蠢的矮人。”欧因咕哝着，向索林的方向投去一个疲倦的眼神。“你该庆幸你没有把那个精灵的工作成果都毁了。待着不要动，你不能过来菲力这边，但我们现在就把他带过来。这边，来吧。”他催促着守卫们，他苍老的手抓着菲力小床的一头，驱赶着那些守卫抬起另一头，“小心点，放在奇力和国王中间，靠近一点。”

他们照做了，极其小心地挪动着家具和里面的东西。很快，菲力的小床被挪到了触手可及的地方，索林将自己沉浸在对他的观察中。他再也不用只满足于勉强瞥到的几眼跟偶尔一闪而过的头发了。他能清清楚楚地看到菲力面庞上的淤青与他紧绷的躯体。

他伸出手，拾起侄子的手，奇力也这么做了。他们都没有开口，但奇力先说话了，话语里充满了急切的宽慰。语句从他的嘴里小声快速倾泻而出：不仅仅是关于索林和他自己，还有关于那场战争和他们的山。

“我们都还活着。所有人都是。舅舅还有远征队的成员，你和我，甘道夫还有比尔博。”他笑着说，牙齿在被灯光点亮的黑暗中闪过一丝白光。“那只龙和半兽人都死了，一切都结束了，菲力。艾鲁伯是我们的了！”

“我们一定会让它恢复以前的光辉的。”索林加了一句，他低沉的话语是一句承诺。菲力的手指在他手里抽动了一下，这次比以往的多了些许意识。不是无意识的反应，而是像是追寻着什么似的紧紧抓住，就像船只得找个地方抛锚。索林又绝望地问了一句，“菲力？”

金色的眼睫毛在他憔悴的面颊上颤动，他的脸扭曲着，好像他在挣扎着完成某个艰巨的任务。终于，在过了像是好几个小时的的令人窒息的死寂后，他睁开了眼睛，这是自他在战斗中倒下以来的第一次。

“舅舅？奇力？”

他艰难地咽了口唾沫，因极度干燥的喉咙带来的痛苦而呲牙咧嘴。这是一种索林切身体会过的不适。在他扭头想找水喝之前，比尔博就站在了菲力的床前，手里拿着一个浅口的碗。欧因就站在他后面，小声地给出仔细的指引。

“菲力，喝下去，真是个好孩子。不不，不要抬起头来。现在还不能呢。得先等精灵来看看。”他们的床中间刚好留出了能容纳一个人的空间，欧因一边低声咒骂着这个狭窄的地方一边灵巧地走近菲力的身边。“如果你能说话，告诉我现在感觉怎么样，慢慢来，不要着急。”

菲力看起来很疑惑，好像在努力理解这个问题的意思。但慢慢地，他开口说话了，尽管还断断续续的，但在长时的沉寂的对比下，这是个恩赐。“疼。我的头疼，还有胸口，什么都……”他又一次眯起眼，索林想是不是昏暗的灯光让他的眼睛不舒服了。“雾蒙蒙的，看不清楚。”

“别太紧张。”莱格拉斯从帐篷开口处大步走进来，明显是听到了菲力说的每一句话。“我估计你的视力会恢复的，你能多描述下你的头感觉怎么样吗？是怎样的痛？”

“砰砰地响，重重的，像被锤子打一样。”菲力舔舔嘴唇，对着帐篷顶皱眉，“我认得你的声音。”

“我是在绿林抓捕你们的一个精灵，我的名字是莱格拉斯绿叶。”

尽管还很虚弱，菲力脸上的笑容令人感到开心，索林肩上压着的重担也卸下了。在这几天里，他们不确定他们所认识的那个矮人会不会回到他们身边，看起来他们的愿望成真了。博尔格也许撕开了菲力的身体、击打他的头颅，但并没有他的灵魂受到伤害。

“我从那时候就知道你了。你也在那，当我……”他皱起眉，声音逐渐消失，双唇试图描绘着无声的语句，“ _Azlifi_.”

“睡着的时候。”奇力翻译道，“你不记得通用语怎么说了？”

菲力摇头，突然他发出一声呻吟，面色也随即变得蜡黄。多亏了欧因提前想到，准备了个碗。索林和奇力纷纷转开，给他留出空间，但他除了水和一些胆汁以外什么都没吐出。

“我指引你回家，”莱格拉斯解释道，扶着菲力睡回到灯芯草席上，一只纤长的手扶着他受伤的头颅的后脑勺。他快速地把一些干净的布卷起来塞到菲力头颅的两边。他要不是在之前处理过类似的患者，就是观察过欧因如何工作。“你在自己的身体里迷失了，没办法醒来。”

菲力伸出手，但没有看向索林，他的手指环住索林的手腕轻轻捏了下。在后来，索林在好奇这是否是因为他需要一个精灵的帮助而给出的道歉，但在那个时候，他心里只有知晓菲力能够恢复到做出这样一个动作后得来的宽慰。

“谢谢你。”

“我只不过给你指引了道路，”莱格拉斯的语气很友好，“剩下的部分都是靠你自己。”

“现在呢？”索林问道，“他的头怎么样？他会好吗？”他听到奇力偷偷地低声说了些什么，然后他的两个侄子都笑了，其中一个比另一个笑得更灿烂些，他们像一场漫长的严寒后到来的阳光，让他感到欢欣雀跃，暗淡的、不可预知的未来也变得明亮了起来。

“只要他不乱动，而且好好睡觉，他就会恢复的。”莱格拉斯和欧因对了对眼神，“你们需要的只是时间，而这恰好是稀缺的东西。传闻你们即将重进孤山。”

索林眨了眨眼，为突然闯入这个与世隔绝的空间的现实而感到困惑。在治疗帐篷里，几乎所有的私人问题都被切断在外，他很轻易地就忘记了帐篷外营地里的人们。他知道他的远征队正在代替他领导，与那些事关存亡的事情打交道，但是莱格拉斯的话语让他痛苦地意识到他和那些正寻求着他意见的人的距离。

“我们必须要回去，”比尔博清清嗓子说道，他的声音有些发抖，然后他接着说，“我需要跟远征队剩下的成员讨论事情的细节，但这天气恐怕不会给我们留下多少时间。菲力还需要多久才能被移动？”

“我只能说还要多几天。”莱格拉斯低声说道，看向另一边。当他看着帐篷外另一个世界时，他的眼神有些模糊。“一场风暴正在靠近，我们要确保在启程时伤员都能够被安全地移动。”

比尔博拢拢头发，眯着眼睛看向帐篷开口外，温和的晨光正照耀着天空。“不会是今天，但也不会太久了，当我得到更多消息的时候我会让你知道的。”

他动了一下，好像要远离一步，索林想都没想就伸出手，急着想揪住这个在他过去几天，神智不清的几天，支撑他生命的人，让他留下。焦虑在他的腹部跳动——没有由来的恐惧——他试图说话的时候声音却在喉咙里卡住了。

“你能留下吗？”他用刺耳的声音请求道，抓着比尔博破旧外套的袖口，拼命地寻找借口来让他留下。“至少一起吃些早餐？”

比尔博脸上闪过许多情绪，此时索林胸口涌出一些与伤口无关的疼痛。柔和的愉悦和骄傲的微光变得暗淡，取而代之的是紧张和谨慎的表情：礼貌但是疏远。他能感觉到他们之间的空间正在裂开：一条他无法跨越的巨大的、看不见的沟壑。

“对不起。”比尔博颤抖地舒了口气，低下头，“我……我不能，我现在要出去。”他在溜出那个外面的世界前，微微鞠了个躬，在索林记忆中这是第一次，他之前从没这样过。在索林看来，他几乎是在逃跑，看着比尔博离开，他的胃难受地纠缠起来。

失落像是插入胸口的利刃，索林为他的自私感到生气。他从其他人那得到了各种不同的、带着担忧而又有肯定语气的报告，说比尔博日夜颠倒地工作，把时间都花在这个王国和正在疗伤的国王的需要上。好像每次醒来的时候，比尔博都待在他身边，直到他又一次沉入梦乡。

现在情况发生了变化，索林不知道比尔博对他忙碌的解释是否就是故事的全部。不可否认的是大家都需要比尔博的时间，但他会不会讨厌这样，还是很高兴以此为借口脱身呢？

猜想让他的脑子像墨汁一样浑浊，索林又一次陷入枕头里，他没有留心听侄子们低声讨论着什么，而是迷失在自己的脑海中。

破碎不堪而又血流不止，他变成了被别人怜悯的对象。几天前，这个世界被简化成了几件最重要的事情，当世敌来到他的病榻前时，原谅竟来得如此轻易。现在他开始恢复了，他的道歉，尽管非常诚恳，无法撤销他在战场上的错误行为所带来的毁灭性后果。

要怎么解释比尔博突然之间急着离开他身边的行为？

他曾在神智不清的时候希望他们之间的关系能回到以前那样。即使在一开始，当他仅仅把比尔博视为一个会减慢速度的负担的时候，他就时常为这个加入他们远征队的的柔软的、弱小的生物感到担心。

随着时光流逝，这担心只增不减，只被他们并肩战斗和私下里的----有时甚至是在深夜的----交谈所减轻。比尔博会倾听，不是出于头衔或是忠诚，只是因为他愿意。他的巧舌如簧和足智多谋，意味着他能给出比陈词滥调更有意义的东西，索林也为他们之间存在的联系感到兴奋。

时间继续推进，旅程也在继续，他们短暂的接触被蒙上了更多的含义，他们目光相接的时候，停留的时间有那么一点太长了，对彼此的承诺每一刻都在边缘徘徊。

他应该在有机会的时候好好把握那些时间，但是他的自傲阻止了他这么做。他想把世间万物全都献给比尔博，用金子、财富和行动来证明他的价值。他曾经对自己一次又一次承诺，一旦收复故土，他就会毫不费力地将自己的心意倾倒出来，用自己的双手回报比尔博对他的爱意。

但是那些宝藏却夺走了他的理性，可能比尔博对他拥有的那些感情都消失地毫无痕迹。

“舅舅？”

奇力打断了他郁闷的沉思，索林闭上眼睛，努力想要将表情整理回无事发生的样子。他首先是一个国王，不能让他的疑惑或者弱点展现出来。

“他总是会回来的，你知道的。无论什么时候他离开都不会太久的。”

“巴金斯老爷想花时间做什么事情，都不是我该管的。”刺耳的话语在他耳边回响，当奇力越过菲力的胸脯眯着眼看过来时，情况好像变得更糟了，特别是他嘴上还挂着被逗笑的笑容。

“他做的事情能拯救艾鲁伯这个国家。”莱格拉斯从附近一个他做事的桌子边说道，他正在混合着一些能减轻菲力痛苦的东西。“他与精灵、矮人和人类会谈。他吃的很少，睡得更少，当他不在外面照顾别人的时候，他就在这里，关心着你。”精灵停下，一个微笑将他的神情变得柔软。“他不是出于责任去做这次事情，是他自己选择要做的。”

“你不该谈论你不知道的事情。”索林低声吼道，盯着帐篷顶，这样他就不用看到精灵和他的侄子们交换的知之甚详的眼神。

“我比你想象的更明白，你们破坏了互相的信任，现在不知道要如何重新取得这个信任。”

莱格拉斯的话在索林心中点起了一把火，燃烧着他的脊梁和血管，使自我厌恶占据了主导。“我差点夺去了他的生命。我当时完全没有考虑到我们之间的友情，也没有想到他在旅途中为我们做的所有那些事。没有什么能阻止当时的我，而只不过是丢失了一块石头，那块石头又只不过是一个装饰品罢了。”

“你对自己太严格了。”奇力喃喃地说着，身子往枕头上一靠，这样就看不见他了。索林短暂地想过坐起来瞪他一眼，但是代价似乎太高了。他侄子的忠诚使他感到温暖，但他不能让它继续下去。他不愿让自己的过错如此轻易地就被抹去。

“你在否认我做过的事情吗？”

“不是。”奇力挪动了一下身子，指甲摩擦皮肤的声音传到了索林耳朵里，他觉得奇力正在挠他的伤口。“但我理解为什么事情会变成那样。让你痛心的不是什么东西被拿走了，而是谁做出了这件事。你似乎在期待着远征队里别的人会背叛你，但即使在你有龙病的时候，你也从来没想过那个人会是比尔博。我觉得他也知道这一点。他知道他那样做会伤害到你。”

索林紧紧闭上双眼，回忆起当比尔博承认他做的事情的时候那一阵尖锐的震惊。疯狂也许蒙住了他的理智，但没有什么能减轻那阵打击。只有理智被移除了，带来的是狂怒。他还能回想起比尔博脆弱的喉咙在他戴着手套的手掌下的线条，还有在其他人到达前他踉跄着想站稳的感觉。

“他 **不需要** 为他所做的事情道歉，”他刺耳地说，回忆带来的痛苦打断了他的话语，“巴金斯老爷什么也没做错。”

“这不只是你一个人的事情。”索林转头看到甘道夫缓慢地走进帐篷。他佝偻的身躯上的疲惫已经消失了。他看上去精神又机敏，尽管他的行动因寒冷而迟缓。“我不能替比尔博巴金斯原谅你，但我想不要放弃希望。让他用行为代替话语，你也是。”

甘道夫的言外之意让他感到既熟悉又困惑，索林用力叹了口气，“老朋友，能否请你把话说清楚呢？”

巫师看着他，把帽檐压低到眉毛上，“要不是比尔博巴金斯对这个国家的国王还抱有一定的敬爱的话，他才不会让自己为这个国家如何受苦而烦恼。”他把手杖戳到地上，抚摸着木头，然后对上索林的眼睛，看起来十分精明。

“霍比特人是爱好和平的种族，但他们的善意也是有限的。你早就跨过那条界限了，远在迷雾山脉，你贬低了他过去的一切，以及他希望成为的一切。”他站直身子，帽顶的尖尖刷过帐篷顶端。“驱使比尔博一路来到这里的不是他的好心肠，现在也不是。今天他的离场别有深意。”

索林发出一声呻吟，他想伸手抓住巫师，摇晃他，把他藏着的所有秘密都抖出来。矮人，即便是在令人煎熬的外交谈判时，也以直率著称；而无论是哪里的巫师好像都喜欢故弄玄虚。而没有一个比在他身边坐下的这个更甚，坐在一张很矮的凳子上，膝盖几乎碰着胸口。

“那么你要我做什么？”他在枕头上摇摇头，“除了已经说过的话，我还能再说什么？我愿意再向他道歉，请求他的原谅，但这些话他都已经听过了。”

“那也许你该停止说话，开始倾听。”甘道夫建议道，“你可能觉得你是唯一一个需要道歉的人，但我猜比尔博不是这么想的。过去这几天里你几乎没有跟他交谈的机会。”

“现在我也不大可能有机会。”他指指周围，虚弱地用手臂扫过这个帐篷和里面的人。“伤口把我禁锢在这里，而他活动在我能够得着的范围外。”

比尔博的陪伴因为他的王国对前者的需求被剥夺了，因此起恨是非常愚蠢的，但他还是恨。如果他能确定比尔博会回来的话，也许他不会感到如此苦涩。但比尔博惶恐的表情仍不断在眼前出现，就像一个只在他醒着时候出现的幽灵。

“他会回来的。“甘道夫笑着说，好像他看透了索林脑子里在想什么似的。”而当他回来的时候，我建议你听取我刚才说的话，让他说，不要打断他。到那时候你知道的东西可能会令你惊讶。“

他把手伸向长袍，在无数个口袋里掏着，“与此同时，巴林吩咐我把这个给你。”他拿出一卷羊皮纸，又脏又破。毫无疑问它经过了好几个人的手才到了他这里。“他认为你应该知道这些。”

索林贪婪地抓住这些纸，他感激疑虑和痛苦分了他的心。巴林用他熟悉的手写体列出了一些要紧的事情：生死名单，还有人类和矮人紧迫需要的物资。还有关于孤山的结构和完整性的报告，以及许多必要的保证说明已经展开工作保证它的安全。

索林在一行一列里读出他的远征队的投入。他们追随他来到艾鲁伯的山坡，他们理想中的回报是富足的生活。很明显，他们对此的付出已经远远超过了金钱利益能衡量的。他们投入到各自的任务中，意味着他们已经做好了决定。慢慢地，一项行动计划开始在他面前的的笔记中展开。

“那就是好消息咯？”甘道夫抬起一只眉毛问道。

索林一点也不相信这个巫师对这片破碎的土地一点了解都没有。他只能简略地回答，为了边上两个在听的侄子。

“各方都有严重的损失，但是长湖镇的人类受灾是最严重的，而且一开始他们的人数就不多。他们根本没可能好好地为这场战争做准备，更别提到还有之前的龙了。孤山正在修整，变得更安全，与此同时所有的族群都在携手储备物资。”

”那些够吗？“奇力呲牙咧嘴地支撑自己抬起身，想要看到他舅舅手里的那些纸张，尽管他们之间还挡了一个菲力。

“还不够，有很多人等着吃饭，但只有少数人有能力去打猎。”

“那些死去的呢？”菲力的声音让他有些惊讶。他以为刚刚莱格莱斯给他调好滴进嘴里的药水已经让他睡着了，“他们该怎么办？”

“他们已经被火葬了。”甘道夫柔声说道，“巨大的火葬堆点亮了夜幕，给天空蒙上了烟雾。这是我们唯一的选择。土地满是石头和冰，太硬了不适合埋葬，我们也没有时间建造这么多棺材。这是比尔博的提议，而且它经过了人类、精灵还有矮人的同意。”

“半兽人呢？”

“分散在裸露的岩石上烧掉了，这样一来他们的邪恶便不会玷污土地里的东西。”

甘道夫的回答等来的是恭敬和和绝对的沉默。索林想到那些被杀害的人，心里一阵痛苦。当他藏在山里成为疯病的阶下囚的时候，有多少生命被夺走了？如果他能早点挣脱疯狂投入到战斗中，又有多少能幸免于难？

他坚定地想把这个想法推到一边。他们不会在挥之不去的悔恨中找到救赎。接下来只有迅速的行动才能把他们从冬天的魔爪中拯救出来。他已经被谈话搞得筋疲力尽，刚才不明智地试图离开床的行为也让他感到痛苦，但他不能让自己再次滑入深渊。还有很多事情要做，在他不能从事体力活的时候，他能为那些有能力做事的人做出计划。

“叫戴因一有空就来我的帐篷，还有放话出去：在日落之前在这里开会。”他抓抓胡子，在思考的时候眯起眼睛。“这邀请也包括巴德和瑟兰迪尔；艾鲁伯周边的事情也会关系到他们。”

“索林，你的伤口……”欧因神情严肃地开口，但他挥挥手阻止了老矮人的抗议。

“我不会离开我的床，但国家对我的需要等不到我回复的时候了。我将依靠你，我的老朋友，来帮我度过这个难关。”

欧因嘟囔着，把碗和瓶子弄得叮当作响以示反对，但没过多久他就心软了，因为他明白索林的逻辑，尽管他并不赞同这个做法。“把这个喝下去。”他命令道，递过一个杯子，里面有一两滴液体。“这个能舒缓你的痛苦，但不会模糊你的意识，而且能给你一个短暂的深度睡眠：一个小时，不会再多了。当戴因来到这里的时候你就会醒来，现在你唯一需要的就是休息。”

索林照做了，忽略了药水恶心的味道把它吞了下去。效果是立竿见影的，他感到一阵沉重夺去了他的身体，他一边沉向枕头一边希望欧因说的是真的。睡眠可能是他的身体最需要的东西，但这不是他能承受得起的享受。艾鲁伯正等着他，他不会坐以待毙，起码这次不会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：卡林，红茶


	7. A Meeting of Minds 四方会谈

无论看起来是怎么样，比尔博都没有在躲藏。他只是想找点独处的时间，而这没什么错。

当然，他能理解为什么人们会做出这样的假设。半打木桶和顶部覆盖的油布形成了一个小小的昏暗的空间，遮住了寒风: 这个地方非常适合让他寻找片刻的宁静。

他找到的苹果曾见过更好的时日。皱褶的皮松垮地挂在这颗水果上，但至少没有蛀满虫。他吃过更糟糕的东西，而且他已经饿到不在意这顿贫瘠的餐点看起来如何了。果汁有些苦涩，令他想起老爸的苹果酒，果肉虽然比大多数苹果都要软，但也能吃。

那一小口水果不到一分钟就吃完了，腹部的痛苦让他皱起脸。意料之中。但那是心痛，而不是饥饿，他对此无能为力，只能继续忍受。

像那样在没有人能出来追他的时候逃离帐篷，是一个懦弱的行为，但他没有勇气留在那个地方。就算索林几乎是在用真诚的眼神跟温和的柔情乞求他的时候，他也没法这样做。

他几乎就要投降了。陪伴在索林身边很容易，那是整个中土世界里他最想待着的地方，连夏尔也比不上。但他不能冒这个风险，起码不能在当索林的温度在他手上如烙铁留下印记，还有他雷鸣一般的心跳还在耳边回响时候。

比尔博只是要将他从生死线上拉回来，任何一个好伙伴都会这么做。但他的在做的事让他口舌干燥、头晕目眩：他着迷于索林正在恢复的身躯，远远超过普通好友应有的界限。

他发出一声呻吟，膝盖卷起到胸口前，把火红的脸庞埋藏到覆盖着双腿的一层薄薄的布料间。欲望曾在旅途中甚至是之后点燃。它不仅在平常的日子里神奇地出现，也在非凡的时刻跃动，为了索林平静的微笑，也为木桶之旅后罩衫挂在他肌肉上的样子。

他曾想过这种感觉会随着时间流逝，只要忽略它，就会自行枯萎。但它茁壮生长，附着于比尔博身上每一根血管，让他无处可逃。更糟糕的是，大家都看出来了。波佛那一番关于营地里流言蜚语的话不断在脑子里回响，为他的不安添柴加火。在脑子里悄悄欣赏索林是一回事，但让全世界知道就是另一回事了。

不，他不会继续呆在那里，冒着暴露对那一个最重要的矮人的感情的风险。至少这样，如果流言有一天传到索林耳中，比尔博也能像对待闲聊一样一笑了之。他还没有当着索林的面败坏自己的名声，他也不会这么做。

如果他能控制得住的话。

他不会为了自己的一点点心动而毁掉他和索林之间的友谊，如果这件事情见光，这将会是他们的结局。比尔博不敢想象如果事实正相反会是怎样。也许，想过那么一两次吧，他觉得他也曾在索林双眼中见到类似的感情，但那目光总是及时被收回、压下，然后离开他的视线外。随着时间的推移，他已经把这种偶然的现象当作是自己的想象。毕竟，为什么索林会想要他呢？

他是个国王，而比尔博只不过是……他什么也不是。甚至不是一个飞贼。

一阵痛苦如海浪一般冲刷过来，他咬紧牙关，无情地将这个想法推到一边。”不要想这些，“他斥责自己，站起来前清了清嗓子，”相比起在这里自怨自哀，你有更重要的事情要做！”

他努力地将所有情绪打包塞进心底，那才是它们该在的地方。也许过段时间，当他们安全地在山里安顿下来，他会好好地审视一下这些感情，现在他的时间有更好的用处。他已经在这里藏得够久的了。

使命在召唤。

移动这个规模的营地不是一项简单的任务。矮人和人类并肩工作，建造出可以运送伤者的车辆，身强力壮的人组成狩猎队，在土地上搜寻猎物。采集者在外搜寻着野莓、菇类和根茎植物，为未来几个寒冷的月份做准备。比尔博不确定在这个贫瘠的地方他们能有多少好运，但他必须得相信那些比他更能胜任这份工作的人。

”比尔博老爷！”附近一堆矮人里有一只手伸过他们的头顶，向他挥舞着，吸引了他的注意力，然后他看到多力正快速朝他的方向赶来，他抱着满怀的衣服。欧力在他身后也抱着类似的东西，他年轻的面庞被决心和歉意所占据。“原来你在这。我们刚才到处找你来着！”

”你们现在找到我了。”比尔博勉强展示出一个僵硬的笑容，希望他们能就这样忽略他。处理他不认识的人类和矮人的问题是一回事，但他感觉自己太脆弱了，没办法应对朋友们带笑的脸庞。”一切都还好吗？“

“在现在这环境下，只能说跟预期一样好。”多力长长地舒了口气，勾住比尔博的手肘，拽着他一起向前，同时一刻不停地说着话：”有个会要开，所有远征队的队员，还有丹恩、巴德跟瑟兰迪尔，不过我认为邀请最后那一个是出于礼貌，而不是有什么人真的希望他能在那。”

比尔博发出一声嘶哑的声音，考虑着要不要提醒他们是精灵救了索林的性命。这不是过去几天来他第一次轻声抱怨着指出这个事实。成见很难消逝，但这一次比尔博没有对此出声。

”是谁说要开会？巴林吗？”

”不是，是国王。”多力啧啧道，表示异议。“记住，并不是说他身体好得可以做这些事情，但他就是这样的。”

”所以……这就是我们现在要去的地方？“

多力停下脚步，转身狠狠地瞪了比尔博一眼。在他们身后，欧力发出一声大笑，然后在他最年长的哥哥对此做出什么评价之前赶紧转化为一声咳嗽。

”不，巴金斯老爷。虽然我们很忙，但我认为我们已经花了足够的时间让自己看起来像个土匪。”多力小心翼翼地扫视比尔博破烂的外套。“我们花了好几天找出足够温暖的衣服和毛皮给那些需要的人。现在，我终于可以把注意力转到我们远征队的队员上了。”

“他勉强才能照顾到我们所有人。”欧力怀里抱着的衣服模糊了他的声音，但他成功挪了一下衣服堆好让比尔博看到他的脸。他的罩衫有多处破烂，但精细的补丁已经将其盖上了，上面独特的风格很难令人搞混。现在欧力的衣服上已经没有长湖镇服饰的风格了，多力在边上散发出自豪的光芒。“到你了。”

”我们也许没法穿着最好的衣服去到这个会议，但至少这会是矮人式样的衣服。”

“呃……但我可不是矮人。”当多力把它带进一个小帐篷的时候，比尔博抬起眉毛。除了一块粗糙的木屏风，里面几乎没有什么空间。有两个火盆在断断续续地冒着烟，帐篷上还有一些参差不齐的缝让冷风挤进来，令比尔博打了个寒颤。

“不要在意那个，”多力喃喃地说，把衣服放到边上一个木箱上，“快在水冷之前进去。”

霍比特人眯起眼，向欧力投去一个充满疑惑的眼神。年轻的矮人神情充满怜悯，指向屏风后面。“我们用几个坏锅造起来的。挺大的。它有点漏水，但大家都对它没什么意见。

比尔博难以置信地盯着这个粗糙的铁锅。不能否认上面有一两个尖锐的边缘，但他不能在这时候享受这样的待遇。不能在蒸气腾腾的热水灌满了这个容器的四分之三的时候。

“泡澡？”他问道，“但是你们从什么地方……怎么……？”

“不要在意那个了，”多力打断他，“去吧，在热气都跑光之前快进去，我们时间不多。”

“我们大部分人用一个湿布擦掉身体上的脏东西就行了。”欧力坦白，转过身去给比尔博留出私人空间，”但我们觉得你可能会想要这个。”他的声音里没有批评，他只是道出事实。泡澡是一个意料之外的奢侈享受，完全抵过他脱下衣服踏进热水之前的冷风带来的痛苦。

比尔博沉进水里，小心不要碰到金属粗糙的地方。他能够感觉到污垢从他身体上脱落，把所有血迹都带走。割伤和擦伤的地方跳动着反抗，但比起温暖给劳累的肌肉和酸痛的骨头带来的纯粹放松，那是微不足道的痛苦。

在他浮上水面前，他深深地吐了一口气，然后用双手将头发从脸颊上抚开。头发需要修剪了，他发誓在找到见到或者锋利的小刀的时候就马上剪头发。手掌在皮肤上扫了一两下就把身上最顽固的污渍擦掉了：手指和手肘上，膝盖和脚上。当然，他没有肥皂可以用，但是比尔博能善用仅有的一切东西。在这个绝望的地方，热水是非常稀缺的东西，他希望他能尽量多用一些。

“你没淹死吧？”欧力问道，他的声音透过那个朴素的屏风传来。比尔博怀疑这个东倒西歪的东西是为了他才立起来的。毕竟矮人跟霍比特人不一样，他们对在公共场合裸露不会感到任何不安。

“没，但我准备出去了。”一想到没有被火盆烘烤过的寒冰一般的空气，他不禁面部扭曲。帐篷里面比外面温暖，但也只是一点点。

“你要快点穿衣服咯。”多力建议道，”底衫和底裤都放在屏风上面了。用你里面的脏衣服擦擦干然后赶快穿上。剩下的我们会帮你的。”在他的声音转为恳求的语气前，有一个长长的停顿。“我不认为我能够说服你穿上靴子吧？”

“不。”比尔博尽量让他的回复保持平静。“也不准有搞笑的长裤，谢谢。”

当多力低声骂着些什么的时候，比尔博不禁露出一个笑容，他让自己在温水里多泡了一小会儿才终于爬出去。寒冷像钳子一样攫住他，比尔博颤抖着，一把抓住了他的旧外衣。它一直被穿在秘银衫下，没有比他自己的汗更糟糕的东西沾染过这件衣服。他的手颤抖着，用这块布将皮肤上的水擦掉，胡乱擦擦头发，赶走那些滴落到肩膀和从脊椎上流下去的水珠。

他伸手抓住多力提供的内衣裤，在钻进柔软的新底衫前先遮住了他的尊严。这看起来像是一件上好的衣服，没有被霉菌和腐烂的东西玷污，而且闻起来有草药的味道。它贴着皮肤，一路垂到了膝盖方：有点太长了，但老实说他没有期待比这更好的东西了。

他向朴素的镜子瞟了一眼，在保证两个矮人都看不到的情况下，在他的旧衣服里翻找，探进口袋，直到手指摸到了他在找寻的一些熟悉的物品。戒指很重：圆润，在微弱的光照下反射着金光。相比他在比翁的花园里找到的橡子，它看起来既艳俗又令人反感，但他不允许自己丢掉这么有用的东西。

将这两样东西藏好在手掌里，他提高声音问：“好了，然后呢？”

“这个。“欧力绕过屏风把秘银衫从地上捡起来。他的手指恭敬地在这件闪光的金属上滑过，然后把它套上比尔博的头，忽略了他的低声反对。

“我还需要盔甲吗？别人都没穿啊？”

“保证安全比事后后悔更重要。”多力向前一步，回避着比尔博的目光，检查他的袖子。他警觉地感受到有些事情他们都没告诉他，但在开口问出问题前，矮人开始递给他一件又一件衣服。

“裤子，”他把它们塞到比尔博手里，然后退后几步，比尔博跳了进去，把它们绑在了自己的腰上。一层光滑的衬里擦过他的皮肤，这比他以前穿的厚得多，而且没有破洞会透风。“我把你膝盖下面的长度剪掉了，然后折起来快速缝了一下。”多力有些愤怒地说道，“很粗糙，但勉强能应付。如果幸运的话没有人会注意到它。”他捡起一件带有垫肩的外衣，看着比尔博穿上之后变得像只老鹰一样肩膀耸了起来。

当每件衣服都安置妥当，他飞快地靠近，在比尔博腰部系上一个皮带，将皱褶整理干净。这看起来好像他会在霍比屯穿的那种外套，而且他必须得承认，尽管这些是矮人样式的衣服，他也不会被误认为其中之一。就算是远远地看也不会。

“这是不是应该……”他拍了拍他的外衣松垮的领口，指着衣服刺绣的领口分开的地方可以看到底下的金属，“更高一点？”

“有些东西需要展示出来，巴金斯老爷。”他没有进一步解释，好像根本不需要似的。比尔博在心里咒骂矮人保守秘密的习性。

多力后退一步，在他的口袋里翻找着什么。“点睛之笔，”他解释道，举起一个东西让比尔博看。这是一对用暗色的木头草率地刻成的光滑的珠子。做工既粗旷又大胆，比尔博注意到多力和欧力的辫子里也有类似的装饰珠子。“这些是毕佛为远征队里的成员做的。戴上这些珠子意味着向全世界宣告这件事。“

”宣告什么？“

多力停下了，声音因为笑容而柔软下来，”告诉他们你属于这里，和我们一起。“

意想不到的坦白令比尔博无言，多力开门见山的话好像在说：没什么事情比向世人展示他这样一个安静的、不爱出风头的小霍比特人是那群吵吵闹闹的矮人中的一员更讲得通的了。之前从来没有人为他做过这样的事情，他吞了口唾沫，打心底里被感动了。

“我十分荣幸能够带上它们，这会有用吗？”他抬手摸摸还在耳边滴水的头发。

“应该没问题，”欧力说道，把他领到一个火盆旁取暖“你的头发跟我们的质地不同，但现在应该够长了，特别是还湿着的时候。”

他的手指随着编辫子的动作飞舞着，在比尔博的右太阳穴边选了一小簇头发编在一起，绕到耳朵背后，然后让它自然垂下。一个珠子被卡进了辫子中间，另一个在尾端，尽管比尔博还没有明白是什么东西让它们固定在那个地方的。

“好了。”欧力欣赏着他的手工活，多力在身后满意地点点头，“这不算华丽，但是……”

“真了不起。”比尔博微笑着说，把头微微倾斜，让自己习惯这个多出来的重量。这是一个很小的辫子，如果他想的话很容易就能藏到他的卷发里面，但现在他非常乐意展示他的辫子。“你们觉得怎么样？这算准备好了吗？”

他伸开双臂，展示他们的工作成果。也许这不是最雅致的衣服，但也比他之前穿的寒酸衣物好了很多。尽管这是用粗糙的布料做成的，但它有浓郁的深绿色，袖口边缘用稍浅的线缝上了纹饰。盖住双腿的裤子是暗蓝灰色的，非常体面，而且他的皮肤在他记得以来第一次变干净了。

“就像你一直以来那么好。”多力向比尔博赤裸的双脚投去懊恼的一睹，然后从衣服堆里抓出最后一件，这是一件皮大衣，里面衬着毛皮，很适合矮人穿，这让比尔博想起了自己的晨衣，而不是能穿出门的衣服。“穿上这个。外面已经冷到你不能再假装不需要这个了，更何况你还没习惯这种严峻的气候。”

多力坚定的眼神告诉他，反抗是徒劳的，于是比尔博把手伸进袖子里，然后开始卷起袖口。穿上这件大衣的效果立竿见影。当柔软的毛毛贴上裸露的后颈时，跳动的寒颤立刻消失了。他的鼻腔内充满了尘封许久的房间的味道，他立刻意识到这件大衣是从山里面带过来的。这样有用的东西能存活过史矛革的占领时期也算是个奇迹，但这既然是矮人的作品，就意味着他们能长久地保存。

几乎是在布料的重量在他双肩上安顿好的那一刻，多力开始在周围匆忙地走动，在他们向帐篷开口走去前再一次捡起所有的衣服。“来吧来吧。”他催促道，掀开布门，后退一步让比尔博和欧力走出去，“直接去国王的帐篷，现在就去。我们可不能迟到。”

“我觉得他们不会丢下我们先开始的。”欧力提出。

“就算他们这样做了也没关系。”比尔博因为席卷而来的狂风而缩成一团，他十分感激多力刚才强迫他穿上这件大外套。他耸起肩，把手深深地插进口袋里，。“我们可以从后面偷偷溜进去，我觉得也没什么东西要说的。”

“巴德和瑟兰迪尔可能不会同意这一点。”当狂风尖叫着席卷过这片高原的时候，多力抬高了他的声音。

“他们只在有必要的时候跟我们谈。但他们总是想跟你交谈。”

比尔博叹了口气，向索林帐篷外的守卫点头示意。有矮人也有精灵，在他们侧身进入帐篷的时候拼命想要站得比对方更直。他们偶尔会相互冷笑一下，然后假装漠不关心的样子，继续忽视对方。

而人类则坐在附近的篝火边与同伴谈笑风生，享受着片刻的休息。他们离得足够近，以便巴德抬高声音叫他们的时候能立刻赶到，但比尔博认为他们是这些人里最聪明的，将舒适置于琐碎的争吵和显摆之上。

“他们在等您，巴金斯老爷。”有一个矮人低声说道，微微鞠了个躬。当比尔博意识到精灵也在微微低头向他致意时，他的尴尬只增不减。他结结巴巴地表示了感谢，弯腰走进里面，有些惊讶于对室内格局的改变。

欧因功能齐全的帐篷此刻灯火通明，烧着香料的火盆提供温暖的同时清新着空气。地毯盖在原本铺在地面的粗布上，象征着都林家族的蓝色毛毯覆盖着床上的皮毛，给那些躺在病床上的人增添了一些权威的感觉。

奇力用枕头支撑着，面色苍白但双眼炯炯有神。菲力醒着，平躺在他身边，看起来比早上的时候好多了，也精神了不少。莱格拉斯与陶瑞尔坐在附近。他们安静地讨论着什么，身上没有那种压在其他人身上的拘谨。

远征队的成员围成了一个粗略的半圆。有些坐在板条箱上，窃窃私语，用怀疑的目光扫向来会面的成员。还有的人只是静静站着，独自沉思。甘道夫则远离人群坐在角落，享受着他的烟斗。比尔博想要加入他，但在他做出任何动作前，巴林向他示意过去。

他和丹恩在索林的行军床右边坐着，自比尔博上一次看到那个地方后，那里也发生了变化。一大块木头被固定在床头的架子上。它朴实无华，却让比尔博联想到了王座，这样索林就有机会面对朋友与可疑的盟友。这番变化显然让他付出了代价：他的双眼充满痛苦，嘴巴也紧紧闭着，但决心战胜了一切。

他的肩膀上也围着一件像礼服长袍一样的外套，样式与比尔博身上的类似。他的额上没有王冠装饰，发间也没有辫子，不过尽管身受重伤，他依然散发着一股有力的气场：坚毅不屈。

在索林左手边有一个空的高脚凳，巴林给了他一个意味深长的眼神，示意他去那个方向，比尔博深深叹了口气。他无意在这场会谈中占据中心位置，当矮人们讨论事情的时候，他更愿意待在角落的阴影里，显然他的远征队朋友并不这么想。他们让开位置让他走过，脸上挂着微笑和温柔的眼神。有些人低声向他问好，波佛则拽了拽头上与他相似的辫子，眨眨眼睛，给了比尔博一个微笑。

矮人们一直偷偷摸摸地看向他，看起来对他们自己十分满意。这让比尔博怀疑他们是不是合伙起来整他。他是否因为在衣服下穿着盔甲而冒犯到精灵了？这听起来像是他的朋友们会喜欢的恶作剧，不过多力一般不会参与到他们这种欢乐游戏中。这个过分讲究礼节的矮人，肯定不会帮助实施这样的计划吧?

“巴金斯老爷。”索林嘶哑的声音破进了他的脑海，他转过身，看到对方脸上严肃的线条柔和了下来，因生命力和智慧明亮起来的湛蓝的双眼将他钉在原地，比尔博在心里咒骂自己那突然到来的呼吸骤停。

他满眼只见那个他曾经认识的矮人——那个他在旅途中逐渐喜欢上的矮人。所有贪婪和暴虐的痕迹都消失了，被责任感替代。他已经很难令人回想起他在山里做的事了：自私贪婪和对金子的狂热。

索林的双唇分开，好像有话要讲，比尔博的心要叛逃跳跃出他的胸腔，随着不安稳的节拍拼命跳动。但索林吞回了他想说的话，低头问候，比尔博也照样回礼。他在座位上动了动，窃窃私语归于沉寂，人类、精灵和矮人都露出了期待的神情。

“我叫你们来是为了讨论之后的几天乃至几个月的策略。”索林浑厚的声音比比尔博知道他身体状况能承受的程度大得多。“冬天不会让我们有好日子过，我知道在我缺席的这段日子里你们一刻不停地工作好为此作出准备。该加快动作的时刻已经临近，我们越能合作共享，成功的几率就越高。”

索林看向丹恩，比尔博也随着这个伟大的、头发已经灰白的矮人的眼神看过去。他浓密的红发因为嵌在胡子里的獠牙显得更可怕了。看着他，比尔博能想象出矮人如何通过战争获得名声。他看起来是个久经沙场的战士，比德瓦林更甚，但当他开口时，带着浓重口音吐出的是经过深思熟虑的温柔的话语，战场上的自傲已经消失不见了。

“我带来的一半兵力将会跟索林和他的远征队呆在一起，保护和执行国王认为合适的任务。这样食物的问题将会减少一些，同时不会牺牲这个王国的自保能力。”

“铁丘矮人都是技艺高超的铁匠，“索林解释道，“他们不仅能助力于保护艾鲁伯，还能修复盔甲和武器，还有我们短缺的日常用品。”

“确实，”丹恩附和道，“他们的强项是锻造，但他们也当一个好石匠。艾鲁伯不需要修理。它会重新变得安全起来，只要矮人和人类还需要它，它就一直是他们家园。”

巴德点点头，把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，他蹲在一个看上去像是倾斜的旧桶的东西上。“谢谢你，我们是淳朴的人，大多数都是渔夫和商人，但我们会好好完成所有的工作。”

”我们同样感激长湖镇居民愿意提供的任何帮助。”尽管听起来十分正式，索林的话却是衷心的，他嘴边严峻的线条逐渐消失了，“喂饱你们和我们的人民是一项前所未有的困难挑战。邦博，你能够拿到所有必要的消息吗？”

大块头的圆圆矮人说话时，在胸前握紧了小香肠一般的手指，声音柔软却又坚定。“丹恩的人说在军队之后会有大车跟随而来。这些天会到。原本粮食并不够支撑我们度过整个冬季，不过加上他们能分给我们的补给便有可能了。”他挠了挠头，面部因为室内的温度而变红。“我们依然需要人打猎和采集，那样应该没问题了。”

“我的大部分士兵已经在返回绿林的路上了。”瑟兰迪尔检查了一下手指上的一个戒指，在他继续时，他选择看着比尔博，“只要通往艾鲁伯的道路依旧畅通，他们就会在几天之内带着额外的补给回来。恐怕新鲜的肉不一定有，但森林赐予了我们其他的礼物：坚果和果干，还有甜根和其他能填饱肚子的食物。”

“谢谢你。”在索林的声音转移瑟兰迪尔的注意力时，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，但比尔博认为这一次的致谢比上一次要来的轻松，似乎让他损失的自尊心少了一些。“如果你的精灵因为冬季暴风雪而无法回到绿林，我们会热情款待他们。”

“水井是干净的。”波佛抢先在瑟兰迪尔能回复前开口，也许是希望在这场会议上勉强维持的礼貌变得更糟糕之前，停止任何可能出现的侮辱。“我们都检查过了。水还在石头之下流动，干净又新鲜。”

“熔炉是另一个问题。”格洛因在座位上挪动了一下，伸开手。“在战争前用来对付龙的那些因为龙焰裂开了一些。将它们投入使用之前，需要修复一下。”

“还有剩下的吗？”索林问道，语气里透露出的担心是比尔博不能理解的东西。比起让艾鲁伯的矿脉重新工作，肯定还有更重要的事情吧？

“有一个是好的。我叫了矮人在那边上等着，你一下令就能把它们点燃。”格洛因坐直身子，向整个房间解释道，“如果没有熔炉、它们的燃料热气，山里就会没有热源。篝火在对抗未经开发的石头散发出的寒冷的力量上不值一提。不过就算只有一个熔炉也能让艾鲁伯温暖起来，更别提还有在周边流动的水了。”

“对健康有好处，”欧因点评道，“如果我们都挤在一起的话，疾病会很容易传播。热水还能让东西都保持干净。”

“而且也方便烹饪。”邦博脸上巨大的笑容就像太阳一样明亮，就好像格洛因刚刚给了他一件能想到的最好的礼物一样，“没有热水的厨房什么也不是。”

“点燃熔炉。”索林下令，“在我们还没进入艾鲁伯之前检查烟道是否疏通，这将会减少我们暴露在有毒烟雾中的可能。”就算他读出了比尔博和巴德脸上的惊恐，他也没有说出来，”燃料够不够？“

”还有很多。那只龙对黄金以外的东西一点兴趣也没有。“格洛因站起身，钻出帐篷口去传达索林的命令。

“那有毒的东西是怎么回事？”比尔博问道，在巴德向他眨了眨感激的眼神时笑了一下。矮人们要大步前进时所冒的风险着实有点吓人，他想确认一下他们是否知道自己在做什么。

“如果说熔炉里出来的烟不能排出去的话，它会聚集然后造成许多麻烦。生病之类的。”索林挤出一个笑容。“在任何人为此受苦前尽快搞清楚这个问题就行，只要几个小时就好。”

“金子呢？”甘道夫的声音回荡过帐篷，平静，但就像一声惊雷一样吓人。它将好几个矮人惊得不敢出声，空气逐渐变得紧张起来。每一双茫然的眼睛都看着索林，等待着他的回答。

“金子确实是一个要考虑的问题。”他的声音缓慢而沉重，好像让他谈论艾鲁伯大厅里的宝藏让他感到十分痛苦。“我不能否认它对我本人的影响，以及在较小程度上对我的族人和远征队本身的影响。巴林、丹恩和我在早些时候讨论过这个问题，我们起草了一份具有法律效应的文件，内容是：在现在以及将来，任何艾鲁伯的统治者，如果染上了龙病，将会被剥夺统治权力。”

他举起一只手，阻止了他周围忠诚矮人的抗议。这是一个大胆的举动，连比尔博都看得出来，而且风险很高。“我希望对该计划的了解仅限在这个房间里。我们会向其他人保证已经采取了措施，但不会告诉他们细节。在错误的人手中，这一政策很容易成为一种武器。”

索林皱着眉看着瑟兰迪尔，比尔博也跟随着他的视线。这一次，苗条的脸上没有挂着讥讽的笑容。那个精灵默默地、一动不动地看着，在他思考的时候手指靠在唇边。

“这不是一个永久的解决方法。一旦我们保证食物可以让我们撑过冬天，我们会重新考虑藏宝室的问题。现在生存问题才是重中之重。金子可填不饱肚子，也不能在寒冬阻挡商队路线的时候给我们买来东西。”

“那意思是我们什么也不做咯？”比尔博问，喉咙挤压着他的声音，毫无疑问，索林的话逻辑清晰，但他不能摆脱深埋在心里的恐惧。现在他们还在开阔的天空下，金子在几英里外，埋在山中，这是一回事；而一旦他们被困在艾鲁伯的大厅里，那会发生什么？他们是能再一次抵抗住财富的召唤，还是注定要又一次屈服？

索林对上他的目光，出乎意料的是，那双蓝眼睛深处也回荡着同样的担心。尽管刚才那一番话听起来十分坚定，但他看起来就像比尔博能感觉到的一样害怕。他眉毛下的阴影扭曲起来，他握紧左手，伸进比尔博才能看到的皮毛里。这是索林情绪的表现，一些私密的东西在他们俩之间传递，在矮人承认了他的恐惧之后，比尔博颤抖地深呼一口气。

“我们什么也不做。”

“你对人民的关心已经证明了许多事情。”甘道夫喃喃地说道，咳出一口烟雾，疲惫地站起身。“如果可以的话，我将会待在艾鲁伯城内，直到冰雪融化。恐怕我这把老骨头已经不适合在这种天气穿越大陆了，我肯定比尔博也能理解他回到夏尔的日子也要延迟到春天了。”

一阵震惊划过帐篷，比尔博看到在提及他的离去时，朋友们备受打击的面庞。他坐立不安，刻意避免看向索林的方向，即便是快速的一瞥，他把手在膝盖上一拍，“我从来没预计要在融雪前离开这里。”他勉强在复杂的情绪在嗓子里缠绕成一个结时说道。

事实上，他一直避免思考他要回到袋底洞这一回事。这个想法曾经给他带来解脱和快乐。他依然想念自己的扶手椅和书籍，想念他温暖的斯密奥（译注：霍比特人在土堆或者山丘中挖掘出的居所，此处保留音译），想念夏尔时常洋溢着璀璨热情的日子。但是有时候他也知道，回到家意味着熟悉的—— 空荡又安静的——状态，这让他焦虑，会让他被思念和恐惧撕成碎片。

“那么，”甘道夫笑了：这是一个亲切友好而又无害的表情，不过比尔博才不会被骗到，一秒也不会。巫师在计划着一件事情，可能是很多件事情，猜测那是什么将是徒劳一场。甘道夫在这样的情况下应付自如，胜过他们中任何一个，即便是精灵。他只能随它去，然后迎接巫师脑海里酝酿的无论是什么东西。“与此同时，我可以处理那些金子。也许我们能阻止它继续散发影响。”

比尔博松了口气，甘道夫的协助让他感到安心。记忆中矮人们的恍惚和索林的残暴仍历历在目。而他并不盼望着回到那样的情况。至少现在他不会事孤身奋战。巫师会在那，还有巴德和他的人民。他只希望他们也能免于宝藏的影响。

“阿肯宝钻呢？”瑟兰迪尔抬起一只眉毛，目光滑向巴德的方向。那人用平静漠然的眼光回视，同时一阵恐慌从比尔博的脊背上袭来。在这之前，还没有一个人问起国王的宝石，而且他也保密了和巴德的会面。这精灵哪壶不开提哪壶！

"那个怎么了？"对于不认识索林的人，这个问题听起来十分轻松，好像他不过是在讨论天气如何。比尔博在想索林要花多少精力才让自己听起来不带一丝怒意。比尔博能看到他藏在毯子下的指尖微微颤栗，别人都看不见，而他则极力控制住自己握住对方双手的渴望。

“我原以为收回象征着你统治权的那个东西是最重要的；尤其是在这一切之后：你为了得到它冒的风险，还有在追求它的过程中抛弃了谁。”他看向比尔博的方向，大家都明白他的意思。

比尔博模糊地听到莱格拉斯用辛达语低语了什么，他发现后者正盯着他的父亲，双眼被皱眉笼盖上一层阴霾。在他身边，奇力看上去怒不可遏，他一边低声向哥哥描述着眼前的情景，一边向陶瑞尔露出迟疑的微笑。

丹恩动起来如排山倒海一般不可阻挡，他壮实的肩膀在锁子甲下挺起，冷笑露出底下的牙齿。“听好了，尖耳朵混蛋。他的统治权力不系李要考虑的东西。让我们担心阿肯宝钻！除非李想占为己有？”

瑟兰迪尔在远处皱了下鼻子，虚掩在脸上的礼貌终于滑落，“当成群的矮人军队在我家门边打来打去的时候就关我事了，难道你觉得我会不留心传言吗？王座尚空时，已经有人考虑向艾鲁伯进军了。”

“寒冬将会让任何愚蠢到这么尝试的人付出代价。”索林的话盖过了戴恩可能说出口的任何反驳，一道安抚的目光平息了铁丘陵领主的怒火。“而那宝石，我确信它很安全。”

“它在我们信任的人的手中。”比尔博努力在成为众人注意的中心时不要畏缩，他并不是要轻视精灵、巫师和他的朋友们说的话，但他说的是事实。在他们所有人之间，巴德和他的种族是最中立的，比尔博知道，忽视船夫手里保管的那颗宝石的政治力量是十分愚蠢的行为。“也许它就该待在那。”

他预计着愤怒的吼叫，而不是像现在徘徊在帐篷中，像裹尸布一般沉重的、令人昏沉的寂静。好像每个人都在摒着呼吸，于是他在众人震惊消逝、愤怒升起之前快速接着说。

“如果人们觉得统治这个国王的权利必须要依靠一块石头，而不是他在长途跋涉中积累的经验和战场带来的伤痕的话，那很好，但那不是我看待这件事情的方式。”他清清嗓子，强迫自己继续，“要我说，王座属于那个一开始就有勇气要夺回它的矮人，阿肯宝钻是瑟莱尔在位时期才变成王室的象征。但在他之前还有许多其他人，他们在没有山之心的帮助下也统治得很好。”

他冒险抬起头，发现他被索林的目光包裹，深蓝而又机警，尽管国王此时已经精疲力尽。他嘴唇微张，身体前倾，毫无疑问在他想要听进比尔博的一字一句时给他的伤口施加了很大压力。放在他身上的注意力令他脸红了，使劲咽了口唾沫，觉得对这样一番豪言壮语来说自己实在是太渺小了。不过既然他开了头，就要结尾，然后让其他人对此争论，就像狼群争夺嘴边的肉一样。

“也许是时候回到那样的日子了？”他问道，声音不比一声低语大多少，“阿肯宝石只有在我们允许的范围内才会变得那么重要。”

帐篷外，营地里的噪声不间断地响着，比尔博静静听着，让他的脑海里充满有生活气息的繁忙声音，这样他才不会坠入环绕着他的寂静的深渊。

没有人呼吸。好像他们是在一幅画里面或者刚被施了咒语。连甘道夫也在帐篷开口边静静站着，当他盯着看的时候烟斗还在嘴唇外悬着。霍比特人好像能听到那个苍老的、充满智慧的脑袋里齿轮转动的声音，片刻后他看到甘道夫脸上的表情开始改变。

慢慢地，他的眉毛舒缓下来，双眼散发着友好的柔光，那眼神通常是为他的烟火保留的。那里面还有一丝骄傲，好像比尔博刚说了或者做了什么极其聪明的事情一样。

现在他把目光移近了些，比尔博注意到巫师不是唯一一个脸上写满赞同的人。奇力简直是在对着他发光，浑身充满着热情。巴林双眼明亮，丹恩看上去就像是在他那浓密的胡须里对自己咧嘴笑着。

但关于阿肯宝钻，他们没有一个人能说了算：决定权还在索林的手上，而目前为止他还一言未发。他看起来像是被雷击了，好像比尔博刚才猛地冲他的头来了一下，而不是在柔声说话。比尔博尝试过，但他从那无尽的凝视中什么也读不出来。

最后，他好像眨眨眼醒来，才把他的视线从比尔博脸上扯开，向后靠在床后的木板上。他看上去很紧张，脸色苍白，因为第一道冷汗开始从他的额头上冒出来。然而，当他说话时，既没有丝毫软弱的迹象，也没有任何辩论的余地。

“阿肯宝钻的事情留到另外再谈，如同巴金斯老爷所说，它被托付在我们所信任的人手中。”他的视线飘向巴德，比尔博意识到索林已经知道是谁在保管国王的宝石了。“此时此刻，它就待在那里，与其一道的还有来自艾鲁伯的感谢。我们现在有更重要的事情得考虑，如果我们捱不过寒冬，那么争吵谁坐上王位是没有意义的。在那之前我们还有多长时间？”

“一场暴风雪正在从北边靠近。”莱格拉斯告诉他，欧因微笑着点头以示赞同。“它将会在今晚后第三个日出时到来。”

“那还是在我们走运的情况下。”治疗师添了一句，呻吟着站起身。他说话的时候没有将听筒举到耳边，毫无疑问，他对接下来的争论没有兴趣。“现在，带着极大的尊重，我们需要结束这次会议。你们虽然是国王、王子，但在这个帐篷里，以我的话为律法。我的病人们越来越累了，如果要把他们移进山，他们现在需要休息。”

“我们得在什么时候前准备好？”巴德问道，用力推开他的木桶，“明天不行，除非我们整夜地收拾。”

“那就后天早晨。”索林闭上眼睛，深呼出一口气，”我们不敢再待更久了。“

这句话沉重地将这场会谈带向终点，比尔博试图让在他肚子里蠕动的焦虑小虫安静下来。他知道在这个事情上他毫无选择。天气强迫他们离开，如果他们还留在原地，死亡是等待着他们的唯一结局，但他也不乐于见到这个决定。

他在艾鲁伯的第一次经历并不令人愉快。当这个王国是由一条龙统治的坟墓时，他们怎么敢回去？索林曾经在旅途中少有的平和时刻告诉过他关于年轻时对家的记忆。也许某一天它能恢复往日的辉煌，但现在，比尔博只能见到满眼的担忧、惊骇、金子和贪婪。

那会再一次发生吗？人类和矮人之间建造起的摇摇欲坠的联盟，会不会因为一点财宝而分崩离析，他们搞不清楚，但很快就能揭晓了。孤山等待着他们，无论是好是坏，他们都会回应它的召唤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：卡林


	8. Back to the Mountain 漫漫归山路

在那之后的第二天破晓时分，微光散落在营地里不断扩大的慌乱中。太阳在四面八方袭来的乌云遮盖下几乎见不到身影，也温暖不到大地。冬天，不再是一个飘忽不定的概念，而是压在每个人肩上的重担，现在时间对他们来说至关重要。

欧因在治疗帐篷里来回走动，帮忙收拾任何他能搭一把手的东西。索林和他的侄子们注定只能痛苦地看着，当周遭突然进入发狂似的忙乱时，他们却被伤痛困在床上。强制卧床挫伤了索林的自尊，尽管前者是十分必要的，他还是埋在他的毛皮里生着闷气，脾气暴躁地阴沉着脸。

莱格拉斯在日出后的短暂拜访一点也没有让他的心情变好。他想像矮人宝宝一样把毯子盖过脸，以此逃避密林王子。这听起来像是在逃跑，他的尊严不允许他这么做。他之前希望最后一个精灵已经离开了，排着小队回到心爱的树林的保护下，但看起来还有一些打算多留一会儿。

“索林国王。我请求立刻会见。”这句话里的严肃和正式让他不禁叹了口气，他并不想念甘道夫在莱戈拉斯边上的样子，那是一个跟他形影不离的巨大灰色影子。

“那我想现在也没有别的选择了。你想要什么？”

莱格拉斯的目光射向帐篷另一边，索林跟随着他的眼神去到正在打瞌睡的奇力身上，丝毫没有意识到他周围欧因正疯狂地收拾着东西。他立刻就知道接下来的对话是关于什么的了，他身上每一块肌肉都紧张起来，表达感激和本能的拒绝在内心互相交战。

“我想请求您允许陶瑞尔加入你们，进入艾鲁伯。”他没有含糊其辞，也没有迎合索林的虚荣心。在某种程度上，他比他的父亲更直接了当，但这并没有使情况变得更简单。

索林强迫自己不要捏紧拳头，吞回了完全拒绝这个要求的怒容。这来自他心里某个古老、阴森的角落，在那里，所有的精灵都乏善可陈，不值得他花费时间。不过至少有两个，证明了他的想法是错的：一个是站在他面前的王子，另一个是为了他的侄子勇猛战斗的战士。

“艾鲁伯不是精灵能待的地方。”他说道，拼凑出他的借口，“她与自己的族人在一起才是最好的。”

“那条道路已经向她封闭了，我父亲驱逐了她。”莱格拉斯的肩膀沉下，眼神失落地低垂，“她去不了孤山，就只能独自面对寒冬。”

这时他看到女精灵站在奇力床边，拼命想要治好他时同样表情。爱恋与绝望交织在一起，沉重地烙印在莱格拉斯的面容。在这里陶瑞尔找到了希望和解脱，但这个王子没有。

意想不到的怜惜充满了索林的胸腔。对于精灵来说，莱格拉斯还很年轻，但他已经证明了他自己比他的父亲更好。这个请求是为了他深爱的女人，而不是为了他自己，尽管她并没有回复这份感情。精灵很容易陷入愤恨——会不考虑她的感受就将她从奇力身旁分开。但他却选择只要她安全和幸福。

但索林不确定她能在矮人间找到这两样东西。

他皱起眉挣扎着解释，试图从内心的恐惧中解开过去的厌恶，“她躲着我，只有在觉得我睡着的时候才来看奇力。如果她不能在光天化日下面对我，她会乐于生活在我的统治下吗，而我不能冒险再添加进另一股不满了，这样的人已经够多了。”

“她希望不要让你苦恼，”甘道夫打断他们，给了索林一个眼神，让他感到局促不安。“她尊敬你，而且会服从你给出的任何合理命令。她同时也尊敬你对此事的反对，索林，你听了可能会难过，但她并不怕你。不比奇力多。”

他咬紧牙关，穿过帐篷怒视着侄子，心里充满疑问的同时怀疑他是否只是在装睡。他们两个静悄悄的、一动不动，在他看来有些太安静了点。也许那样更好，他不想再重复一遍自己说过的话。

“我也不希望她怕我。”他咽了口唾沫，希望能好好地说话而不是把自己呛死。长久积累的偏见依然想要长久地停留在他嘴边，他能在脑子里听见他爷爷的的怒火，辱骂着所有精灵和亲近他们的人。

但时代已经改变，也许现在就该意识到那一点。“她为我们做了许多事，如果她在自己的族人中不被欢迎，那她可以在艾鲁伯避难。以至于我的反对……”他提高了自己的音量，瞪着他的两个侄子，他看到奇力紧紧抓着哥哥的手，尽管双眼还紧紧闭着。“也许她能凭自己的能力改变我的想法。”

甘道夫笑了，但他对这个决定的赞同远远比不上莱格拉斯给予的那个鞠躬，比他之前看过的任何都要更深更真诚。索林不禁想如果瑟兰迪尔看到他儿子给出这种程度的敬意会怎么想，但这是个无关紧要的想法，他很快就把它推到一边。莱格拉斯不再是无条件服从父亲的小孩子了，就像奇力和菲力也不再受索林的控制一样。

“她不能带武器进山。”德瓦林从帐篷外面吼道，打着站岗的幌子在门口徘徊。那个爱抱怨的战士当然在附近，时刻准备着保护索林和他的族人，对付任何可能出现的威胁。他把头伸进帐篷的帆布开口，瞪着莱格拉斯，“我不会让她带着弓箭和双刀进山的。”

精灵王子皱起眉，略显痛苦。“你们确定要承受如此的损失吗？”他指了指帐篷里躺在床上的病号们，“回艾鲁伯的路不一定安全，你们有这么多伤员，拒绝陶瑞尔和她的刀箭可能不太明智。”

“我们有足够矮人保护那些不能自保的人，有剑、斧头，如果有必要的话，拳头。”

“但你们没有弓箭手，”他指出，“陶瑞尔可以将远处的敌人在迈出一步前就把他们放倒。你们难道愿意放弃这样一个好处吗？”

矮人和精灵互相瞪视着，气氛紧张地僵持着，都等待对方先一步投降。一分一秒滴滴嗒嗒地跑走，索林知道双方都不会让步，这让他十分渴望比尔博的冷静干预。这个霍比特人的话语里有一种索林从未掌握的方法，而这似乎已经把整个营地里的人都迷住了。他中立的地位是一样十分宝贵的东西。他也许是远征队中的一员，但他的种族令他与众不同，使他成为理想的中间人。

一个小身影从德瓦林身边穿进来，好像是被他的想法召唤来的一样，他向欧因点头示意，然后看着这僵局。比尔博眉毛紧皱，稍稍遮住了疲惫的双眼，他抱起双臂，“发生了什么？”他问道，难以置信地摇摇头，“不，别告诉我了。我都不想知道。现在没时间吵架，不管那是关于什么的。我们已经准备好要走了。”

“这么快？”奇力问道，在听到比尔博声音的一霎那，他脸上所有装睡的假象一扫而空。

“不能再推迟了，开始变天了。”比尔博听起来气喘吁吁的，但他努力向索林的方向挤了个笑容，然后开始帮欧音收拾，他快速抓起盆盆罐罐和草药，把它们塞进袋子里。“外面的车在等着你们三个。”

“那我猜走路回去是不可能的咯？”索林略带期盼地问道，但他觉得他根本不被允许自己做任何事情，而在看到欧因愤怒地挺起胸膛的时候，他知道期盼落空了。

“在你迈上五步之前，我的所有辛苦劳作就会被你糟蹋光。而这句话也是对你们两个说的。”他用一根手指戳这菲力和奇力，后者拉长了脸。“你们必须坐车走，这是我在这件事上最后的意见。”

他没有继续和治疗师争吵，索林只好继续接受他作为一个病人的身份接受治疗。没错，他的伤口还很深，勉强刚开始恢复，但他渐渐地觉得他重新获得了统治的力量，即使这意味着要解决顽固的矮人和冷静的精灵之间的争吵。

“德瓦林，陶瑞尔会带着她的武器。”他抬高声音，保证在听力所及的范围内所有人都能听见他的命令。“莱格拉斯王子的话有理有据。在这路上我们可能会遇见比野兽和恶劣天气更糟糕的东西。”他一动了一下，转头望向比尔博，同时强迫自己将痛苦的哼哼吞回肚子里。

“巴金斯老爷……”

他停下了，被所有想要说出口的话语压得喘不过气。在很长一段时间内他都想要单独跟比尔博说说话——为了感谢他坚定不移的信念和绝对的忠诚。而二者在经过了这所有的事情之后依然未动摇分厘，索林只能说对霍比特人的坚毅感到惊奇。

他记得比尔博的那番话，轻声细语但十分坚定，正是那个晚上他们在这个帐篷进行了会谈。索林将他讲的一字一句都仔细收藏起来，因为它们给了他希望。如果这个霍比特人没有对他有某种程度上的好感，他是如何带着这样的信念为他说话的？在这么多事情发生后，如果他真的憎恨那个做出如此行为的矮人，他还怎么能为索林的品行担保？

然后他又说到阿肯宝钻，将那颗宝石的价值和矮人本身的特质做比较——特别是索林。他的远征队其他成员不会说出这样的话，也许是没有足够的勇气这么做，但比尔博依然开口，以局外人的眼光对索林的统治权做辩护。

也许在他们之间依然有什么东西留存着。

但现在不是讨论这个的时候。他不能就这样把在脑海里激烈燃烧着的问题丢出去，也不能在这时因为比尔博为他说的好话给出他心底最真诚的感谢。这地方不仅仅是一个治疗帐篷，而更像是个政治舞台；他必须像隐藏好自己的弱点一样小心守着自己说出口的每一句话。在这里说的话，都会传播到远征队成员以外更多人的耳朵里，而索林不想让比尔博曝光在这样的猜疑下，而他自己也不想暴露在每个人的评判下。一个国王没有多少机会能享受到隐秘的时刻，但他向自己保证一旦回到艾鲁伯他就会为这个找出时间。

而现在要做的就是回到那里。

他突然意识到比尔博还在等着他说话，不安又期盼着。他在玩弄着远征队朋友们在他耳后编起的辫子，手指前前后后顺着它卷绕。索林咽了口唾沫，强迫自己将视线从那个动作上移开。如此纯真的动作不应该像这样迷人，于是他盯着天花板开口。

“我们已经延迟得够久的了。如果有人能帮助我和我的族人，我们就能从这该死的地方离开。”

他的话激励他周围的人行动起来，有些人正在拆除帐篷，像剥开水果皮一样把帆布扯开。还有一些人把毯子扔到一辆简陋的四轮马车里的床上，让需要躺在里面度过这趟旅程的人尽可能地感到舒适。尽管索林还是不喜欢这个想法，但他允许自己被举起来，毫无怨言，肩并肩地放在他两个侄子温暖的身体中间

额外的毯子将最刺骨的寒冷阻挡在外，但他还是被突如其来的降温冲击得发颤，他朝好像已经一个纪元没见过的天空眨了眨眼睛。层叠的云朵在他脑袋上聚集，挡住了蔚蓝的穹顶。渡鸦从他们上空飞过，用它们种族刺耳而喧闹的声音呼唤着彼此，没有其他种类的鸟儿试图飞过它们的路径。索林漫无目的地想着那只敲打石壁的鸫（注：瑟罗尔的地图里写的是：“当画眉鸟敲打的时候，站在灰色的岩石边。”而在这里作者写的是thrush 鸫，与画眉鸟同为鸣禽亚目，但是不同属。故此处用鸫）现在怎么样了。也许它在某个温暖而安全的地方栖息了下来：一个理智的生物。

“我宁愿走路，“奇力在索林身边喃喃地说，因为欧因严格要求而被迫盯着同样的景象，“就算会很痛我也不管，我们应该要走进山。”

“我们会扑在地上，我们全都会的。”菲力叹了口气，抬起手揉揉鼻子，戳了戳被绷带绑起来的左眼。“那将会是个宏伟的场面。”

“你能活着回来就得好好感激了，”索林提醒他们，但并无恶意。他知道奇力是什么感觉。作为一个病弱的人回到自己的王国让他感到侮辱、怨恨，但他宁愿忍受这种痛苦，也不愿面对另一个可能的结果，“躺着被带进治疗间总好过被我们的朋友抬着进棺材。”

欧因正在他们头顶某个地方打包瓶子，尽可能用上每一个空隙，索林努力不要把自己想成车里的另一块货物。有很多东西需要运输回艾鲁伯，而只有一小部分车能载货。他们能这么快收拾起来也是个奇迹，他不能再奢望更多了。当一片雪花落到他的睫毛上时，他意识到他们动身的时机刚刚好。

“我该离开了，”莱格拉斯说道，他已经坐在马背上，肩上围着一件披风。在回到他的国王身边前，他给了陶瑞尔一个小小的微笑，在索林看来那也难掩他心中的痛苦。“我给予你们和长湖镇的人类最真诚的祝福，希望冬日不要如此残酷地降临在这片土地上。某一天我将会回到这里，如果那时你们还欢迎我的话？“

索林勉强点点头，知道瑟兰迪尔不会考虑这样的细节。后者只要愿意就会来，然后为自己引起的骚动而高兴。“旅途平安，莱格拉斯王子。”

“您也是，山下之王。”

他调转马头，索林听见马蹄声平稳地踏过坚硬的土地飞奔而去，将马上的骑士带离他们的视线，回到密林深处的庇护所。

货车开始震动，笨拙地向回家的路驶去。瓶瓶罐罐碰撞着发出奇怪的叮叮当当的响声，在车队加入队伍的时候徒增嘈杂。前进的脚步声和人们喊叫的声音在他耳边回响，索林能听见德瓦林咆哮着发出命令。侦察员可能派出了剩下的几只合适的牲口拉着他们，公羊偶然的咩咩声在平原上回响。

附近传来一声优雅的笑声，让索林叹了口气，他看向奇力的方向，看到他抬起头以便看的更清楚：好像他还需要眼睛才能知道那歌唱般的欢笑是从哪里来的。没有矮人，无论是男性还是女性，会发出这样的噪声。

另一声轻笑加入了前面那个声音，但这声至少给索林带来了安慰而不是心烦意乱。这是他在过去几个月里永远听不够的声音，然后索林发现他正效仿着侄子的动作，试图撑着胳膊伸长了脖子，该死的伤口。

比尔博背对他们坐敞开的车尾上，双腿在无情的道路上晃动。那个女精灵在他后面走着，脸颊因为寒冷而变得通红，红发被冷风吹成得乱糟糟的。她所有的注意力都在比尔博身上，很明显因为他的陪伴而感到十分愉悦。

看起来友谊轻易地在他们之间绽放开花，生长自他们共同的守护着的忧虑的夜晚。现在他知道了陶瑞尔的流放，这对看似不可能的伙伴就更说得通了。在艾鲁伯城墙内他们都是独一无二的。除了陶瑞尔，别的精灵不能停留在此，而在很久之前，踏出夏尔边界之后，比尔博便是唯一的一个霍比特人。

索林脸上冒出一个笑容。比尔博又笑了，这真是太好了。

“你们没救了。”菲力低声说道，他的声音平静而温柔，这样只有他的哥哥和舅舅才听得到。" _Nungbuhâ_. 两个都一样糟。“

当他妹妹最爱的对他抛出的亲昵的辱骂从他侄子嘴里吐出时，索林翻了个白脸。确实是可爱的小混蛋。当她觉得他在某些事情上迟钝的时候，她总是会直截了当地指出来，而且没有什么，即使是他大哥的身份，甚至是额上的王冠，能阻止她。

“我还没有奇力那么糟糕，”他喃喃地说道，重新躺下然后用胳膊肘轻轻推了一下菲力，而他那个较为年长一些的侄子爆发出一阵明亮而又欢快的笑声。他能感觉到周围的人将视线转移到他们身上，但他一眼也不敢瞥，就怕碰上比尔博的目光。在面对着菲力乐观的面庞时，你很难摆出坚韧冷漠的表情。但只要有那霍比特人的一个友好温柔的眼神，他恐怕自己就会完全迷失在其中。

说得好像他现在没有似的。

“你就有，你还比他更完蛋。”菲力转头，因为这个动作而皱起眉。他的伤口还在给他造成持续的痛苦，而一只没有被绷带覆盖的眼睛因为微弱的日光充满泪水。“起码奇力和陶瑞尔一有机会还能互相说说话。”

“菲力！”奇力嘶嘶的警告让气氛紧张起来，索林看着他弓着背，倒在马车的床上。狭窄的空间不允许他把膝盖抬到胸前，很明显，奇力宁愿不要再舅舅面前谈论这件事。

但菲力不是这么想的。乍一看，他的行为似乎有些反常。通常来说，他的两个侄子里，菲力是那个更保守的。他带着与年龄所不匹配的成熟，索林感到一阵一闪而过的恐惧，会不会是他头上受的伤改变了这一点，但这个想法很快消失了。他的侄子欢乐的笑容还在脸上，但因为决心而变得更强硬。这不是偶然的，笨拙的喋喋不休的废话，而是慎重考虑过的。

“舅舅没有见过我亲眼见到的事情，奇力。他不知道……”

奇力发出一声哽咽，双眼睁大，又紧紧闭上。如果他的伤口不是那么严重的话，他也许已经逃离这辆车了，但此时这并不可行。他年轻的侄子，曾在旅途中面对蜘蛛和半兽人，没有流露出些许恐惧的神情，而现在他看起来好像宁愿在任何别的地方也不要待在舅舅身边。

也许甘道夫说错了，奇力最终还是害怕他对此事的反对。

他心里的一小部分因为侄子的不适欢欣雀跃起来。在他爷爷统治的漫长岁月里，索林一直被教导说：与精灵的任何交往都只会带来耻辱。在瑟罗尔眼中，这样的爱慕根本就是违反了大自然的法则。

但他并不是他的爷爷。他的统治意味着时代的改变，他不会以保持旧偏见的名义背弃奇力。

“他不想知道的。”奇力低声说，双眼依然紧闭，双手在身边痛苦地握起拳。

“你觉得你和你的精灵能对我隐藏什么？”索林叹了口气。“难道你认为我不知道她为了你做了什么，或者是你对她那崇高的敬意也不仅是为了她的优雅，更有因为她身为一个战士的技术。”他撅起嘴唇，舌头舔舔牙齿，然后说出最重要的一条，“你真的觉得我不知道是谁拿着你的如尼文石，你妈妈送给你的那一块？”

就连菲力也看起来十分惊讶，不是因为奇力对精灵的感情，而是索林对这些事情了解的透彻。他可以感受到他较年长的侄子投在他身上的目光，他努力不要为此露出笑容。能够让这些自以为已经完全长大的男孩们感到惊讶，这感觉十分美妙。

他转头，很高兴见到奇力最终还是睁开了眼睛。他挺直了身板，仿佛在等待严厉的斥责，但咬紧的牙关里也有勇气。索林心里一部分看到他这么做而感到心痛。他也许到了可以为所欲为的年龄，但对他来说，他的侄子们看起来还令人难受地年轻。

“对。”他咬紧牙关，试图从纷乱的思绪中找出恰当的词语来解释他的保留意见。他并不嫉妒奇力给予那个精灵的爱，但现在他已经从本能的否认中恢复过来了。奇力一直都是那个喜欢与众不同的东西的孩子。他是那个富有冒险精神的，常常不顾一切的寻找着什么来满足自己内心对此的需求。

不，奇力因为这个特质而被人熟知。他了解他的侄子。但他不了解那个精灵。旧时的偏执在他耳边低语，提示着她可能是瑟兰迪尔派来在他们国家内收取信息的奸细。也许她是，但他从未见到她与她的国王有超过一两个词语的交流。事实上，她几乎不跟自己的同类说话，令莱格拉斯揭示的她已被驱逐的消息更有可信度。

“你……同意了？”奇力的话里充满着疑问。他说的这句话像是一个挑战，看索林敢不敢把他的反对意见压下，直到消失在人们视线之外——为了家庭的和谐而无视它们。这是个诱人的提议，但长远地看，这样的欺骗只会带来更多伤害。

“就算我不同意又怎么样？”索林抬起一只眉毛，在奇力怒视着他，结结巴巴地解释的时候，摇了摇头。“这不像你说的那么简单。我不了解她，也不了解她的习惯和族人，甚至不知道她能否忍受住在山里的生活，如此远离树林与星光。我不敢说在战场的危险过去之后，她会怎么看待你，但这些事情都是你们俩需要花时间来发现的。”他叹了口气，注视着上空的云朵，感受着车轮跳动着轧过泥土的感觉，“我不能剥夺你在这些事情上的权利。”

他等待着，期盼着其中一个侄子会指出这跟他几乎不到一周前说的话是如此大相径庭。他可能会怒斥他们选择互相作为伴侣，看不到除了尖尖耳朵和银色双眼以外的任何特质。事实上，想要越过事情的表面，看到陶瑞尔的潜能，是一件很难的事情。如果不是为了奇力，他知道他根本不会花这么大心思。

但是，如果不是为了奇力，她一开始就没有理由在这里帮助他们。

粗糙的手指探寻着他的手掌，当他感受到奇力抓紧他的手时，他不禁在胡子后微笑了起来。他能感受到他的侄子在颤抖，无名的紧张找到了解脱。奇力看起来已经准备好要为了他的感情而大干一场，这一点很清楚。这不禁令索林思考如果他拒绝了莱格拉斯的请求，事情会变成怎样。奇力会留下吗，为了陶瑞尔与他对峙直至他松口？还是他会离开，将自己丢在冷酷的寒冬中，只为了找寻她的怀抱？还是他会隐没在自己的脑海里，放弃他无忧无虑的光明生活，直到变为艾鲁伯大厅里的又一个小士兵？

索林希望他永远也不要知道这个答案。

“你得自己告诉妈妈，我可不管了。”

奇力爽朗地笑着，而菲力在他另一只耳边的轻笑让索林也笑起来。狄斯不大可能反对。她一直把家庭幸福摆在首位，索林知道那点不会改变。他对妹妹的承诺只有让她的孩子们活着回来，感谢马哈尔，他成功了。而跟感情有关的事情不在他的职责范围内。

比尔博的嗓音又一次传到了他的耳边：一个柔软模糊的声音弹拨着索林的身体，好像他是一根竖琴琴弦一样。这声音对他的脑子是安慰的脂膏，抚平忧虑带来的锋利边缘，让事情变得可以承受。他的双肩松弛下来，肌肉逐渐放松，尽管还是有伤口带来的持续的痛苦。他闭上眼睛，让比尔博喃喃的话语抚慰自己的伤痛。

他离得太远了，听不清那个霍比特人说了什么。车队的嘈杂令这变得更不可能，但他还是能勉强辨认出比尔博的声线。那是温柔的，镀着一层令人宽慰的舒适，索林猜他可能在回答陶瑞尔的问题，也许是关于矮人的问题，又或许是关于他们前头的孤山。他想知道比尔博对她说了什么。他在提起他们时是否是夸赞的语气？他是否有提起艾鲁伯的雄伟壮观，还是仅仅提到了龙带来的毁坏和那些在山之心内开采的人民的固执？

在他有任何机会知道那谈话是关于什么之前，他注意到了气氛的变化。轻松的互相陪伴的感觉消失了，取而代之的是沉重的呼吸声和粗糙的木头上传来的微弱的脚步声。他睁开眼睛，看到陶瑞尔在爬上大车的边缘之前，已经跳上了车底，她的身体保持着平衡，凝视着外头的景象。比尔博在她身后跪着起身，眯着眼睛看着雾蒙蒙的天光，竭力想从他们周围的人群的头顶上看个清楚。

“怎么了？”索林质问道，挣扎着想坐起身穿上他的毛皮外套。“你看到什么了？”

“不，不，你别动。”比尔博伸出手，不假思索地在索林那只没受伤的脚上安抚地拍拍，“最好待在看不见的地方，以防万一。”

一打可能发生的事情冲刷过索林的脑海，从野狼到座狼再到狂暴的来复仇的半兽人。他能听到德瓦林叫喊着命令，他雷鸣一般的嗓音是不可能认错的，在大车边上，矮人们提起战斧，武器反射的光芒变得更明亮。

“有一个车队正向着山的方向移动。”陶瑞尔用手在眼睛上遮住太阳的微光，在她准备猛跳下车前，她身体的重心微微前倾，“从这个距离看起来更像一群矮人，但他们之中有人受伤。”

“可能是丹恩派来的补给？”比尔博松了一口气，充满疑问的目光对上索林的注视，“我们预计他们会早几天到达。如果他们被袭击了，倒是能解释他们延误。”

“只有他们吗？”索林问道，依然在心里辩论着要不要把欧因的命令置之不理，把毯子堆推到一边，亲自好好看看，“他们有没有被尾随？”

“我看不……”

陶瑞尔吞回了剩下的话，转了个方向，双眼扫过平原，望向西边。索林能够清晰地想象出来那会是怎样一个景象：在土地升高前的一小段高原上，出现了一个多齿的山脊。曾经，那片区域被植被覆盖，软化了岩石冷酷无情的边缘，但在恶龙的破坏之后那里就一直是荒凉裸露的了。尽管如此，还是有许多缝隙可以让生物躲藏起来，等待他们合适的时机复苏。

“比尔博—— ”

某个东西尖叫地划过空气，发出令人恶心的砰地一声，落到陶瑞尔脚边的木头上。粗糙的箭杆颤抖着，破烂的羽毛半露在外面，箭身的形状明显是半兽人的。

“向西边去！”陶瑞尔的吼叫在身边大声回响，眨眼间，她的弓就抬起来了。矮人们怒吼着，他们的战斗号角声淹没在愤怒带来的叫嚣中。丹恩和德瓦林大声下令，组织全体士兵进行快速而致命的冲锋，更多的箭紧跟着第一支，划破了天空。

“国王！”德瓦林叫道，“保护国王和伤员！”

索林跪坐起来，双手胡乱地找寻着他的剑，在一堆货物中找他的兽咬剑。他知道它就在这里，之前他看到德瓦林把它藏在这里的某处，还向他点点头眨眼示意，而索林不是唯一一个想要把自己武装起来的。菲力已经拿起了一件武器，奇力的小刀在他掌心闪着光。他们都远不及自己的最佳状态，但他们可不会毫无防备地躺在这里！

他在这略显拥挤的地方挣扎着站起身，当一道色彩冲过他的视野时，索林只能勉强发出一声惊讶的喘息，一个瘦小坚实的身躯撞上他的胸膛。他直直被撞倒，头磕在大车的木板上，加上身上伤口剧烈地颤动，疼痛迅速占据了他的全身。他的身体叫嚣着反抗，但他忽略了这个声音，在比尔博摔在他身上时迅速用左臂环绕住他。

“别起来！”比尔博命令他，他胳膊上的盾牌盖住了索林的脑袋而非自己的，伏低身子试图躲开交火的前线，“待在原地，你们几个全都是！”

“但是……”

一群矮人围绕住他们的大车，跳上车边，蹲伏在车板上。他们每一个都带着盾牌，勇敢地跟随着比尔博的动作抬起它们。在一瞬间，这辆车就完全被盾牌覆盖住了，箭矢无害地弹开，而他们在盾牌的保护下喘息，十分安全但却被完全困住。

恐慌和汗水的气息充满了索林的鼻腔，让他想起战场。一丝微弱的带金属的血腥味告诉他有个人受伤了，当他只能被迫等待着时，他祈望那个只是个无关紧要的小伤。他能听见半兽人爬上山脊的尖叫和金属的碰撞声。奇力滚到他身边，贴在一个微小的缝隙上想要看清外面发生了什么，菲力低声地数着，他的低语与雨点般落在他们上方的箭的轰隆声和嗖嗖声相呼应。

渐渐的，轰炸一般的声音逐渐减弱，从瀑布变成缓流，再然后是小股流淌的小溪，就像夏季风暴的离去。即使那声音已经停止了，在收到一切安全的信号前，没有人敢放低他们的盾牌。

比尔博躺在索林的胸膛上，他的肺在每一次喘息中勉强运转，身体不住地颤抖。他的盾牌已经掉落，在他们被严密保护着的时候已经没必要再举着了，索林眯起眼看着他，试图在幽暗中看清他的脸。

“巴金斯老爷，你还好吗？”

一声紧张的声响传到了他的耳朵里：勉强从牙缝里发出的温柔的安慰。这是一份空洞的献礼，他在黑暗中摸索着，在他试图找出霍比特人痛苦的根源时，他的手掌只摸到了比尔博大衣的皱褶。他的心跳上了喉咙口，敲打出疯狂的节奏，他不停摸索着，手掌抚摸过比尔博的脊背时只摸到干燥的衣物和底下秘银微弱的触感。

“光，”索林命令道，感觉身旁的矮人一阵骚动，“我需要光亮。”

头顶的盾牌移动了，在这里那里分出一小块空间，让微弱的天光照进来。这变成他们防护的弱点，但是这次小规模冲突的情况已经变得对他们有利。为了好好地看一眼怀中颤抖的霍比特人，他愿意冒这个风险。

当他看到比尔博脸颊上沾染的亮红色鲜血时，他几乎要窒息了。血色从大衣的领子开始，如烈火燃烧一般掠过过他的皮肤，在他的发丝间凝固成深色的团块。他曾经受过风吹日晒的双颊失去了原本生命的色彩，更糟糕的是，有一个细长的东西插在了比尔博肩膀上。

一支半兽人的箭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：红茶、卡林


	9. In Gratitude 祸福相倚

_‘Iklifumunî rukhs unbazu!’_

比尔博皱起脸。他听不懂库兹都语，但有些东西不需要翻译也能知道是什么意思。索林的怒火融入了周围的空气，加重了原本就十分紧张的气氛。不过，即便此时他怒不可遏，他抚摸过比尔博皮肤的手指还是如羽毛扫过一般温柔。他没有戳，而是撑起身体以便更好地查看伤口。

比尔博想要厉声斥责索林让他也躺下，但他怀疑后者根本就不会听。真是固执到了骨子里！要不是他及时介入，这三个浑身伤病的矮人就要跳到战斗里去了。他们也许身体受了伤，但灵魂依然坚强。但是在这样的时刻，这不一定是件好事。

当某个人踏上大车的边缘时，比尔博被吓了一挑。肩上的箭随之颤了一下，给他的身体输送了一阵新的疼痛，头脑也开始眩晕。模糊中，他觉得自己应该移开，他还躺在索林身上呢，他们两个仰面躺在车板上。这不仅会伤到索林的伤口，而且那双搂着他的强壮的手臂令他以最不体面的方式脸红起来。

他结巴地道歉，试图站起来，可当力气耗尽时，他又倒了下去，发出一声可怜的呻吟。固定在他手臂上的盾牌的重量把他压了下来，每一次他试图呼吸，都会有新一阵的疼痛从肩膀处开始冲击。任何动作都给他带来极大的痛苦。脑袋像陀螺一样旋转着，将周遭变为只剩声和色的杂乱。

有个人大吼着叫来欧因，外面震耳欲聋的声音在比尔博的耳中形成了一道噪音墙。他勉强对周围的喧闹声提出微弱的抗议，但没有挪开身子。索林身上的简朴的外衣紧紧贴着他的面颊，底下的皮肤让他感觉到温暖和舒适。人们看到会说闲话的，但到世界停止疯狂地转动，恢复正常之前，比尔博很乐意就这样随他们去吧。

“我们需要把那支箭拔出来。”奇力听起来很恼火，比尔博冒险睁开一只眼睛看向年轻的王子。他蹲在离他一只手臂不到的的地方，脸色苍白，神情严肃。“你能做些什么吗？”

“得先等你们的治疗师过来。”陶瑞尔柔和的声音舒缓了弥漫在空气中如大雾一般的焦虑，“而且他比我更清楚霍比特人。我不想因为着急着处理而伤害到比尔博。”

“他正在过来了，”菲力从他躺着的地方说道，这里唯一的一个躺在移动小床上没有动作的矮人，“我听到他的脚步声了。”

确实，当比尔博仔细聆听的时候，他分辨出持续的低语，谩骂着刚才的战斗，半兽人和他们该死的箭。马车在轮子向下微微倾斜，老矮人上气不接下气、脾气暴躁地爬上马车的后座。

“让开让开。我们看看这里又怎么了。”

他发出的同情的嘶嘶声令人欣慰，比尔博皱起鼻子，张嘴想要说点安慰的话。“没事的。”他保证道，同时希望自己不要听起来太虚弱。“我想它只是看起来比实际上更糟糕而已。”

“我也希望是这样，巴金斯老爷，因为它看起来糟糕透了。”

索林的手指缩了回去，它们刚才一直在玩弄着比尔博被血溅的外套的布料，比尔博不知道这是不是他要从这里离开的时刻了。如果索林要起身离开，他不会责怪他的。任何人都会同意索林已经尽到作为朋友与战友的责任了，他鼓起勇气，准备接受失去对方的触碰这一事实。

但那从未到来，索林的手掌从比尔博伤口边挪开了，依然徘徊在他后背边缘，一旦欧因要求协助，他就能帮上忙。他也没有将比尔博从自己身上移开——即使在几个月的旅程后，那也远称不上是一具瘦削的身躯——反而将他抱的更稳了，在欧因诊断时候，用稳定的呼吸使他平静下来。

“很不幸，”治疗师喃喃地说道，呼出的气流让比尔博脖子后的头发痒痒的，“如果再靠左一点点的话，秘银甲就能把它挡住了。但还好只是个浅浅的伤口。”他叹了口气，语气变得柔软，一只手撑在比尔博肩膀的曲线上，另一只手抓住了箭杆，“孩子，这可能会有点疼。”

那就像一道闪电劈下来，炙热而明亮。他浑身紧张，咬紧牙关抵抗肚子里翻滚的呕吐的欲望。欧因一直在说话，在鲜血喷涌流淌的时候给出指示，但比尔博几乎什么也没听到，努力着不要让自己晕过去。

很快，那阵剧痛转变为不断抽动的肿痛，而且因为索林按在他狭长的伤口上止血的软布感觉更糟了。这真的很痛，但他至少不用再拖着一根不断撕开肩上血肉的箭了。

“最糟糕的部分应该已经过去了。”欧因宣布，俯身将视线与比尔博齐平，“你能试着坐起来吗？我还要凑近看看你的头，确认没有大碍。”

他深吸一口气，在小心翼翼地跟随欧因的指示坐起来的同时，试图忽略索林的气息充满鼻腔的感觉。强有力的双手捧着他没有受伤的那一边肩膀，支撑着他的重量帮助他起身。这是一场艰难的搏斗，因为他不住地浑身发抖而变得更加困难。在盾牌的保护下这里变得又热又挤，但比尔博却打了个寒战，又冷又悲惨。

他看上去肯定一片狼籍，因为有个人正拿了一个空碗在他脸边，如果他想要把几个小时前吃得那一点点早餐吐出来的话，他就能及时接住。尽管这并没有必要，比尔博依然对此十分感激，他努力向奇力的方向挤出一个微弱的笑容。

“你不是该躺下吗？”他问道，在奇力翻了个白眼时他疑惑地眨眨眼睛。

“嘘……别提醒他呀。”他把头伸向欧因的方向，后者皱着眉瞪了回去，“反正我马上就会躺下了，我只是想确认你没事而已。你着实好好地吓了我们一跳。”然后他压成一句低语，又添了一句，“尽管有些可能比其他人更害怕，可能吧。”

他给了索林一个意味深长的凝视，他的眉毛抬起，一个咧嘴的笑容照亮了他年轻的面孔，然而索林的表情中没有给出任何回复的迹象。他皱着眉头，眼睛里闪着锐利的光芒，打消了奇力的话语在比尔博心中种下的怦怦跳动的希望。

“也许是你没注意到，我的侄子，但那支箭是冲着我们中的一个来的。这是我们欠巴金斯老爷的债。”

怪异的寂静在他们周围展开，而且不是第一次了，比尔博很好奇他是不是漏听了点什么。这情况不常常发生，但有时候矮人之间似乎传递未说出口的话语，而他对此一无所知。

“不不不，欠什么啊，我没事。”他重复道，手掌撑向底下的木板，以此减轻一些痛苦，“仅仅是个擦伤罢了。”

“我认为我才是对这事有话语权的那个。”比尔博因为欧因把一块湿布按上他的伤口而稍稍退缩，后者向他温柔地道歉，“我们现在只有凉水。一旦我确认你没事，我们就可以继续前进了。”他轻轻拍了一下比尔博的脸颊，把头发别到耳后，开始清理，直到手里一碗水变成猩红色，伤口周围变的干净为止。

“那支箭肯定擦到你了，它把你耳朵上的一块肉给切掉了，留下一个豁口。我敢说这并不是太严重，一旦我们回到艾鲁伯，我就能给你更仔细的检查。”他撅起嘴转身把奇力推到一边，然后半蹲在比尔博跟前，用苍老的手捧起他的下颚，注视着他的双眼，“还头晕吗？”他问道，当比尔博咕哝着回复的时候点点头。“那是正常的。你最好在这里跟索林和孩子们一起躺下，直到我们回到安全的地方。这里有足够的空间给一个身材较小的人躺下。”

比尔博也没有忙着反对。那将是毫无意义的，特别是当欧因脸上挂着那样的表情的时候，还有一半远征队成员站在边上确保他按照治疗师的命令好好待着的时候。他嘟囔着感谢，索林、菲力和奇力在边上蠕动着推开瓶罐和木箱给他腾出位置。

这算不上最软的床铺，而且当车轮再一次开始滚动时，这对他持续的头晕和颤抖一点帮助都没有。不过灰色的毛皮将寒冷阻挡在外，，躺在两个壮实的矮人之间给他带来一些熟悉的感觉，就像他们在旅途中那样，当然啦，那时候他们之间可没有靠的这么近。现在在这么拥挤的地方，他要是翻个身，胳膊肘可要戳到另外两个人身上。

“不会很久的。”索林说道，也许是感觉到了比尔博的不适。“假设没人再在前面阻拦我们，不到一个小时就能回到艾鲁伯了。”

比尔博咕哝了一声，闭上眼睛，挡住了外面晃动的世界。他知道他不应该睡着——还记得从那棵橡树上摔下后晕倒的事情——但是他很想打个盹儿，哪怕只是为了消磨时间。他的肩膀持续作痛，头也剧烈地跳动，但尽管如此，他不得不承认这一切都是值得的。

索林和他的侄子们都很安全。那才是最重要的。

“谢谢你。”

一声粗哑的致谢让比尔博睁开一只眼缝，他意识到他和索林躺得这么的近，于是心中冒起了一阵焦虑，不是因为战争，也不是对受伤的本能反应。在那些情况下，他们之间的亲密可以解释为一时的冲动。而现在他们几乎鼻尖擦着鼻尖，可以互相喃喃私语不被外人听到。比尔博能看清索林脸颊上因为风吹日晒长出的雀斑，他拼命地让自己不要盯着看，而且像是被催眠了一样哑口无言，他想要挣扎着说话，使劲咽了口唾沫。

“为了什么？”

索林耸耸肩，他叹了口气，睫毛扑闪了一下，“那支射中你的箭也许不是冲着我来的，但如果不是你及时把我们推倒，跟随而来的那些就知道该往什么方向来了。”

“但是那些盾牌……”

“如果它们第一箭就射中的话，有盾牌也没用了。”

比尔博颤抖着，竭力不去想象出箭矢插在朋友尸体上的情景，就差那么一点。他一口气卡在喉咙里，只有索林的手掌盖在他的手臂上，让他牢牢地留在当下。

过去几天太忙了，他不允许自己回忆在战场上发生的事情。现在那些记忆在脑海边缘转着圈，找准机会杀回来。只有索林的存在才能让他远离那些记忆，比尔博强迫自己专注在这个感觉上，让自己扎根于此时此刻。

他能听到索林的呼吸声，缓慢而又稳定，像是一曲流动的旋律，比尔博努力让自己的呼吸也匹配上他的，以此得到些许安慰。索林的温度像是在他身旁的一堆发光发热的炉火——  
他想一头扎进这温馨和舒适的感觉——更别提还有欧因治疗草药的香味在他鼻尖跳动。

“我对你的感谢，并不只是源于你今天的行为。”索林压低浑厚的嗓音，像是在分享自己的秘密。也许在某种程度上，他确实在这么做。比尔博所能做的只有看着他，心里知道这些话不是来自一个国王，而是来自一个好友。

“其他人跟我说了你做的事情。当人类和精灵本可能会回绝任何一个矮人的时候，是你代表我去交涉。这比我能要求任何人能做到的更多。”索林咽了口唾沫，比尔博盯着他喉结的运动，被视线中稳定跳动的脉搏吸引住了目光。他很快就不能再这么盯着了，但现在，他还允许自己多享受一会儿这样充满罪恶感的愉悦。

“然后你还说统治权力应该属于那个有勇气夺回孤山的矮人，而不是拥有阿肯宝石的矮人……”他摇摇头，这似乎是比尔博认识索林之后第一次他不知道该用什么语句来表达，“在那时我简直不敢想象你对我的信念，还有我对此的感谢之深切……而且是在艾鲁博尚未做出也尚未做好准备迎接如此的政治宣言的时候，但你必须知道那番话对我的意义。我向你道谢，巴金斯老爷，不只是为此，还有更多。”

比尔博眨眨眼，努力想将这番话尽数吸收。索林带着真切的感情说出这番话，就像在卡尔岩那次，只不过这一次其中没有丝毫狡诈的痕迹，没有错误的指责。他毫无掩饰的表情中只有最真诚的感情。比尔博从未意识到他是多么渴望这样一番话：既不是发烧时的呓语，也不是来自国王的命令，而是朋友之间亲切温柔的交谈。这让他想起旅途时，尽管面临着各种危险，他们之间的距离却小得多。

“你……你曾经叫我比尔博。”这是一个略显奇怪的开头。在这之后，他会责怪头上的伤让自己专注在这种微不足道的小事上，但在那个时刻，这是最让他在意的事情。他不能收回他曾在孤山上做出的事情，也不能阻止随之而来的战争，但他也许能把这件事纠正。

索林不常用他的名称呼他，但到头来，他确实曾这么做过，每一次都会在比尔博心里激起一阵怦然心动。但自渡鸦岭后，索林一直称呼他为“巴金斯老爷”。从外人的角度来看，这样的正式称呼一点也没问题，许多矮人都把姓和名交换着用，取决于大家的心情。但听到索林保持这样生疏的礼仪，擦痛了他的心。

索林点点头，他停在比尔博手臂上的手掌收紧了。行进的脚步声填满了这一刻的寂静无声，但比尔博等待着，略过了外面的嘈杂，他渴望这答案。他不知道该期盼什么，但他知道索林的回答对他是如此重要。这能让他一窥矮人头脑的运作方式，而那在他们第一次进入孤山后逐渐变得浑浊不可探知。他曾经会至少尝试猜测一下索林的感情，但在这些天里，他已经不想浪费时间做无用功了。

“我在战场上就失去那个权利了。”这句坦白落入他们之间的狭长空间里，闷在羊毛毯和厚重的皮毛间。索林没有看向他的双眼，将手掌收回安置在胸前绑着绷带的地方：疏远而又克制。“也许我从来没有真正获得过那个权利。你为我们做的太多了，巴金斯老爷，而我又做了什么来回报你呢。”

比尔博紧紧闭上双眼，将自己本能的、冲动的反对吞回肚子里。给出一句毫无意义的否认是一件很容易的事情，但他怀疑索林并不会相信他。噢，他会听进去的，但他肯定会以为比尔博是碍于情面才这么说的，或者是为了避免可能的冲突。这里已经有足够多的道歉和原谅了，索林不相信的正是这种想要将过去抛之脑后的想法。他可能会觉得比尔博这么说只是为了让他不要生气，而事实是，每一句话都是发自真心的。

比尔博把盖着的毛皮紧紧抓在手中，清了清嗓子，“如果说你在那时候失去了与我亲近的权利和友谊，那也是因为我在之前也做了同样的事情。在那一天里，你不是唯一一个用自己的行为造成别人的痛苦的人。”

“你那么做是为了艾鲁伯和朋友们好，你当时没有选择——！”

“也许吧，但事情的起因不重要。我伤害了你。”比尔博耸耸肩，随便扯了扯身上的毯子。“我们破坏了对彼此的信任，但我希望能再一次将它取回。”

他等待着，脑袋里充满了挥之不去的迷雾和令人沮丧的疼痛。这不仅仅是关于索林揽在肩上的罪行。如果他们都死死抓住自己的错误不放，同时又坚持认为对方什么也没做错的话，他们将会永远困在这个进退两难的境地。无论挡在他们之间的是什么，它已经十分脆弱了，无法被改变，但已经准备好被打破了。

“你愿意给我这个机会吗？”索林问道，他的嗓音因为某种令人敬畏的特质而变得温柔，扰乱了比尔博的呼吸。他知道矮人的积怨能持续好几个世纪，代代相传。从他们对待精灵的方式就能看出来。矮人文化里是不是没有“赎罪”这一概念。他们是不是不相信后来的成就可以覆盖掉曾经的错误？是不是无论世界如何变迁，一时的错误都要成为这个人身上永远的污点？

好吧，如果真是这样的话，那矮人就得知道霍比特人不是这么做事的。

“当然，”他回复道，“而且我说的是真的，索林，远在渡鸦岭上我就已经原谅你了。”在那时候，这番话在即将降临的死亡的催促下显得更容易出口。索林的身体在迅速衰弱，比尔博绝望地想要道出自己的心意。也许那并不是绝对的，他们之间还有一些矛盾没有解决，但那已经是他在那种情况下能做到的最好的地步了。

而这一次不同，索林没有因为他做的事情而转身离开，也没有将其贬低为无关紧要的小事。他身后的罪恶感如活物一般不断吞噬着他；而现在他有了与其一刀两断的机会，比尔博乐于能好好利用它。

“我只希望某一天，你也能说出同样的话。”

他伸手将指尖扫过索林放置在心口的手背。索林的另一只手也缓慢地移动，刷过比尔博的指关节，让他的手指包裹在宽大的手心里。刺骨的寒冷与他的体温形成强烈对比，比尔博全心享受着这样的温暖。

“如果还有什么要原谅的话，巴金斯老爷，请相信我，那早已完成了。”

比尔博迟疑着。他还记得当索林发现了是谁交出阿肯宝钻时，身上燃烧着的痛苦的烈焰。他可以将那阵暴怒归咎于疯狂，但索林脸上闪过的心碎并不是由龙病催生而出。它来自于矮人的心底，当他被疯狂夺去理智之前，任何目击者能看得出这个事实。

他们之间的友谊在那一天破碎成灰，他一直不确定他们是不是真的能再将它再找回来。然而此时此刻他们没有在怨恨中徘徊不前，而是迈向了重新铸造他们友谊的方向。

“是‘比尔博’，索林，无论如何你都赢得了用它称呼我的权利。”

他能感受到湛蓝的双眼聚焦在他身上，掂量着这句话的重量。他拼尽全力让自己不要望向别处，但依旧感觉很难维持注意力。他感觉晕乎乎的，不只是因为刚才的打击。他们靠的这么近，索林的每一次呼吸都在向他的双颊轻轻低语，而他的皮肤在这样若有若无的轻抚下颤抖着回应。

“比尔博。”

笑容浮现上他的脸庞，心脏在胸膛里欢快地跳动。索林像念出一句誓言一般叫出他的名字，柔软而坚定，他能读请这句话真实的意思：一个继续前进的承诺。宽恕的过程与做出这个决定的瞬间同样重要。它还需要时间，但收获绝对会远大于付出的努力。

“谢谢。”他舔舔嘴唇，告诉自己喉咙干燥跟身旁躺着的这个矮人一点关系也没有。他希望现在能做点别的事，或者能想出点什么话来回复：一个和平提议之类的东西。他的思绪落到了阿肯宝钻上。将它带出艾鲁伯不是为了惩罚索林，但他知道在外人眼中可能并非如此。现在他没法亲自交回宝钻，但他至少能解释一下如果想要的话就能立刻拿得回来。

“一旦你开口要，巴德就能把阿肯宝钻带过来。我没有立刻将它归还，是因为我怕这样做弊大于利。”他咽了口唾沫，试图不要感觉到他好像在等待着索林的审判一样。他无意让自己的话成为一场考验，然后却迅速地意识到自己是如此期待着索林的反应。他会不会想再次把宝钻据为己有，将通往疯狂的大门再一次敞开，还是他能看到比尔博的选择中蕴含的智慧。

他其实根本就不需要担心的。

“相比起一个宝石，还有更重要的事情值得我关心。”索林回复道，他的表情十分严肃。“也许某天那颗石头会回到艾鲁伯，但你之前说得对。”他听起来精疲力尽，被这趟旅途本身和他们之间的谈话耗费了大量精力，但他还是继续说了下去。“只有我们才能决定阿肯宝钻的价值。在没有伟大功绩的前提下，我们才将它作为了统治权力的象征。”

比尔博盯着索林，几乎不敢相信刚才自己听到了什么。他知道当自己给出那一番关于阿肯宝钻的演讲时，索林在边上听着。但他不知道对方已将自己的话语铭记在心。那个追逐在恶龙身后的矮人绝不会否认国王的宝钻的必要性。他会拼死到最后一口气，也要把那颗石头抓在手心。但现在索林就这样轻易地将它交出，将重心放在他统领的子民上。

“其他人能接受这么做吗？我的意思是其他矮人？会不会有人为了王位试着向你挑战？”

索林发出微弱的笑声，然后因为伤口疼地抽搐了一下。“我可不确定有多少人将艾鲁伯看为一个待取的奖品。那是我的家，是一个我生来就注定要统治的王国，然后在我死后由我的继承人接手。在别人眼里看来，这里比一个坟墓好不了多少。如果不是因为里面的金子……”他的声音变得微弱，沉寂到思绪中，不断揉捏着比尔博的手背。

比尔博对自己做了个鬼脸，他讨厌话题总是回到宝藏上面。他曾见过艾鲁伯大厅里难以想象的、堆到天花板上的金子，但在阴沉的龙焰照耀下，它们看起来十分不详。他害怕只要那些宝物还停留在未被处理的状态，堆在大厅里，无论是谁坐在王位上都不会有任何区别。

“你会怎么办？”他皱了皱眉，车子刚转过一个弯，瓶罐和箱子互相撞击发出叮铛响声。

“冬天是一个赐福，可能很多人还没意识到这点。几乎没有生灵胆敢穿越暴风雪，而带着一支军队这么做，将是愚蠢至极的行为。”索林眯起眼睛，他的表情透露出深思熟虑的智慧，比尔博开始觉得这就是要统治一个王国的时候会露出的表情。“我们还有时间修复孤山，装备自己，好对付可能会来到的攻击。我主要还是在担心我们的供给。如果我们现在也只能勉强能度过这个冬天的话，想要抵抗长时间的合围也希望不大。这片贫瘠的土地没办法支撑我们，这糟糕的天气也切断了所有可能有用的商道。”

“你觉得可能会到达那个地步？”比尔博能想象得出来，在一支军队踏上城门前，他们被困在艾鲁伯城墙内的景象，等待着饥饿将他们推向投降，或者死亡先一步将他们带走。

“我不确定。尽管冬天会带来许多痛苦，但这不是我最害怕的季节。如果他们要来的话，他们会和春天一起来到。一旦道路积雪消融，在我们能得到食物补充和力量之前，他们就会前来攻击。”索林摇摇头，好像要摆脱覆盖在上面悲伤的想法。“尽管我很想把精力投放在接下来几个月的存亡问题上，但一个没有远见的国王是注定要失败的。”

比尔博的眩晕好多了，他的注意力被分散开了，未成型的念头依然笼罩在脑海。如果他有更多精力，在更好的日子时，他也许能给索林提供一些能钻研的东西，但今天他被自己的伤口拖累，起不到什么作用。

“我们快到了，巴金……比尔博。”索林捏捏他的手，他睁开双眼，几乎没有意识到几乎已经将它们闭上了。确实，周围变暗了，在孤山的阴影下，温度又下降了几分。靴子踏在地上和货车叮当的声音在通往艾鲁伯大门的破碎石板路上回响，风变化成了一只张牙舞爪的动物，如凶悍的狼群在山峰上盘旋。

“我们怎么进去？”他问，想着敢不敢坐起来看看他周围的情况。“你们把桥敲碎了，更别说那个大门。”

“矮人都是能工巧匠；格洛因告诉我恢复工程已经开始了。这座山可能无法像曾经一般美丽，但能成为一个容身之所。”索林皱起眉头，一些兴奋的声音穿过寒冷的空气而来。他试图用一只胳膊撑坐起来，好看得更清楚一点，但却被一个熟悉的声音警告。

“行了行了。”

一开始比尔博看不到德瓦林在哪，直到他抓着大车的边缘，一边说话一边爬进来。“欧因已经疯了一样到处骂人了。你这样只会把情况变得更可怕的。之前我们见到的车队是丹恩派来的补给，就像一开始想的那样。他们碰上一点问题，不过那只是车队的领头，后面还有更多正向着这边来。”

“是那场伏击吗？发生了什么？”

德瓦林咕哝着， 耐心地回答索林的问题，就像士兵给出日常报告一样，“如果不是那个精灵，情况可能会变得更糟糕。她的警报非常及时，我们这才能保护伤员准备攻击。有几个人受伤了，包括我们的飞贼。”他向比尔博点点头，坚硬的外表柔和了一些。“大多数伤者都是被箭射伤。不过无论是矮人还是人类，没有人因此而死，他们应付得很好。”

索林挠了挠脸，紧张的眼神松弛了些，“半兽人呢？是又一批来宣战的么？”

“他们是掉队的，”德瓦林摇摇头，“毫无策略，还以为能把我们打个落花流水。”他轻松的笑容看起来十分狂野。在他离开夏尔之前，比尔博还觉得这幅光景吓人的很。而现在，他知道这意味着德瓦林很高兴能阻挡住这场小冲突，保护大家的安全。

好吧，大部分人。

“欧因说你们全都直接去治疗室。那里有床，等着你们四个好好躺上去休息一阵。”德瓦林皱紧眉头，如果他不是紧抓着车边不放，比尔博估计他会抱起双臂来强调刚才说的那句话。“还有，不行。索林，你不能走路。还不行呢，如果让你下地，只会拖慢你的恢复进程。”

“但是……”

“不，我也不能背着你进去，我也不会费心考虑你们的尊严问题。”

比尔博笑了，他知道德瓦林言出必行。他会永远拼命保护索林和他的侄子们免受这个世界的危险，即使这意味着要从他们自己手里拯救他们。能有这样的安慰感觉很好，特别是当他们不顾伤痛还要急切地投入战斗的时候。

一个巨大分界处的阴影从他们头顶过去，比尔博意识到这是矮人们曾费尽力气建造起来当路障的那个拱门。现在已经没有任何堵塞的痕迹了，坚固的大门挂在结实的铰链上，随时准备关闭，将外界的危险挡在门外。

矮人们能在几个小时内毁坏和建起这一片空间，看起来像施了魔法一般。不过他们都有好几个世纪可以学习技术，也有足够的机会练习精进。在接下来的几个月他们会继续将它改进，但就现在而言，一个雄伟的门厅的雏形已经骄傲地竖立起来了。

车队缓缓停下，几只拉车的马因为不断跺着蹄子，因为牵扯的重量而不耐烦地打了几声响鼻。几乎是在那个时刻，比尔博认出了剩余的远征队成员们抬高的声音，一边协调着一边喊叫着指示。他们身边的箱子和盒子被急切地移开。不到一会儿，欧因就来了，身旁还有几个拿着伤员担架的矮人。

“你能站起来吗，比尔博？”治疗师问道，他的角状听筒塞在耳边，“诚实地告诉我。如果你走几步就摔倒了，对任何人都没有好处。”

他极度小心地站起来，每一块肌肉都做好了眩晕和呕吐的准备，但无事发生。他今天可不想再和半兽人战斗了，这是肯定的，但他还是能勉强走一小段路的。“有多远？”

“不过一百来步，再下几步楼梯。没有特别难走的路。”他看向比尔博身后，在人群中找着某个人，最终停留在了其中的一个人影上。“欧力！过来这边，待在比尔博身边，防止他摔倒。”

欧力在几秒钟之内就来到了敞开的车边，当比尔博在木板上一步一步挪过去的时候，他年轻的面庞上充满了友好的关切。“你确定不需要担架？”他问道，在比尔博用颤抖的双腿踏上冰冷的石板地时支撑着他。“你的脸色有一点苍白。”

“我还好。”他紧紧闭上双唇，希望他的话能够成真。“至少比起其他大多数都好。如果我要停下我会告诉你的。你知道……你知道过去的路吗？”稍微动一下头就会疼，所以他选择转动身子，望着他们站着的这个大厅。即使像现在这么拥挤，它看起来依然十分宏伟，立柱像树桩一样支撑着高高在上的天花板。

“知道吧。”欧力笑着说，从容不迫地走着，带着他来到这个空间的边缘，“这不是我们进山的路，但这是我们离开的路。”他因为提到了战争而略显痛苦，但依然继续说了下去。“其他人会整理屋子、安顿人民。所有受伤的都要去欧因的治疗室。那边有足够的空间可以容纳很多人。”他注意到比尔博惊奇的眼神，笑了，“矮人将治疗这一件事看得很重。我们必须得这么做，考虑到我们被卷进这么多场战斗中。欧音和他的助手们已经花了好几个小时擦洗那里了。”

他挽着比尔博的胳膊，引导他走进一条宽敞的走廊，里面只被几个火盆照亮着。恶龙盘踞时留下的灰尘污秽都已经不见踪影了，被擦洗干净，露出底下的石板。脚板下的大理石感觉十分光滑，比尔博不禁分了点心想了想那些雕刻出这样完美作品的匠人。这个地方曾是一座坚固的山，这想法让他吃了一惊，而现在更像是一个满是闲置的房间的蜂巢，等着人们去重新占领。

欧力保持着连续不断的低声谈话，时不时回头看看欧因和其他抬着担架的矮人。比尔博能分辨出喋喋不休的奇力还有菲力回应的笑声，但是具体的词语消失在了回声中。

“现在这里看起来还空荡荡的，”欧力解释道，“但巴林和德瓦林告诉我这个地方曾经挂满了壁毯。它们能减轻回声，而且让这个地方看起来更有家的感觉。”他神情中满是伤感，比尔博知道欧力在想象着艾鲁伯全盛时期的光彩。作为一个年轻的矮人，他从未见过那幅光景。他只能依靠口口相传的故事来想象，就像比尔博一样。

“你觉得有一天它会变回那个样子吗？”他问道，手心贴在墙壁上，顺着一段浅直的台阶往下走。上面有仔细雕刻的凹陷，防止年老体弱的人下楼时摔倒。他可以看到曾经有把手固定在那里的支架。“变得像以前一样辉煌？”

欧力摇摇头，辫子上的一对珠子互相碰撞，他在比尔博的惊奇下微笑着说，“肯定会比以前更好的。”他向前一步，让比尔博站在台阶最底端，推开一扇双开门，铰链发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，里面的房间正等待着他。

高高的屋顶上，阳光透进百叶窗照了进来，有旧而结实的绳索和滑轮可以操控它们。石板地面反射着光芒，白色石台放在成堆的碎石上，被擦洗得光亮。每隔几步就有一张小床，有的床脚被绳结固定住以支撑脆弱的床架，但在经历了营地的严酷环境之后，比尔博知道待在这里养伤对受伤的人来说是件幸事。

“左转，巴金斯老爷。”欧因在楼梯上面叫道，“那边上有一个小房间，然后去最靠近门的小床等等其他人，我马上就回来和你一起。”

比尔博照做了，尽管还行动缓慢，他对他所见到的景象感到惊奇。他几乎就要觉得他们这是回到了瑞文戴尔！这难道就是这个地方曾经的样子吗？这个空间被矮人的心灵手巧照亮，而不是笼罩在恶龙的阴影下。

欧因提到的房间被一个没有把手的门间隔开，一推就打开了，对于一个手脚灵活的人来说还会更容易些。比尔博立刻知道这里是一个特别的地方——为艾鲁伯的统治者们准备的。它大到可以容纳四五个病患，除此之外还有足够的空间让治疗师们工作。更多的百叶窗让光线洒进来，与外边主疗养室不同的是，这里的架子上已经摆满了各种用品：有草药、水、绷带等等。

比尔博在欧因指派的床上慢慢坐下，双腿在距离地面几英寸的地方晃荡，他欣赏着这里相对更繁复的装饰。有些人在靠近门的地方刻了一些如尼文，将金属嵌进去，相似的几何形装饰也包裹住了靠近天花板的墙上。房间的另一头有一个大壁炉，已经用泥炭烧着火了。空气中弥漫着温暖的泥土气息，让比尔博想起了夏日阳光下的夏尔。

“来这，小伙子们。这就对了。”欧因后退两步，让矮人们将病人们放到他们的床上。他温柔地将他们摆到一个舒服的位置，检查了他们身上的绷带，然后转向比尔博。

“你得把那些衣服脱掉，小伙子。还有底下的秘银衫。你能自己做到这些吗？还是得叫人来帮你？”

比尔博试图动了动手臂，因为紧接而来的疼痛皱起脸，“我抬不起手。”他像一个无助的傻瓜一样喃喃地说到，欧因向他投来一个亲切的微笑。

“没事。先脱大衣，然后是罩衫。”

比尔博一想到在矮人面前袒胸露背的情景，就觉得浑身不自在。即使是在旅途中，他也倾向于单独洗澡，而不是加入裸露的其他人做各种傻事。霍比特人跟他们非常不同，在夏尔，圆鼓鼓的肚皮是优秀的象征，而艾鲁伯的子民可能会将其视为年龄、贪吃和懒惰的结果。

欧因抬起一只眉毛，等待着比尔博松开紧抓着外套的手。对于比尔博的犹豫，他什么也没说，不然就该更丢脸了。他小心翼翼帮比尔博从衣服和金属中脱身，略过他受伤的耳朵和疼痛的脑袋。

尽管烧着火，空气还是非常寒冷，比尔博忍不住颤抖，在欧因递给他一个毯子的时候低声道谢。“把它包在左肩和胸口上，这样我才能看你的伤口。”虽然他已经尽量轻柔地戳了，比尔博还是感到刺痛，他越过治疗师的肩膀捕捉到索林同情的眼神。他肯定已经受够了欧因给他的治疗，但在这之后肯定还有很多等着他。比尔博要是足够幸运的话，不用在这里待多久。

“你说的对。”欧因说道，他后退够到了一碗冒着蒸汽的水，“不用缝针，但我会放一些草药敷在上面，把里面脏东西给弄出来。”他一边说着，一边清洗比尔博肩膀上的伤口。“这角度不对。如果更垂直一下的话伤口可能还会更深一些。现在这样，它只勉强戳进去了一点点。”

“还切掉了我耳朵上的一块呢。”比尔博伸手想碰碰那个地方，在欧因一巴掌拍掉他的手的时候有些生气。“我只是想知道它到底有多糟糕。”

“要是你手指缝里的脏东西进去了它才会变得更糟糕。”欧因威胁道，“它不丑，大概就有小指甲盖一半的宽度。只有表面上受了点伤，仅此而已。”他一瘸一拐地走开，泡了点东西在温水里，然后把一块布在里面浸泡了一下，按上比尔博的肩膀。这让他难受地吸气，但是疼痛因为这股渗入他后背的异常的温度而缓慢消失了。

“你睡觉的时候得把这个留着。”欧因耐心地把布绑好，注意不要过多移动比尔博的手臂。“我会帮你擦一擦，然后你就该睡觉了。”

“难道我不该清醒着吗？”他问道，努力让平静的几个小时美梦听起来不要这么诱人。

“会有人偶尔来把你叫醒，确保你不要迷失在自己的脑海里。睡眠是很好的治疗——它让伤口有机会结痂。”欧因用一块浸湿的布擦过比尔博的头发，分开他脑袋上的卷毛，开心地点点头。“没肿，而且你还能自己走到这个地方。我要说你很快就能恢复了，现在快躺下。”

比尔博松了口气，照做了，努力不要太陷进这舒服的床垫和柔软的枕头里。在这么长一段时间没有睡在合适的床铺上之后，他疲惫的身躯像是陷入了极乐之境，当欧因把毛皮毯子盖过他的肩膀时，他已经睁不开眼了。这感觉又温暖又安全，而且跟他在夏尔的床感觉十分不一样，他不会混淆，但确实跟他以前的床一样舒服。

慢慢地，治疗室里的嘈杂有了回音。火焰噼啪燃烧的声响前后跳动，菲力和奇力和欧因交流时的持续低语变成一种令人感到宽慰的嗡嗡声。在他坠入梦乡前他听到的最后一个声音来自索林，他的嗓音温柔而低沉。

“晚安，比尔博。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：卡林、红茶


	10. Hope 希望

索林看着比尔博的脸渐渐放松下来，瞌睡引诱他的眼皮慢慢耷下。在完全陷入熟睡前，一个微笑弯曲他的嘴角，他攥紧被子的双手也松开来了。紧接着，一声略有些刺耳的呼吸听起来像打鼾，索林拼命藏起因这熟悉的声音而咧开的笑意。他在旅途中经常听到这种声音，它远比矮人制造出来的噪音体面得多。

“他没事吧？”他问欧因，后者给了他一个精明的、了然于心的眼神。

“哎，他有点发抖，但那是正常的。他会活下去。’仅仅是个擦伤罢了。’”

索林松了口气，赶走心里的烦恼。刚才他们肩并肩躺在车上时，比尔博不是平常能说会道的样子。而且他不止一次因为疼痛而面露难色，索林十分感激他们能有时间交流，但同时又害怕比尔博受到的伤比看起来的要更重。

他们刚才的交谈又一次浮现在脑海——只言片语和比尔博的手掌包裹在他手心的温暖。他们之间没有虚情假意，没有不情不愿、碍于政 | 治的失语和同情。这是这么长时间以来第一次，他能够真正的说出心底的想法，并惊叹于霍比特人的心胸。

“是‘比尔博’，索林。”

这样的亲昵抚平了他心里那一片自责的忐忑。比尔博给予他的几个简单词语令他能够安心地继续前进。他不允许自己沉湎在懊悔中，因它只会随着投入其中的注意力而逐日增长。在索林发现自己正面对着一个他从来没想过可能会成真的未来时，心中的懊悔渐渐消失了。艾鲁伯是他待兴的王国，而他不会独自面对这一切。

他转了个身，放松地侧身靠着，这样他就能看着那个霍比特人睡觉了。他的身体因为旅途的颠簸和他自己愚蠢的尝试跳入战场的行为而十分酸痛。在比尔博把他撞倒前，他只站起来了一下下。而看看现在，他觉得自己比以前更疲惫、有了更多瘀伤，不再被痛苦撕裂，而是被笼罩着，感觉闷闷不乐浑身疼痛。

只要问欧因要点药，他就会给的，但相比之下索林更想要头脑清醒地度过他的每一天。他现在没法亲眼看到他的人民面临着怎样的恐惧，但他可以保证在远征队的朋友们来讨论他们这个刚起步的、鱼龙混杂的队伍的事务时，保持头脑清晰。

他在那一天不仅仅辜负了比尔博。面对与人类的契约，他视若无睹；面对巫师，他恶言相向；面对那些忠诚的矮人，他更是提出了懦弱的要求。想要躺在病床上做出改变不是一件容易的事，但是马哈尔在上，他会尽其所能把这件事给办成。

一声叹息打断了他的沉思，他抬起头看到比尔博在睡眠中转了个身。毯子滑下他的背部，露出底下裸 | 露的皮肤和隐约的脊椎线条。它吸引了索林的注意力，然后他发现自己已经沉浸在眼前所见中不可自拔，他喉咙口发干，大脑尽情享受着这一小块肉体能提供给他的愉悦。

当他第一次踏进夏尔边界的时候，他对霍比特人这一种族的看法远称不上是夸奖。这里的人们身材矮小丰硕，过着安然自得的生活，而这一点通过他们柔软的、被良好饮食所塑造出的体型就能看出来。比尔博也不例外。虽然他可能比不上他某些邻居的圆润，但他看起来不像是缺席过任何一顿饭的人。

现在想起比尔博在旅途一开始展现出的恐慌，让他想大笑。路途艰难，食物也不是什么可以挥霍的资源。他不止一次抱怨过他一天下来少吃了多少顿饭，然后不久他的肚子也开始咕咕叫起来，音量足够让大家都听见。

他不记得比尔博是什么时候开始自己解决这个问题的，大概也就是那时候他也不再抱怨了。他不再从他们的食物储备里面顺东西吃，而是在他们周围采摘食物，他从枝头摘下优质的苹果，还像松鼠预备过冬一样储存各种坚果，并注意在这么做的时候不要拖累他们的行程。

不过尽管如此，他也没能阻止那舒适生活带来的一层脂肪渐渐消失，霍比特人身上剩下的只有述说着饥饿的瘦削的身形。这让他圆润快乐的神情变得坚硬，让他的笑容变得暗淡，让他的额头印上皱纹。在开头几周之后他再也没有抱怨过，但现在索林倒是希望他能这么做。霍比特人似乎比别人需要更多的食物。他早该意识到，比尔博只要一有机会就会抓紧大吃一顿。

但那些食物充裕的时光已经过去了。在艾鲁伯大厅内，近期不会有任何宴会。即使加上丹恩的补给，索林还是怀疑它们是否足够支撑过这段时间。邦博很快就会带来库存清单。厨师都能创造奇迹，将残羹剩饭变为能美味的东西，但没有人能凭空变出一顿晚餐来。

“我们得把他喂饱一点。”欧因手里拿着干净的绷带来到索林床边时低声说道，“至少得保证他拿到公平的一份。”

索林嘟囔着表示同意，他知道如果比尔博发现有谁比他更需要这些食物，就算他的肠胃吼叫着反对他也会立刻让出来。“你能确保让远征队的成员知道这件事吗？”

“他们已经知道了。我们照看着他呢，不用担心。”

“在治疗帐篷里面我问过甘道夫——关于霍比特人和他们的食物。”奇力从对面的床上轻轻说道，在确保自己的声音能传播出去的同时不要把比尔博吵醒了，“收成不景气的时候他们的日子也不好过。在比尔博还小的时候，有一次特别糟糕的冬季。他们的存粮都吃光了，狼从山上跑下来。一些老人和孩子被饿死，当春季融雪的时候，还有很多人因为消瘦发烧而生病。”他给自己盖上毛皮毯子，又添了一句，“比尔博的爸爸就是这么过世的。”

索林皱起眉，想想奇力的话，越想越害怕。“霍比特人的饥饿会导致他们更容易得病吗？”他问道，“是不是比别的种族更容易生病？”

奇力耸耸肩，小声咒骂着这动作引起的疼痛。“甘道夫不确定，他只知道在那一年夏尔几乎全空了。”

“我们必须得注意疾病。”欧因低声说道，“像这样子人群聚集，还没什么吃的，疾病一旦传播就会像野火一样止不住。”他快速地移除索林身上的绷带，“我已经叫波佛去检查附近的水道，确保没有任何堵塞。流动的温水能帮助人们保持清洁，这是我们能做到的最好的了。”

“我们还能做些别的什么吗？”索林问道，向年老的治疗师寻求建议。欧因研究草药很多年了，虽然他有些想法看起来真的很奇怪，但索林知道它们向来有用。“我们必须得保持身体健康才能撑到春天。”

“毕佛去检查武器库边上的公共厕所了。那里蛮大的，所有的废物都会排到山外面的一个地方（dunny heap…）。”欧因吸了一下鼻子，“那样就很好。龙留下的脏东西已经够糟糕了，不需要再加上我们自己的。”

“有吗？”菲力问道，他躺在奇力右边，听从欧因的命令还平躺在床上。“我是说……就是龙的脏东西？就是……我们找到的都是金子，我本来以为会有更多—”

“屎？”奇力添上一句，他把胳膊撑在床垫上，好让自己陷进枕头里，“它到底吃什么啊？像它那样的东西光靠吃老鼠活能这么久？”

“它一直在睡觉。”索林在欧因移除他身上最后一块绷带，因为他轻轻按压伤口检查是否有化脓溃烂的动作而疼得呲牙咧嘴，“就像那些冬眠的动物一样，但这并不意味着它不会留下另外一种脏东西。”

“蛊惑人心的东西。”治疗师若有所思地说，一边检查索林的腹部。“说到厕所，你有想排泄不是小便的东西吗？肚子有没有疼或者紧张的感觉？”

索林摇摇头，庆幸比尔博已经睡熟了，对他此刻被羞辱的状态一无所知。他的侄子们可以尽管嘲笑他，但他们很快就会发现自己也要面对一样的问题了。无论是哪里的治疗师，一旦严重受伤恢复到一定程度，就会开始痴迷于夜壶和里面的东西。

“我们都没吃什么：只有水和炖汤。”他指出这一点，没有刻意隐藏声音中的反对。他对这些食物不是很满意，现在他们在恢复了，索林盼望着能吃点能咬咬的食物。

“这是有原因的。”欧因反驳道，他正按压着索林隐私部位上方的一块肌肉，“没人知道那把剑有没有伤到你的食道。”他皱起鼻子，挑剔地吸了吸鼻子，然后开始重新包扎伤口。“你的身体还需要时间才能重新运作起来。等到你真的可以吃固食的时候我会告诉邦博的。”

治疗师走开了，准备用同样直率但有用的方法对待索林的侄子们，索林不再留心听他们俩的抱怨了。这是必要之恶，他很高兴让他们俩为了健康而多受点尴尬的痛苦。

索林在枕头上挪了个位置，放任思绪在奇力说的那番话周围滑行。他不止一次好奇过霍比特人的家族。在对夏尔有限的观察中，他能发现他们是像针脚一般紧紧联系在一起的社群。每个人好像都是另一个人的表亲，彼此对对方的家事都清楚得很。

除了比尔博。

索林回想着那里，记得那些充满老幼的花园，他们都住在一个地方。但比尔博的房子是空的：舒适，但不知为何却少了什么东西。索林猜测他墙上挂着的那些霍比特人画像的主人可能都已经过世了。那里没有值得怀念的亲戚。事实上，比尔博几乎从未提过跟这有关的事情，他提到的那些人听起来更像是秃鹫一般趁人之危，而不是他的亲戚。

也许他不是真正意义上的社会边缘人，但索林很难说服自己比尔博在他原来的家里过着快乐的生活。特别是他见证了这个霍比特人踏上旅途后，慢慢地从那个有着良好礼仪和斯文笑容的外壳里脱身，成为一个勇士。

如果比尔博回到夏尔，会发生什么呢？

他的心因为这个想法而疼痛，惊恐地收紧，索林艰难地咽下一口唾沫。比尔博不能回去，回到那个日复一日毫无变化的小地方，而他的邻居也对他的伟大一无所知。他可能会消逝，变成自身的一个阴影，那些索林在旅途中见到的闪光点和力量最终都会消失殆尽。

但他要怎么说服对方留下？

如果艾鲁伯处在它的全盛时期，这可能会更容易些。这座山能够提供比夏尔更胜一筹的舒适。他们将不会有食物短缺的问题，还有豪华的衣服和挂毯，精美的雕刻，所有那些能让生活变得更美好的东西。但现在他的家乡只是一片废墟。这里是漫长、寒冷而又黑暗的北方，它对那个习惯了青草绿地和明媚阳光的霍比特人有什么吸引力呢？

秘银的闪光抓住了他的注意力，索林发现自己在欣赏它的做工和精美。事实上，他已经把这座山里面最有价值的一件物品送给了比尔博。这件洁白又坚固的金属是如此宝贵，可以称得上是一件无价之宝。它应该被小心翼翼地守护着，索林记得在龙病的痛苦中，他认为倘若能让比尔博留在身边，这份代价不足为惜

“你会告诉他的吧，是不是？”

他眨眨眼，看向房间另一边的菲力，后者正撑在枕头上。欧因已经调整好他头边的绷带，这样两只眼睛都露在了外面，他脸上的淤青转为了一个令人恶心的绿色阴影。他眯起眼睛，似乎想把注意力集中在索林身上，他那固执的下颚一如既往的明显。

“告诉他什么？”如果这是在更好的时日，他可能会因为假装自己的无知而感到羞耻。菲力投过来的眼神让他感觉自己无比可悲，他叹了口气，抬起手擦擦脸，却因为碰到眼睛边上的痂，疼得发出嘶嘶声。

他当然知道远征队成员都不会不知道他送给比尔博那件礼物的重要性。而对于那个霍比特人来说，这不过是一件精美的礼物：能在战场上保护他们个子最小的成员的东西。而其他人见证了他们的国王在对黄金的狂热中迷失了自我，却送出了那一堆宝藏中最珍贵的一件。他们懂得：即使是在疯狂中，比尔博对他的意义也比所有宝藏更重要。

也许秘银衫不是一件求婚礼物，但它看起来就是一个对未来的承诺。一个比尔博既没有理解，也不知道它存在的承诺。噢，他一直带着它呢，几乎没有把它脱下来的时候，但索林怀疑只不过是别的矮人叫他这么穿着。也许他们说这是为了保护他的安全，但他们知道里面还有更深一层的意思。

索林给比尔博的礼物远超过一件盔甲。这是一个请求，而且是一个霍比特人还没有给出答复的请求。

“他不知道那是什么意思。”菲力在扭他的脚趾，看那上面皮毛毯子随之运动，然后他望向弟弟，做了个脸色，催促奇力也加入这场对话。“如果妈妈知道的话，她可能会发脾气的。”

“你妈要是知道我在这事上的开销，可能会把自己笑出病来。”索林抱怨道，狄斯毫无疑问会把这个情况当成今后几十年的笑料。她在类似的情况下，总是会调侃他的尴尬。

他年轻的时候忙于学习统治国家的知识，而在恶龙降临之后，他更是没有时间玩那些扭扭捏捏的恋爱游戏。有太多……太多令他分心的事情……但面对着自己可能的那个他的时候，索林不知道该怎么做了。他对于关乎到真心的事情，可是一点灵巧的技能都没有。他要么就把自己的感情掩盖得太好，以至于连他的亲人对此都一无所知；要么就笨手笨脚，一而再，再而三地把一切都毁了。

就像那件秘银衫。

“如果你不告诉他的话，其他人可能会说的。”奇力说道，交叉着手臂摆在胸膛上。“已经有很多流言蜚语了。哪个人说漏嘴只是时间问题。”

“反正肯定会夸大事实。”

一阵凉意划过索林的脊背，他坐起身盯着他的侄子们，忽略过背后的疼痛。他以为他们的眼睛里会闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，但没有人露出玩笑的表情，“这是什么意思？”

奇力耸耸肩，把松散的头发拨到肩膀后。“一开始只是传言，无关紧要的问题，但是——”

“你也知道这些事情是怎么样的，一半时间里谣言都会自行发酵( They take on a life of their own half the time)”菲力叹了口气，有些迟疑，可能在纠结要不要告诉索林全部情况。最后，他看起来意识到他其实没有多少选择。“那些在营地里面不认识比尔博的人都叫他国王的霍比特人”

“不是当面说的。”奇力连忙说道，“但这是他们私下说话的时候对他的称呼。”

“而且也不止是一两个矮人这么说，是所有人。精灵士兵在离开之前也这么说了，人类也是。”菲力瞟了一眼比尔博，查看他是否还在熟睡。“他们没有恶意，只是说出眼前所见。”

索林感觉自己在这样的猜测下脸红了。当他把秘银衫塞到比尔博手里的时候，他的想法不仅简单，而且有很强的占有欲。他那时没想过未来会怎么样，也没有想过可能等待在他们面前的深渊。在几天之内，他就用自己的贪婪和疯狂把一切都毁了。

“比尔博知道吗？”他问，当他的侄子们交换了个眼神时他皱起眉头，“有人告诉他吗？”

奇力突然之间对这个房间的角落，就是墙壁和天花板交界的地方产生了极大的兴趣，刻意回避着舅舅的目光。菲力则重新陷入他的枕头，闭上眼睛，好像他已经没有力气再继续这个谈话了，既固执又安静。

“对，有人告诉他了。不是关于秘银的含义，而是关于外面的流言。”欧因从附近他坐着的长凳上咕哝道，他正在把什么东西磨成粉末，他苍老的指节在火把的照耀下发白，他把杵放下，杵碰着研钵发出叮当一声。“他们做了件好事。如果你正在寻找一种方法来表达你的诉求，而且愿意抓到个把柄，他是一个显而易见的选择。”治疗师站起身，咕哝了一声，一把老骨头向他抗议。“现在他知道要注意别人，不只是人类。我们不知道丹恩的人怎样。霍比特人很容易信任别人——太容易了。”

一阵忧虑震颤着爬过索林的皮肤，当他意识到欧因话里的含义时，他咬紧了牙根。政治动乱对他来说不是什么新鲜事。他对付过许多次反对者，但一想到，万一比尔博变成对方手里交涉的工具，他整颗心就拔凉拔凉的。被称为国王的霍比特人加强了比尔博的声望，但也将他变成一个了一个攻击目标。

将秘银衫送出手，意味着索林向世界宣告了他最强大的地方，同时也告诉了别人他最大的弱点。他将自己对比尔博的敬仰告诉了世人，却又将他毫无防备地暴露在可能到来的袭击面前。

“我要跟德瓦林和巴林谈谈。”他低声命令道。比尔博在睡梦中发出一声噪音，转了个身。“让他们一有空就来。”

欧因打开门将命令转述给外面的守卫，然后继续他的工作。索林能听到他对其他伤患的小声安慰还有匆忙走动的声音。但他没有分心留意那些噪音，而是沉思着欧因刚才说的那一番话，为自己对这件事的愚昧懊恼。

远征队的成员已经尽力让他了解情况，但也只能到这个程度了。惶恐不安弥漫在空气中，如同不断逼近的风暴。他躺在病床上，无法亲自聆听风向的细微变化，但他知道朋友们会代替他密切留意任何风吹草动。

现在他得知道他们了解到了什么。

德瓦林不久就风风火火地来到房间里，像从前一样永远为可能到来的战争做好准备。在进来之前，他犀利的目光停留在门外的守卫身上，毫无疑问是挑到了他们的错，在他身后的是巴林。两兄弟中年长的那一个看了一眼索林，立刻关上了身后的门，他瞟了一眼熟睡的比尔博，然后才来到索林的床边。

德瓦林长叹一声：像一阵狂风。“早就跟你说了。”

“对，你说过。”巴林顺顺胡子，微微举起双手装做投降的样子。“说实话，我很惊讶他到现在才知道这件事。”

“知道什么？”索林低声咆哮了一声，努力向他最信任的两个朋友抛去愤怒的目光。

巴林淡淡地看了他一眼，摇摇头。“就是巴金斯老爷可能会身处险境。我们不想过分地让大家担心。但是现在还没有任何对比尔博或者是远征队的直接威胁，也没有对你和你侄子的。以防万一罢了。”

“我还不知道你们吗。”索林把自己撑起来，笨拙地移动枕头，然后坐起来靠着背后的墙，好让自己直接面对他要解决的问题。“你们两个，在御前会议（court）里、我身旁都度过这么长时间了。你们知道目前孤山里面人们的状态，但你们却最担心比尔博的安危。”

“非常显而易见。”德瓦林低声吼道，用他的粗手向那个睡着的霍比特人的方向示意，“我不会否认他的能力，也不会否认他的勇气，但凡长了眼睛都能看得出来他是我们之中最有价值的人。”

“而我们也不是唯一一个意识到这一点的。”巴林加了一句，“前几天，巴德摒弃偏见跟我谈了一下。连他也在担心霍比特人的安危，而且他不能保证矮人是唯一的威胁来源。我们的大厅里也有许多心生不满的人类。”

索林攥紧双手，他心里很清楚，他们可能会在山里发现心怀不轨的人。现在动荡的局面是一项难以操控的挑战，他们最不需要的就是来自内部的战争。

“现在都做了些什么？”他问道，“我们要如何将他们的不安降到最低。”他没有理会德瓦林看向他的意味深长的眼神，还有巴林脸上温暖的笑容。他们都知道，即使在这个情况下，他也得表达对他的国家的关注，但他们知道他真正想问的问题是：

他们该怎么保证比尔博安全？

德瓦林长出一口气，把手臂交叉在他宽阔的胸膛，说道：“我们的守卫里包括了所有的种族，保证每一次轮班里既有矮人也有人类。那样他们就能像监视这个王国一样互相监视。包容是这里面的关键点。”

索林盯着他的老朋友，后者在旧日里担当王国的护卫的领导，以严厉著称。吹毛求疵到了极点，要求着矮人式的完美。现在看来他在这事情上也没法挑肥拣瘦了。“这是你的想法吗？”

巴林在一旁窃笑，而大只矮人不断挪着脚，回答的声音比一声嘟囔大不了多少，“是那个精灵的提议，该死，我不想当着她的面说，但她的想法是正确的。几个小时之内他们就开始将对方当作是士兵同伴，然后才是矮人和人类的区别。”

他挠了挠自己的光头，用手心摩梭刻在头上的刺青，快速转换了话题。“现在在山里，我们就更容易注意到霍比特人了。现在他在这里跟你一起就更好了。他在营地里到处乱走还可能会碰上各种麻烦，不过我们也许永远不用知道他可能会遇上什么麻烦。”

他简单的几句话描绘出了极为生动的画面，索林一想到可能会发生的事故，肠胃就难受地纠缠起来。在光天化日之下，迷失在人群中，那些人很容易就能把他抢走，或者在那里上演一场事故。至少在艾鲁伯内，他们能互相密切观察保护。

“孤山慷慨赠予我们躲避的地方，”巴林警告道，“我们曾有一首歌舞是关于老矿脉的和高处走廊的危险的。那其中并无不实之处，但它意味着我们的群众需要保持警醒。任何失踪的人都会被立刻报告来，我们会知道他们是受到了伤害，还是悄悄溜走了。”他把两个大拇指插进皮带，后退一步。“为了大家的安全着想，欧力给大家点了名。我们会确保所有人在黎明和黄昏的时候都会出现在大厅里。”

这样的程序是工会的例行公事，因为矮人们可能在有危险的矿坑下工作或者花一整天击打烧红的金属。索林承认，人类同意这样严格的要求确实令他有些惊讶。他感觉巴德冷静的头脑在这个安排中起到的作用，并在心里默默给出感谢。

“对付人类的不满，我们也只能这么做了。足够的食物和温暖的住处可以大大缓解他们的愤怒。”他若有所思地说，心里知道不久之后他就得跟巴德交涉，安抚他们的客人。“对于他们来说，在这个情况下他们不会持有真正的政见，但是矮人就不一样了。”

“确实。”德瓦林皱起眉，磨了磨牙关，掰着手指点出问题。“他们能忍受远征队的领导，但是他们已经有让国王回到他们之间的呼声。他们想要知道到底谁才是真正的领导，尽管大多数人都支持你，但其中还是有细微的反对声。”

“那要怎么才能让他们满足呢？”

“除了召集议会，没有别得办法了。”巴林拉长了脸，“但就算那样，也会有些人说你当初在逃亡的时候，就失去了这座山。”他摇摇头，双手在空中挥舞，好像在驱赶一只苍蝇。“并不是所有人都乐于见到你坐上王位，索林。任何国王的统治，都无法免于党派纷争的影响。现在的士气已经比我们想象中的要好了。你先专注于自己的事情。剩下的事就让我处理，直到你好起来的那时候再说吧。”

“丹恩同意将那些可能会引起麻烦的矮人带回铁丘岭，他离开的时间预计在这个风暴过去之后，冬雪封路之前。”德瓦林靠在一堵墙上，支撑在一个雕花的石头的同时交叉双臂以示强调。“我们需要找到一个平衡点。要把山里所有的隐患都根除是一件不可能的事情，特别是我们现在都紧紧塞在一起、食物还非常短缺的时候。但如果我们能保持头脑清醒，我们就能抓到并惩罚那个妄想搞乱的人。”

巴林点点头，撑在索林床脚的一个桩上。“大多数人，无论是矮人还是人类，都知道安稳才是好好度过这个冬天的关键。幸运的话，只要我们能让他们有温暖的地方待着，用食物填满他们的肚皮，他们就能互相警惕。”

索林用手摩挲着下巴，几乎感觉不到他那剪短的胡子发出的熟悉的刺耳声。他希望他也能像巴林一样，对这群摇摇欲坠的幸存者抱有信心，但他知道冲突是如何从裂缝中钻出来的。也许那些想制造麻烦的人不敢对王位发动全面进攻，但他们仍有办法让每个人的生活都变得痛苦不堪。

“现在有多少守卫看守着藏宝室？”他问道，看见德瓦林在思考中眯起眼睛。

“大约十二个。我们腾不出更多人了。”

“忘掉金子那码事吧。”他的笑容毫无修饰——对着德瓦林和巴林的惊讶露出他的牙齿——但他们有比艾鲁伯的财富更重要的东西。“让他们去守卫食物。如果有人想要造成骚乱，他们只需要让清水变脏，或者偷走我们的食品供给。那样的话不到一天，整个山就会像疯了一样的。”

“你不担心小偷？”巴林问道，像鹰一样审视着索林。

“每一个男人、女人和矮人离开的时候，想拿多少金子就拿多少金子，而就算那样也不会减掉多少藏宝室里面的宝物。”索林在床垫上挪了一下，伤口抽动着，让他面露难色。“食物短缺才会是我们的弱点。告诉邦博，然后像守卫秘银一样守着我们的食物。”

“那你的弱点呢？”巴林问道，他的问题很犀利，一针见血。“比尔博怎么办？”

索林摇摇头，从骨头想到全身都感觉到了疲倦。他希望他能什么也不说，就让他们现在的情况这么维持下去，但他知道这是不可能的。比尔博可能身处险境，而这都是因为他，索林知道万一真的有什么事情发生了，他是永远也不会原谅自己的。

“一旦他清醒过来，吃饱喝足，我就会向他解释我在武器室时的行为。我完全能预料到他会拒绝任何超出友谊的请求，而在这件事情揭晓之后，我怀疑我们是否还能留有这份友谊。一旦他不再将那件秘银衫穿在身上，人们就不会认为我们之间有什么联系，威胁就自然而然解除了。”

一声疑惑的声音让他抬起头，他看着巴林和德瓦林交换了一个沉重的眼神，做着无声的交流。空气中的寂静逐渐厚重，德瓦林摇摇头，目光中逐渐含起怒意，督促着兄长开口说话。

“怎么了？”索林盯着他们两个，等待着其中一个打破僵局。

终于，巴林低下头，对着他的靴子皱眉，“比尔博不是因为穿了秘银而受威胁。至少他穿上可能还会安全一点。要不然你以为我们为什么让他展示出来？他在你养伤的时候把它秘密保存着。没人能想出什么好办法，直到多力决定让比尔博把它展示出来。”

“你——你们就让他暴露在别人的猜测下？”索林怒视着他们，试图理解为什么其他矮人都显得这么从容。表面上看来，这往好了说是蓄意操纵别人，往坏了说就是彻头彻尾的残忍，但他知道这些忠心耿耿的矮人能耐比这大的多，所以他们肯定也有他们的理由。

“远在任何人盯上他那件闪闪发亮的盔甲前，他的行为本身就令他成为被攻击的目标了。”德瓦林说道，他推着背后的墙起身，开始在房间里踱步。“丹恩的人知道阿肯宝钻的事情，就是谁把它拿走了还有他对它做了什么。”

巴林伸手挡住了索林抗议的动作，他的声音很轻柔但坚定，“他们不如我们一样对他这么熟悉，他们只会觉得他当时做出的行为是一个可耻的背叛。但如果他们觉得你已经放下了过去，并且对他持有极高的尊重……”

索林不可置信地闭上双眼，清晰地想象出来，“那么他们对他的原谅也会来的更容易些。”

巴林点点头，“如果他没有穿着秘银出现在公众面前，人们会觉得你抛弃了他。”

“更糟糕的是，他抛弃了你——以及整个艾鲁伯。”德瓦林耸耸肩，他一贯坚韧的表情就像索林从前看到的那样。“大多数随着丹恩来的人，尽管还没有认识你足够长的时间，像我们一样忠诚，但他们不会轻易放过来自一个霍比特人的不敬。”

索林表情有些扭曲，他能轻易理解这样的心态。当他第一次踏上夏尔的地界他就有这样的感觉。无论他多么想否认，他都没办法说，当时的他是带着善意看待那些霍比特人的。他没有认真想过他们简单的生活，仅仅是将自己视作高人一等。

但他只是看到了霍比屯居民的日常，还没有见过他们使出全力的样子。其他在山里的矮人不好说。但在这个规模庞大的营地里，几乎每一个人都知道比尔博。他和路过的每一个人交朋友，没人能否认他为了艾鲁伯和它的人民所做出的努力。

“在见证了他做的一切事情之后，他们还觉得他还低我一等？”

“就算他们那样想又有什么关系？”巴林问道，他看着索林就快因此怒发冲冠的样子显得十分高兴，“你得重新开始像一个国王一样思考问题了。事情不是非黑即白。大家都喜欢、尊敬比尔博，因为他做这些事不是装装样子，也不是为了荣华富贵。”

“如果他是个矮人，没有人会多说些什么，但他不是，他是个霍比特人，这是一个我们大多数民众闻所未闻的种族。”德瓦林指出这一点。

“那些不想惹麻烦的人的疑惑来源于无知，接下来的冬季会让他们有足够的时间想清楚。”巴林保证道。“矮人都知道矮人是怎样的，有好的也有坏的：忠诚但顽固不化。他们不知道比尔博的善意。这蒙蔽了他们的双眼，他们怀疑他别有用心。”

索林看向比尔博，他毫无察觉地睡着。他可能不喜欢其他的矮人对他的猜测，但他至少会理解他们这么做的原因。他们不习惯于来自陌生人的善意。他们文化的一个重要成分是交易，这深埋在他们的血脉里：你给出就能得到回报，还有谈判。不知为何，他怀疑比尔博根本想不到他的无私援助会招来对他的怀疑。

巴林说的对。现在的情况很复杂，而这提醒了索林：一个国王的生活永远不会变得简单。他做的一切，无论是庄严雄伟的还是平凡无奇的，都有它们的意义，而且能被每一个人公开评判。即使是在流亡在外的时候，他的选择也总是被每个人监督着。现在他要从御前会议的恶意中拯救出来的不是他自己，而是比尔博。

“那我该做什么？向他隐藏一切？”他问道，对上德瓦林的视线，然后又看向巴林。“就让他这么带着秘银，好像那只不过是我们应该提供给他的一层保护？”

“不，小伙子。”巴林的眼神变得慈祥，“我们欠他的比这多多了。”

“就告诉他事实。”德瓦林站直身子，他走向兄长，靴子上的搭扣互相碰撞发出响声。“全部的事，从开头到结尾。”

“他得知道你送给他秘银的真正原因，索林。就像他也要知道为什么我们得让他把秘银衫露出来。”巴林在胸前交叉起双臂，抬起眉毛，表情介于被逗乐和可怜之间。“我不嫉妒你能够做这件事，但这是一件必须做的事情。”

像有无数的蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，无形之中填满了索林的胸膛。希望和恐惧交织，逐渐变为一样，紧张的震颤冲刷过他的身体。

比尔博不大可能正面回复他的感情，但他自己的心不愿意听从这一点。它充满了令人眩晕的愉悦：万一比尔博也对他有同样的感觉呢。如果他看向索林的眼神里充满着爱意，那他们能不能得到他想要了这么久的东西？

共度一生，分享喜悦和悲伤直到他们世界的终结？

他非常艰难地吞回威胁着跑出喉咙的兴奋的泡泡，点点头，这才找回正常的嗓音。“你说的对。他应该拥有选择权。”

“就像你也值得他的答复。”巴林提醒他。年迈的矮人看起来十分享受这一刻，索林向他投去一个疲惫的眼神。

“随时告诉我人们的态度和心情。我们不能承受任何意料之外的差错。”

“那是当然。你现在得专心于疗伤，越快好起来越好。还有，索林？”巴林微微鞠躬，他的双眼在这个房间温柔的光照下闪烁。“ _Naimhidi_.”

一句简单赠予刚在一起的情侣的祝福飘在空中，让索林的心跳加快，碰撞着他的肋骨。新一阵的情绪冲刷过全身，他努力让自己呼吸平稳。“谢谢你，老朋友。”

巴林微笑着，转身在弟弟身后的阴影中遛出门外。菲力和奇力很安静，醒着但无言，只有比尔博柔软的鼾声拨动着这一份宁静。这是个令人舒心的声音，索林允许自己沉浸在其中，徘徊在自己的脑海中。

当事关他和比尔博之间的感情时，他并不需要巴林的允许，但得到祝福对他来说松了一口气。错误地认为比尔博对他的关心已经超过了友谊的境界，他要沦为一个恋爱中的傻瓜是一件非常容易的事情，但每天都有人用安静的话语和微妙的暗示来让他保持清醒的头脑。菲力和奇力谈起比尔博的投入和忠诚时还是一如既往的迟钝，就连与他们相处不久的莱格拉斯，谈到比尔博时也有善意的信任。

也许这没有给到他想要的答复——那只能由比尔博自己说出口——但他的朋友和亲族毫无疑问给了他最珍贵的东西。他们给了他希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：卡林和红茶


	11. A Courtship of Convenience 权宜之计

**“对一个小偷和骗子来说，你倒还蛮有礼貌的！”**

金币在比尔博脚底板下移动，当他背靠上身后的柱子时，它们奏起一曲蛊惑人心的旋律。他能闻到史矛革呼吸的味道，听见它移动时鳞片摩擦窸窸窣窣的的声音滚滚而来，但是是它的嗓音将他困在了原地：他已经怕到不敢呼吸了。

**“你觉得那些声称是你朋友的矮人会来救你吗？对他们来说，你什么都不是。”**

“才不是这样！”他尖叫出声，一阵炽热的气流席卷而来，让他的肺部极度渴望新鲜空气，而且让他的双唇干燥、双眼刺痛无比。周围的财宝变得模糊，他举起一只手掌擦去额头上的汗水。

**“是吗？”** 史矛革从庞大的喉管吐出一阵被逗乐的低吼，比尔博听到这不禁畏缩了一下，拼尽全力让躲在藏身之处的自己变得更小一点。 **“你就觉得他们有这么尊敬你？你觉得他们把你送到这个地方，是因为你的勇气和你伟大的品行？不是。只是因为你太蠢了，相信了他们撒的谎。这么急着想要被他们接纳，他们叫你去干什么你都会去做吧？”**

比尔博胸腔涌起一阵疼痛，将他心里最后一句反驳偷走。他想要反驳，为他自己说话，也为那些旅途中在他身旁几乎一步不离的矮人们说话。然而龙的残忍是阴险狡诈的，它发现了自己所有微小的疑虑，并任由其疯狂生长。

一阵嘲笑充满耳腔，突增的温度让比尔博胳膊上的汗毛直竖。 **“愚蠢的木桶骑士。他们是要让你到这里来送死！”**

他倒吸一口气，龙焰在他身旁爆开，将周围红色宝石跟黄金混合在一起，转化为它其中死一般的惨白。他脸上汗如雨下，一声尖叫冲出他的喉咙口，却在突破嘴唇之前截然而止。他的肌肉震颤着准备迎接一场永远也不会到来的痛苦，他的眼中仍然含有一丝令人生畏的阴影。

慢慢地，现实回到了脑海中。周围既没有宝藏的反光，也没有藏在角落的等待着朝他喷火的龙。他身下的床虽然粗糙，但十分舒适，每一样东西都很平静。只有他不断的喘息扰乱了这里的空气。他紧紧抿起嘴唇，试图把恐惧压下去，让凶猛跳动的心动作缓和一些。

他在治疗室里，史矛革已经死了。

只不过是一个梦。

他颤抖地把滑下腰部的毛皮拉到肩膀上。他已经睡意全无。现在他没法再躺回那个像牢笼一样的床，他把脚荡下床垫边缘，冰冷石砖亲吻着脚底板，让他坚定了一些。

比尔博站起身，因为肩膀和脖子的疼痛皱起眉。欧因在他睡着的时候把敷药都拆掉了。伤口裸露在外，结了痂，毫无疑问有一大块淤青。现在就连一块毯子也让他觉得重，所以他把它放在一边，蹑手蹑脚地走过房间去到放着他叠好的衣服的椅子。

他不敢穿上秘银。尽管它很轻，但盔甲只会让他感觉到更疼。再者，金属互相碰撞发出的悦耳的声音会吵醒他沉睡的朋友们。他们会说一些友善的话，问一些无伤大雅的问题，而比尔博现在没法面对它们。他不适合这里，他被自己的梦搞的心烦意乱。相反，他伸手拿起多力给他的底衫，轻轻穿过头部，当它碰到耳朵被切到的边缘时，他得努力才不让自己呜咽出声。

该死的半兽人还有他们可恶的箭！

比尔博揉了揉眼睛，抚平裤子上的褶皱，然后垫着脚尖走过房间。尽管热爱各种上好的食物，大多数霍比特人都有静悄悄移动的技能。一切都维持着平和，直到他来到门口。

突然，他听见一阵微弱的痛苦的声音，令他凝固了脚步。这比一声呜咽大不了多少：在沉睡的怀抱 中 被痛苦扼住咽喉的感觉。片刻之后，这声音又出现了，他看了看周围，想要找出是谁在受苦。

现在他仔细地看，发现每张床上睡着的人都有焦躁不安的痕迹。奇力辗转反侧，毯子在他身上 缠起 了一个茧；菲力的额头上深深刻着皱眉的痕迹。矮人们既没有打呼噜，也没有露出微笑，比尔博还看到菲力的双手握紧了拳，准备打击可能遇到的任何东西。

比尔博的视线挪到索林身上，而眼前所见让他的心一阵抽痛。在身旁的一只胳膊好像努力地够着什么东西，他的神情印满了绝望的痛苦。他的喉咙哽咽着发出一声喊叫，但并没有从睡梦中惊醒。也许欧因给了他能减轻痛苦的药，但他现在不能从其中逃脱，或者他只是真的太筋疲力尽了。无论是怎样， 索 林看起来都被困在他自己的噩梦里了，比尔博无法让自己就这么走开。

比尔博接近他的床，俯身蹲在矮人的身边。他不想把他叫醒。对方在极度痛苦中，没法知道会有什么反应，但他也无法忍受留下索林自己受苦。于是他伸出手，轻轻抚摸着索林伸出的那只手的边缘。

强壮的手指猛一下抓住他的手掌，唐突而残暴。比尔博吓得深吸一口气，打了个颤，但这不是一次攻击。索林突如其来的紧抓也许很狂乱，但是是可以理解的。他就像一个将要淹死的人不愿放弃唯一一件让他能漂在水上的东西，比尔博不会剥夺他这一点安慰。

“有我在呢。”

他安抚的话在治疗室安全的幽暗下听起来毫无意义，但不管索林在哪， 或 他的大脑把他带到了哪里，这也许就是他要听到的东西。“没事了，没事了。”

比尔博咬着自己的嘴唇，他好奇是什么索林梦里作怪。他是不是又回到了战场上， 又 一次受着伤口的疼痛？还是死亡再一次缠绕上他，让他落入菲力奇力生命消逝的悲痛中？还是像比尔博一样梦到了那只入侵孤山、鸠占鹊巢的恶龙呢？

他不知道自己在这个地方停留了多久，索林的手包裹着他的，而且他的膝盖也开始有些僵硬。终于，噩梦逐渐消失了。索林脸上的憔悴和绝望逐渐减轻，他的手指也慢慢松开了，让比尔博的手可以抽出来，同时站起身。

索林会做噩梦一点也不令他惊讶。在长途跋涉和激烈的战斗之间，每个人头脑里都需要担心很多事情。但至少他没有像比尔博，那 被 吓得清醒过来，而是陷入 了 更深的 睡眠 。

他小心翼翼地站起身，整理了一下索林的毯子，将它们拉上他的肩头，确保他舒服地躺着。虽然艾鲁伯正在慢慢变得温暖，但要将空气中的寒气驱赶出去还得等上好几个小时。可能矮人更习惯这样的温度吧，但他觉得索林不应该受凉，特别是现在他身上只有绷带覆盖在胸膛上。

这想法令一抹红晕爬上比尔博双颊，他移开视线，让自己忙于简单的事情。现在不应该考虑索林没有穿衣服的事实。在索林清醒的时候，他很难忽视那个该死的矮人毋庸置疑的存在。而在沉睡中，柔软而且还怪异地脆弱的索林对他的吸引力只增不减。

比尔博颤抖着倒了一杯水，把它放在触手可及的地方，然后点亮了一只欧因工作台上的蜡烛。火光摇曳着投下跳跃的影子，最后坐落在灯芯上，让廉价的灯油嘶嘶作响。它没法驱赶房间里的昏暗 ——靠近天花板的那个灯可能会更有用吧——但比尔博够不着它。但这样至少能让下一个醒来的人不用在黑暗中挣扎了。

他接着快步走向门口，推开一个够他溜出去的门缝，然后迅速地关上门。仔细上过油的门链没有打破这一片宁静，他如释重负地松了口气。

“要去哪里吗？”

比尔博被吓得跳起来时德瓦林轻轻笑了。他本来以为会看到一整屋睡着的病号。但他发现自己正与索林的护卫面对面站着，还有欧因，后者正坐在附近的一个桌子吃一些看起来像饺子的东西，精明的眼睛注视着比尔博。

“很高兴你醒了。”治疗师低声说道，“你几乎睡了一整天。”

“现在什么时候了？”他问道，昏暗的灯告诉他太阳已经在很久之前落下了，但这不太可能吧。现在可能是午饭时间，他不知道。

“半夜三更了。”欧因抬起眉毛看着比尔博，他的肚子叫了一声，那个苍老的脸露出一个笑容，“就算你不知道，你的肚皮也知道了。厨房里应该有点能吃的东西，你可以去饱餐一顿，你得吃饱才有力气。”

比尔博因为欧因话里的威胁皱起眉，然后挪动了一下，看向台阶。“我……我不知道厨房在哪里。这个山除了藏宝室之外我没去过很多别的地方。”

杜瓦林低声嘟囔着，瞪着欧因，伸手拍拍门另一边守卫的手臂。他很安静，以至于比尔博几乎没有注意到他，但他现在向前一步，脸上带着友好的微笑

“好好看着他。”德瓦林命令道，“两只眼睛都看着。等他吃完东西就直接把他带回来。”

“什么？我…噢不不不，没有必要吧。告诉我厨房在哪就行了。”比尔博摊手，当他看见德瓦林的表情逐渐锁定在了固执的怪异表情。“没事了，我自己找路吧。”

德瓦林张嘴想要反驳，但比尔博没有给他这个机会。他已经走到楼梯中间了，年代久远的石板阶梯在奔跑向平地的人脚下显得十分光滑。

比尔博站在楼梯上，咬着嘴唇，望向不远处宽敞的走廊。这时他才意识到在这个巨大而怪异的地方迷路有多么容易。四下里灯光昏暗，不足以为他指路。大多数火盆都灭着。几盏油灯在黑夜中突兀地摇曳，于是他提起一盏架在胸前，同时思考自己的选择。

纯然的寂静敲打他鼓膜，比尔博咬紧牙关。太安静了，所有游离的声响都被四周的石墙吸附。他习惯于开阔的天空和夏尔向四处延伸的田野，而非令人窒息的黑暗。

他端起肩膀，转向右手边。他不全是瞎蒙；像这样的地方遵循一定的逻辑。军械库和守卫室在左侧，靠近正门，这样士兵便能够迅速应对突然攻城的军队，避免在错综复杂的走廊里挤成一团。诸如洗衣间和厨房这样基本而必要的房间更靠近大山的中心，位置隐蔽。如此一想，比尔博便四处走动，打探廊道两侧和转角处的空房间。

没人打搅他的搜寻，但比尔博却随着独处时间的增加而紧张起来。甫一进山便直奔治疗室的坏处是，他完全不清楚大家都在哪儿。难道大半夜的不会有人围炉夜谈吗？他在这无尽的回廊四处碰壁，到现在也该遇到一两个守卫了吧？

一阵微弱的骚动吸引了比尔博的注意力。于是他停住脚步，攥紧提灯，屏息静听。声音来自他身后的阴影，但却没人出来亮明身份。假如是远征队的人，他们定会随他同行，边闲聊边为他指明道路。即使那些瞧着眼熟但却不知姓名的人类，也至少会和他打招呼。然而，发出脚步声的尾随者一言不发；比尔博甚至不知道他们有多少人。

他缓缓迈开腿继续行进，同时伸长了耳朵，试图让自己看起来一副若无其事的样子。现在他有意地去听，于是身后的声音变得明显。尾随者努力保持安静，但沉重的靴子和铠甲的碰撞声仍暴露了他们的行踪。绝不是陶瑞尔，她不会如此吵闹；人类虽然谈不上优雅，但也不像矮人那样走路时狠命跺脚。

比尔博皱眉苦恼地意识到自己的推断并未缩小范围。山里的矮人比其它种族都多，而大多数戴因的手下他都不认识。尽管他不认识他们，但他们绝对认识 **他** 。他是这个荒凉地方里唯一一个霍比特人。到底为什么有人偷偷摸摸地跟在他后面啊？

突然，德瓦林坚持让他带上护卫的建议听起来不是那么可笑了。比尔博咽下紧张与不适，思考着对策。没有地方可供他躲藏，手中的灯盏如同甘道夫在他头顶放烟花那样明显地暴露了他的方位。他需要消声灭迹，而他正好知道该怎样做。

比尔博猛地转过身，将灯盏朝走廊远处抛去。在金属撞击石头的一刹那，他拔腿就跑，手指伸进口袋摸寻找指坚硬的触感。就像往常一样，它完美地滑进他的手指，世界随即溶入薄幕与低语当中。

耳边尖锐的啸声令他浑身不舒服，令他想起史矛革的声音。他使用戒指的次数越多，暗影世界便更多一分恐怖。四周的空气原本如同绸缎，如今却拉扯他，拖慢他的速度，令他难以呼吸。他周身燥热难忍，汗如雨下。终于他踉跄地停下来，靠在墙上回望来时的小径。

黑暗中出现燧石撞击的火花，紧接着灯盏中的火苗重新亮起。金属灯架被撞得变了形，但好在没有破损。比尔博认出一名矮人将灯举过头顶，疑惑地到处搜寻。

他的指定护卫。

一定是德瓦林命令他跟在后面。比尔博叹了口气，懊恼地啃起嘴唇。这个士兵一定是觉得比尔博发现他之后定会狠狠教训他一顿，或者更甚，比如会刻意跑掉。但他暗中跟踪的计划反倒倒打一耙。

比尔博差点就决定偷偷溜走，把他丢在这里不知所措地四处张望了。但他觉得自己不能过于残忍。就比尔博所知，这个矮人还很年轻，几乎刚刚成年——不必菲力或奇力大多少——并且看起来担心极了。他充满警惕的双眼大张，回声中透出懊悔的情绪。

比尔博哆嗦着腿缓缓走进门廊附近的一个空贮藏室中，如释重负地将戒指摘下。他的肌肉抽筋，肩膀也火烧火燎的。他喘了一会儿，接着走进门廊，悄悄靠近浮动的灯火。

“德瓦林派你来的？”

矮人猛地转身面向他，吃惊地张开嘴，眉宇间露出疑惑。他盯着比尔博，难以置信的表情逐渐变为钦佩。“是的。您是怎么——”

“霍比特人很擅长躲藏。”这话半真半假，但比尔博才不会提自己有个魔法戒指。“这是生存本能，因为我们在战斗中一无是处。”他扫了一眼破破烂烂的提灯，因为他投掷出去的缘故到处都是凹痕，假如不小心扔到了矮人身上，后果不堪设想。“真是抱歉，我以为… …”他咬住嘴唇耸耸肩。“我不知道自己在想什么。”

“错在我身上。”矮人摇了摇头，将闲着的手放到胸前，恭敬地鞠了一躬。他肩头荡着几缕松散的棕发，两侧的发辫如同钟摆般摇晃，发梢缀有串珠。“我是罗宁，纳林之子，戴因护卫的指挥官。我早该自报家门，而非偷偷跟在你身后。”

“你根本不用跟着我。”比尔博不怀好气地说，“我不明白为什么戴因认为有必要。”

罗宁将灯递给他，直到确认比尔博拿稳了之后才说道：“艾鲁伯还不是绝对安全的。到处都是坑洞、裂缝、有可能塌陷的房间…一不小心就容易走不出来。”

比尔博打了个冷颤，方才意识到自己的天真。他错以为德瓦林过于谨慎，自己还轻易怪罪那些他不知道的人，整天疑神疑鬼。他从未想到这座山可能是需要多加注意的对象。“情况真有这么坏？”

“是的，就我所知是这样。”罗宁走在比尔博身边，自动为他领路。“这层是最安全的，尽管不加注意仍会遭殃。”他转过拐角，示意比尔博跟上。与此同时，世界变得明亮起来，火把也逐渐变多。现在他能够隐约闻到炊事的烟味和模糊的语声了。“等太阳升起来，这里就会有工人开始修缮工作，我们会让这地方重新变得舒适。在那之前，没有人可以独自出行：不管是霍比特人、矮人、精灵还是人类。”

他们穿过一个宽阔的门洞，比尔博的回答随即消失在舌尖。宏伟的大厅挤满了人。粗糙的桌椅摆在一边，许多人就坐在上面低声交谈，手中的碗热气腾腾。整座厅堂灯火通明，就连穹顶也用绳子吊着灯。前后两侧各有熊熊燃烧的火堆驱走寒冷。即便是脚下的石板也是温暖的。熔炉在发挥作用，比尔博正见证艾鲁伯的转变。

不再是万人唾弃的沉闷之地，而是一个家。

“工程师打算把反射镜都修好，”罗宁指向斜上方远处的一块银板。“黑灯瞎火可没法修复石头。这样的话，即便是隆冬，山里也会无比敞亮。当然，我也不认为咱们的兽脂或油足够烧一整个冬天。”

比尔博叹了口气，意识到这又是一个需要加到短缺清单上的物资。他此前光顾着保障食物、水源和温度，从没想过山里的照明问题。

“罗宁！比尔博！”邦博的声音在大厅中回荡，比尔博看见远征队中的几名成员正坐在其中一条长凳上，招手让他过去。“快来吃点东西！”

他不用说第二遍，比尔博已经朝他们走过去，向那些他认识的人类矮人问好，对不认识的则报以微笑。一些好奇的目光朝他转过来，但比尔博尽量忽略它们然后落座。

邦博把满满一大碗饭放到他面前，递给他木叉。“你可能得把这个保存好，”他轻点一侧鼻翼说道，“我们存量不多，而且我知道你有多注重餐桌礼节。”

“我绝不会让它离开我的视线。”比尔博保证道，感谢陶瑞尔起身为他让出空位。她在矮人中间 十分显眼 ，比尔博能看出远征队正努力接纳她。他们眼前摊开一摞羊皮纸，陶瑞尔正帮助格罗因 制定 某种日程表。

“执勤表。”她看见比尔博正盯着那张纸，于是解释道，“厨师、猎人、采集食物的人、守卫……”她在说话的时候，手指一直轻敲桌面。

“可不止这些人，”格罗因嘟囔道，运笔如飞，同时皱起鼻子。“双手稳健且各有专攻的修补匠，我们必须夜以继日地修缮熔炉；目前，所有的治疗师都忙得不可开交。况且就这点人手。”

“已经开了个好头。”尽管恢复艾鲁伯昔日荣光之前仍有无数挑战，巴林依旧泰然处之，“问题不可能一夜之间全部解决。尤其是今晚。”

而当比尔博仔细观察时，他能看见年老的矮人眼睛下松弛的眼袋以及因疲惫低垂的肩膀。其他人也好不到哪儿去，就连笑容满面的波佛似乎都有些阴沉。欧力几乎快睡着了，他的哥哥们肩并肩坐着，往日熟悉的拌嘴此刻也没了声息。

“今晚有什么不同？”他问。他已经将饺子吃得一干二净，于是放下叉子，举起碗将最后一点肉汤喝干净。

巴林疲惫的笑容依旧和善。“自从史矛革飞离孤山，这里所有人都几乎饱受折磨。在外面宿营时，人们几乎彻夜不眠，也无法住得舒适。没有留给梦的余地。”

大厅中一个孩童正在啜泣，比尔博看见一位双眼凹陷的母亲正试图将女孩抱在怀中安抚她。还有劳累但依旧保持清醒的民众，好像他们因害怕睡眠中看到的事物而不敢闭上双眼。他们四处游荡，同朋友交谈，让自己有事做。

至少今晚，人们畏惧睡眠。

“都会过去的。凡事都是这样。”巴林说道。这次他的笑容中带有更多的鼓励。“黎明会将所有人的噩梦变得微不足道。”

“你怎么样，比尔博？”欧力问他，把头从桌子上抬起来，一个指节揉着眼睛。“打把你带去治疗室起，我就没见过你了。欧因零零碎碎地告诉我你的情况，但你也知道他不太靠谱。”

“一半听得见，剩下一半也不管啦。”格罗因咯咯直乐。他挺起身，仔细打量着比尔博。“你在突袭中所做的，无疑是英勇之举。”

比尔博哼了一声，摇着头说：“换谁都会那样做。在场没人能够战斗，然而他们应该寻找庇护的时候伸手去拿刀剑！”他忧伤地看了看自己的空碗，却惊讶地发现另外满满一碗食物被摆到他面前。

“你错过了午饭和晚饭，”邦博解释道，“这是你应得的。而且你饿坏了。”

“哦。”他没法拒绝，反手便插起一个饺子，十分不雅观地把它吞掉。欧力点燃烟斗。

“但你在别人赶到之前保护了他们的安全。你和陶瑞尔。而且你还是赤手空拳！”

比尔博闻讯似的看了一眼陶瑞尔，后者挑起眉毛，嘴角露出微小的笑容。他不知她是否也在想同样的事情：他们两人皆非出于无私的善念。除了用自己的肩膀，没有其他方法能护住索林的脑袋。他敢肯定她也出于同样的目的。她拿起弓箭是为了保护奇力和他爱护的人，不是出于勇敢，而是因为这是她的心与灵。除此之外，别无他法。

“其实，呃… …”突然他意识到桌边有一名矮人并未像其他人那样满怀喜爱和骄傲地向他投来微笑。巴林面色阴沉，他的视线停留在比尔博衬衫领口处。老矮人的神色如此忧虑，比尔博不禁偷偷低头，确认浅色的衣料上没有出现鲜红的血印。

“巴金斯老爷，”他倾身向前，这样他的声音不会被闲杂人等听到。他留意着罗宁，后者站在一段距离开外，向他露出礼貌的微笑。巴林尽量小幅度地移动嘴唇。“你没穿秘银。你——你和索林谈过了？”

沉默降临在远征队成员身上。他们个个神色严峻，万分关切。欧力看起来憋着一口气，邦博则在巴林身后探头探脑，宽厚的双手揉搓着围裙边缘。

“我醒来时他还睡着。我没穿秘银是因为——呃，我不认为有多重要。”多力发出一声惊恐的尖叫。比尔博不耐烦地说，“没人告诉我我怎么知道？‘有些东西需要被看见’但是没人解释为什么。”

他没有提高音量，但每一个字都带着怒火。他怒视四周，看到他的朋友们迷惑地交换眼神。过去几天他没时间思考他们的举动。事实上，他让自己忙得不可开交，希望能够忘记波佛说的“国王的霍比特人”从而扼杀自己心中卑鄙而无望的妄想。

而现在一切都清晰如初。当他意识到巴林话中的意思，他觉得自己浑身的血液都变得冰冷。“为什么我需要和索林谈谈？出什——出什么事了吗?”

巴林耸肩，摇了摇头，没有表示肯定。比尔博的胃袋中仿佛沉入巨石。朋友们的难堪只意味着一件事。

索林知道了。

他知道了比尔博倾心于他。在营地四处流窜的闲话如今在石殿中回荡，传入了国王的耳朵。比尔博胸口一阵恐慌，肚子里的食物仿佛变成铅块。他把吃了一半的碗推给欧力。“你吃吧，我不饿。”

欧力接过推来的碗，手指抖个不停，睁大的双眼中透出哀求。他似乎很想开口说话，但幸好他没有。让所有人知道比尔博的心意已经够糟的了，比尔博不确定自己是否能够承受他们的怜悯。

“这边来，年轻人。”巴林起身越过长凳，在多力咕哝了一句比尔博听不清的话后变得犹豫不定。听起来是件急事，但比尔博已经没有精力去猜测内容了。耻辱在他皮肤下面燃烧，肩头的伤口同他的心脏一 起 跳动。

他该说些什么？怎么解释？把它当成是营地间愚蠢的流言蜚语一笔带过听起来是个不错的选择，但在他面前几乎铁证如山。陌生人妄自猜测还不够，远征队的人还都信了。难道他们其中有人用这事警告索林，避免日后来不及澄清从而给国王蒙羞吗？还是说索林自己从治疗室的闲言碎语中听出了名堂？

没准，比尔博想道，是自己的愚蠢露出了马脚。格罗因说他在冲突中保护索林是件勇敢的事。而现在比尔博怀疑正是自己的本能之举背叛了他。假如索林曾亲眼见证，又何须别人煽风点火？他不再受热病或是精灵咒语的影响。尽管比尔博时刻注意自己的言行，但还是出了差错。

他走出舒适的食堂，双膝发颤。罗宁在不远处跟着他，时刻警惕四周。他和巴林手中各一盏提灯，留比尔博两手空空，在自己惊慌的猜测中打转。

巴林深呼吸，放慢脚步走到比尔博身边，直到他们的肩膀碰在一起。他清了清喉咙，将灯易手，然后开始梳理胡须。比尔博从未见过巴林如此举棋不定的样子，靠近索林的每一步都令焦虑紧紧锁住他的肌肉。

“他是位明君。”巴林喘着气，小声嘀咕几句之后继续说道，“一个德才兼备的矮人。他总是试图争取对大家最好的结果，几乎从不考虑自己。”他迟疑地耸耸肩，“他善良而慷慨，在此之上还尽职尽责。因为责任，他几乎永不停歇，也因此需要停泊的港湾。”

比尔博皱着眉头，努力理解年老的矮人正在说什么。“你在说什么啊？”

巴林闭上眼睛，沉重地呼出一口气。“恐怕我说得太多了。千万…谨言慎行，不要太过严厉地评判他。这是我全部的请求。”

矮人加快脚步跑下台阶，在比尔博给出困惑的答复之前便消失在治疗室中。巴林的回答让他的疑惑只增不减，他在楼梯顶层踌躇不前，盯着脚下的石头，试图捋清来龙去脉。

“我们下去吗？”罗宁小声问道，示意前方欧因的工作间。

“我宁愿不。”比尔博叹气，迷失在未得到答案的问题沼泽中。他不知道自己将会面对什么，但他的勇气似乎已经弃他而去。他情愿后半辈子活在一无所知的幻想中，也不愿让索林的拒绝击碎他心中所有的梦。

哦，他会对他手下留情的，不像比尔博少年时期那些自以为是的年轻人。但他不能保证这种情况不会出现。他在回到孤山的短暂旅途中尝试过，思考索林想与他谈话还有什么原因。但恐慌令他大脑一片空白。

他意识到罗宁还在旁边候着，等他做出决定。如果他落荒而逃，像石洞中的咕噜一样躲进山里面哪个幽暗的洞穴，那这个守卫也无疑会跟在他身边。他唯有面对索林，不论他愿意还是不愿意。

他展开双肩，向下朝治疗室走去，惊讶地注意到眼前的变化。他不在的这段时间里，整个治疗室都活跃起来。邦博手下一名厨师带来了食物，腿脚灵便的伤员都坐在桌边，小心翼翼地喝着稀饭。在他们中间，奇力和菲力被稀饭烫得又是挤眼又是吹气，身上没挂着几件衣服，好像刚被从床上赶下来似的。两个小伙子都面色苍白，看起来有些吃力，但在欧因的监视下老实极了。他们向比尔博露出灿烂的笑容，比尔博却无法用同样的喜悦回馈他们。

“他在等你。”

巴林站在通往皇家治疗室的门口，于是比尔博意识到两位王子为何如此狼狈。很长时间里第一次，他能和索林独处。倘若是以往，这个想法会令他激动不已，但今天却仿佛雪上加霜。至少这意味着自己被羞辱的时候不会有其他矮人在场。奇怪的是，这并没有给他带来安慰。

他佯装自信地向前走去，因为若非如此他一定会转身跑掉。门在他身后重重地关上，比尔博停下脚步，强迫自己抬起眼睛，直面索林的目光。

深陷噩梦的矮人已经不见踪影，随之消失的还有他熟睡时那份祥和与从容。索林看上去清醒而机警。他半靠在床上，用衣服盖住缠满绷带的胸膛。他或许还没恢复到足够站立，但比尔博怀疑他会去尝试，只要他认为必要。

他浓密的长发中绑着两条发辫——比尔博第一次见到。这是个微小的改变，但比尔博却对它着了迷。他想用手指穿过它们，感受他皮肤下的纹样。他在索林身边攥紧双拳，抑制伸手的欲望。

“你想见我？”他问道，看见索林右手边被自己丢下的秘银衫被叠好放在两张床中间的椅子上。它在烛火中闪闪发光，嘲弄着他。比尔博有一瞬间希望他不在这里。

“请坐。”索林示意另一张床，当比尔博正犹豫时，他也露出迟疑的神情。比尔博本以为是残余的疼痛令他皱着脸，没想到此时那些皱纹又加深了。于是，他意识到自己不是唯一一个试图控制焦虑的人。索林比他藏得好多了，但只要细看也能发现蛛丝马迹。他愧疚地打量索林僵硬的轮廓、半挡住的拳头，竟因他的惴惴不安而感到一丝慰藉。

比尔博坐到床垫上，感受其中装填的麦秆因他的重量而向下凹陷。他如同准备起飞的鸟儿栖在床垫边缘，希望索林不会注意到他的身体已经开始颤抖。与半兽人和蜘蛛作战的确令人胆战心惊，但此时他感受到的是另外一种恐惧，而他却没有消解的办法。

“山中有一些传言。”

这几个字一出口，比尔博瞬间感到身体中仅有的安宁也蒸发殆尽。他感觉自己有如石铸，被定在原地，左右为难。索林丝毫不含糊，直接将他们两个扔进深渊，比尔博将眼球向上转动，等待利斧落下。

“他们认为你我互相捆绑在一起，”索林喃喃道，声音低沉而粗粝，“而我是罪魁祸首。”

“什么？”比尔博猛地转头盯着索林。在他所有的构想中，这个情况不在其列。他看见索林的表情——和比尔博同样扭曲的嘴角，脸微微发红，一副尴尬的神情。他过去见过索林的许多感情流露，从愤怒、尊敬，再到一种他不敢思索也难以命名的温柔，但他从未见过索林这般慌张。

沉默在他们两人中滋长，夹杂着壁炉中泥炭燃烧发出的轻微声响。门外，比尔博能听见十来号人在餐桌上谈笑风生，但那好像是另外一个世界。

索林压抑而徐缓地呼出一口气，接着闭上眼睛。他似乎花了些时间冷静下来，比尔博看到他的肩膀在罩衫下收紧。他在比尔博无所作为的时候表现出勇气，比尔博发现自己被索林的注视牢牢钉住。

“当我将秘银衫交到你手上时，并不主要是出于安全的考量。我——我想把你留在身边，不仅仅是在眼前那场似乎即将发生的战争中。”他变换姿势，有一会儿显得十分烦躁，接着才冷静下来。他浑身上下都难以隐藏勉强带来的迟疑，比尔博佩服地见证他一点一点克服艰难的心境。他的声音变得更加柔和。

“在许多人看来，这被当成示爱的礼物。”

震惊的巨浪将他冲得七零八落，卷走他的疑虑，兴奋得嘶嘶作响。比尔博喜出望外，心在喉咙深处激烈地跳动，身体像羽毛般轻盈。索林想要他！他曾站在大山的阴影中向比尔博许下一切的承诺！

除非… m …

现实无情地介入，令他动弹不得。那个赠予他秘银衫和承诺的索林绝非坐在他面前的索林。那个矮人屈服于龙病，失去了一切理智的决断。他在神志不清的情况下做出这个决定，而巴林先前有关责任的论断突然折返，在他脑海中萦绕不去。

即使他不曾有过追求的意愿，索林也会信守承诺， 为了比尔博。

仅在自私的一念之间，他考虑让他承担责任。但那只是一个转瞬即逝的蠢念头。他不想要虚假空洞的爱意，他也不打算以责任的虚名将索林囚禁在一个夏尔的霍比特人身边。他们两个人都不会从这个安排中得到真正的快乐。而他们仍处于修复阶段的友谊，也将永久撕裂。

除了冲过鼓膜的血液与脑袋中的跳动，他什么也听不见。哦，他多希望这不是真的，可惜这就是世界运转的方式。

“我不行，”他悄声说，手肘撑在膝盖上，脸埋进手中，“我不行。”

沉默再次在二人之间延展，比尔博不忍抬头去看预料中索林脸上放松的神情。他的胸口收紧，好像巨石填埋他的肺叶，喉咙里装满了小石子。他想说话，却发不出声音。

终于，一只手轻触他的膝盖，他不得不抬起头，强忍双眼的灼痛打量对面的矮人。索林效仿他的样子坐在床边，尽管这个姿势肯定会扯痛伤口，但他的表情没有任何不适。事实上，他的脸一片空白，五官中没有任何表达感情的踪迹，唯有沙哑的声音表明，他不如看上去那般漠然。

“选择权在你，比尔博，我会尊重你的选择。”他的语气好像正在将事实刻进骨髓，永久铭记。“但你还得知道，在矮人的传统中，接受秘银意味着你正在考虑婚约。”

“但我——我没有——”

索林抬起手，温柔地打断比尔博支支吾吾的辩解。“我知道你未曾知晓它的意义。错都在我。在我陷入疯狂的时候，我不认为自己需要解释。”他的下颌一开一合，似乎在斟酌字句。比尔博想知道有多少话被他弃置一边，没说出口。但索林继续道：“假如除了远征队没有别人知道，那事情还算简单，如果你愿意的话就能轻易解决。”

“但是？”

“但是。”索林把手收回来，五指回拢，力道之大令他指节泛白。比尔博能看见他的指甲嵌入掌心，仿佛压抑着什么。但这点忧虑的迹象并未影响他的思维。“其他人都看到了。他们明白其中的意思。”

比尔博将右手掌根压在眼睛上，试图缕清情况。“他们怎么知道那不是出于友谊或者…别的什么？”他问，“我不明白为什么这件上衣为何如此重要。”

索林的表情啼笑皆非。他的笑容阴郁而悲伤。“秘银是中土大陆上最珍贵的金属。针尖那么点的秘银顶得上艾鲁伯最大的钻石。矮人文化总是和金钱挂钩，甚至在袒露真情方面也是如此。我们认为礼物的价值与情感多少是对等的。这样一件上衣不仅象征友谊。”

比尔博注意到索林声音中的沮丧，方才首次稍微理清头脑中不断旋转的思绪。他仍微微颤抖，因紧绷的神经和希望破灭而不堪重负，但此时此刻，他至少能窥见一丝真实。

倘若索林这时候表现出轻蔑与疏离，那自然是一切的终结。但正相反，他留在离他很近的地方，他们的膝盖几乎都能碰上。他的头发如同黑色的帘幕披在肩头，在他晃动脑袋的时候，仅有一根窄小的发辫凌厉地划过空气。他上身的罩衫在领口处解开，露出喉咙。他曾见过索林这个样子，远在孤山之外，当比尔博谈及阿肯宝钻时，索林也是如此紧紧攫住他的每字每句。

他的表情中不止是责任。比尔博开始犹豫地质疑自己的推断。把索林的行为解释成龙病引发的失心之举很简单——在那段黑暗的日子里，他说的一切都毫无参考价值——但或许并不是这样。疯病或许驱使索林做出有悖矮人天性的举动，但着并不意味令求爱的习俗也失去了根据。或许它只是令旅途中埋下的种子生根发芽，尽管中途被扭曲玷污，但情感却是真实的？

想要向他确认的冲动涌上心头，但文字却坠在他的舌头上，不肯出去。他不能让自己问他，尤其是在他有可能碍于责任而点头答应的情况下。而如果索林拒绝，就相当于比尔博自掘坟墓，他自己——不论是责任还是别的什么——承认了自己的感情。他会不得不承认有关“国王的霍比特人”的传言早在任何人注意到秘银之前便已出现。是他自己的行为造成这样的影响，索林会知道这都是比尔博的错。

至少大部分是。

“多力说秘银需要被看到。为什么——他为什么要这么做？他明知道我毫不知情。”

“这并不像看上去那样随意，”索林解释，“营地的政|治阵营极不稳定，远征队很快就意识到你比其他人更容易受到伤害。关于阿肯宝钻失窃一事有很多指向你的传闻。矮人绝不会轻易原谅这种行为。向民众展示秘银相当于证明你受到庇护，不止被武力，而且还因你的身份。”

比尔博根本没思考过阿肯石。他把阿肯石偷走并且交付给长湖镇的事情肯定人尽皆知了。从局外人的角度，他必然会受到指责。

“现在呢？”他问，“现在局势好些了吗？”

索林缓缓摇头。“我与我的亲族已不在死亡之门徘徊。如果我们没有撑过大战，你和远征队很可能就能够避开由此引起的任何不便。而现在…”

“我正深陷其中。”比尔博呼出一口气，意识到罗宁告诉他山中隐藏的危险时只点出了一半。“成为了能够威胁你的把柄。”

“不论你穿或不穿秘银，这点都是不容争辩的。”索林承认。比尔博胸口衰微的火光增长了。“即使不穿，你也不会失去重要性。事实上，现在脱掉秘银衫弊大于利。你将一直是试图给艾鲁伯造成混乱的危险分子的目标，而其他人要不然会认为你拒绝了我，或者我没有接受你。恐怕二者对你都无益处。”

索林变换姿势，向前倾身，比尔博注意到伤口的抗议让他紧锁眉头。他伸出强壮的双手，但却又收了回去，安放在膝头。他看起来有更多想说的话，但却选择保持沉默，留出比尔博思考的时间。

他的大脑飞速运转，朝许多不同的方向疾驰而去。一部分的他仍浸泡在狂喜与惆怅的调和物中，在“索林曾向他示好”与“这样的行为可能是疯病所致”的矛盾中被撕裂。他想要相信那份馈赠中存在一步分真实，但却又不敢妄下定论。

与此同时还有他的安全问题。穿不穿秘银他都面临着危险。或许远征队一直在保护他远离矮人的怒火，但此举也令他成为了引起政|治动荡的导火索。进一步讲，他们让他处于十分艰难的境地。他只有两个选项，两个都似乎称不上完善。

“你会怎么做？”

他抬起头，恰好看到索林脸上五味杂陈的表情一闪而过，来不及让他细读。这比起方才几分钟他清心寡欲的面具而言带来了更多信息，他能够看出索林正暗自与自己较真。

“留着秘银，至少到春天。在融雪时分之前你都无法离开这片土地。如果你现在把秘银衫还给我，你会成为整个艾鲁伯的众矢之的。”索林发出一声叹息，手指穿进自己的头发。“让舆论与你为友，而非为敌，将更容易保证你的安全。”

“假如我留着它，”他缓缓说道，“人们会认为我们在互相追求。”他屏住呼吸，焦急地搜寻索林脸上有可能出现的任何蛛丝马迹。但他什么也没看到。他重新戴上面具，仿佛从未离开过那个位置。比尔博咬紧牙关。

“这将会是权宜之计。”索林的声音漠不关心。太有说服力了，比尔博心中的疑虑又开始增长。或许他只是在自己骗自己罢了，在没有任何希望的时候却宁愿相信虚假的野望。

“只有你我知晓实情，但其他所有人都会信以为真。”

“这是必要的欺骗。”索林挺直身体，他盯注比尔博的眼睛，如同仲夏骄阳般炽烈。“这个冬天，在马哈尔的祝福下，所有人将会衣食富足。待我们重建孤山，昔日的过错将会被原谅。”

“比如窃取阿肯宝钻？”比尔博叹了口气，注意到索林身心都显得局促不安。这个谈话对于他们两人来说都谈不上愉快，但又无法回避。唯有艰难前行。况且，比尔博越是思考，越发意识到这个伪造的恋爱关系能够为他所用。

霍比特人或许天性单纯，但 他们 并不愚笨。他的直觉告诉绝不止表面看起来这样简单。尽管他被告诫索林这样做只是出于责任与安全，回忆中那些柔和的微笑以及温暖的视线似乎都另有故事。

假如他从未拿走阿肯石——如果他们的友谊从未被怒火与责难被推至临界点的话——或许坦诚相待会来得更容易些。他们或许能够敞开心胸，促膝长谈，但这已经是可望不可及的了。

不，如果他想要探明索林的提议究竟有多少出自真心，那他知道耐心将是关键。

索林清了清喉咙，明显错将比尔博持续的静默当作犹豫。“矮人在示爱这方面并非最张扬的民族，展露爱意不会…”他停顿，深吸一口气后接着说，“我不会得寸进尺。天地为证。”

比尔博叹着气起身，不确定自己应为索林的保证感到宽慰还是失落。常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，但他又无法否认想到交换亲吻和肌肤相抵时心底诞生的快意。

他将诱人的画面推到一边，拿起秘银衫，审视金属编织的纹样和漂亮的光泽。起初他接过它时，比尔博仅把它当作是一件护甲——能够在战场上救命的道具。仅此一项便已弥足珍贵。

现在他明白了它真正的价值。

如果他事先完全知情，那他还会接受这件礼物吗？他会放任迷失在贪婪中的索林，冒这么大的风险吗？

他轻轻摇了摇头，将这个假设抛在脑后。哀叹过去没有意义。他需要关注眼前的抉择，至少对他来说，答案是肯定的。

他将秘银穿好，短衫贴在皮肤上，如同冰凉的水。尽管轻薄的链甲在他肩头的淤青激起一阵疼痛，但当看到索林眼中露出喜悦的光，比尔博觉得这点疼也算值得。

“你会穿着它？”他难以置信地问。

比尔博舔舔嘴唇，深吸一口气，允许自己做最后的考量。在他的梦中，索林出于自己的意志将这份礼物送给他，而他也满心欢喜地接受。没有人会对它产生质疑，但事实远非如此。现在，他能做的只有抓住这一线希望，期待有一天，他们权宜的关系能够诞生更多意义。

“我会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒、红茶  
> beta：棒、卡林


	12. That simple如此简单

“我会穿上它。”

索林松了一口气，随着他呼出被压抑的呼吸，肩上紧张和不安感逐渐散去。他的肌肉因为拘束而拉紧，几乎能听到嗡嗡震响。他想伸手触碰比尔博，那诱惑像是活的，有自主意识的生物，徘徊在他的皮肤下，蜷缩在指尖里。但他不会被它自由支配——特别是，当比尔博头发的质感还残留在他脑海里。

在谈到他们互相追求的时候，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己在比尔博的眼睛里看到了无与伦比的喜悦：他在旅途中从霍比特人的表情中注意到的任何东西都无法与之相提并论。但很快，恐惧盖过了快乐的微光。难道那只是他的想象？在幻灭的现实之前，他的头脑是否愚蠢地在比尔博的脸上画上了他想要看到的东西，还是那种喜悦，哪怕转瞬即逝，像他迫切希望的那样真实？

这样问似乎太贪心了。他们正在恢复的友谊还无法承受这样的压力。唯一的可能是被拒绝。当他犯过那么多错，比尔博怎么能抱有任何温情地看着他呢？他怎么能相信一个曾主动求爱，随即许诺着要杀他的矮人呢？不，他都不敢说每当比尔博微笑时他心中涌现的温柔，也不敢说当他的目光落在那紧凑的身体线条上时，他不知不觉中感受到的那种低沉而诱人的热度。他不愿表露想要紧紧抱住他的冲动，也无法用自己的余生让比尔博幸福。

他只能利用好这个机会。现在，追求只是一个名头，一个双方都听起来不错的折中安排，以确保比尔博的周全。然而，漫长而黑暗的冬天摆在他们面前，几个月的冰雪和炉火等待着他们。将有时间进行安静的交谈和舒适的相伴。他们可以重新走上他们的友谊之路——也许能够开辟些新的道路，进入那未知，饱含可能的领域。

如果春天重新降临这片土地之时，他们间所拥有的也仅仅是曾经彼此的陪伴，那么他想这段时间也是值得的。

“那么现在干什么?”比尔博问道，拧着秘银的领子，因为疼痛畏缩了一下。“我们要宣布什么吗，还是……?”他耸了耸肩，脸上明显掠过一阵痛苦。索林在大脑还没叫停之前就站了起来，忽视身体抗议的信号，咬紧牙关地走到比尔博身边。

“我可以吗？”他停了下来，重心转移到他那只没受伤的脚上，一只手伸向那件银色的衬衫，几乎是哀求着。比尔博没有犹豫；他歪着头，露出了他脆弱的喉咙，让索林能够能更清楚地看到伤口。

“没事。只是淤青而已。”

索林小心翼翼地把金属放到一边，对着比尔博脖子上蔓延的深色色块发出同情的“嘶”声，色块越过了他肩膀的曲线，消失在视线之外。他身上留下的箭伤看起来很干净，但索林怀疑比尔博需要敷料来保护疮痂不被他的衣服擦伤。

伤势可能很小，但它让他想起了比尔博是如何跳起来保护他的。也许他并没有打算在这场冲突中冲入对方射程，但结果还是一样。索林没有受伤，而比尔博为他承受了伤口。

“欧因会让你更舒服的。”他保证道，把秘银放回原处。当比尔博第一次穿上它时，他没有注意到它是多么粗陋地搭在他的肩膀上。金属本应平整贴身的地方，现在却松散地拖着。他得和多力谈谈进行调整。不合身的盔甲毫无用处；比尔博的肩伤就是证明。

“如果情况不同，我会让你在痊愈之前不要穿秘银，但是现在不可能了。如果一些矮人看到你没有穿着它，会认为我们的协议破裂了。”

比尔博清了清嗓子，看起来有点懊悔。“这可能可以解释为什么巴林在我去吃早餐时如此惊恐。”

一觉醒来发现秘银折叠在他们床间的椅子上的回忆让索林有点喘不上气，像是肚子上结实地挨了一拳。他惊慌失措，想知道比尔博到底是不是醒了——他是否听到了德瓦林和巴林说的话，并做出了相应的选择。如果他恢复得更好，他可能会立刻从治疗室里跑出来，急于找到比尔博解释清楚。然而他注定要躺在那里，听着德瓦林的安慰，说霍比特人只是去吃早饭，不久就会回来。

也许巴林找到比尔博时也有类似的担心，他太了解他的朋友了，不相信他会大吵大闹，但毫无疑问，老矮人肯定怀疑秘银的缺席意味着比尔博已经做出了决定——直接拒绝了索林的提议。“如果有远征队以外的人注意到了，我们会告诉他们真相。因为你的肩膀疼得受不了了。只要你下次出门的时候大家还能看到你穿着这件衬衫，它就会让任何唱反调的人闭嘴。”

“你会觉得他们没有比我每天穿什么更重要的事情要担心，”比尔博抱怨道，皱着眉头摇了摇头。“都是你从来没有回答我的问题。下一步干什么?”

“霍比特人知道这些事吗？”索林轻轻地调侃道，在比尔博瞪他的时候笑了起来。

“我知道的很多，谢谢你关心。”他咕哝着，然后瞥了一眼地板。“但是这里不一样了。这又不是夏尔。”

“不，这不是。”索林后退一步，慢慢躺回床上。他的身体还只能负担几分钟的站立，而且他怀疑在接下来几个小时里，他会为自己这几分钟的鲁莽付出沉重的代价。

比尔博立即叹了口气，脸上恼火的痕迹消散了。他把枕头放在索林背后，递给他一杯水。他没有像欧因那样斥责他的努力，而是耐心地等待着从索林手中拿走空杯子。

“矮人情侣一般不会直接公布他们的关系。至少，不会是语言上的。他意有所指地看像秘银，很高兴比尔博听立即听懂了他的意思。“我的种族非常注重彼此的外貌。我们的盔甲、衣服和头发上的装饰品可以很好地说明我们的地位和效忠于谁。注意这种事是我们的天性。”

比尔博摸了摸他耳边的那根辫子点缀其中的粗糙珠子。在他更年轻的时候，索林会嘲笑这种饰品过于质朴的木质表面既没有宝石也没有金属装点。然而，现在他同样自豪地带着它们，因为他知道它们的价值在于它们所象征的东西。

“我想这也说得通。有教养的霍比特人都非常看重自己衣服的质量。”比尔博遗憾地低头看着自己的衣服，虽然比他们在长湖镇丢下的衣服要好，但与他在夏尔穿的精致做工仍然相去甚远。索林当时遇到的那个霍比特人会对自己穿得如此古怪感到惊恐，但现在的比尔博似乎觉得处于这样的境地十分有趣。

“那远征队怎么办?”比尔博向门口瞥了一眼，眉头紧锁。“我们怎么跟他们说？他们肯定需要知道这不是正式的约会吧？”

索林迟疑了一下。他不想欺骗他当做战友和朋友的矮人，但如果远征队知道真相，只需一次口误就能毁掉这个秘密。“我会向巴林解释我们的情况，但其他人…”他看着比尔博的脸沉了下来，急忙继续说。“我不在的时候，山里的矮人们会期待远征队的指引：说什么，怎么做…他们领导什么，别人都会跟随他们。”

“所以他们必须相信这是真的。”比尔博用手捋了捋头发，他那浓密的卷发垂在耳朵周围。怀疑覆上他的五官，使他撅起嘴，眼神变得黯淡。这情景使索林的心停了一拍，他突然害怕比尔博会改变主意——他也许会抛弃秘银，承担随之危险的后果。

他也将有权利这样做。

索林吞咽了一下，强迫自己开口，说出他唯一能想到的的安慰。“如果你决定不选这条路，无论在现在还是将来，我都会尽我所能帮助你。我不希望你认为是我强迫你做出的这个选择。”

“你没有。”比尔博坐了下来，不假思索地坐在索林的床沿。这种轻松感对他已经是一大幸事了。比尔博不再退缩，也不再匆匆逃离他身边，而是欣然停留在在触手可及的地方。“这些大厅里已经够混乱了，要是我说我们互相追求只不过是一场误会，只会徒增困扰。我只希望——”

索林看着他，被比尔博仰着头时喉咙的线条吸引住了。后者发出一声长长的叹息，安宁的寂静在他们周围蔓延。如果索林是和别人说话，他一定会立马要求对方的回答，但他已经习惯了比尔博的沉思。在过去的几个星期里，他一直很想念这些时刻。他更高兴看到他陷入思考而不是应接不暇的繁忙事务和忧虑之中，自在地做那个索林所认识和钦佩的霍比特人。

“我希望我们不必对朋友们撒谎，仅此而已。”

多少由衷的诺言在索林的心口浮现，但是他抿起嘴忍住了。要一股脑说出太多心里话真是太容易了，而他们都还没有准备好去听那些。谨慎支配着他的头脑，但他的心却诉说另一回事，他仍然必须抑制去牵住比尔博的手的冲动。现在轻率行事可能会毁了一切——这并不是他愿意冒的风险。

“揭露真相的那一天，他们会理解这样是有必要的。”

比尔博的回答被一阵敲门声打断了，他们都朝门槛看去。现在索林听到早餐的喧闹声已经消退为背景里稳定的嗡嗡声。屋顶的百叶窗打开了一小部分，以保持空气新鲜，让黎明第一道曙光那道狭窄的光线照射进来，壁炉里的火在低低地燃烧着。

“请进。”当比尔博站起来时，索林笑了，注意到他的动作并不匆忙。他没有带着内疚或者尴尬立即逃走，不，当巴林溜进门时，他的问候只是有点颤抖。

“为我的打扰致歉，但是甘道夫要求见你，巴金斯老爷。”巴林的目光落在秘银上，眼睛周围分散的忧虑的皱纹随之消失。

在比尔博的背后，索林匆忙做了一个打断的动作，决心阻止任何即将涌现的祝贺。远征队的其他人可能会怀疑索林的感情，但只有巴林可以就此事做出任何权威的评论。比尔博可以把外甥们兴高采烈的喋喋不休理解成过分热情，把其他人的快乐看做被误导的喜悦。然而，如果巴林说了什么，比尔博很可能会问起那些索林没有勇气回答的问题。

巴林皱了皱眉头，但明白了他的意思。他急忙掩去自己的困惑，向门口做了个手势。“巫师现在在藏宝室。”

“谢谢。我——我想我最好去看看他要什么。”比尔博向巴林低下头，最后向索林露出一个微笑，然后溜出了房间。迎接他离开的是一阵简短的噪音：充满希望的问题和比尔博迅速的借口。然后门关上，挡住这些细节，只留下索林和他最长久、最信任的朋友之一。

房间里静了下来，但这不是过去那种朋友间愉快相陪的时刻。相反，索林遭受巴林锐利目光的压迫，被迫看着失望的阴影逐渐罩上在那张熟悉的面孔。

“你没有告诉他。”巴林一只手叉在髋部，一手扶额。“在这一切之后，你还是没告诉他。”

“你真的这么看不起我吗？”索林问道，被对方的怒视逗笑了。“他知道秘银甲是什么意思了。”

巴林眯起了眼睛。“是吗？”

在那样的视线下他不安地想要扭动，所以索林把目光移开。他明白巴林的怀疑是有根据的。“他知道穿着秘银甲就是在告诉山中其余的人我们在约会，而且我们已经同意保持这种假象。目前看来这是最安全的选择。当冰雪融化的时候……”他耸了耸肩。如果他不必被迫留在艾鲁伯承担后果，那么撕毁这个协议就会更容易。

巴林叹了口气，一声长长的、阵风似的声音，最后在他倒在欧因的椅子上时以一声呻吟结束。他双手垂在两膝之间，低着头，雪白的胡须覆盖着胸膛。当他抬起头时，他的黑眼睛里充满了怜悯。“那剩下的呢？你的心不会永远保持沉默的，索林。他迟早会知道你给秘银甲的决定，并不是出于疯狂。”

“他会知道你的想法。这样瞒着他——有些人会说你在用虚假的借口和谎言来得到你想要的东西。”

“那你也是他们之一？” 索林的幽默顿时消失了。这确实有道理。他把关于安全的全部事实都告诉了比尔博，但对于感情只字未提。从某种意义上说，这是对他性格的不太好的反映。“我对他没说任何假话。你知道的。”

“删减的真相仍然是谎言。”巴林和蔼地说，好像他还是一个正在学习处世之道的孩子，还没有长大到懂事的地步。“但是，如果没有充分的理由，你也不会选择隐瞒自己的感受。”

预期回答的停顿持续着，索林叹气，把头靠回枕头上，让伤口的疼痛转移他的注意力。很多方面，这都比巴林的无穷无尽智慧和耐心更好受。

“你当时没有看见他，”他最后说，同时朝门口瞥了一眼，确定他们没有被听到。我不知道他听到我的追求时是什么感觉，但是恐惧是其中之一。我知道这样做会使他走上一条危险的道路，还怎么能谈到感情？”

“那秘银......”

“这不是秘银的问题，穿上或是丢弃的选择权永远在比尔博的手里。” 他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后解释道。“如果我说要追求他是真的，那我对城垛上发生的事又能说什么？我没法解释一件事而否定另一件。哪个选择都不会让我好看。”

巴林的沉默是他唯一需要的证明。索林对上老矮人的目光，做了个苦相。“比尔博和我正在努力修复我们的友谊，但它仍然非常脆弱，这样坦白会永远毁了它。”

“或者让它更加牢靠，”巴林嘟囔，双手撑在膝盖上，咕哝着站起身。“所以你就决定这样？你和比尔博会假装维持恋爱关系，到春天，直到他永远离开艾鲁伯回家吗？

索林握紧拳头，强迫自己面对比尔博永远离开这片土地的可能，心脏痛苦地抽动了一下。“如果真的到了这个地步，那么，是的。”

这句话引起了巴林的注意，点亮了他的眼睛里那一贯睿智，愉快的光。“所以你有计划阻止它发生?”

“一个希望，也许。我不能再奢求更多了。”

“嗳，你可能是对的。”巴林迎着索林质疑的目光耸耸肩，笑容变得若有所思。矮人和霍比特人不一样。我们不是善于欺骗的人；我们说出自己的想法，就这样。结束。比尔博有时会躲在一项礼貌做成的面具后面。在旅途的后期这样的事情发生得少了。他会直截了当地说出他想说的，挑战我们的任何质疑，但现在……”

巴林逛到欧因的桌前，拨弄草药，敲着瓶子。这让索林想起了与旁听祖父会议的情景，以及年轻的巴林在发布坏消息时如何在房间里踱步。

“你知道什么？”

“问题就出在这了。我不知道。几天之前，我觉得他的心意就像德瓦林脸上长了个鼻子一样明显。然而今天早上，我告诉他你需要和他谈谈的时候，他脸色一下变得像刚下的雪一样苍白，但是我不知道他在害怕什么。”巴林用手指敲着桌子。

“我会帮你隐瞒，为了你们两个。但是，索林，你必须答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

“不要在不告诉他你的感受之前让他离开艾鲁伯。不要让他回到夏尔，而不知道他留下了什么。他应该有这样的选择的权利。”

这个想法让索林有些不安。他太容易想象事情会发展到这样的地步：同时的一次告白，一次告别。他希望时间不会从他身边匆匆溜走，希望短暂的白天和漫长的黑夜选择逗留；但如果维拉存心与他作对，他会确保比尔博知道一切。

“我向你保证。”

巴林双手紧握地站在他面前，他的背部在衰老的身躯下尽可能挺直。“那就告诉我需要做些什么。”

当索林概述了他告诉比尔博的所有事情时，他感到肩上的沉重负担终于减轻了。巴林点了点头，目光分散，集中精力地把国王的命令记在心里，用明于政治和宫廷礼节的头脑分析每一个指令。

当索林陷入沉默时，他说：“除了一点，我所有的意见都是一致的。让我把事情的真相告诉诺力。如果任何怀疑的声音或进一步的负面情绪，他可以警告我们，以及时采取行动。”他抿起嘴唇，拽着胡子。“不管比尔博对你的态度如何，其他人的角色都不会改变，但诺力不同。他不仅能了解山里群众的情绪，而且了解什么话应该说给什么人，把舆论引向有利的方向。”

“知道的人越多，谎言就越有可能被人知晓。” 索林警告道。他不敢想如果这成真了会发生什么。对于那些希望不仅诋毁自己，也希望败坏比尔博声誉的人来说，这将是火上浇油。

“也许是这样，”巴林说，“但是如果我认为没有必要的话，我是不会提出这样的建议的。”

索林叹了口气，喉咙发紧，但是承认了巴林的观点。老矮人过去从来没有误导过他，这点现在也不太可能改变。“很好。不过要确保你的话不会传到其他没那么友善的人那里。”

“我生来就懂得谨慎，”巴林提醒他。“这种才能不是太多矮人都能夸耀的。”他轻轻拍拍自己的鼻翼，眨了眨眼睛，笑容重新在胡须下绽开。“现在，我们最好让你的外甥们上躺回床上。”

“他们还好吗？”

“嗳，比欧因预期的要好，但在他们能够面对艾鲁伯提供的挑战之前，他们还有很长的路要走。”巴林的眼睛闪烁着，然后他转过身去，打开门，一动不动地站着，直到另一边的喧闹声静了下来。

巴林什么也没说，但似乎没有必要说话。在另一个房间等候的矮人们已经从他的表情上读出了消息。从索林躺着的地方可以听到奇力的欢呼声，大家松了一口气，发出宽慰的声音。德瓦林从门边探出头来，对索林眨了眨眼睛，在奇力把他推到一边时恼火地咕噜了一声。

他较小的侄子扶着菲力穿过房间，急切地想要上前。他年轻的脸庞洋溢着喜悦的光芒，使他想起了狄斯。她从不掩饰自己的感情，而她的喜悦总是有感染力的。现在她的儿子站在索林的床边，重心从一只脚换到另一只脚时，高兴得几乎飘起来。

“你真的在追求比尔博！他知道秘银意味着什么吗？所以他接受了？”

“就那么难以置信吗？”索林问，确认自己的表情里没有一丝退缩的痕迹。声称应该为了更好的结果而欺骗他的家人是很容易的，但是面对奇力的无限热情，要直截了当地说谎就困难得多了。

“不！呃，其实不是。我是说——‘

菲力一脚踢在弟弟的脚踝上，难以置信地摇着头。他更安静，也更严肃，可能是因为他的伤势仍然困扰着他，但那一直是他的性格。他不像奇力那么自发地流露感情，也不像奇力那么鲁莽。他的谨慎和不断增长的智慧将使他有一天成为一个出色的国王，他给索林的眼神充满机敏和希望。

几秒钟后，他把手伸进宽松的束腰外衣，拉了拉脖子上的绳子，把它拽了出来。“那么，你会需要这些的。”他把一个小袋子递了过去，放在索林的手里。“我们出发之前，妈妈把它们给了我。她说你永远不知道会在路上遇到谁的。”

索林小心翼翼地接受了这个小包裹，它的皮革在穿越中土世界的旅行中已经柔软，还残留着菲力的皮肤的温暖。当索林向里面看时，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，看到两颗追求用的发珠依偎在里面。小片的蓝宝石和翡翠在柔和的晨光中闪闪发光，当他把它们倒出来的时候，可以看到刻在金属上的图案和它们被制造的那天一样清晰。

“她在哪里…？”他没有说完，而是用手指勾住这些小小的珠宝，然后小心翼翼地把它们塞回袋子里。他不知道妹妹在哪里找到它们的。他们离开时没有多少时间从山上救出任何东西，而且那不是狄斯本人戴的珠子。她的那颗都是新的，虽然没这么精美，但因为是她的所有物而变得特别。

索林心底的一部分希望他和比尔博之间的事情能够没这么复杂，希望他能敞开心扉，交付他所有的情感，给他一颗珠子。不过这只是一厢情愿的想法，他脑子里那小小的自私的部分不得不承认，把都林的传家宝编在比尔博的头发里，会使他们虚构的关系更加真实。

“谢谢你，菲力，”他由衷地说出每个字词。“你带着它们走了这么长的路？”

“而且有那么一两次，差点丢掉它们。”奇力补充道，面对哥哥的怒视咧嘴一笑，然后扶着菲力一瘸一拐地回到了自己的床上。在他们三人中，奇力是迄今为止痊愈得最快的。感谢陶瑞尔温柔的帮助，现在他比他的兄弟和叔叔的行动更加自由。

“这样还好吗？”他问菲力，帮忙慢慢地让他坐回床垫。“你是想坐着，还是躺下来?”

“坐着。吃完早饭我有点胃疼。”

“欧因说是正常现象。” 奇力抢在索林发问之前解释。他揉着自己的肚子，懊悔地皱起眉头。“在好久不吃东西，然后又只喝汤汁之后，饺子就很难消化。即使是普通的那种。

“说到这里，”欧因站在门口，手里拿着热气腾腾的碗，说道，“慢慢吃。嚼完每一口。你已经不在路上了，不用着急。”他把饭递给索林。这次的食物也是寡淡的，缺乏香草或香料的调味，但那香味仍然让他的嘴开始分泌唾液。

欧因从口袋里掏出一把勺子，转过身去，让索林专注于喂饱自己这一基本的任务。在对面，他可以听到菲力和奇力在说话，他们的声音很轻，但听得见。两人都对比尔博即将成为他们家庭的一员感到高兴。他们是远征队里第一批喜欢上的霍比特人的，他们善意地取笑他，并对他那异于矮人的生活方式表现出兴趣。这让索林胸口感到一阵刺痛，但在奇力投来困惑的一瞥时又连忙小心翼翼地藏好那点内疚。

“所以比尔博就要是亲王（consort）喽？”

索林正在送到嘴边的饺子停在了半空，脑子里不可抑制地浮现出比尔博带着皇冠的样子。他不敢让自己想得那么远过，但现在，奇力的话把想象变成了现实，他有些入迷了。

在他漫长的岁月里，他一直认为他将独自统治王国。即使作为一个流亡的国王，他也怀疑没有其他人会共同承受他的重担。现在，他设想不出比尔博以外的任何人能承担这一角色。他在脑海中几乎能看到画面：曾经孤零零一个王座的地方站着两个，上面坐着的人头上戴着相配的王冠。

“我——我不知道。”菲力的声音打断了他的白日梦，他眨了眨眼睛，意识到两个外甥都在看着他。当然，在他们的一生中，艾鲁伯唯一的统治者的是恶龙，虽然他们都了解自己亲族的近代史，但当时没有时间也没有必要去教他们关于在索尔之前的统治者们。

“如果国王或王后有伴侣，他们的头衔是亲王，而他们拥有的权力通常由统治者决定。”索林解释，“他们之中有一些作为平级并肩统治王国，但大多数人选择独自统治，以防止王位空缺时可能引起的内斗。”

“但是比尔博——”

“还没和我订婚（betrothed）。”他尽可能轻声地说，这是一个一种温和的提醒，既对他的侄子，也说给他自己的心。“而且他仍然可能会改变对于我们现在关系的看法。”

奇力做了个鬼脸，皱起鼻子，愁眉苦脸。"只要你做得对，他就不会，"他抗议道。“你只需要——你需要让他知道，我们这里，比夏尔能给他带来更多的东西。”

“这事没那么简单。”

“是。”奇力坐在他的位置上坚持说。“就是很简单。”他狠狠地瞪了索林一眼，后者开始希望自己还拥有那种青春时的坚定，那种在太阳下没什么事是不可能的自信。“这可能并不容易，因为艾鲁伯是现在这个样子，但只有你想得太多，它才会变得复杂。”

索林盯着碗底薄薄的一摊肉汁，明白要接受菲力的建议已经太晚了。即使在他们达成协议之前，他和比尔博之间的情况也一直是不确定的，像是隔着一墙荆棘。现在欺骗和谎言叠加了一层又一层，他们已经没有回头路了。

“你知道霍比特人怎么谈恋爱吗？”奇力好奇地诚挚发问。“如果他不知道你在干什么，那用我们矮人的那一套吸引他是没用的。”

“还有，他知道别人对他会有什么期望吗？”菲力从床上直起身，一副越来越担心的样子。“所有小的规则，能做什么和不能做什么，那些所我们从小被教导的东西，他都不懂。”

索林把碗放在一边，当他听进侄子们的话时胃里开始打结。他们可能不在王室长大，但他们知道艾鲁伯的居民会想要什么。他们没有多完整的王国，但山里的人们仍然将要求索林像国王一样行事，他选择的任何爱人都会受到注目和评判。

他暗自咒骂，把毛皮大衣往后一仰，两腿晃到床的一边。他的脚一碰到地板就开始灼痛，一瘸一拐地穿过房间时需要就用手撑着墙。一切都很疼，他的身体仍然迫切的需要休息，这场短途旅行并不容易，但他不能再等了。

“你要去哪？” 奇力问，已经试图站起来走到他身边。“舅舅……”

他推开门，没有理会额头上冒出来的汗珠，扫视着房间里的远征队成员。就这一次，欧因不见踪影。这也许是一种福气，不然他大概会不听他的借口就强行把他送到床上。相反，他看到波佛正坐在桌旁，低头看着一些文件，与欧力交谈，而欧力则匆忙地记着潦草的笔记。

门两边的两个卫兵半信半疑地看了他一眼。德瓦林一定是有事离开了，他不认识接替他的士兵。他们似乎想鼓足勇气告诉他回去睡觉，但一道严厉的眼神确使他们保持了沉默。

他费力挺直脊背，一瘸一拐地走向波佛和欧力工作的地方。

“再这样欧因会剥了你的皮，然后把皮钉在门上，”波佛说，没有抬起头。索林终于走到粗糙的木桌前，松了一口气，倒在了座位上。他觉得自己好像跑过了半个中土，上气不接下气，每个关节都疼得要命。

“我需要跟比尔博说句话，”他勉强说出这句话，在欧力直起腰递给他一杯救赎般的凉水时低声道谢。“不能再等了。”

“很热情啊？”波佛咧着嘴笑得脸都快裂成两半了。索林叹了口气，但愿驱使他的只是情人的渴望。

“担心。”他纠正。“比尔博对矮人文化的规矩一无所知。如果他是这里的客人，那也没有什么关系，可是作为我的— 我的选择，他会一直受到审视的。他之前从来不需要学习我们的生活方式，我也没想到要解释。”

波佛哈哈大笑，摇摇头。“巴林已经领先你几步了。他现在估计正和比尔博在一起。早点教总比晚些好，免得有人什么时候来考验他。”

"再说了，谁也说不准，"欧力不好意思地补充说。“对比尔博来说，这可能并不像我们想的那么奇怪。”

索林叹了口气，感激欧力的乐观，尽管它似乎用错了地方。他应该尽自己的职责的，至少应该考虑到比尔博可能面临的潜在陷阱。相反，他沉浸在光明的可能性中，一个坠入爱河的傻瓜，而比尔博将因此承受痛苦。

索林用舌头抵注牙齿，感到恼火。伤口的束缚磨得他疼痛不堪，他无法推动自己的身体采取行动，但又不愿意把工作交到别人手中。在这件事上他别无选择。穿过治疗室的步行已经够有挑战性的了，与藏宝室的距离更像是去往另一个世界。他没法在不倒下的情况下到达比尔博的身边：那是一种他负担不起的软弱的表现。

“那我就在这里等他。”

波佛和欧力都没有试图劝阻他；他们知道他们的话会被置若罔闻，任何尝试指会遭到严厉的瞪视。取而代之的是，他们用在路上的那种友情的安静欢迎他的存在。寂静是舒适的，只有伤者的声音不时穿插其中。

索林敏锐地扫视着主治疗室的画面。一个女人斜靠在她的床沿上，握着她旁边那个发烧的矮人的手。她温柔地对他说话，语气有力而亲切，每当矮人做出连贯的回答时，她的微笑就变成了灿烂的笑容。隔着几张床，一个矮人正在读一本破旧的书。它的书脊像他的声音一样破碎，但他坚持读着，他周围的人全神贯注地聆听，感激任何能够分散他们注意力的活动。

看着这些，他胃里打成的永久性死结松动了一点。他发现自己的呼吸变得轻松了。友谊似乎已经在这里扎根，如果运气好的话，这样的事情不会局限于治疗室。在这样的时期，人们很容易把注意力集中在对动荡不安的恐惧上，但更加善意的证据有目共睹。

突然，他意识到自己在盯着别人。他把眼睛移开，让目光落在面前的报纸上。索林知道他的远征队只会找他处理最重要的东西，在成堆的数据和投诉中筛选，然后把最紧急的事情告诉他。现在，他发现自己伸手去寻找面前的原始信息，拿起一份又一份文件，试图从无聊和痛苦中解脱出来。

第一份文件是列出了盔甲和武器、披风和服装的清单。戴因带了他们自己的东西来，有足够的余量供远征队使用，但对于人类却没有合适的尺寸。对孩子们来说太宽的衣物对成年人来说就太短了，而且多力似乎已经尽他所能为他们的猎人和觅食者提供合适的装备。

另一份是一张燃料供应清单，包括对附近泥炭沼泽的仓促评估。木头和煤炭曾是山岳的燃料，但巨龙将前者夷为平地，艾鲁伯也不再有自己的煤层。在过去，燃料来自铁丘陵，但现在冬天封锁了道路。泥炭是一个不错的替代品，但土地只能提供这么多。他们需要足够的东西来加热冰冷的石头，更不用说经营锻造了。

最后，他找到了一张食物清单，比他想要的远远要少。他一边用手梳过自己的头发，一边读着邦博整齐的潦草字迹和底部的简短信件。如果他们吃得很节制，而且他们的补给没有发生任何变化，那么他们的储备能够维持一个月。

“不管你怎么看，情况都不好，”波佛喃喃地说，他的笑容已经荡然无存。“不过我们有些想法。邦博还没有算上我们能猎取或找到的东西，还有一段时间能打到猎物。”

“燃料更难。”欧力补充说。“我们已经向外面派出矮人了，冒着暴风雪挖泥炭，确保它们还是干的。我们㛑正在尽我们所能定量配给蜡烛和灯油。只是--”他耸了耸肩。“不够。”

索林点了点头。他知道事情会是怎样的。最理想的情况是，他会带着一支军队重新占领这个地方，在他的背后满载着他们需要的一切的马车队。贸易路线将会开放，随时准备供应他们，以换取装满他们大厅的大量黄金。相反，他们被留下来为每一寸土地而战，没有为他们面临的冬天做好准备。

“真可惜那条龙掉进湖里了，”欧力喃喃地说。“我不想吃它，但它会有我们能烧的脂肪。”

“马哈尔在上才知道那会把什么烟雾带进山里，”索林抱怨道。“去往河谷镇的地下通道怎么样？还通吗？“

波佛摇摇头，“被塌方挡住了，但是我们可以把它凿开。”

“那就这么做。” 索林向上瞥了一眼百叶窗，那里可以看到一片狭窄的乌云密布的天空。“河谷镇在附近有洞穴，过去经常在那储存各种货物。它们中的大多数可能都活不过几年，但无论剩下什么，都值得去清理。一定要通知巴德。这些人对河谷地区任何东西的所有权都是薄弱的，但我们不能忽视。”

“我们会得到他的许可的，”波佛保证道。“他没法拒绝，无论那里什么东西，除了可能帮助我们自己，也都会帮助他的人民。

“那些够吗？”欧因问道，索林注意到年轻矮人声音中的颤抖。“我们--我们撑得过去吗？”

看到欧因如此不确定的眼神，一阵怜悯攫住索林的心。他不能责怪欧因的疑虑。远征队比任何人都清楚自己处境的可怕。这让他想起了他的族人逃离恶龙，穿越陆地的长征。每一个死亡都是新的打击，每一天都是为了生存而战。

现在，其余的同伴在依靠他，他可以轻松地描绘出他们的脸。骨瘦如瘦，眼睛凹陷的人类们，迷失在一群顽固而坚定的矮人之中。陶瑞尔，她只剩下这座破败的山可以称为家；比尔博，离他所熟知的一切相隔万里。

然而，尽管他们绝望的处境，每个人都拥有比索林所期望的更大的勇气。每个人都将奋起迎接世界抛给他们的挑战，团结一心，把这片破碎的土地修复成属于自己的家园。没有人会轻易放弃，他们的国王尤甚。

“会够的。”他轻声说，字字句句都是认真的，“如果没有的话，我们就不休息，直到山上的粮食供应充足。我们不能让饥饿在墙内滋长，也不能让寒冰渗进石头。”

他挺直腰，眯起眼睛，应对腹部一阵剧痛。他伸手去拿更多的文件，决心把他们提供的每一丝信息装备自己。

他们面对的这场战斗是无法用弓和剑打赢的。这是一场思想的较量，用智慧的力量和奉献与无情残酷的自然斗争，而索林决心取胜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：Error  
> beta：红茶、卡林、棒


	13. Seed of Legend 传说肇始

比尔博站在台阶的顶端俯瞰藏宝室，石阶的寒意渗入脚掌。他手中的提灯几乎无法照亮前路，藏宝室因史矛革离去而一片漆黑。尽管不再有充盈着火焰的龙腹将诡异的光借给室内的金银珠宝，这厅堂中仍留有什么邪恶的东西。他能感到一股裹挟着恶臭与冰冷的微风拂动他的发梢。

“呆在这里。”

罗宁一脸苦相，但并未违反比尔博的指令。他原地待命，自在地站着，时刻准备战斗。当比尔博走下楼梯，朝金山靠近时，罗宁警觉地扫视周围的暗影。

每一步都危机四伏。即使远离恶龙的寝床，台阶上仍铺满了光滑好动的金币。宝石污浊的光照亮了脚底下的路，偶尔有珍贵的饰品投下扭曲的影子。

“处理金子刻不容缓。”甘道夫轻声说道，如同耳语。比尔博来到他身边坐在一旁。巫师的帽檐将他大半个脸笼罩在黑暗中。也没有烟斗能带来几分愉快的光线。“此前我未能亲眼见到，因此一直不敢肯定，但如今我可以说，龙毒已经令这座山不堪重负。”

比尔博越过他望去。即便已不是初入这庞大的厅堂，他仍未明晰其中宝物的体量。成堆的宝物如同山峦般在他们四周起伏，如同苔藓攀附在巨大的石柱上，形成无数蜿蜒险峻的峡谷。

“我们该怎么做？”他问道，深觉自己不该质疑甘道夫的判断。巫师已在中土穿行数百年，其间见过不同样貌的邪恶之多，一定数不胜数。此外，连他自己都能觉察到这种异常——犹如庞然大物在他脖颈间呼气——就更不该否认了。“有没有——有没有魔法，或者其他法子？”

“没有。我不知道有哪个咒语能除去史矛革留在这里的污秽。这座山的岩石排斥它——”

“但黄金对它却甘之如饴。”比尔博把提灯放在脚边，盯着葬玻璃里面闪烁的火苗。周遭的财富将火光捕捉，进而反射出暗淡的光线。比尔博只是心不在焉地瞧着。他的心沉到肚子里，感到一阵恶心。他对艾鲁伯宝藏的担忧竟然变成了现实。

“火能清除它。”甘道夫沉吟半晌说道，举目看向高悬的穹顶。“并非火龙邪恶的吐息，而是来自熔炉的，清洁的火焰。”

比尔博注视那张苍老的面孔。岁月镌刻进皮肤的皱纹。“所以我们要把它们熔了？”他问道，随巫师的视线一同向上，盯着头顶那团混沌的影子。他脑海中仍映出史矛革展开双翼、腹中隐约露出火光的样子。他连忙将影像驱走。不用想象已经坠落的怪物，眼前的事情就已经够他愁的了。

“是的。”

沉默突然降临。神秘的吐息在他脚边徘徊，比尔博打了个寒颤。他的手抓紧之前坐过的台阶边缘，手指来回摩挲石头上的裂痕。他飞快地思索道，“那得花上许多年…甚至一辈子的时间。”他抬头寻求甘道夫的回应，只见巫师严肃地点点头。“我们没这么多时间，对吧？”

“没有。邪恶之物已如同空气中的腐臭从这间屋子中泄露出去，试图将所及之地一网打尽。”甘道夫叹了口气。但当他转向比尔博时，甘道夫眯起浅色眼睛，善意的微笑抚平了他脸上一部分肃穆的神情。“哦，别担心，比尔博。我们有很多办法。重点是说服索林熔化金子是必要的。他最近要思考的事情太多了——我想你也知道。”

甘道夫意味深长地瞥了一眼秘银衫，声音中充满笑意。比尔博感觉自己耳尖都要烧起来了。“这——这是——”他磕磕绊绊地解释，耸了耸肩膀。肩上的新伤疼得让比尔博皱起眉头。他只能远远躲开整个远征队的疑问，自然也没来得及找欧因复诊。索林与他达成的协议仍历历在目，他不能面不改色地对远征队撒谎。现在甘道夫却对他表示非常理解。比尔博慌张的解释只助长了他眼中的笑意。

“你知道，对不对？”比尔博生气地说，看透他伪装出的无辜表情。“你知道这件衣服意味着什么但你从没告诉我。”

“我只是怀疑过。”甘道夫伸手从口袋里拿出烟斗，心满意足地装填烟叶。片刻之前的严肃消失得无影无踪，只留下眼前这位，打比尔博小时候起便熟识的亲切老者。“一位迷失在龙病中的矮人竟肯放手一件无价珍宝…”

“不、不是这样的。他病了——神志不清——根本不是他自己。”比尔博攥紧身下裂纹的石头，手指抠进裂缝。石片剥落，他几乎喘不过气来，肚子里仿佛有无数蝴蝶上下翻飞。“这不能代表什么。”

“不代表什么？”甘道夫温和地问道，眼神锐利，但语气却十分友好。

“代表什么？”

巫师笑笑，吸了两口烟叶，伸手轻拍他受伤的那侧肩膀。比尔博畏缩了一下，但甘道夫触及的地方没有激起疼痛，而是传来温润的暖意。当暖意褪去，痛感也一并消失了。他犹豫地伸手摸索，却没摸到绽开的皮肉。伤口原来在的地方只留下一个坚硬的旧疤痕。

“少了一件担心的事。”他朝比尔博眨眨眼睛，接着用法杖撑住地面起身道，“来吧。咱们去和索林商量商量，看接下来该怎么做。财宝让这里的人一夜无眠，已经很能说明情况了。”

“你是说噩梦？”比尔博问道，起身抚平裤子上的皱痕。从衣服上飘落的灰尘呈亮黄色，他盯着自己闪闪发光的手掌。“它们是金子导致的？”他伸出双手等甘道夫来看，巫师咕哝了一声。

“是的。恶龙令这地方不得安宁。他栖身于我们呼吸之间。只要宝物在，他便活着：实乃不容置疑的存在。”

“但、但假如连空气也被污染了…甘道夫，我们没法清理空气啊。它已经渗透进这座山的肌理，所有的裂缝和间隙。”他将一只脚踏在破碎的石阶上以示强调，却惊讶地发现脚下的石块开始移动，包浆剥落，半个石板砸在地板上，发出的声响在石柱间回荡。

这场意外惊动了罗宁。他从安静的戒备状态中抽身而出，连忙朝他们跑来。他几乎在金币上滑行，一身武装发出叮当作响。“您没事吧，巴金斯大人？”他询问道。当他意识到并非活物，而是石块造成了骚动时，他的手从剑柄上落下来。

“是的，我很好。它只是——碎了。”他无奈地耸了耸肩，皱眉盯着损毁的楼梯。“我还以为这些石阶是直接在山体上刻出来的？”

“就我所知，确实如此。”

“那为什么这块是空心的呢？”他飞快地扫了一眼甘道夫，察觉到后者露出无辜的好奇神情。他太熟悉这表情了。恼人的巫师。他敢拿袋底洞所有的银器打赌这巫师别有用心地选择了坐的地方。他肯定知道底下藏着东西。

比尔博犹疑地伸手下去，在碰到什么柔软的东西时猛地缩回手。他起初以为那是动物皮毛，但又没闻到腐臭的味道，柔软之物也并未移动或喘息。他意识到这是一块布料，饰以黑灰两色以融入周围的石头和阴影。

他小心翼翼地感受布包的轮廓，发现它一直延伸到甘道夫之前坐着的石头底下。它并非是一块被随意塞进去填补结构漏洞的破布。布料质地极佳，摸起来柔滑舒适，仅有一两处破损。

“来，搭把手。”他把提灯递给罗宁，自己则在砾石上蹭了两把一直缩在袖口里的指节，接着抓住包裹的一角。包裹比他料想得要沉，且呈细长形状。比尔博想到裹尸布里面的尸骨。他希望自己没打搅到哪位已故的矮人，但这听起来实在荒唐。谁会把亲族埋在这种地方啊？

“那是皇室的纹章。”罗宁疑惑地说，随即指向一块巨大的金属圆片。金属被熔化后滴在固定包裹的绳子上，接着印上纹章。圆片底下的布料有些烤焦的痕迹。

“确实。但这个——”甘道夫指着一个几乎难以分辨的如尼文说道，“这个标记已经有几百年不用了。”

比尔博抬头，眯起眼睛打量巫师。他的手指仍攥着布料，正打算把它从阴沉的巢穴中拽出来。但现在他开始犹豫是否应这样做。

“你知道这是什么吗？”他问，“它和其他东西一样，也被污染了吗？”

“没有。”巫师摇头，“它不属于恶龙的巢穴。他对此一无所知，因而不论是他的贪婪还是怨念都未曾触及这件物品。至于里面是什么，为何不亲自打开看看呢？”

比尔博翻了个白眼，想都没想便说：“这不是我的。上面压着皇室的纹样，可不是谁找到就能说了算的。不论这是什么，它都属于索林。”

“那或许你能把它给索林拿过去？”

甘道夫从容一笑，比尔博开始小声抱怨巫师拐弯抹角的说话方式。甘道夫或许的确是他母亲的好友，但有时他实在令人火冒三丈！他总感觉这个发现绝非巧合。

“行吧。”他嘟囔道，舔舔嘴唇，接着将包裹拽了出来。当他意识到它真正的重量时不免面露难色。“这可不轻。”

“当然，我想也是。你能拿着它吗？”

“难道我还有其他选择吗？”比尔博叹了口气，掂量着重物。那东西和他一样高，其中一端更重。竖着拿肯定不成，过不了多久他就会被绊倒。他唯一能用的方式是横着托在胸前，够不着的部分从身体两侧凸出来。“我能行，没事。”事实上，他已经找到了这个不规则物的平衡点，拿起来竟不算费力。他瞅准地面的空隙，在废墟间拾阶而上。

他刚爬完最后一阶，只见巴林正急忙朝他走来，健步如飞。“巴金斯老爷，你在这儿。我得和你说两句话，假如——”他突然停下，起初颇为好奇地打量比尔博抱着的包裹，接着神情变为震惊和疑虑。比尔博从未见过巴林惊得说不出来话的样子。他一动不动，双目圆睁，张着嘴巴。

他伸出一只手，颤抖地抚摸犹如比尔博手掌般大小的图章。“这是——？不、不——不可能。你在哪儿找到的？”

比尔博不悦地朝甘道夫的方向看了一眼。“藏宝室。这不——不好吗？”他皱起眉，不清楚巴林的惊讶是激动还是恐惧。年老的矮人似乎不知所措，甚至有点缺氧。“我该把它放回去吗？”

“放回去？”巴林难以置信地重复道。“当然不，年轻人。”他眨了眨眼睛，看起来像是在跌倒之前及时恢复了理智。“跟我来。”

他在前面领路，并非比尔博经常走去藏宝室的那条，而是途径孤山的中心，穿过大厅。上午这个时候，人们尚且聚在一起，同亲友进餐、闲谈。大多数人只是不经意地朝他们看过一眼，但不久后，越来越多人注意到他们，都伸长了脖子试图看得更清楚。

起初，只有年纪大些的矮人眯着眼睛打量他，但不一会儿周围的人都窃窃私语起来，如同一群窸窸窣窣的椋鸟。接着，人类甚至也朝他投来困惑的目光，但比尔博尽最大努力不让自己东张西望。他不确定他们看的是他还是他手里的东西，但无数视线的重量让他局促不安。

倘若这事发生在几天之前，比尔博一定会缩手缩脚地低头，想方设法逃走。但如今，他只能挺直腰板，心里十分清楚自己在场的重要性。人们都已经知道索林开始正式追求他，而体面的国王爱人绝不会被陌生人的注视吓退。

当他们走出正殿，比尔博终于呼出一口气。他活动活动手脚，肩胛骨因为汗液而有些刺痒。凉爽和相对安静的走廊让他欣喜万分。治疗室前，只有人类和矮人各一名站在门前。两人都没试图阻拦他们这个颇为怪异的队伍。

“把桌子清空。”巴林命令道，把波佛招呼过来。波佛搬起文件，胡乱地堆在一侧。“就这样。快点。”

“巴林，你在做什么？”

索林的声音让比尔博浑身上下都感到温暖。尽管肤色暗淡，但他的声音十分稳健。通过欧因乱发牢骚表示反对的样子来判断，索林似乎违反了治疗师的医嘱。他本应躺在床上，但此时他却坐着，挺直了背，脸色苍白。

他没像巴林一样先看向比尔博怀里的东西。事实上，他根本没注意到。他盯着比尔博的脸，眼神柔和且愉快。即便只是望向他，索林的神情也不再那样疲惫。比尔博忍不住也朝他微笑。

巴林轻轻发出一声混杂着快乐与沮丧的叹息，接着用稍微有些纵容的口吻解释道：“假如你稍微往下看两眼，你就会知道巴金斯老爷找到了一件需要你过目的东西。”

“事实上，不是我——”甘道夫突然用法杖敲他的小腿肚，让他闭嘴，粗糙的木料在他的皮肤上刮擦以示警告。比尔博很想继续说下去，让巫师领功。但他最后还是作罢，摇了摇头，走到桌边，将搜寻到的物件放下。“没事。我不知道这是什么，但它被掖在藏宝室的一个台阶里面。”

“我注意到那个石阶是刻意凿就的，”罗宁补充道，鞠了一躬。“石头被挖空用来盛放…不管它是什么。”

欧力的声音充满赞叹之情。他的手指悬在图样上方描绘它的线条。“这很古老，能够追溯到卡扎督姆。”

“墨瑞亚。”甘道夫向比尔博轻声解释，“矮人首个也是最繁盛的王国。”

“多力恐怕懂得比我多，但那看起来就像Darnth’unkad，”欧力接着说，“能够抵御时间侵蚀的特殊布料。我们早就丢失了制作的技法”

比尔博眨眨眼睛，端详着眼前毫无特征的织物。与金属片不同，这块布上面没有任何装饰，斑驳的颜色让它看上去脏兮兮的。“它有什么用途？”

“隐藏我们最珍贵的宝物。”索林的视线在狭长的包裹上游移，双眉紧蹙。“我还以为它们早就遗失在黑暗中了。”

“既然如此，那至少有一件被救下来了。被带来藏在这里，很可能是最初发现这座山的时候。”巴林移动重心，望向不远处从楼梯上飞奔而下朝他们跑来的诺力，后者一脸迷惑而好奇的神情。

“所以这就是骚动的原因：一件皇家古董。问题是哪一件？”

“有什么关系吗？”比尔博问，因为自己的无知而有些不自在。“应该是你们的祖先认为值得救下的那件。”

“更像是他们手边最近的那件。”诺力回答，“当卡扎督姆陷落的时候，大多数宝贝都已经被收起来了。他们没有多少时间收拾东西，假如你明白我的意思。”  
“我十分惊讶你竟对于咱们的历史了如指掌。”巴林干巴巴地评论道。

“只有精华的部分啦，”诺力咧嘴一笑，“但传言道，几个世纪以来，伴王左右的宝物自始至终只有一件。国王逃离墨瑞亚的时候手中还拿着它。”

“Damam Barku，血斧。”巴林的声音中透出比尔博从未听过的崇敬之情。

房间中顿时充满崇敬的静默。比尔博注意到几个伤员甚至都试图从床上坐起一睹它的真容。他不知道这把斧子为何——假如确实是把斧子——如此特殊，但直觉告诉他，甘道夫明白这样一件铭刻着历史的物件对这些矮人来说有多么重要。

人类也将某些武器奉为珍宝，例如传奇的纳熙尔圣剑，虽然碎成几段，但依旧享有盛名。这些武器往往战功赫赫，或曾为英雄佩剑。或许血斧也是如此。

“传说这是首位矮人国王的武器①。”甘道夫说。

“不死者都林②。”欧力插嘴接着说，“几个世纪以来，这把战斧由一位国王传给另一位。肯定有几千年历史了。”他盯着眼前的物件，双眼发亮。比尔博注意到没人试图上前揭开包裹。所有人都似乎沉浸在里面可能是什么的惊喜中，而忘记走上前去看看自己说对了没有。

他从欧因锋利的刀具中挑出一把递给索林。“或许我们应该在庆祝之前先证实一下猜想。”

索林缓缓接过匕首。比尔博难免注意到他隔开绳子时，双手还在颤抖。严密的包裹顿时松散。索林小心翼翼地将布料与秘密一同揭开。

灯盏的光描绘出狭长的斧柄，利器如同黑玉般闪亮，其间横贯一条棱角分明的金属带——由一侧看呈金色，从另一侧看却红如鲜血——一路蜿蜒攀至锋利的斧首。在比尔博看来，这把战斧好似由一整块金属炼就，斧身上下没有一处铆接，也未有捆绑的痕迹。这把战斧完美无暇，好似刚从铁砧上拿下来一般熠熠生辉。

“把戴因叫来，”索林目不转睛地说。罗宁一跃而起跑去执行命令。“他得看看这个。还有菲力奇力，假如能把他们叫醒的话。”

“所以真的是血斧？”比尔博问，他很高兴看到自己的疑问没有遭到唾弃。周围的矮人只是点着头，仍因眼前的景象震惊不已。

唯有甘道夫好心的弯下腰来向他解释：“这把斧子是国王的象征。倘若没有它，王座上的矮人永远无法达到其祖先的成就。

“所以谁有斧子谁才有资格称王？”比尔博问，暗自希望不是这样。他刚让索林摆脱阿肯石的束缚，不希望他陷入新的困境。

“不。但血斧及其它圣物的失落，对于中土的矮人来说是巨大的打击。他们将这是做是不幸命运的开端，维拉的恩典已经离他们而去。”

“老天保佑我的胡子！”往常声如洪钟的戴因如今竟也压低了声音。他踉跄着从楼梯上走下来，停在索林身边。菲力和奇力站在一旁，支撑着对方的身体，越过舅舅的肩头望去。

“我以为这只是个传说，”奇力喃喃自语。“没想到竟然是真的！”

“你说它没有遗失，而是被藏起来了？”菲力转向比尔博。比尔博点点头，但菲力却皱起眉。

“它绝不是偶然滑到楼梯里的。有人把它安置在那儿，很可能在建造艾鲁伯的过程中。”他转头耸肩，罗宁点头肯定他的答案。

“但为什么？为什么把如此贵重的东西藏起来？”

“我们并不清楚其中缘由。”欧力略带歉意地朝菲力笑了笑，“许多记载暗示它没有被带走，但显然记载是错误的。”

“也可能是有人把它偷走的。”诺力提议，“在混乱中很容易。没准他们藏起来以待日后卖钱用，却没能回来。”

“这种东西怎么卖得出去？”德瓦林站在皇家治疗室的门口低声说道。他坚守自己的岗位，但同时也敏锐地观察周边所有事。“是个矮人都能认出来。”

“但人类或者精灵呢？”

“或许不会。但他们也不会开很高的价钱，对他们来说只是把斧子而已。”

“没准，”甘道夫说，他稳健的声音可不止是猜测，“人们出于安全考虑把它藏了起来。第一王国的陷落带来了无数政|治纠纷，矮人世界分崩离析。或许藏起血斧只是为了避免其落入佞人之手。”

比尔博与索林互相对视，他们心中想着同样的事。甘道夫与山川同寿，他在中土拥有数不尽的姓名与名号。隐藏战斧时甘道夫很可能在场。或许这根本就是他的主意。

“而现在它重见天日，”巴林说，“恰好在艾鲁伯都林一脉遭到质疑的紧要关头。”他望向巫师，双眼露出尊敬。比尔博看见他会心地点点头，好像明白了甘道夫的目的。

“还是被国王的霍比特人给找到了，”戴因大声说道，从宽阔的胸膛中冒出一串笑声。比尔博听了这绰号，拼命忍住脸红。“干得漂亮。”

甘道夫朝比尔博眨了眨眼睛，周围的矮人也立刻陷入欢快的讨论。他能听见巴林督促诺力散播消息。精明的矮人无疑会暗中运作，播下传说的种子；欧力已经拽过一张纸，在上面写写画画，远远地打  
量战斧的样貌；罗宁则向波佛复述发现战斧的始末。

只有索林保持沉默，仍旧难以置信地盯着武器。曾有一次，他伸出手指，好像要触碰它，但又立刻缩回手，攥拳静立。

“去啊，”戴因催促他，“赶紧把那玩意儿拿起来！”

“你不想自己要？”索林问，“带回铁丘陵...”

戴因大喝一声，半是轻蔑，半是好笑：“我才不要咧。你可别拉我和铁丘下水。我有优秀的人民和矿井，不需要更多的荣誉，但这个地方... ...”他使劲挥了挥手臂，示意头顶这座山。“不是我说你们不好，索林老兄，只是你们需要任何一件有利的帮助。”他拍拍索林的肩膀，比尔博没忽视这几下重击引起的苦楚。“另外，艾鲁伯才是它呆了几百年的老家，我才不会把它拿走。能够找到它已经是个奇迹了。”

比尔博在戴因向他微微欠身时尴尬地挤出一个微笑。他想说几句漂亮话转移注意力，但这有违矮人的处事原则。或许他永远学不会夸耀自己的功劳，但他绝不会为了谦虚而冒犯他的朋友。

“我很高兴能帮上忙。”他回答，同时瞥见索林的手在战斧上方几厘米处游移。他憧憬而优雅地用手指描绘斧柄上锻造的花纹，接着终于握住它。

他游刃有余地将战斧拿起，转动斧面，好让光抚摸每一根曲线与棱角。即使从比尔博外行的角度看，血斧也好像是为索林量身打造的一般，不大不小，在他手中正好。在索林站立时，战斧的顶端稍微  
高过他的肩膀。它被拿在眼前，索林抬头端详战斧，脸上的敬畏逐渐变为接受。

“我想这不是甘道夫叫你去藏宝室的原因。”他最后小声说道，与比尔博对视。他柔和的语气能够掩盖问题的严肃性质，比尔博连忙坐直身体。“你有什么想与我讨论的？”

他飞快地瞥了一眼甘道夫，后者只轻轻点头以示鼓励。当然，得由他来解释。于是他深吸一口气，决定开门见山地说：“是黄金。”

索林顿时鼻翼翕张，叹了口气。至少在比尔博看来，索林已疲惫不堪。他因肩上的责任与自身空前绝后的固执而不堪重负。比尔博甚至以为索林会将甘道夫的担忧推到一边——再次回答说，财宝的事情可以等等——但令人宽慰的是，他并没有这样回答。

“跟我讲讲。”

“恶龙在那堆财宝里睡了几十年。我曾见他如同游鱼般在金币里自由穿梭。他的邪恶沾染了所有的事物。”比尔博双手放在桌上，想起甘道夫隐晦的警告，手不由得绞在一起。“不管人们有没有在藏宝室，他们都会受到伤害。目前还只是噩梦... ...”

他感到屋里的气氛瞬间起了变化。所有人的沉默都几乎验证了甘道夫的理论是正确的。坠入梦境之后，无一能够从恐惧中幸免。比尔博自己深有体会。

“梦固然是恐怖的，”甘道夫法杖触地，清脆的声响在房间中回荡。他挪动重心说：“但它们还不是最糟糕的。随着时间流逝，龙毒会逐渐扩散，将所有时刻都笼罩上贪婪与暴虐。一些人会更早屈服，但如果我们毫无作为——过不了多久——黄金将会统治所有的厅堂。”

“我们有多长时间？”索林问道。他牙关紧缩，双目如炬。

“已经开始了。”甘道夫叹道，“假如我们不尽快采取措施，恐怕在隆冬之前，艾鲁伯的民众就会自相残害。”

“这么快？”波佛的声音中充满恐惧，“从几个噩梦开始？”

“绝不止于噩梦。恶龙毒素的散播速度会比我们任何一个人着手整治的速度都要快。即使所有人得到了他们想要的东西，怨恨也不会停止增长。考虑到孤山现在的状态，我们基本上无法阻止毒素传播。”

索林的肩膀兀地陷了下去。比尔博想都没想就越过桌面，双手包裹住索林的手。“甘道夫说假如我们把金子重熔，就可以清除龙毒。毒素可能就，被烧没了，或者怎么的。”他抬头寻求甘道夫的肯定，却仅得到一个颔首。

“我们怎样分配人力？”索林将手翻过来，握住比尔博的手指。“所有健全的人类和矮人都忙着搜寻生存用的食物，从地里面搜刮有用的东西或者守卫孤山。我们只有一座能够正常工作的熔炉，即使其他几座能够修复，重新点燃投入使用，也得花上几年的时间。”

比尔博咬着嘴唇，瞪向甘道夫，焦急地问道：“你说有办法。那是什么意思？”

甘道夫在他身边落座，长凳发出一声呻吟。恒长的岁月并未压弯他的脊梁。他一句话都不用说，其存在便足以令他成为屋中众人的焦点。“试图摧毁史矛革影响的这个行为本身将会令情况有所缓和。人们将更能抵抗龙毒的侵害，而不是轻易陷入仇恨和沮丧。坐视不管才是最坏的手段！”

“但金子实在太多了，”波佛摇摇头，试图理解修复黄金这个宏大的概念，“好些金币几百年都没人动过！”

“那是时候让它们重见天日了。”甘道夫坚定的声音容不得任何质疑。“如果我能一劳永逸地把藏宝室封上，我自然会这么做，但里面的力量实在太难约束。”

突然，一个激动人心而鲜活的想法比尔博脑海中绽放，他深吸一口气。“假如黄金不在藏宝室里面呢？”他看了眼索林，接着面向甘道夫，“假如咱们把它挪走、分散开呢？会、会有用吗？”

甘道夫停下在心中掂量这个提议，双眼望向远方。他的嘴唇无声地移动着，眉毛拧出深深的印痕。“我想可能会。财宝的力量之所以这么强是因为它们都堆在一个地方。一枚金币不会造成任何伤害。即使满满一车也没法动摇最为脆弱的心灵，但艾鲁伯殿中的金山却有十足的破坏力。虽说没有魔法能规范它们，但将其分散后就不好说了。”

“我们有地方，”比尔博看向波佛，波佛点头同意，“如果我们拆分财宝，锁在不同的空房间里面，就能保护孤山，争取时间。”

他环顾周围布满焦虑的面庞。所有人都在尽自己的一份力保证艾鲁伯能够度过严冬，黄金则成为又一件亟待解决的问题，但他们别无选择。甘道夫认为一旦龙毒扎根，即使手握世界上所有的食物都不顶事。

“去找格罗因，”索林下令，“告诉他当务之急是修复熔炉。如果甘道夫所言不虚，那么接下来几个月熔炉需要日夜运作。”

戴因嘟囔着，闪到一边给巴林让路。他的手指拂过胡须中的野猪牙。“你需要忍受。我原本打算明天带走两百多名矮人，但也许——”

“是个坏主意。”波佛把帽子摘下来，在手中揉来揉去。“感谢您慷慨的提议，大人。但更多的人手也意味着要填饱更多人的肚子。土地并未赠予我们太多食物。假如您的士兵留下，我们甚至无法撑到隆冬，更别提春天了。”

比尔博清了清嗓子，在说话之前略带歉意地捏捏索林的手。“我们还得仔细挑选进入藏宝室的人。有些人更加容易受到黄金的感召。”

他的发言引来一阵沉默。比尔博向后畏缩，因为戴因话中带刺：“那霍比特老爷，您信任谁来拯救艾鲁伯的财富危机呢？”

他吞咽了一下，试图不让自己觉得是在利用索林的弱点。他握住的手温暖而干燥，索林鼓励似地点点头。比尔博从中汲取了力量。“我就没问题。我不、我不在意那些黄金，还有其他人... ...让我和巴德谈谈？”

“要我说，人类和矮人一样贪财。”戴因抱怨道。

“不是所有人。每个族群中总有能够抵御诱惑的人，我们只需找出是谁。”一份名单在他脑海中慢慢成型。他早已见过远征队怎样在金银财宝中迷失自我，唯有三人似乎对其免疫，因为对他们来讲，比起黄金还有更重要的事。德瓦林为他的朋友和国王担忧，但比尔博知道他抽不开身。巴林也是一样，他持有老者的智慧，统计艾鲁伯的财富。有空闲能够帮忙的只剩下一位。

“欧力？我需要你的帮助。”

他笑着转向年轻的矮人。欧力惊讶地从笔记中抬起脸来。他的铅笔从羊皮纸上滚落，但在他的神情中，好奇多于害怕。“我？”

“我们需要人记录黄金的位置，记录重铸的金币。”比尔博环顾四周，“除非我们有更好的方法？”

令他惊讶的是，菲力开口说话：“打造新的金币耗时耗力，不如直接铸成金块呢？这样就不会搞混干净的和旧的那些金币，同时... ...”他把头歪向一边，不自在地耸耸肩，“也不好偷。用金币装满口袋大摇大摆走出孤山不难，但假如是金锭的话就另当别论了。”

“说得好，菲力。”索林低调的称赞仍令他外甥眼中闪现喜悦之情。“我们可以按照需要调整金币的数量，但藏宝室不只有黄金。”战斧在他身侧发出微光，好像在强调他的字句。“那恶龙把任何他认为宝贵的东西都盘踞起来：武器、冠冕、饰品... ...它们的价值远比铸成它们的石头或金属值钱。你也要求熔化我们的遗产吗？”

甘道夫直面索林的注视。“假如我说是呢？”在索林答复之前，他便自己摇摇头。“金币最多，受的影响也最大。它们就如同白板一样，任由龙的邪恶侵蚀。但锻造的财宝不同。就如血斧，其他的器皿也多有名字和历史——存在的目的与意义。它们不需要被投入火焰清晰，他们只需被铭记就够了。”

比尔博眨眨眼睛，摇着头试图理解他的意思。“你是说因为他们不只是钱，所以矮人的工艺品就没事？”

甘道夫哼了一声。“它们不会像金币一样被史矛革的邪恶蚕食。龙毒会如同污点一般留在上面，但却不需要重铸。至少，我是这样希望的。”

他总结后又是一片静默，但比尔博知道最好不要提出质疑。他需要相信巫师的话。

“不是所有东西都和这个似的功名显赫，”索林警告道，示意手中的战斧，“有些几乎默默无闻，很快就会被淡忘。”

“事实上，”欧力像教室中的孩子举起手，“我去了趟图书馆。图书馆状态很糟，但大多数旧账簿都完好无损。它们保存得很好。我想咱们以前的确很重视贸易来往。”他目光向下盯着桌子，随后说，“里  
面有打造器物的明细，包括需要它们的缘由。这、这就挺好的，对吧？”

比尔博注意到巫师眼中满意的神情。“当然。”他起身，好像因为他的老骨头不听使唤而咕哝着什么，随即用法杖指着门道，“首先，我们应像比尔博建议的那样分散财宝。当我们拆解并削弱它们的影响，我应该能在陶瑞尔的帮助下约束龙毒。改善我们的境况。”

“等下。”索林攥紧比尔博的手，示意他不要起身。“波佛，和甘道夫一同去找巴德，解释情况。比尔博随后会加入你们。”他转身看向自己的堂兄，肩头无声地传递出他的疲惫。“戴因，继续你离开孤山的计划，但先同巴林商量细则。铁丘陵能为艾鲁伯提供太多帮助，假如你们的车马能再载些东西，我们会预先提供报酬。”

“用污染的黄金？”戴因用他的黑色幽默问道。

“你也听到巫师的话了。分散是好事。去和巴林定个价钱，武器、工具和日用品，比如油锅什么的。假如你不想拿旧钱币冒险，来年春天你来我们会打新的钱币。”

“在做出决定之前，先问一下甘道夫。”比尔博建议道，同时意识到自己的无礼。离开夏尔之前，他绝不会想到自己那天胆敢向矮人领主提建议，但所有的一切都似乎已经离他很远了。“他知道你们带什么上路不会引起不必要的注意。恶龙找来的邪恶生物可不只是土匪那么简单。”

戴因的头歪向一侧，打量着比尔博。从前，他看他的眼神总是带着点尊敬和趣味的认可。但如今，他的神情更加深不可测。比尔博困惑不解。

最后他显然心满意足地点点头。“很好，巴金斯老爷，我听取你的建议。作为交换，我希望你能接受我的祝贺。我老早就失去希望，以为索林找不到能管住他的人了。”他嗤嗤地笑了，索林绷着脸，而比尔博红着脸咧嘴。“他会对你好的，堂弟。我把罗宁和最精锐最结实的矮人都留下。德瓦林知道哪些我认为比较不安分，但我觉得他们没有大问题。你倒是该对人类多长个心眼。”

“我本想亲自为你送行，但是——”索林叹了口气，低下头，声音轻得只有比尔博和戴因才能听清，“恐怕我没有力气。”

“别说啦。”戴因把手搭在索林肩上，比尔博有些惊讶于他们之间的随意。或许因为戴因自己治理一座山，所以他比别人更理解索林的难处。“等我们安全到家，我就派渡鸦来报信，我可期待着你那一向  
简洁的回复呐。赶紧上床休息，可别等到你的治疗师大发脾气做出什么出格的事。”

欧因轻蔑地出声表示赞同，打开通往王室休息间的门。索林的手指轻轻从比尔博手中抽离，慢吞吞地起身。握在血斧上的手指收紧，索林指节泛白，用这件王者武器支撑身体的重量，减轻伤脚的负担。他的每一步都令人不忍侧目，连欧因的不满也因病人的痛苦而丧失了几分强硬。

比尔博急忙绕过桌子，试图伸手帮忙。假如身边没人，他绝不会等到索林向他求助，但毕竟周围有许多双注视着他们的眼睛。即使是在小规模的伤员面前，他觉得索林也不愿袒露不必要的脆弱。因此，比尔博只是站在他身边，保证索林愿意时能够靠在他身上。

他们朝床铺缓慢行进，每走一步都费尽力气。不久后，索林栽进床垫，痛得面色惨白，冷得发颤。当门合上，将他们挡起来之后，他便发出一声艰难的呻吟，放松筋疲力尽的四肢。战斧仍被他攥在手里，躺在一旁：古怪的床伴。比尔博尽可能轻柔地把战斧拿走，将它靠在墙边，随后站到一边让欧因通过。

“小伙子，去关照下两位王子。”治疗师安排任务，“让他们躺好。我来看看这边这位。”欧因边做事边念叨，检查索林的伤口，责备他离床的固执举动。比尔博和奇力听着无休无止的碎碎念，无奈地相视一笑。

“你不如你想象中那样强壮。你的身体需要时间恢复，索林。所有这些——你在阻碍自己康复的进度。”

“我可没有享福的时间。”索林挤出这句话。当欧因揭开绷带检查伤口缝合的时候，他猛地吸气。“你必须明白。”

欧因咕哝几句，继续手头的工作，懒得争辩。他转向索林的脚，接着忍不住又悲又怒地骂了起来。他不动声色地处理伤口，等到比尔博确认菲力和奇力都靠着柔软的枕头和触手可及的水源时，欧因的工作已经结束了。最严重的伤口上已经缠上干净的绷带，索林的脚也搭在包袱上，轻轻抬起。

“把这个喝了。”欧因命令道，把一个杯子塞进他手中。比尔博远在一旁都能闻到苦涩恶心的味道。“全部。不许抱怨。”

“话说你为什么要从床上下来啊？”比尔博问，“我还以为波佛和欧力会把报告带过来让你过目？”

“哦，其实是我们的错。”奇力承认。比尔博锐利的目光让他缩回身子。“我们——呃——我们似乎暗示舅舅忘记要告诉你一些事。很重要的事。”

一股不安的电流从比尔博脊椎窜下，他感到胃中的担忧绞紧了。这和他与索林伪造的爱人关系无关才怪。目前为止，他都尽量回避与远征队的任何一个成员讨论此事，但他的好运气也就到此为止。没法再逃避了。

戴因的祝贺虽然直白，但无比真诚，让比尔博百感交集。他觉得自己好像一个小偷，用他和索林构筑的谎言换来如此慷慨的善意。问题是他竟乐在其中。他珍藏起所有字，好像它们是真的。而这只让他感到更加愧疚。

他舔舔嘴唇，试图控制自己的表情，将萦绕在他胸前的焦虑放到一边。“什么意思？”他终于说道，为自己平稳的声音感到自豪。“什么事？”

他转向索林，后者还捧着欧因给他的被子。他不自在地喝着汤药，每喝一口都啮檗吞针般皱起脸。他的眼皮已经开始打架，等到他的头也靠在枕头上，比尔博就知道药已经起作用了。

一只手朝他伸过来，比尔博不假思索便握住，在索林尝试安慰他时露出微笑。一时间，二人相顾无言。比尔博让他不要说话。“没事，如果这事真的重要到等不及明天，菲力和奇力会讲给我听的。”他朝他们望去，两位王子都点点头。

“没什么大不了的，”奇力保证说，“我们谈恋爱都是很简单很私密的事情，即使是国王也一样。”

“舅舅更担心有些小习俗你并不了解。”菲力的眼睛隐隐发光，“对于我们来说是得体的举动，但或许你不这么认为。”

奇力招呼他过去，拍拍床尾的空位。“来，坐这儿。我们会告诉你我们知道的所有事。可不能让你在整个艾鲁伯面前丢脸，对吧？”

“我们没有嘲笑你的意思，”菲力皱眉看着他的兄弟，“实话说，比尔博，这更像是帮助你融入我们。大家知道你不是这里的人，他们都知道你会出岔子。这完全没关系。”

“只是没人对我或我的行为有怨言会更好。”他点点头，记起方才自己抱着血斧走过正殿时得出的结论。他和索林的关系真假先不谈，他的一举一动、在场不在场，方方面面都会影响到索林。“你们不会  
有麻烦吗？我以为矮人还挺反对跟外人分享他们的文化，不是吗？”

“你才不是外人呢！”奇力惊讶的表情十分恳切，比尔博咽回微笑的冲动。“不管他们喜不喜欢，你都是我们的朋友。多亏了你我们才能回到艾鲁伯。你是个英雄，比尔博，你还在追求我们的国王呢。”

“奇力说得对。”菲力嘟囔了一句，靠着枕头向上坐了起来。“另外，你已经和我们旅行好几个月了。我们或许已经通过实践无形中教给你很多东西。人们或许会抱怨，但那将完全没有根据。”

比尔博叹了口气，不情愿地心想有些人就是爱无事生非，但自己无知引发的冒犯无疑更严重。“继续吧，告诉我应该知道什么。”

兄弟俩相视一笑，遵命行事，跟他说起那些简单的法则。比尔博原本担心有关追求伴侣的礼节会很复杂，但事实上他得到的所有信息都混杂了矮人文化的怪异以及一种率直的逻辑。他意识到，矮人对于肉眼可见的所有事物都有要求——不仅是索林说的服装和饰品——两人交流的方式，谁先迈进门，怎样站立、触碰。矮人很早开始便学习这些繁杂的规矩，但比尔博已经有些晕乎乎的了。

在他们周围，阳光从高处的窗户洒落，记录流逝的时间。欧因静静处理着手头的工作，偶尔给出一两句忠告，但比尔博几乎未加注意。他全神贯注地将那些细节记在脑子里。索林认为这些信息重要到足以让他下床，忍受着痛楚和疾病也要讲给他听。比尔博也明白了为什么。

一无所知很容易——无非会在四处游荡的时候产生误会与冒犯之举。如同菲力所说，如果他只是一名客人，那他的行为能被轻易谅解，但他现在远不止是山中来客。他是正在追求他们国王的一位外来者。尽管没人将其道破，但比尔博知道自己会受到严格的审视。人们会抓住他的每一个失误和过错，鸡蛋里挑骨头，而那些与索林王权作对的人，则会将比尔博的无所适从当作对付索林的武器。

他决意不会给他们可乘之机。不论代价是什么，不管他要学多少东西，他都会尽心尽力完成。

tbc.

译注①：关于血斧（The Blood Axe），应该是作者半原创的。在《Fellowship》书中墨瑞亚一节，甘道夫在巴林坟墓发现的记录里面曾经提及“Durin’s Axe”，都林之斧：“Well, I can read no more for a long way,”said Gandalf, “except the word gold, and Durin’s Axe and something helm. Then Balin is now lord of Moria.”或许作者的Blood Axe的灵感是来自这里。另外经由棒棒补充，五军之战电影花絮里面，戴因的早期形象设计有一版就是拿了血红色的双头战斧——虽然后面改成了锤子。

译注②：“Durin the deathless”传言道，都林死时至少有两千多岁。而矮人认为都林一世的灵魂与精神能够转世重生于那些以都林为名的继任国王。这些同名的国王会继承都林一世的一些形貌特点和记忆，因此都林之魂永存不灭，都林一世亦被称作“不死者”都林。部分摘自魔戒中文维基

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：红茶  
> beta：卡林、棒


	14. Beads & Braid 珠饰与发辫

索林怒视天花板，眼瞅着冬日晨曦将石头染成珍珠般的乳白色。自他冒险离床已经过去了四天，他不得不承担伤口超负荷带来的恶果。索林明白这是他自作自受，但身体的虚弱令他心里不是滋味。

欧因不断让他服用助眠的药剂，将他推入一场又一场沉眠。醒来的契机总是内急与饥饿。他仅被允许离床使用夜壶，即便是这些时候，欧因也来回在他附近徘徊，对索林的难堪视而不见。

一天之中，仅有两个小时允许外人探访。在这段时间里，他从疲惫不堪的远征队成员手中接过匆忙写就的报告，还和巴德有过一次洽谈。除此之外，他的王国在没有他的情况下运转。甚至菲力和奇力都能做这做那，先是在治疗室外屋停留，接着就获准爬上楼梯去主殿玩了。

当然，他们跟他讲述外面的情况。奇力激动得语无伦次，菲力则谨慎补充他们舅舅可能会想知道的细节。兄弟二人的描述总是让他嫉妒不已。索林为欧因的妨碍以及自己只能卧床休息的事实而生闷气。

他唯一的慰藉是比尔博，就连欧因也无法把霍比特人禁锢在治疗室内。他整天出去，监督黄金的运输，同时还负责安抚所有参与其中的帮手。

只有在早晨和夜晚——当比尔博在附近的床铺上爬起或躺下时，索林才能和他说上话。即使那时，他们的谈话也围绕着山中的种种事务，没有时间及合适的场合用来讨论更为私人的话题。然而，假若有这个机会，他也不知道自己该说什么。

在那些最能彰显比尔博对于艾鲁伯的忠诚之心的、平和而严肃的交谈中，他不止一次提醒自己，他们恋人的关系实系伪造。对此，他的头脑再清楚不过，但身体其他部分却似乎难以苟同。比尔博不在时，他心情低落，无声的爱语在舌尖翻动。

他看向身边的床，比尔博睡得正酣。他白天无时不刻都在工作，没人能对他的投入说三道四。如果巴林所言不虚，那他一天到晚不只在藏宝室下功夫。他利用吃饭的时间，在食堂中尽可能接触陌生人，与他们攀谈，聆听他们的烦恼并试图想出解决方法。

索林还能再要求什么？他清楚地知道，若非比尔博，眼前的一切都不可能存在。他在每个危急关头都化险为夷。他希望那些偷偷摸摸的反对者能意识到这点。艾鲁伯不需要古代的国王。他们在位时曾是另一番风景。现在王国需要新的应对方法，而比尔博接受挑战。

要是他也能这样就好了。

他叹了口气，愁闷的叹息搅动四下里的寂静。比尔博皱了一下鼻子，把脸埋进毛毯深处。过会儿就得把他叫起来了。尽管索林知道比尔博抗拒起床，但他还是忍不住羡慕他的霍比特人有出行的自由。

“唉声叹气可帮不了你。”欧因在不远处工作的长凳上说，“是你自作自受。”

“你说过好多遍了，”索林侧过脸阴沉地瞅着他，“难道我还没被惩罚够吗？”

欧因啧啧两声，起身摇头道：“你怎么想都行，孩子，但这不是惩罚。国|家需要你恢复健康，你终究能够履行自己的职责。现在休息得越多，那一天就来得更快。”

“等到那天我都成老头子了①。”欧因哈哈大笑，索林只好皱眉。年老的治疗师甚至没试图掩盖他的大嗓门，边摇头边缓步行至床边。他把索林背后的枕头支起来，往他手里塞了一个杯子。“早饭前把这个喝了，然后再看。”

他对手里的饮品嗤之以鼻，却因花香放松下来。这是陶瑞尔的配方之一。她频繁造访治疗室，没人轰她出去，她也愈发大胆。她和奇力净谈些无关紧要的事，索林在场时，二人则保持一定距离，但这些都骗不了他。他们之间相互牵引，不知不觉就变成肩并肩、手拉手的状态，俩人浑然不觉，还都挺满意的。

她带着礼物来：有助于恢复和安神的甜味茶，以及给菲力的一本关于血斧的书。那是她和欧力在图书馆找到的。现在那本书还放在他那熟睡的外甥胸前，随着他的呼吸平稳地起伏。

“闻起来真不错。”比尔博轻声说道，露着倦意的沙哑声音令索林脊柱蹿过一丝快意。他几乎呛了一口，但好在及时镇定下来，没将茶洒得到处都是。

“我还以为你没醒。”

比尔博恼怒地轻吟一声，头埋进枕头，在匆忙赶就的床垫上蠕动。“刚醒，”他承认，对索林渴望的视线浑然不觉，“但我不能再睡了。”他双手把自己撑起来，头发乱蓬蓬的，汗衫领口处敞开。

索林连忙低头盯着半空的杯底，尽力不让自己去想他们在同一张床上的情况，比尔博的身体躺在他身侧，身体散发出困倦的温度。他苏醒时的细碎声音在索林耳中无比悦耳，并且很容易想象那些呻吟在他的触碰下变为喘息。

“你没事吧？”比尔博问。他起身，手臂伸展举过头顶。关节发出声响时他皱起眉，随后眯着眼睛看向索林。“你不会又发烧了吧？你脸有点红。”

索林机警地瞥了比尔博一眼，不知他的问询是否真如他的表情一样无辜。是他自己想象出那些单词棱角处调笑的味道，还是他眼中闪烁的睡意在嘲弄索林？

声音似乎将他抛弃，索林过了一会儿才简洁而勉强地答道：“我很好，谢谢。”

“你好不好我说了算。”欧因打断他俩，朝屋子角落的屏风伸了伸脖子。“那儿有盆热水，巴金斯老爷。你得在男孩们起床之前抓紧时间。”

比尔博点点头，晃荡过去开始每天早晨例行的洗漱，消失在屏风后。沐浴尚且是不可能的事，但索林知道毕佛正在欧因的请求下试图解决这个问题。对于一部分人来说，在危急时刻提出这种要求似乎太过奢侈，但没有人能撼动欧因在清洁方面的严苛要求。治疗师时刻警惕着传染病，以防万一，他已经派许多助手到雪地里搜寻草药。

截至目前一切正常。山中的住民遵循欧因的要求，上完厕所和吃饭之前都要洗手。早在巨龙之前，山里就装有小型的活水管道，皆是出于同一目的。如今许多管道重新投入使用，为寂静的艾鲁伯增添几座汩汩的小瀑布。

“好吧，让我们来看看你的情况。”欧因的问题比以往更详尽，对他的每分不适都刨根问底。他检查索林肚子上的伤口，新长出来的皮肤和协助伤口愈合的缝线。他们几天前刚拿掉了帮助伤口成痂的绷带，欧因摸索刀伤的边缘，满意地点了点头。

“很好，很好。皮下组织已经开始愈合。再过几天就能把最后的线拆掉了。我想咱们已经不用再裹绷带了。现在咱们看看你的脚。”

索林不情愿地盯着仍搭在布捆上的脚。欧因坚持他的脚必须尽可能保持和头一样的高度，这样有助于消肿。他的脚趾冰凉，尽管他必须承认前两天几乎不能让他思考的剧痛已经过去了。阿佐格刺穿的那部分脚掌是伤口最严重的部分，缠着绷带，周围的淤青仍像泼洒的墨迹般从绷带边缘渗出来，从深紫色褪为令人作呕的绿色。

欧因粗糙的双手谨慎地移动，尽可能减少疼痛。检查脚伤时，他闷哼一声。“脚可真不好对付。全是骨头和筋腱。你能弯曲脚趾吗？”

索林咬紧牙关，竭力克服僵硬的关节和啮心的疼痛。他的努力换来满意的点头。“它能长好吗？”

“当然，慢慢就好了。有时候可能会疼到骨头里，但你越早开始活动关节，不管幅度多小，恢复得越快。”索林盯着欧因，不管相信自己的耳朵。欧因笑了。

“你的意思是我能起来了？”

“有人告诉我假如你出席午餐，对于山里的人会是件好事。”欧因不屑地抽动鼻子，好像他认为此举的危害大于收效。“听好了，只有一个小时，不能再多了。慢慢来，索林，不然只会前功尽弃，从头来过。”

笑容出现在他脸上，索林试图将它藏在平常的怒容之下。他觉得自己像个早下课的孩子，因为意想不到的计划变动撞了大运。但当他将毛毯拽到一边时，欧因连连摇头。“但你刚才明明——”

“午饭的时候下床，离现在还有好几个小时呢。”年老的治疗师提醒他。“而且还是多力把你打理完之后你还有力气的话。抓紧时间休息吧。在你起床之前让我们先把男孩们解决了。”欧因转向两位王子的床，拍手把他们叫起来。菲力呻吟着把枕头挡在脸前，奇力则揪住毯子，瞪大了眼睛。

“这还是照顾伤员的方法吗？”他怒视欧因。

“伤员？哈。你们已经壮得到处惹麻烦了，起床肯定不是问题。起来起来！”尽管扯着大嗓门，欧因对新康复的伤员仍十分小心。他轻柔地伏他们站起来，两兄弟下地溜达时，他还暗中确认他们的状态。虽然兄弟俩独自穿好了衣服，但索林注意到菲力似乎视觉上有些困扰，奇力的胳膊不如以往灵活。

待他们穿戴完毕，欧因来到他们面前，朝奇力使了个脸色，接着将一条细细的黑色布片递给菲力。“遮住你的眼睛，年轻人。它还很脆弱，过度使用只会让你头疼。”

菲力老大不情愿地照做，在奇力的帮助下绑好眼罩。“我看起来怎么样。”

“傻不愣登的。”奇力打趣，在他哥哥做出粗鲁的手势时咧嘴大笑。

“你与你的外祖父十分相像。”菲力的表情豁然开朗，索林笑了。“瑟莱因年轻时也在战场上失去了一只眼睛。他当时可能不比你大多少。”

“这我可不知道。”

“你的母亲以前常求他摘下眼罩，好看看那只眼睛。那令她着迷。”索林可不喜欢记忆里那个伤痕累累的空洞眼眶。他的父亲是个英明的矮人，竭尽所能平衡一个逐渐陷入贪婪黄金欲的王国。但与此同时，他也以自己的战伤为荣，喜欢用自己辉煌的战绩镇服众人。

“听起来像是妈妈的风格。”奇力坐在床边套上鞋，压抑不适的呜咽。“她总是绕着这种东西转。”

“她本有可能成为一名优秀的治疗师。”欧因坐回座位补充道，“假如当时没有更好的事情可做。”

“你给她写信没？报平安？”

索林抬眼，只见比尔博穿戴整齐从屏风后走出来，用毛巾抹着脸。他能看见脖颈处秘银隐蔽的光，虽然不张扬，但对于眼尖的矮人来说再显眼不过。

比尔博挑眉，索林眨眨眼睛，意识到自己在发呆。他连忙清了清喉咙。“巴林肯定写了。”

“你不觉得她更想收到你亲自写的信吗？”他飞块地瞥了眼奇力菲力，兄弟俩都识趣地露出不安的神情。“管欧力要纸笔，他能从哪里找出来的。你们的母亲应该收到两个儿子的信。”接着又看向索林，“和她哥哥的。”

索林向后畏缩，不愿去想回信中必然会出现的斥责。他把男孩们卷入战场，给兄弟俩都留下了需要背负一生的伤疤。至少在她看来，收复家园的代价未免太过沉重。她定会吝惜对于他的同情。她总是认为，索林负伤更多因他自己的愚蠢，而非其他什么高尚的缘由。尽管，大多数情况下她说得对也无济于事。

“我——”他的托辞在比尔博期待的神情下悄悄溜走了。终于，他不情愿地点点头。“待会儿。待会儿就写。”

“你最好真的会写。”霍比特人警告似地说，但其中的力度却因玩味的笑容有所缓和。“我过会儿回来检查。要我给你带点什么吗？”

“只要你回来就行。”索林不小心说出了心里话，比尔博的脸涨得通红，而索林的两个外甥站在门廊扮鬼脸装恶心。“假如你有时间的话。”

“当然。”比尔博的笑容动摇了。索林意识到，比尔博或许在疑惑自己的殷勤是否只是逢场作戏。这是个万能的借口，但在他们之间却无处遁形。只有比尔博的探视才能让索林展露笑颜。索林所说的一切都发自肺腑。

他盼望比尔博的存在：渴求如同拴在脖子上的套索，每当比尔博离去，套索便会勒紧。倘若是从前，他可能会感到痛苦，因为依赖有损尊严。但如今他只期盼比尔博快点回来，一方面为剥夺了艾鲁伯的时间而感到愧疚，而另一方面却又难以控制他的贪婪。

“一会儿见。” 

他同菲力奇力一起离开，轻柔的声音还流连在屋中。索林听着外甥们友好的玩笑逐渐远去。即使炉火正旺，没有了他们，连空气都冷了下来。他吃着欧因给他拿来的早餐：粥，肉干和面包片，试图忽略挥之不去的孤独感。饭食填饱了他的肚子，让他得以忍受比尔博不在时难以忍受的空虚。

欧因给他找来纸，大部分都很干净，仅有一点褶皱。索林垫着木板给妹妹写了封简短的信函。他们很安全，恶龙清除，艾鲁伯被收复。剩下的他都不大敢告诉她。面对面永远是与狄斯交谈的最好的方式，即使这意味着你得偶尔闪避愤怒的拳头。

最后，他还是大体介绍了他们面临的物资困境，以及他保证带领大家度过冬季的诺言。他曾想过谎称他们一切都好，但她总能将他看穿。她不好骗，另外，即使他不说，戴因也会告诉她。

索林将信折好，滴蜡盖章，递给欧因。欧因将信收到衣服里，说保证把它带到渡鸦岭。“大点儿的孩子负责收送消息，”他随口说，“速度快，值得信赖，只不过年龄不适合呆在藏宝室。”

索林点点头。他从巴德那里听说，很少有人能镇定自若地面对污染的黄金。只有六七个成年人能抵抗诱惑，数量与戴因的矮人持平。比尔博设法记住了他们的名字，好像他们都是朋友。他佩服他们的力量与奉献，能够坚持运送艾鲁伯的财宝，将它们储藏在大山深处，用甘道夫的魔法封存起来。

人类小孩有时另外一回事了。他们人数众多——巴德说超过了四十个——黄金没有给他们造成半分困扰。他们在金山上爬上爬下，却丝毫没有沾染黄金的污浊。

大多数孩子太小，干不了体力活，但比尔博很快想出一个办法，教他们搜寻金币，将王冠、武器和宝物分开堆放以供后期调查。聪明的霍比特人把它变成了游戏，据大家所说，孩子们不再执着于母亲的裙角，而是乐于在亮闪闪的宝藏中打滚。

得益于此，大多数女性得以从照顾幼小中解放出来，转而帮忙做其他工作。一些选择去狩猎，剩下的在厨房协助邦博，或者帮多力给那些外勤人员缝补衣服装备。孤山各处，人类与矮人齐心协力应对眼前的挑战。他们的情况算不上理想，但没有任何一个人在偷懒。

“好啦。”欧因从外侧治疗室巡视完回来，手里端着装满热水的盆和干净的布。“假如你觉得自己可以的话，最好洗个澡什么的。你的伤口不能沾水，但其他部分需要好好洗洗。你是想自己在屏风后洗，还是让我帮忙？”

治疗师期待诚实的回答，索林思索了一下。他卧床这么长时间，觉得自己都腐烂了。先是发烧，后来又因为欧因的药醒醒睡睡，身体变得僵硬又迟缓。“我自己先试试，不行再叫你。”

欧因点了点头，过去把盆放下，接着走回来。“小心点，别勉强。”他支撑索林的手肘，用自己老朽的身躯分担他的重量。“试着正常走走路。”

石砖地面铺上了软垫，脚底没有任何尖锐的触感，但索林的双脚还是因为突如其来的压力而疼痛不已。虽然四肢虚弱，但每走一步，力量便回复一分，等到欧因帮他坐到矮凳上，将布放在他手中时，他几乎感觉自己已经康复了。

“你能自己脱衣服吗？”欧因笑着问，索林点头。“假如有需要就叫我，孩子。避开伤口，仔细擦干身体。”说完，他便走了出去，留索林一人呆在这狭小隐蔽的角落。索林身边放着干净的夜壶，但索林将关注放在水盆上。他脱去衣服，开始擦洗。

擦去身上的尘垢与汗渍令他倍感清新，索林享受这个过程。他很久没能像这样掌控自己的身体了：作为身体的主人，而非奴隶。简单的清洗令他重获力量，好像他在过去与将来划开一道界线，将战争加诸他的种种恐怖抛在身后。

等到洗完，索林感觉自己简直无所不能，虽然疲惫但颇为满意。他将布放在一边，虽然背后可能有一两处被忽略，但他目前这么干净已经够了。

不知是谁在灯旁边放了一面锃光瓦亮的铜镜，索林借由铜镜照见了自己影子。他皱眉，手指揉搓着瘦削的颧骨。头发和胡子里似乎有了更多银丝。眼角的皱纹像是生生刻进他的皮肤。它们向下倾斜，比起愉快，更像是不悦的表现。

治疗师的门突然甩开，惊动了索林。他挺直身体，后背窜过警惕的电流。守卫不会让任何陌生人越过门槛，但索林感到毫无防备，既无铁甲，也无武器。

“陛下？”多力熟悉的声音让他安下心来。听到这拘谨的称呼，索林笑了。他准许远征队在私下里无视礼节，但这位彬彬有礼的矮人显然无法忍受随意行事。

“怎么了？”

“我给您准备了干净的衣服。假如我把它们搭到屏风上，您能够着吗？”

索林目测了屏风的高度，知道自己得站起来，但应该不太费事。他能够承担。“谢谢，这样就行了。”

“这是底衫。”多力解释道。索林将白色的衣物拿过来，为这简单的奢侈品感慨了一番。布料柔软，已经穿旧了，但洗得很干净，闻起来有股皂石的味道。尽管古旧，索林观察到布料遒劲而精美的编织工艺，这绝非庶民服饰。多力恐怕把孤山翻了个底朝天，才找到符合他身份的衣服。“陛下，您穿好了就出来，我需要确认一下剩下衣服的尺寸。”

穿上底衫比他想象中花费的时间要长。待他一瘸一拐地从屏风后现身，多力已经在刚叠好的床铺上摊开了许多东西。“欧因说您还是得尽可能卧床休息，所以这些大多是带点花纹的薄罩衫。睡觉或者做其他事都易于穿脱。我已经为菲力和奇力提供了相似的衣物。”

他还来不及道谢，多力便开始往他头上套衣服，检查每一件的针脚和镶边，对不合身的衣服嗤之以鼻，对其他几件则开心地点点头。“礼袍几乎找不到。当然也有人觉得，在正式加冕之前穿礼袍是不妥当的。”他沉思片刻，像是自言自语地说，“但是，我们仍需要区分出身份的差别，尤其是在咱们矮人中间。再来，还得考虑保暖……”

索林坐回床上，看着眼前矮人忙碌的身影。多力编织者的技艺广为矮人认可。他穿针引线的才能在艾鲁伯本就该得到珍视，但他知道的远不止这些。

比如现在这种情况，索林尚不能名正言顺地戴上王冠，但多亏了多力，没人会忘记他国王的身份。虽然外观简朴，他身上衣服的质地不言而喻。多力还迅速地用金银线线在领口和袖口处绣了几颗都林之星。

“衣服。”他意味深长地说，边帮索林穿上宽松的蓝色长衫，熟捻地收紧针脚改成他的尺寸。“假如燃料不是问题，我们大可加热到舒适的温度，再简单穿两件衣服。但我们绝不能大意。长湖镇的人虽然适应恶劣的环境，但石头的寒冷是不一样的。石头的寒意能钻到骨头里，赶也赶不走。”

更多衣服搭在了他的肩上，但他没说什么，因为软料的黑色坎肩很好地锁住了热量。在坎肩底下，底裤和黑色的兽皮长裤将他的腿包起来。索林感觉几年以来自己还是第一次穿得这么讲究。他已经习惯于缝补起来粗布衣裳，或因奔波和风吹日晒磨得发亮的皮革。考虑到现在的处境，多力的成果可以说是神乎其技了。

“目前我们还没有为您找到合适的外套，但欧因似乎很肯定你不会到山外去…？”他拖长声音，做出提问的语气。索林咧嘴笑了，他意识到多力正等着他反对治疗师的命令。

“欧因说得对。我的外甥或者我短期内都不会加入狩猎活动。请确保他们的装备充足，假如你还没有的话。”

“说起来容易，做起来难啊。”多力坦言，“但只要我在，就没人会受冻。我们找到了那件老皮革坊，里面有大量待用的兽皮。虽说大部分都不能穿了，但我们设法筛出了几张完好的。它们的用处可大了去了。” 他走上前来，索林看到他手中攥着什么。

显然，多力和欧因此前有过交流，他们清楚索林的伤脚无法承受靴子的扯拽。他们想出一个轻便的替代品，乍看上去和靴子没什么两样，其真身却是内里毛绒绒的软兽皮。轻薄的鞋底不会拖慢他的速度，而深色的皮面是它的伪装。

“系松点，别压着伤口。记住，这可不是工作用的靴子。只能穿着他们走路落座，而不是在石子儿里面乱滚。”多力清清喉咙，似乎想起来自己正与国王交谈，而不是在训斥孩子。“穿着进锻造间也不行，陛下。”

“谢谢。”索林展开双肩，尊敬地点头表示感谢。“还有什么我该知道的吗？”

多力的手指穿过他头上精美的发辫，随后才从口袋里拿出一个小布包。“不到一个小时前，巴金斯老爷拿给我这个。还没举行加冕典礼，戴王冠会显得冒昧，但是这个…”

三粒发珠在朴素的布片中熠熠生辉，它们的色泽甚至称得上炫目。都是名贵的宝石，两颗蓝宝石、一颗钻石，被切割成形，嵌在秘银扣环里。发珠不比他的小拇指盖大，但它们散发出的光仿佛马哈尔亲自将日月星辰锁在其中一般。

“不是一整套。根据记载，原来一共有六个。”

“这不是我祖父戴的发珠。”索林还记得那些鸭蛋大小的宝石，每逢正式场合，瑟罗尔便会将它们编进胡须里。宝石的光芒几乎称得上骇人，他还记得自己小时便觉得那种事物既俗气又浮夸，削弱了老矮人神武的英姿。

“不，它们比先王的时代早很多。欧力认为它们是艾鲁伯建立之初打造的六枚发珠其中的三枚。”

索林审视着对方。他现在明白了多力的手为何颤抖。如果欧力的推断属实，这些发珠有上百年的历史，是瑟莱因一世的饰物。“你确定？”

“不能再确定了。”多力清了清嗓子，用布盖上，毕恭毕敬地将布包放在索林床边的矮桌上，与刷子和梳子并列。“至少在加冕典礼上，国王需要佩戴它们，不管那是什么时候。”

“比起典礼，我们有更重要的事情操心。”索林喃喃道，“我更想看见我的人民丰衣足食，而不是浪费宝贵的物资在我们挥霍不起的宴会上。”

多力点点头，好像他也如此认为。“对于这里大多数矮人来说，发珠就足够了。”

“而那些唱反调的人假如看到我穿金带银，肯定会到处生事。”索林叹了口气，深知这不是一天两天就能解决的。此外，还有更为紧迫的问题。他连抬手疏通发结的力气都没有，更别提梳出那些礼节要求的复杂发饰了。

然而编发是很私密的事情，扎根于传统和仪式。他不能随便叫多力、欧因或者远征队其他成员来做。即使他的外甥们，他的亲族，也远称不上理想，他们太年轻。索林的母亲本应是最合适的人选，但恶龙多年以前便夺去她的性命。狄斯也能够胜任，但她远在天边。周围实在没有他能请求帮忙的亲人。

多力咳了两声，不安地摆弄着耳垂，好像不确定自己是否做了正确选择似的。“我擅自教了巴金斯老爷几种编发的技巧，包括皇室发辫。通常，他不该知道我们的秘密，但鉴于他正在追求你…”

索林压低眉毛看了多力一眼，只见对方的嘴角浮现出些微笑意。当然，他亲自上阵确保比尔博知道该做什么。矮人文化中，比尔博是上述亲人之外，唯一能够为他编发的人选。是不是霍比特人无所谓，是索林选择了他。这就足够压倒一切艾鲁伯的异议。

由比尔博来梳理他的头发，这个画面似乎超过了他的承受能力。在一部分矮人看来，恋人帮忙梳头发往往带着爱欲的意味。他竭力保持冷静。霍比特人的手指在他发间穿梭，指甲拂过他的头皮，蜻蜓点水的触碰…许多矮人甚至觉得这些接近前|戏。

战栗的妒意接连炸开，淹没他的理智。灼热的愤怒深入肌肤，聚于丹田。他怒目而视，逻辑早就被汹涌的感情冲得无影无踪。“那他，究竟是，怎么练习的呢？究竟是哪个幸运的家伙获得如此殊荣？”

多力挑起眉毛，礼貌的回应中带有几分冷冽。“我们用的是马尾毛，和咱们教矮人孩童时的法子一样。即使不是，比尔博现有的礼仪知识已经足够让他意、意识到——”他挥了挥手，明显慌张得无法再重复一遍索林的指控。“他在追求您，陛下。其他任何方法都不合适。”

他叹了口气，心里愧疚难当。他深知远征队的成员正竭尽全力，将自己从小熟习的矮人文化传授给比尔博。那种失当的举动，他们想都不会想。

“我们中间只有欧力给比尔博编过头发，为了给他戴上远征队的发珠。那并不，并不是——”多力手足无措，并且窘迫极了。索林抬手，低着头晃动脑袋，好像正试图压制自己发自肺腑的愤怒。

“我道歉。我无意谴责——欧力将远征队的发珠和发式赠予比尔博，不论于他于我，都帮了大忙。”

巴林说得对。如果不多加注意，自己的心便会将他早早出卖。他面对一个幻想揪住不放，这样下去唯有疯狂。他需要谨慎处理类似的情形，以免失去比尔博的好感。

他感到多力正打量他，浅色的眼睛思考着，眼神锐利。他没有直接接受道歉，而是镇定地说，“我会找甘道夫检查一下这些发珠，确保它们没受到龙的污染。我应该在见您前就这么做的。”

“这和龙病没有关系。”索林粗声说道。多力给他找了个台阶下，但不管多么诱人，他都不该回避问题所在。他被孤立在治疗室，无法见证比尔博在山里的行动。他看不到比尔博是怎样与他人交谈的，他人如何对待比尔博也是未知。

他只能相信远征队的转述，但如今转述远远不够。他需要亲历那些日常的难题，而不是做一个旁观者。

“请转告比尔博，有空速来。我在这儿躺的时间够长了。”

“养伤不是浪费时间，陛下。”多力说。他将发珠又收回坎肩中。很明显，即使索林反对，他也执意要将发珠带给甘道夫瞧一瞧。“还有其他吩咐吗？”

索林摇摇头，咬紧牙关目送多力离去，留他一个在治疗室中。连欧因也没过来打扰他的清净，而他正和下地踱步的念头做心理斗争。索林内心焦躁不安，他用手指轻点膝盖，试图平复心情，而不是夺门而出自己去找比尔博。

这种情感并不新奇，但他已有多年未受其摆布了。随着年岁的增长，他逐渐能够控制爱恋中的占有欲。他能将自己的恐惧斥为偏执，单单与他人分享他的信任。但这次不同。

他和比尔博的关系，复杂而又脆弱。他们并未达成真正意义上的共识，索林只能寄希望于那上千次无言的对视和静默的时刻。他原本以为恋人的身份能帮助他取悦比尔博，但事实是，他们甚至没有足够的隐私用来编恋人发珠。

今天，这种局面会发生改变。

不远处传来敲门声，索林猛吸一口气，声音尽量平稳地唤访客进来。看到比尔博，他不由得嘴角上扬，攥紧肋骨的忧虑也有所减轻。霍比特人就在门口，脸颊微红，双眼明亮，显然是一路从藏宝室跑过来的。

“多力说你想见我？”

索林犹豫片刻，振作起来示意身边的梳子。“我需要你的帮助。发辫的样式…我抬不了手。”

比尔博点了点头，显得信心十足，索林怀疑多力到底有没有和盘托出。他肯定向比尔博解释了发辫的式样，怎样编头发，怎样串发珠，但他有没有告诉过他这种行为的意义呢？还是他没说？

有一瞬间，索林说不出话，但他不能让比尔博在一无所知的情况下为他编发。他必须知道，尽管编发对于霍比特人来说只是日常事务，对于矮人却有非凡的意义。

“在你开始之前，你得知道我们的头发——矮人认为——”他皱眉无言，唇舌仿佛不听使唤，眼看着比尔博拿起梳子。“我们不常与他人分享这种事。”

“但是有几个例外，亲族或者恋人。”比尔博点点头，他颤抖地吸了一口气。“多力太尴尬了，其实他没说出口。然后波佛又给我解释，说——编发是很亲密的事情，有时，呃，矮人行房时会为对方编发。”

索林不知道现在谁的脸更红。他们互相瞪着对方，索林让自己不去注意，比尔博褐色发卷里支愣出来的耳尖也变成了深粉色。“假如这让你感到不适，”他艰难地说，“我可以找菲力或者奇力帮忙，但是…”

“但最好是我。”比尔博清了清嗓子，从旁边拽来一把椅子，执意躲避索林的目光。“如果人们发现这种情况下我居然没帮你编发，他们会起疑心的。”他抬眼，接着用梳子比划了一下。“你能坐到椅子上来吗？这样会方便点。”

索林点点头，感谢这次缓刑。他本想自己提议坐过去。比尔博柔软而温暖的身体近在咫尺就够糟的了。要是他待会还坐在床上，索林不知自己是否还能抵御诱惑。

他殷切地挪过去，双手握拳放在大腿上。他的脊柱仿佛钢铁般，挺得笔直，等待比尔博动手。

他本以为比尔博会敷衍了事——有可能会尴尬，或者至少保持一定距离——但比尔博再次证明他错了。他的动作坚定而轻快，疏通他长时间卧床形成的发结。对待那些顽强的结，比尔博既没有懊恼地扯拽，也没有叹气，而是有条不紊地一一疏通。几分钟后，梳子拢过头发的轻柔触感便令他的身心都平静下来。

“假如拽疼了，你就跟我说。”比尔博坚持。他梳过发尾，声音同手指一样轻盈。“我好久没梳过别人的头发了。”

索林心中又腾起一阵嫉妒，但被他无情地碾碎。霍比特人传统与他们不同。不过，他想了解更多他们相遇之前比尔博的生活。

“跟我讲讲？”

房间里的压力减轻了，索林发现比尔博露出微笑。“霍比特小孩比大人更向往冒险，”他说，“每当他们出去玩，回来时就像从灌木丛钻出来的一样，”他顿了一下，专心对付手中的硬结。“浑身都是草籽和花刺。任何成熟的霍比特人看到此行此景，都有义务搭把手。”

“即使他们不是你的孩子？”

比尔博乐了。“大多是表亲，我比大多数家长都有耐心。等到名声传得远了，他们就都来找我啦。虽然我怀疑更有可能是为了我厨房里的蛋糕，而不是我手里的梳子。”

“你想他们吗？”

一阵沉默，索林的心悬在胸口，等待他答复。比尔博没有停下，但他手中的动作变得缓慢而谨慎。他考虑着索林的问题。

“没我想象中那么思念。”

轻声的坦白如同绸缎从索林心中穿过。他愧疚地松了一口气，闭上眼睛。他不该为比尔博与亲戚的疏远感到欢喜，但实际上，比尔博又少了一个理由回夏尔。

“真的，每每想起夏尔，我发现自己只是思念袋底洞，而且…”比尔博耸耸肩，伴随布料的沙沙声和秘银清脆的声响。“还缺了点东西。不是现在，而是很多年前的事。我父亲为我的母亲建造了这座斯密奥，袋底洞属于他们。是他们的家。”

“也是你的家。”

“是的，当然。曾经是。”比尔博没有继续，索林也不愿追问敏感的话题。他清楚家的概念多么飘渺。他在蓝山居住多年，然而艾鲁伯仍牵动着他的血与骨，直到他无法再压抑自己的冲动。这是生他养他的故土，是他继承的王国，但在内心深处，他知道这不是他想追回的东西。

受火龙袭击之前的艾鲁伯，曾拥有最好的时光。即使正值瑟罗尔的统治，先王被黄金冲昏了头脑，这里仍充满了美好的回忆，他的家人尚未消逝。虽然他现在站在这儿，他的家人也不会回来，但此刻，他有机会创造新的事物，与他的外甥一起。

以及比尔博。

梳子突遇一团顽固不化的发结，扯得头皮发疼。比尔博连忙道歉，索林笑着摇摇头。“没事。我绝不嫉妒你梳理这团毛刺的工作。”

“也没那么糟。霍比特人有时不得不把发结剪掉，但你们的头发就坚强多了。”他用梳子畅通无阻地梳了几下，接着拿过刷子，重复同样的动作，偶尔停下处理浓密卷发中的某些部分。

满足感充盈着他，热流从索林的脖颈扩散到双肩，接着散向各处，低低地盘踞在他的腹部。这种幸福并不慌乱，而是如同希望的灯盏兀自摇曳，在他胸中低唱。

比尔博的手很稳，索林心中晃动的警钟渐渐归于沉寂。他逐渐允许自己享受这一切。或许这与他原来设想的、充满性张力的局面有出入，但此刻，他与霍比特人以密友相待。他们信任对方，索林不会放任歉疚作贱这份情谊。

他几乎合上眼睛，睫毛惊动，四周已是雾蒙蒙的一片：房间的细节无关紧要。他在意的只有轻轻拂动的毛刷，比尔博的手抚平他的头发。没有手茧带来的刮擦，在几个月的跋涉和战斗之后，比尔博的皮肤似乎还是柔软的，正如他本人仍是温柔的霍比特人。

终于，他来到菲力前两天为索林绑的发辫，上面穿着远征队的发珠。他小心地解开，检查有无发结，又将它编好。他编得不如菲力快，时不时停下来检查前面的工作。索林忍不住悄悄抬眼看他。

比尔博全神贯注，淡褐色的眼睛盯着舞动的手指，一边咬住饱满的下嘴唇。他的眉宇间挤出几道皱纹，皱纹在串上发珠时又加深了。

当编完一缕，他退后几步审视自己的成果。直到抬头，他才发现索林一直盯着他，不由得红了脸。索林本以为他会胡言乱语地敷衍过去，可曾想他一只手叉腰，挑衅似地抬起眉毛，红晕反倒像军人脸上的油彩。“怎么了？”

“我很钦佩你的专注。”

比尔博礼貌地哼了一声。“不是所有人都练了十几年，真没你们矮人想象得那么简单。但好歹也编完一个了。”他清了清嗓子，从口袋里拿出熟悉的布包。索林立刻认出里面装的是那三枚古老的发珠。但多力是不可能在这么短的时间里，把发珠拿给甘道夫看再还给比尔博吧？

“多力拿到发珠之前，我就让甘道夫检查过了。”比尔博仿佛能读心，“里面有残留的邪恶，但他相信一旦拿出藏宝室，力量便会慢慢消失。你还——你还想戴它们吗？”他转身面对索林，头歪向一边。“甘道夫说它们的影响很微弱，应该无法触及你的思想，更别说控制了。”

自打比尔博进屋，索林第一次拉下脸来，阴沉地看着传家宝。几十分钟前，它们还为他带来莫大的欢愉。它们属于他的家族，是都林一族的标志，即使这样也能逃脱恶龙的魔爪。

他渴望戴上这些串珠，消除邪恶在它们优美身躯留下的印记，但恐惧令他退却。他仿佛还能听见史矛革的诱惑，恶龙正满意地吐着信子。

“你会看着我吗？”他抬眼与比尔博对视。“上次龙病主掌我的意识，我陷入对黄金的狂热时，我甚至没有意识到发生了什么。当我恢复理智与之抗衡，几乎已经太晚了。”

比尔博闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，随后弯腰与索林持平。他单膝跪地，右手紧紧包住索林搭在腿上的拳头。“我会看好你，”他保证道，“假如我认为龙病又回来了，我会亲自把发珠割下来，管他之后有什么流言蜚语。”

索林微笑，倘若比尔博不得已真的这样做了，该引起怎样的轰动。割掉矮人的发珠是极大的冒犯，但他相信比尔博说的每一个字。只要能避免索林再次陷入疯狂，比尔博甘愿承担任何后果。

“谢谢你。”

比尔博点头，起身的动作流畅极了，全身疼痛的索林看了不免羡慕。比尔博从口袋里摸索出一张纸和以跟细长的针。当然了，帝王发珠远比毕佛为远征队制作的精美，单靠手是没法把它们编进头发里的。

“欧力在一册账目中找到了附注。”他示意手中亮晶晶的宝石，眯起眼睛，仿佛纸上的自己难以辨认。“它们有名字。当然，其中三枚失踪了，但我们确定仅存的三枚叫 ** _Amsham_** , **_Amnasu_** 和 ** _Amral_** 。”

比尔博笨拙地念出库兹都语，他的发音之于矮人语锐利、干净利落的辅音以及简短的元音来说还是太柔和了。放在从前，艾鲁伯尚未陷落时，假如人们看到一个外人掌握了矮人的语言，非得大吃一惊不可。事实上，即使比尔博对矮人文化略知一二，也会有许多人对他保持敌意。霍比特人似乎也明白这点。

“我、我不知道它们是什么意思，”他匆忙解释，或许是把索林的思虑当成了愤怒。“欧力没教过我，但是…”他不知所措地指天指地。“矮人语到处都是。很难看不见。”

索林深吸气，伸手拿过比尔博手中的纸片。纸片上写的不是如尼文，而是通用语，这也解释了为何比尔博读得如此艰难。他接下来要做的事，可能会遭到其他矮人领主连夜追杀，但为了让比尔博开心，他宁肯承受他们的怒火。

“ ** _Amshâm_** 意思是‘责任’，”他拿起其中一枚蓝宝石发珠，整齐的断面反射出浅蓝色的光。“ ** _Amnâsu_** 是‘忠诚’，”第二颗如同海洋，绿色在近乎黑色的碧涛中若隐若现。钻石则不同。他将发珠对准光源，只见钻石洒下一道彩虹。“ ** _Amrâl_** ：爱。”

他拿过比尔博的手，拨开手指，将发珠放在他掌心。“它们的名字来源于公正善良的贤君，希望佩戴者时刻铭记这些美德。依照传统，所有君王的发珠和扣环都遵循这样的命名规则，但假如欧力所言不假，那么这些是最早沐浴艾鲁伯殿宇辉煌的发珠。”

“而它们现在是你的了。”比尔博笑着打量手中宝石，其欣喜并非出于贪婪，而是惊异之情。过了一会儿，他似乎敦促自己打起精神，将发珠放到一边，找来梳子和针。“还是希望我能编好辫子吧。”

他开始工作，将索林额前的头发分成几缕。他的力道平稳适中，这样发辫结实牢固，但不会过于僵硬，既能放下来，也可以翻过去掖在王冠下面。一旦编好，短期内便不用担心拆解这些发辫。矮人发质粗糙，不会轻易散开。索林沉溺在比尔博触手可及的亲密距离中。谁知道下次有这种机会是什么时候呢？

索林的腹部烧得更热了。霍比特人倾身向前，他的吐息吹过索林的耳尖。索林闻到了繁重的工作：尘土与石头，汗水与苦工，隐约散发出一股甜味。虽然说不上好闻，索林还是深吸了一口气。

他的喉咙干渴，脑袋一阵眩晕，整个人轻飘飘的。感谢马哈尔他现在坐着，浑身上下都用衣服裹住了，这样易于隐藏他兴奋的证据。但不管他怎么努力，他还是愈发燥热。当比尔博的手指碰到他的耳朵时，他强迫自己不要颤抖。

比尔博咕哝着抱歉，拿来第一枚发珠。“多力说怎么排布无所谓，只要你带着就行。你有什么意见吗？”

“你想怎么编都行。”索林的声音沙哑无比，他清了清嗓子，没法抬眼与比尔博对视。他脸上会是疑惑，还是心照不宣？神情温暖还是冷漠？“我相信你的判断。”

比尔博点点头，手指轻柔而亲密地放在他头发里，自信地开始串发珠。索林的身体因比尔博在他旁边而愉快地嗡鸣，他因这细腻的酷刑咬紧牙关。他能轻易伸手把他揽到膝头，亲吻那张能说会道的嘴巴，攥住那些灵巧的手指。但他不能。他只得忍耐，即使咬牙切齿，即使身体的每一寸都因领悟和欲求而勃发。

终于，比尔博退后，检查发辫是否对称。“说不上完美，但比我想象得好多了。”他走到藏着夜壶的屏风后面，把索林先前照过的铜镜捎了过来。“我编得对吗？”

索林端详自己的倒影，惊讶得直眨眼。两股发辫从前额分开，向下蜿蜒，接着在脑后重新汇成一股。蓝宝石一边一颗，编在他的耳朵上方。他也能感觉到钻石的重量将两股发辫汇聚于一处。

他本打算对比尔博的初次尝试放宽标准，但这显然没有必要。每股发辫都十分精美，明显师出多力。在索林看来，发辫图样没有差错，力度拿捏得也不错，整体很平衡。

“整座山中没人能编得比这更好。”他回道。面对夸奖，比尔博的脸微微泛红，洋溢着喜悦。索林笑道，“我会以为你编过许多年了呢。”

“是老师教得好。”他耸耸肩，摆正一个索林熟知的物件。“熟能生巧。尽管我觉得我得再练练。”

“或许我帮得上忙。”索林伸手，将菲力几天前给他的小皮袋拿过来，按在比尔博手里。霍比特人好奇地解开系带，将里面的东西倒在掌中。两颗追求发珠依偎在一起，比尔博的脸上立刻露出赞叹的神情。这两枚与索林发辫上的截然不同。银质的底座更加厚重，宝石色泽也更加丰富。

“这代表国王，这代表远征队。”索林分别触摸头上的发珠，印证他的话，“但还没有发珠能代表我坠入了爱河。”

比尔博恍然大悟，神情坚定并且知情。索林为前方未知的事物而战栗。尽管之前的情景很有人，比尔博将皇室发珠编进头发里是出于公事。而眼前的发珠则代表爱意。

“我想你也知道怎么编了？”

比尔博点头。“多力最先教我的就是恋人发辫。”

索林勾起嘴角，他毫不怀疑多力浪漫的情怀。“在矮人传统中，恋人会为对方编发，但假如你不想…”他的声音减弱，试图不显露出对回复的期待。他为他提供了一条出路，以此保留二人间的距离和私人空间。比尔博是抓住这个机会退后，还是选择停留呢？

在比尔博脸上，无数情感飞速掠过。接着他好像拿定了主意。他攥紧发珠，站在索林左侧。“我说过，”他轻声说，“我需要练习，虽然别人编发的功夫有进步，但我还是不太会给自己编。”

索林心中冲过一阵狂喜，好像前方豁然开朗。他希望比尔博能答应。虽然这说明不了什么——比如只是友谊的象征——但索林欣喜地看到比尔博想留在他身边。

“没——没关系吧？”

索林不信任自己的声音，只是点了点头。治疗室原本惬意的氛围变得和蜜一样粘稠。

比尔博挑了其中一缕头发。按照传统，这股发辫应当在左侧的耳朵前方。他也遵从这个原则。原本稳健的手指在索林视线边缘颤抖，他们之间的静默如同夏日风暴的前夕：沉重得令人喘不过气。

他们之间没说话，直到比尔博将珠饰串在发辫底端，代表二人关系正式确立。发珠刷过索林肩头，比他头上其他发珠的寓意更加深刻。他抚摸发珠的花纹，感受多年之前便以被他铭记在心的纹路。

当他抬头，他发现比尔博正跪在他面前，手中拿着梳子和发珠，头与索林胸口齐平。虽然他知道比尔博这样做是为了不牵动自己的伤口，看到霍比特人以期待而非顺从的姿态跪在自己面前，仍激发了他一部分幽暗的欲望。

“我好多年没编过这个了。”他艰难地说，声音如同砾石。“自从像你一样学习过编发的技巧后。希望不会让你难堪。”

比尔博微微一笑，侧过头好让索林编发。他略抬起下巴，有些挑战的意味。比尔博无言地等待着，直到索林终于伸手将梳子拿过来。

他明白比尔博是什么意思了：霍比特人和矮人完全不同，他们的头发柔顺，富有光泽，但不服法度。偶有头发从发辫中脱队，缠在手指上。他非得集中所有精力才能应付眼前的工作。他从未像这样触碰过比尔博：虽然两个人衣冠整齐，但他们中间却有种很亲密的起分，远胜于卡尔岩上的拥抱或之后的互动。

索林停下，四处张望，发现欧因的油膏就在附近。他伸手挤了一些到指尖，皮肤变得光亮，同时也让需要编发的部分更加柔顺。“假如扎得太紧了就告诉我。”他强调，声音温柔而低沉，等到比尔博的同意后才着手编发。

起初，他的关节很僵硬，还不熟悉手指的运度。但很快，他就都回想起来了。在他小的时候，他从来不喜欢编头发，累人，而且还耽误他做其他更有意思的事。成年以后，虽然他对此认真对待，但完全是出于义务，而不是享受。

与现在截然不同。

索林发现自己乐在其中，不仅因为重复的动作感到舒适，还为他手指下的头发入迷。矮人头发的颜色各式各样，但他从来见过像比尔博这样丰富的发色：金色、红色、棕色，三者混合在一起，如同晨曦、暗影与莹莹火光。比尔博在他的触碰中放松下来，双肩微斜，唇角隐约露出笑意。他闭着眼睛，手松垮地握拳放在膝上，在索林专注的工作中安静而满足。

转眼间，发辫就编好了，因为比尔博的头发较短而垂在一侧。比尔博拿起发珠，手掌如花朵绽放般张开。索林将它编入发辫，悬挂在比尔博的脸颊。

对于矮人来说，这么短的头发会显得怪异。但索林沾沾自喜地想，这样别人就不会忽略比尔博的发珠了。每每有人望向他的脸，都能看到发珠。不仅是眼尖的矮人，人类和精灵也是一样。

“好了。”

他们的目光交汇，索林呼吸为之一滞。他没意识到他们离得有多近，二人在编发时慢慢靠拢。现在，他们之间不过一拃的距离，空气似乎都传出竖琴的乐声。比尔博仰着头，毫无防备。他的呼吸陡然加快，索林不知对方的脉搏是否也同他自己的心脏一般慌乱，为此刻的机遇而敲出眩目的鼓点。

他们如履薄冰，既不能言语，也无法扭头，缓慢的时间就这样停滞：无足轻重。

突然，艾鲁伯嘹亮的钟声将寂静打碎。索林眨眨眼，恍惚间不知自己身在何地。而比尔博猛地后退，摆弄着新的发辫。片刻之后，他便起身，收走毛刷和梳子，挂上微笑。

“是晌午的钟声。该走了。你准备好了吗？”

索林深吸一口气，闭上眼睛好将方才那段记忆镌刻成永恒。它早就变得像幻梦般触不可及，但他不会让它消失，不会将它当作自己的幻想置之不理。他又怎么能够呢？他的心早就为之震颤，在他看到比尔博灼热目光的那一刻。

当下，他的王国正在召唤，但他在心中起誓，他会追逐比尔博眼中淋漓的热情。他会在工作之余花上无数时日，确保那份感情茁壮成长，直到有一天，每当比尔博与他四目相对，他都能在眼底看见他的爱：勇往直前，不畏世俗。

索求之物就在眼前，他会抓住这次机遇。

“准备好了。”

（译注①：原句为“I will wither and fade, flat on my back.”前半句疑似出自《以赛亚书》章40“The grass withers, the flower fades”草必枯干，花必凋残） ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：红茶  
> beta：棒


	15. Cascade 山体滑坡

他在梦里：比尔博非常确定。这个世界模糊不清又令人窒息，令他头重脚轻。他的心在轻轻敲打，一只鸣乐的小鸟扑棱起飞，他身体的每一寸都因为感觉到索林的存在而微微刺痛。

那个在病痛中挣扎放低身姿和持续受苦的矮人消失了，现在索林迈着威严的、不缓不慢的步伐踱过他的王国的大厅。任何看到他的人都只能看见这个国家的强大的、名正言顺的统治者。血斧在他的拳头中反射着光芒，他每迈出一步，血斧的底部就敲打一下支撑的石砖。他的衣服干净整洁，染成漂亮的蓝色。在比尔博看来，他额头边的珠子看起来比任何王冠都更有帝王气息。

他颤抖着呼了口气，让自己振作起来。他隐隐约约懂得了波佛告诉他编发的私密性是什么意思，但直到他亲身体验之前，他都没有算真正理解那究竟是怎么一回事。

他的双手还记起索林发丝的重量，强韧而粗糙，被梳理好后却如丝缎一样光滑。在那时，比尔博想要把自己的情绪丢到一边，但索林信任的请求值得善意的答复。他曾不止一次地允许自己将手指停留在索林脖颈坚实的线条上，轻轻刷过跳动的脉搏和宽宽的耳背。这些轻触跟治疗远不相关。

这就像拨开层层云雾，见到索林鲜为人知的一面。那种他在病痛中依然散发出的威严气息慢慢散去，长居于神情中的怒容也消失在了视线中。他为了保护自己不受这个严酷世界伤害而筑起的铜墙铁壁轰然倒下，留下一副扣人心弦的景象。

但那根本比不上当他在索林脚边跪下，灵巧的手指在他的卷发间穿行，辫起象征心选之人的辫子时的感觉。噢……他之前多么盼望这是真的啊！他身体的每一寸都在作痛，当索林编好辫子的时候，他已经变得像一块融化在手心里的黄油，任人摆布、醉心于对此事的渴望。

只有那宣布正午到来的钟声阻止了他的小心谨慎随风而去。他的双唇因为一个想象中的亲吻微微发麻，于是他紧紧抿起嘴唇，绝望地驱逐脑海里的幻想。为什么索林只要一个凝视就能让他心里所有正当的、符合逻辑的想法全都逃出窗外？

当对方脆弱又痛苦地被困在床上时，事情还简单得多。比尔博骗自己说他只是一个需要帮助的朋友，但他自己滑稽的、不断渴求的心改变了这件事的意义，专注于安抚和关怀。而现在，他满脑子只有索林粗壮的手指穿插在他的头发间，对方毋庸置疑的存在不断挤压着比尔博的个人空间。在短短一个多小时的过程里，他原本就摇摇欲坠的自控力都灰飞烟灭了。

但至少他不是唯一一个手忙脚乱的。就现在，在孤山寒冷的走廊里，索林脸上的一抹红晕才慢慢退去。他肩上的职责将他眼中情欲的火热和柔软亲切的触碰都驱逐开来，但比尔博知道自己看到了什么。这不可能是他臆想出来的。

但他又能怎么办呢？

“巴金斯老爷？”

比尔博眨眨眼，这才惊讶地发现他们都停下了脚步。他全神贯注于自己的想法，甚至没有注意到周围的变化，他的身体在没有集中精神的情况下机械地走着。现在他发现他们停留在靠近用餐室的一个走廊里磨蹭，灯光在墙上拉起长长的影子。多力在他面前站着，抖出一件外套。即使是在摇曳的灯火下，比尔博也能看出它用了丰富的染料，比尔博艰难地咽回那句自觉逃出他嘴里的抗议。

“只是为了正式场合。”多力露出一个警告的笑容。“它曾见过更好的时日，但现在有它就行了。”他没有像在旅途中一样把它直接丢到比尔博肩上，而是转向索林，把这件衣服递给后者，并接过了血斧。

在他学习矮人礼节之前，比尔博可能会感觉到困惑，但现在他的脑子因为这个行为所暗藏的含义而震惊。作为比尔博的意中人，帮助他第一次尝试新衣服是索林的职责。除此之外，索林对多力的信任从他轻易地将血斧交到后者手里可见一斑。它象征着许多东西，但依然是一件武器，而且是那种很容易就把人一分为二的那种。

他很想抗议说自己能够穿衣服，但比尔博知道这是一个粗鲁而且无望的行为。所以相对的，他转过身，让索林把这件沉重的布料披过他的肩头，帮他把手臂伸到袖管里。后颈的皮肤相擦让他的呼吸急促起来，他只能强忍着压下那阵滑过全身的轻颤。他从眼角的余光意识到多力已经礼貌地退了回去，朝走廊望去，假装对砖墙非常感兴趣。

比尔博非常，非常努力地从索林的触摸中移开。但他没有走远，只是远离了一两英寸吧，当他转过身来时，他们基本上是擦着对方的脚趾尖，几乎就要挤进互相的怀里，而且他们两个也都不愿意挪动一毫一厘。

“谢谢。”他带着气声说道，他知道自己听起来像来自夏尔的沉入爱河而完全没救的青少年，而且还对此不屑一顾的那种。

“不用谢。”索林伸手掸了掸比尔博领子上的什么东西，整理了一下他领子底部凹陷的地方。“它很衬你。”他对还没反应过来的比尔博露出一个微笑，拾起他的手腕展示袖上的精细的星星。

“它们是配套的。”比尔博也咧嘴一笑，摸了摸索林的手腕，指向索林袖子上的纹章，后者僵硬了一下。“我们都有新衣服了。”他抬起一只眉毛，倾斜着头望进那双锐利的蓝眼睛。“我不是应该帮你穿衣服么？是这样做的吧？”

问题的答案显而易见——巴林已经说清楚了，矮人所有的要求和礼仪都是双向的，这不仅要维持过整个求爱的过程，在那之后也适用——但是他假装不确定，借此看向索林的面孔，这非常值得。他的眼神变得有些呆滞，好像迷失在了想象中，那对薄唇无言地微张，一抹红晕优美地爬上他的脸颊。

不难猜到索林正在想什么。刚才将发珠编入头发间已经是一次非比寻常的经历，他们几乎都快承受不住了，要是比尔博刚才还帮助索林更衣……好吧，他很清楚这会导致什么结果。如果仅仅是帮索林编起辫子他就几乎控制不住自己的手了，那面对恢复健康的、还是半裸的索林，他真是毫无希望。

索林像那些游泳的人探出湖面换气一样深深吸了口气，终于找回足够的理智开口说道：“是的。”他的声音沙哑，于是又停下咽了口唾沫，才用更平静的语气继续。“不过也有例外。根据传统，那些在伤病中的人也不能免于穿衣打扮和关照，但是皇室成员也可以由他们的朋友帮助，而不仅仅是他们在追求的对象。”索林的笑容暗淡了下来，变为一脸苦相。“既然我两个都占了，又受了伤还是国王，所以完全可以让你免于在早晨帮我更衣这个麻烦的苦差事。”

“才不是苦差事。”

比尔博试着不要脸红，他知道自己可能说太多了且进展太快了，但他从来就不擅长恋人之间那些扭扭捏捏的把戏。但隐藏自己的真实感受实在有违本性，过去几周这些事情就能说明问题。而且在他们在治疗室共享的那段短短时光之后，索林心里怎么还能有顾虑？他真希望他能一窥那颗头颅里的想法，但事实是他只能猜测。

“你们来了。我都要以为你们是不是被拦路抢劫了。”

多力轻哼了一下，比尔博突然意识到那个爱操心的矮人对于他和索林的对话可能（如果说他有试图隐藏着一点的话）是一个非常热心的观众，他忍不住畏缩了一下。更糟糕的是，当巴林来到他们面前的时候，他灿烂的笑容从脸上滑落，取而代之的是真诚的担心，“我是不是打断了什么？”

“没有！”他们异口同声说道，比尔博向索林投去一个被逗乐的眼神，后者翻了个白眼，呼出一个疲惫的笑声，“没有，老朋友。我们并无意让你们等待。”

“谢谢这件大衣，多力。”比尔博加上一句，他发现用手指摩擦袖口的星星让他感到安心，“那我猜这是一个正式的场合咯？”

“是，又不是。”巴林叹了口气，当他试图解释的时候他的手不断摆动，“正常来说，这将会是一个庆祝的日子，有宴会啊、狂欢啊，但现在我们最好不要这么做。”

“但你们将会被展示在众人面前，”多力补充道，“你们俩都是。让那些需要一个保证的人看到……”

“但不是要显摆。没有王座，没有特别的席位，不弄花哨的东西。”巴林直起身，眼神锐利，“德瓦林会尽力做好保护，但是你们也不能掉以轻心。”

“真的有那么糟糕吗？”比尔博问道，尽管收到了不同让他注意骚乱的警告，他未曾听闻任何超出模糊流言的声音。与他交谈过的每一个人都有自己的问题，但他们看起来对当下的情况已经非常满意了。

“我们不能掉以轻心。索林待在治疗室里面疗伤的时候是非常安全的，而且很容易守卫。现在可能是某人等待许久的好时机。”巴林向身后做了个手势示意，比尔博注意到有两个士兵，一个矮人和一个人类。他们保持着礼貌的距离，现在他们背靠着墙站着，以便更好地观察整个走廊。“我们有很多守卫，但是也不要依赖他们来救你于水火之中。”

“正如我一直以来那样，”索林呢喃道，伸手从多力手里接过血斧。“在欧因觉得我离开床太久之前赶紧把这事弄完吧。”

巴林把他的两只大拇指插进皮带间，深吸一口气，上下扫视了他们俩。“很好，很好。你们俩看起来都不错。发珠可以说是完美的点睛之笔。”他朝比尔博眨眨眼，然后示意他们都跟上。“这边来。”

索林伸出手，比尔博挽过他的手肘，跟上步伐。如果不是特意为了让他能跟上，比尔博可能得快走才能追上，但是他们都不紧不慢地走着，安静地跟在巴林身后，直到他们穿过走廊来到一个深陷的空间，这里就是用餐室。

众人起身，静静地站在他们的座位后等待，他们手里都拿着一杯水，面前的盘子堆上了食物。巴林向前一步，在这片平静中掀起一丝波澜，他的声音变得威严有力，他在旧时艾鲁伯的议会上一定用的也是这种语气。

“国王索林！”

回应像是能撼动整座孤山：整个大厅各个角落激起赞同的吼叫。矮人和人类都举杯示意，余音绕梁如雷贯耳。

“国王索林！”

比尔博看向周围，试图找出有没有对此不满的脸庞，但视野所及的人们无不充满了希望和慰藉。山里的人们等待着他们的国王加入他们，现在他们似乎已经把他的回归当成了一个好兆头。

“请大家用餐吧！”索林微笑着说道，对那些热情的欢迎点头致谢，“你们等我已经等了太久了。”

一声挖苦的轻笑穿过人群传来，而后迅速地被长凳摩擦地板和碗盘刀叉的叮当声盖过。从表面上看，这是一场欢庆，但并不是一场饕餮盛宴，比尔博被索林带领到其中一个桌边，同时四处张望着。这里不是这个房间的中心，但是靠近北边大堂，所以至少减少了来自这一边袭击的可能。一些远征队的成员已经在那里了，还有巴德和甘道夫，以及其他二十来个人。比尔博对其中过半的成员都已经很熟悉了。他向一个挪开位置好让他们俩坐下的女人微笑致谢。

“很高兴能见到你这么生龙活虎的，索林国王。”甘道夫嘟哝着说，他轻易地说出了这个头衔。这是对王权的承认，而且这句话来自于一个游走于中土各国的巫师口中，意味着很多事情。“你的人民都很想念你。”

索林向侧边点点头，“能再次行走于他们之中令我感到欣慰。我跟他们对我的需求完全隔绝了。”

甘道夫嘬了一口碗里的炖菜，发出一声赞赏的哼哼。“他们要求的不过是跟我们刚到达艾鲁伯时一样的东西：食物，温暖和安全。你们远征队在提供这三样事情上做出了卓越的贡献。”

比尔博看到索林撅起嘴，毫无疑问吞回了关于他们的供给还能支撑多久的疑问。这里太容易被偷听了，别人也很容易曲解他们的话语，继而散播恐慌。他们会仔细考量出口的话语，所以比尔博没有加入，而是将更多时间花在聆听上。他不希望因为一些冲动的担心而制造一起暴乱。

他等到索林吃下第一口食物之后才把自己的勺子伸进浓稠的肉汁，送向自己的嘴边，同时努力不要热乎乎的食物终于落进他的肚皮里而满意地呻吟。这场漫长的旅途应该将他肚子里大多数饥饿感都驱逐出去才对；但事实是，这变成了他每天都得忍受的痛苦。相比起他以前日常的丰厚餐食，这里的食物实在是太稀少了，而他决定不要对此抱怨，更别说现在还有许多饥饿的孩童，而他们的母亲也没法喂饱他们。

“我期待摆脱仅仅为了生存的状态，然后开始将艾鲁伯再一次转变成可以成为‘家’的地方的时候。”索林从附近的一个篮子里拿了一小块白面包，掰成两半，将其中一块放到比尔博的盘子里。他毫无礼节地做出这件事，而现在轮到比尔博盯着他看了，他能看到索林偷偷地观察着在他周围吃饭的人，确保每个人都拿到了合适的份量。

“确实。”甘道夫的嗓音中带着不可忽视的愉悦，比尔博阴沉地看着他，他知道是什么激起了巫师的笑意。霍比特人的追求是一件简单的事情，花朵和食物是其中最重要的部分。霍比特人倾向于不与别人分享食物，在他的家乡，这样的行为等同于不加掩饰地表达爱意。要不是索林对此一无所知，比尔博不敢相信这仅仅是一个友好的表示。

“我很确信那些日子来得会比你们想象的要快。就在刚才，巴德告诉我捕猎队伍在野外大获成功。”

被提到的那个人在听到这句话的时候把举到嘴边的勺子停了下来，对甘道夫不加掩饰的调解皱了皱眉。但他没有反驳，在他开口解释的时候比尔博也随之紧张起来。

“这天气对我们很不友好，但我们还得继续下去。多亏陶瑞尔姑娘帮我们找到了捕猎最好的地方。现在我们有鹿肉、野鸡肉和兔子肉可以腌制、熏干然后储存起来。”他迅速吞了一口吃的，就着一些水咽了下去，这一次他抬头时，眼神坚定了许多。他用平等、诚实的神情望着索林，“我还把狩猎队分成两半，另一半人去了湖边。有一些渔网活过了恶龙的掠夺，在河面冰封之前我们一定会让它们派上用场的。“

”那一旦河面结冰之后呢？“

”我们就可以在冰上切洞，把饵线放下去。这样子就能钓到更大的鱼，只不过数量会相应地减小。不过大家跟我说缺的不是肉类，而是面粉和谷物。“

索林十分理解地咕哝道“如果必要的话，我们也可以靠只吃肉过活，但我明白你是什么意思。是否有人跟你说过通向河谷镇的小道？”

巴德用一块面包擦过碗边，刮起最后一点肉汁的痕迹，津津有味地吃了下去。“我派了人去波佛和毕佛老爷那帮忙清理那条路。不过我不清楚你能在那个废旧的老地方能找到什么有用的东西。”

“过一两天就能知道了。”波佛笑着回答，用手肘戳了一下他隔壁的一直安静地吃晚餐的矮人。  
“这边这位索利找出了一些地图，墨水印不算太清晰了，但提供了足够的信息告诉我们储存谷物的位置还有别的东西。”

索利点点头，她头上代表着已为人母的发珠反射着灯光。“向南边有两个，陛下。”她满怀敬意地深深低下头，停下用餐的双手，搭在在胸前致意。她几乎每一个手指上都闪耀着精美的戒指，但比尔博也能看见她手上因为劳作而生的老茧。他现在知道所有的矮人，无论是男性还是女性，都以辛勤劳动为傲，粗糙的皮肤就像他们的荣誉奖章。“在巴德大人的允许下，我们将会先搜索这两个，看看能有什么收获。”

巴德因为这个头衔而变了脸色，但是他没有出言反对。“你们都相信它们能完好吗？谷物真的能储存这么多年么？”

“如果处理得当的话，是可以的。这取决于粮仓的质量。地图告诉我们粮仓是沉在地下的。如果它们是用石头围起来的，那么只要盖子边上的封口完好无损，它就不会潮湿腐烂。”索利耸耸肩，“但直到我们找到并且开启那些粮仓之前，恐怕都无法……”

一阵突如其来的、刺耳的断裂声响过山中，切断了索利尚未出口的句子，也令大厅里每一个声音安静下来。索林的手迅速搭上了比尔博的肩头，随时准备将他推到地上，远离任何武器的攻击范围。他身边的每一个矮人都已经伸手抓起了自己的斧头，每一个人类也都拾起了自己的佩剑，不过并没有袭击。他们仅仅是坐在那里，等待着，试图搞清楚那阵闻所未闻的奇怪轰鸣声。

“难道是水吗？”波佛低声问道，疑惑地皱起眉。

“不。这听起来更像是……”

“金子。”索林在比尔博开口前补充道。“藏宝室里一定发生了什么。”

索林一开口，比尔博就知道他说的是对的。这跟伴随着史矛革爬动的叮当响声一样，就算那些金子远在好几个房间之外，恶龙早已在湖底化为白骨，声音也依然清晰可闻。

它真的死了吗？

比尔博摇摇头驱除疑惑的暗影，在心里告诉自己别傻了，同时，他挽起索林的胳膊，防止对方站起身来。“不，你要待在这里。我过去看看到底发生了什么。”他在索林抗议之前快速地接话，并示意德瓦林靠近。“可能是是什么东西动了动造成滑坡，但这也有可能是一个陷阱——想把索林从这里引开，让他回到藏宝室里。”

“这也同样是你不该去探查的原因。”索林低声说道，他留心把嗓音放低，但却忘了整个大厅的人都在听他说话。“而这也可能是某人希望能把你单独引诱出去的情况。”

“所以说我才不会单独去。我会和罗宁一起的，还有那些帮过我的矮人。我们已经造起了一些阶梯——用木板搭建的，这样我们就能在里面安全地工作——他们会比我更清楚哪里出了问题。”

德瓦林发出一声不置可否的响声，上下扫视比尔博，然后点点头。“他是对的！”他耸耸肩对索林说。“你就这样无缘无故冲回那个该死的地方一点用也没有。而且他才是穿着秘银衫的那个，比这个该死的地方里其他任何人都更安全。”

“我会与比尔博一同前往。”甘道夫提出，从他的座位上起身，就像一只巨大的，灰色的鸟儿缓缓抖开双翅。他跨过长椅的时候，他的长袍也扑棱着垂下。“以免真有什么事发生。”

索林看起来并没有被说服，他的面色阴沉，像有一阵暴风雨在他的脸上横扫而过，而他也紧紧咬着牙关，好似在咀嚼着说不出口的话语。最终，他指了好几个站在墙边的守卫，把他们召唤近身。“我知道你们还没有吃饭，我十分感谢你们为此作出的贡献。但请你们陪同巴金斯老爷和他的团队前往藏宝室，直到他们完成调查工作。”他提高音量，声音清楚而坚定。“剩下的各位，为了自己的安全，请待在这里，知道我们找出发生了什么事。”

嗡嗡的交谈声轰然而起，填满了整个空间：猜疑像野火一样散开，比尔博看到诺力悄悄离开，毫无疑问是要去搞清楚谣言的内容。在给了索林最后一个安抚的眼神后，他站起来，从那只一直搭在他肩头手臂怀里脱身，离开了这个大厅。

罗宁就像往常一样在他身边，他稍稍提速以跟上比尔博着急的脚步。而那些比尔博已经非常熟悉的矮人则在周围熙熙攘攘地走着。他怀疑自己被挤在人群之间是被刻意安排的，好让他在无意中被保护起来。两个守卫在前方带领他们前进，而剩下的则与甘道夫一起殿后。

在他们到达藏宝室，挤进门口站在楼梯最高一层望着眼前闪闪发光的景象之前，没有人开口说话。他们已经尽量让这个地方亮堂起来，不想浪费一丝一毫的燃料，但又完全不想在阴影中干活。光照的刚好够让他们能辨认出远处的墙壁和平台，平台上堆放着大量的财宝，这样他们就能在不冒倒塌的危险的情况下将它们分类整理好。

“这上面！“一个来自铁丘岭，名叫科恩的年轻矿工指向一个主要的山峰。原本平整的顶部现在已经像醉汉一样倒下，滑向南边。“格林德，快看！那至少砸坏了三个平台。”

格林德是一个结构工程师，在戴因手下工作已经超过一个世纪，他用一只手护起眼睛。“嗳，年轻人港得对。北边很坚固，没出什么问题，但系不知道什么把啦边的搞倒了。”①

“我们得靠近点。”比尔博向前一步，却有两只手抓住他，迫使他停了下来。甘道夫按着他的肩膀，像挂了个沉重的铅块，而还有一个人则抓住了他大衣的后摆。他惊奇地转身，看到罗宁的手指抓紧了布料。

“请原谅我的不敬，巴金斯老爷。”他立刻松开手，快速地鞠了个躬，“但您不能走到这些财宝堆后面去。不知道有什么会造成另一次坍塌。”

“从这边上绕过去。”科恩指向环绕着整个空间的平台和走廊，它们现在用做连接的通道。“这是以前的正殿，大多数旧展厅都还能通行。在那边我们也能看得更清楚些。”

“士兵们，先去搜查。”甘道夫下令。“如果有什么异样就大声吆喝。”他的手从未离开过比尔博的肩膀，苍老的手指轻轻捏了一下，以表安慰。“在金子的影响下，我没法检测到魔法。千万小心行事，比尔博。”

他点点头，把手伸进口袋，感受到戒指熟悉的形状，他最近一直带着它。虽然他讨厌那个怪异的、影子般的世界，但他准备好随时套上它。他把刺叮留在了治疗室。它确实很轻巧，但要在黄金中穿行，那也不过是个累赘。现在他想念那把利刃握在手里的感觉。可能他并不是一个合格的战士，但那也总比空着手要好吧！

他们前进的脚步声在穹顶下回响，前后跳动。偷摸着溜掉是完全不可能的。如果只有比尔博自己的话，他才有可能悄悄行进，比一阵微风还安静，但这可不是矮人的行事风格。但阴影依然保持着平静无声，没有任何来自守卫的喊叫表示前方有危险。

他们接近那个坍塌点的时候，所有的士兵都集合起来，高兴地确认藏宝室看起来空无一人。“但这有许多地方可以躲藏。”罗宁警告这个团队，“保持警惕。”他转向科恩和格林德，二者都在与同事进行快速的交谈。“请开始你们的工作，但务必保持警惕。”

“去侧柱，”格林德命令道，指着宝藏堆对面，那里巨大的木制平衡杆陷入了宝藏里。“一边走一边留意，我们必须搞清楚是什么坏了，以及是什么造成的。”

很快，甘道夫和比尔博身边就只剩下罗宁和其他两个守卫了，他们什么都不能做，只能干瞪眼。矮人们完美地配合着工作，叫出编号和关于不稳定平台的警告。即便在好几天的辛勤工作之后，宝物堆的规模还是一如既往的惊人，比尔博扫视着它们，试图估计滑坡的规模。

他不确定到底是什么抓住了他的注意力。也许是在满眼的闪光中那缺失的一部分，但他的视线捕捉到了一个小细节。一开始并不起眼，但他越看，他的心跳得就越剧烈。“等等。”他摇摇头，一把挣脱甘道夫，跳进财宝堆的低坡，“等等！”

“比尔博！”恐惧攥紧了甘道夫的嗓音，但他忽略了它，一直下滑直到自己停下，他跪着把手伸进金子里，将金子扫到一边。

“每个人都到这里，现在！”金币掠过他的手心，在他把它们扫向一边的时候互相碰撞，叮当作响。这时，一个掩埋在金币堆里面的刀刃切进了他的手掌。痛苦尖叫着要夺取他的注意力，但他根本不管。他之前看到的露出财宝堆的一小点不是一块布，而是一只手指蜡黄而弯曲的手，在这样的情况下，他可不能停下来。

其他人很快来到他身边，疑惑被迫给恐惧让步。格林德下令让其他人带来木板和绳索，以做更好的支撑，并将那个困在财宝堆里不幸的灵魂拯救出来。有些矮人快步走着服从他的命令，而另一些则来帮助比尔博，用手拨开面前的金子。

“谁去把欧因叫来，”比尔博要求道。他没有抬头确认是否真的有人听从了他的指挥。但一个守卫冲刺的脚步声说明真的有人按照他说的做了，他只需要专注于拯救——绝望地搜寻着生还的痕迹。

这已经过去太久了，但他终于触碰到了皮肤，推开一层金币后显露出了一个较为年长的矮人的脸。他花白的眉毛依然浓密，但淤青已经在他的脸颊和下颚四处散开。溅到头发里的血已经节快乐，但他甚至没有发出痛苦的咕哝。比尔博用颤抖的手靠近矮人的口鼻，最终他还是检测到了一丝残存的呼吸。

“他还活着！”

“那我们就得让他继续活下去，”欧音气喘吁吁地，他一瘸一拐地来到比尔博的身边，手里紧紧抓着一个小包。“你们要多长时间才能把他完全挖出来？”

“还要几分钟，”科恩保证道，他正在帮格林德把扫出来的财宝挪到一边，放到任何能找到的空篮子和木桶里面，“我们不敢挖得太深，以免造成另一场山体滑坡。”

“做你能做的吧，但是要快点。”欧因翻开那个矮人的一只眼皮，另一只手前后移动，好让阴影掠过他的眼前，然后轻轻戳了一下他的头发。“这有个糟糕的肿块，嗯……”他心不在焉地递给比尔博一块干净的绷带，指向他受伤的手掌。“把那里包起来，我一会儿再帮你检查。”

比尔博停下来，把布绕过切口，笨拙地绑好，然后才继续他的挖掘工作。他们一寸一寸地将财宝从矮人身上请离开，露出他的肩膀、手臂和胸口，最后是他的双腿和靴子。欧音立刻就出现在了边上，检查每一块骨头，看看是否有断裂，并记录下每一块淤青。

两个守卫带着担架叮叮当当地向他们走来，担架上的帆布随着他们的每一次抬脚而晃动着。欧因点头允许他们把担架放到地上。“小心点。他已经被打得很惨了，”治疗师警告道，然后向后让更年轻强壮的矮人抬走担架。

比尔博慢慢地站起来，他留意到脊椎的酸痛和手掌的刺痛。刚才可不是考虑他自己的不舒服的时候，而就算是现在，比起他们刚救出来的可怜的矮人，它们也微不足道。

“去找欧力，”他向一个士兵下令，“他应该还在用餐室。每一次饭前他都会点名，看看有没有谁失踪了。我们必须要找出来他是谁。”

“那我们呢？”科恩问道，他向后一步好让守卫离开。“想让我们继续搜查看能不能找出什么东西吗？”

比尔博点点头，望向变幻莫测的财宝山，这曾是恶龙的睡床。“请你们尽力。我们知道的越多越好，如果你们需要我的话，我就在治疗室里。”他转身在跟上欧因的步伐前，视线对上了这些在短短几天内给了他数不尽帮助的矮人们。“在我们确定这里完全安全之前，不要让任何外人进来。”

他转身离开，把自己的伤手抱在胸前。他能感觉到罗宁根在他身后，就像一个影子，他还听见他在命令一般的士兵与其他矮人一起待在藏宝室。剩下的则迈着坚毅的步伐和他们离开。

比尔博咬着下唇。他之前并不知道自己会期待找到什么，但一个埋在金子下面半死不活的矮人绝对不在他的各种预测范围之内。对于自己不知道那个被殴打到满脸是血的矮人的名字，以及他到底在那边做什么着两件事，比尔博感到非常困扰。为什么一个矮人要在其他人吃饭的时候待在藏宝室呢？

一打可能的情况闪过比尔博的脑海，一个比一个更令人沮丧，他只能叹着气把这些想法都坚决地推开。当更多线索浮出水面的时候，他们也有足够的时间提起指控。而现在，他能做的只有等待。

当比尔博快步走下楼梯进入治疗室的时候，里面十分繁忙。他在一个长凳上坐下，最好不要打扰欧因，而是先观察一下这里混乱的情况。治疗师匆忙地在那个摔进宝藏山的矮人床边走来走去，不断要求着绷带和清水，还有冰块和对付淤青的碘酒。这好像是噩梦里的场景，比尔博同情那个矮人，却对自己的痛苦毫不在意。

“比尔博？”

一只温暖的手掌放上他的肩头，而他甚至不需要转头去看也知道这是索林。他已经感受到后者的接近，好像一缕阳光从厚厚的云层里挣脱出来，而现在他正沐浴在这暖阳中。他紧张的肩膀也终于放松了下来，“大家都还在用餐室里吗？”

“没，巴林和诺力决定还是维持山里原本的日程比较好。这能防止大家的恐慌。只有孩子们没有回去工作，而在我们知道藏宝室是安全的之前，他们也不会回到那里。”

长凳因为索林在他身旁落座而发出一声吱呀的响声，他拾起比尔博受伤的手，仔细检查绷带笨拙难看的结，“这是怎么了？”

“我在把他挖出来的时候不小心被一把剑割到了，没什么事。”

索林咕哝着解开比尔博粗糙的包扎，露出绷带下面的皮肤。伤口与空气接触令他感到火烧一般的疼痛，比尔博疼得皱起脸。伤口切得不深，出血也已经停止了，但那还是很疼。

索林宽大的双手轻轻包裹着他的，但注意没有碰到伤口。这是一个温柔的时刻，但即使他的目光对上索林的，比尔博也能感觉到早些时候徘徊在他们之间说不清道不明的情感正在缓慢滑走。这感觉就像在一个陌生的世界。现实从四面八方挤压着他，缓缓将比尔博内心的希望碾压成碎片。

“陶瑞尔姑娘，”索林开口，“你能来看看这里吗？”

比尔博眨眨眼，他有点惊讶，索林向一个精灵寻求帮助，而且不是开玩笑的。就在不久之前，他还会因为怨恨而拒绝任何这样的帮助。而现在，他好像已经对她持有足够的敬意，才能毫不迟疑地请求她的帮助，比尔博的心为他感到骄傲而充满暖意。他知道，要放下祖辈流传下来的偏见可不是一件容易的事情，而这意味着索林正在作出努力。

“介意让我看看么？”陶瑞尔温柔地问道，在看到比尔博点点头伸出伤手让她检查的时候，她露出了一个微笑。她把长发拢好塞进罩衫的领口里，这样它就不会在她弯腰查看的时候垂到伤口上。她把比尔博的手掌举到灯光下，“这把剑是那只龙的藏品之一么？”

“可能是个匕首吧，我也没看清楚。”

她点点头，伸手把一个盛着刺鼻气味药膏的小锅从边上一个长凳上拿下来。她把它靠近烛焰，观察了一下内容物的颜色，然后才涂了一层药膏在切口上。这就像被熊熊烈火烧着一般刺痛，比尔博疼得缩了一下，咬紧了牙关，她不住地低声道歉。但很快，这阵感觉就消失了，取代而之的是一阵麻木，偶尔有针刺一般的感觉。

“你能像这样做吗？”陶瑞尔的手指像爪子一样玩去了一下，比尔博模仿了一下这个手势，继而意识到已经没有新的血从伤口里流出来了。“很好，看来这不是特别严重的伤。让那些药膏在手上晾干，每次洗完手之后都得重新涂一次。”她伸手拿了一个勺子，舀了一点放进一个更小的锅子里，盖上盖子递给比尔博。“这会让你的伤口保持干净，更快恢复。”

她抬起头，此时欧因正越过她的肩膀探头检查她的工作，他盯了好一会儿，然后点头表示合格。“如果你要去藏宝堆里继续清理工作的话，记得包扎起来，其它按照她说的做。伤口很浅，暴露在空气中也没问题。”

“那他呢？”比尔博指向那个在病榻上的矮人，他的额头上用绷带包扎起来了，一些冰袋冷敷在几处淤青上，“现在知不知道当时到底发生了什么？”

欧因抬起一根手指擦了擦他的鼻梁，出了口气，“他身上有很多淤青，很可能还有几处肋骨骨折，甚至还有几只手指断了。不过他的额头才是最糟糕的部分。伤得很重。有什么东西狠狠地砸中了他的头。藏宝室里满是可以造成这样伤害的东西。”

“他的名字是斯多恩。”

比尔博抬头，惊讶地发现面前站着的是索利，她曾平静而自信地报告河谷镇的存粮情况。波佛在她的右侧，神情是比尔博前所未见的严肃，同时欧力在她的左侧徘徊，手里抱着一堆卷起来的点名册。

“他在点名的时候就没到：他是波佛在隧道的工作组里的一员。”欧力解释道。

“他是个木匠，不过他其实在其他方面也做得不错。”索利深吸一口气，眉头紧锁，“但他没有理由出现在藏宝室里。”

她的话像浓雾一般浮在空气中，比尔博撅起嘴，他知道这结论有多么显而易见。“那有关他别的信息呢？他肯定得有朋友？家人？”

波佛点点头，他的帽子随着头部动作摇晃起来。“没有亲人，但大家都挺喜欢他。我会继续到处问问，看看在他身边就餐的人知不知道他为什么离开了。”

有人清了清嗓子，比尔博看到格林德等在阶梯最底层，他线条分明的脸十分严肃，手里抱着一块木头：这是他们用来支撑黄金的平台的木头。它被整齐地劈开，断作两节，从格林德的表情来看，这可不是一场事故。

“这是我们的错，”他嘟囔道，把证据放到台面，快速但深深地向索林的方向距了一躬。“是蓄意破坏，陛下。他们把最上面的板拿走了，金子因此滚下来，砸掉了另外三块板子。我们找到了这个。”他从口袋里拿出一个凿子，它很钝，明显没有受到很好的保养和修复。

在比尔博看来，这工具和其他工具没什么两样，但他看得出来，它从阻挡宝藏的木板上挖出了巨大的碎片，使它们变得软弱无力，最终支离破碎。

索林从格林德手里接过它，困惑地摇摇头，在手里翻来覆去地察看。“这是一个雕刻石头的凿子。它的刃太宽了，不适合用在木工上。

“而一个木工应该比我们更清楚这点吧？”比尔博问道，“你之前是不是说那才是他的技艺？”

索利点点头，但她的双唇在胡须下抿紧了“他和我们一起在隧道里挖掘。而这看起来像我们用的凿子。也许他只是用了手头有的工具？”

“但是为什么呢？”索林环视了整个房间，眉头紧皱，又一次将凿子在手里转了一下。“为什么要在藏宝室空无一人的时候蓄意破坏平台的木板呢？他是一个年长的矮人，而且精通他的手艺。他应该知道如何看懂木头的特性，造成恰到好处的破坏。更别说用正确的工具了。”

“这就是说不通。”欧因把手抱在胸前说道，“再者，还要考虑他的伤。”他指着他仔细用夹板包扎起来的手指。“那些手指不是冲击伤，而是被向后折断的。手腕上的肿胀也表明那里的肌肉受过束缚。要我猜，我敢说他至少得举起一只手来抵挡那个塌陷吧。”

“他被埋在下面了。”比尔博若有所思地说，他的思绪在他重新整理记忆的时候持续转动。“格林德，那些平台是你亲自搭起来的，它们平平地铺在金子上，如果任何人要凿开它，造成滑坡，必须得站在上面。如果斯多恩要为这件事负责的话，他应该不会被埋在下面吧？”

“所有的淤青都是在正面的。所有的，除了那个后脑勺的重伤。这意味着事故发生的时候他是面朝下的。”欧因指像病榻上那个一动不动的影子，“伤痕也能述说故事，这我是看得清清楚楚。我不认为这个矮人是你们要找的嫌疑人。”

比尔博的目光遇上索林的，他知道同样的问题在他们脑海里徘徊：如果不是斯多恩，那会是谁呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：棒  
> beta：红茶  
> ———————  
> ①作者在原文中就用了带口音的写法，所以这里中译也带上口音看起来更好玩一些。细心的读者可能会发现前面开大会的章节也对戴因的铁丘岭口音做了同样的处理。后面如有类似也会做这样的变通。


	16. Stormfall 风暴骤起

炉火微弱，无法驱散寒凉。索林坐在简易的桌边，背微微弓起，正阅读远征队的报告。他在其中一份报告上停留，专心辨识诺力歪歪扭扭的字迹，解开事先达成共识的加密符文。

索林不知诺力加密报告是出于偏执还是谨慎，但他并不反对。正是这些成就了特立独行的诺力，让他在索林临时拼凑的御前会议中占有一席之地。他擅长打听情报，体察民意。这正是他们需要的。

可惜密函没带来新的信息。自藏宝室事件发生过了快一周，他们还是毫无头绪。斯多恩躺着，看上去只是睡着了，任由欧因给他喂汤喂水。他身上的淤青已经好转，脉搏强健，但头部遭受的猛击似乎清空了他的脑袋，如今的斯多恩只是一副空壳。陶瑞尔甚至尝试了精灵魔法，但他和菲力不同。菲力仅是迷失，而斯多恩似乎已经离去，顺带捎走了他的秘密。

索林靠回椅背，用手盖住眼睛，体味着恍如昨日的恐惧。他们本来万分肯定危险会冲着他来，就连巴林也承认索林处境最艰难。可没想到比尔博反倒成了目标。

不然罪犯还有什么原因破坏藏宝室的平台？难道不是为了活埋那些在金山上工作的人？现在，比尔博还在那地方忙碌着，索林提心吊胆。每当有人推门而入，他都害怕是什么坏消息。他心神不宁地吸一口气，胸口被恐惧牢牢攫住。

不过，艾鲁伯重回宁静。他们的食品安全，水源清洁，守卫都报告说没有动荡的迹象。就连诺力百般调查，也没听到什么风声。山里虽然警觉，但整体氛围其乐融融。他们尽可能隐瞒了佞人从中作梗的事实，用斯多恩的意外阻止人们随处闲逛。应对措施卓有成效。矮人和人类互相照应，即使有人不小心迷失在错综复杂的迷宫中，人们也能很快把他们找回来。

尽管如此，他还是放不下心，好像他现在已经听过第一粒石子从山坡滚下，接下来只等山崩地裂，把他埋进无尽深渊。或许比尔博想错了，或许斯多恩是那个妄图破坏却自食其果的坏人。或许他没有同伙，如今躺在床中，无法再害人，但这个假设无法令索林信服。

被压在底下的本有可能是比尔博，瘦小的身体伤痕累累，血流不止。无论怎么安慰自己，索林都无法挥去这个景象。

他叹了口气，手肘撑桌，将脸埋进手中，用力挤压双眼直至眼前都重了影。乱想于他无益——他不能允许此等脆弱。比尔博安然无恙，罗宁守卫着他。再说，比尔博不像矮人那样鲁莽轻率，不会卷入不必要的纠纷。他得相信比尔博能照顾好自己……

或许他应该去看看他，确认一下。

索林直起身去拿血斧。他逐渐习惯血斧拿在手中的感觉。这把结实的武器恰好能支撑他，减轻伤脚的负担。更重要的是，他感觉找到了属于自己的位置。龙病期间他戴过一顶王冠，但那只是对权力的滑稽戏仿。手中这把奇丽的武器则另当别论。它并非来自至他祖父腐朽的政权，而是再向前回溯，长达数个世纪。它时常提醒索林应该成为怎样的君主：即使是现在，索林也不能放松警惕。

他全身僵硬地站起身，面对不适皱了皱眉，活动靴中的脚趾。他坐的时间太长了。静止反倒成了他的敌人，欧因老这么提醒他。受伤的肌肉逐渐恢复，但容易萎缩。在床上调理了几个星期之后，欧因督促他在安全的情况下尽可能多地去走廊溜达。虽说他享受来之不易的自由，但伤痛又令他渴望休息。

索林叹了口气，飞快地瞥了眼镜子，确认胡须和头发都很整洁，脸上没有墨点或脏东西。他告诉自己，身为国王，需仪表堂堂。但在内心深处，他知道如果不是去见比尔博，他才不会费心于此。

自从他从治疗室出来，他们之间就鲜有安静的时候。政务繁多，时刻呼唤着他。而比尔博又加倍努力投入藏宝室的工作，宛如世仇般想尽快将此事解决。或许是斯多恩一事让他想要一劳永逸地摆脱黄金，又或者是别的什么令他格外热忱。不论如何，在索林醒来之前比尔博就不见踪影，夜里等索林睡着才回到皇室侧翼来。

而在他们都醒着且共处一室的珍贵时刻中，出于安全考虑，身边都有守卫、朋友、亲族，或者上述全部。起初索林忍了，说服自己会有时间独处。但日子一天天过去，他发现哪有天上掉馅饼的好事。如果他想要什么，就得靠自己争取。

“我要去藏宝室。”他跨出门槛说。眼见德瓦林露出不怀好意的微笑，索林不免皱眉。他对面宽厚敦实、鼻梁断了的守卫长叹一声，掏出银币朝德瓦林的方向抛了过去。银币一闪，消失在他健壮的手中。索林意识到，他刚帮自己的朋友赢了赌局。

“我寻思着也该是时候了”。德瓦林咕哝，站到索林身边。他一只手搭在后腰的斧子上，随时准备将它抽出。“还以为你前几天就会投降呢。”

其他守卫也跟了上来。索林认得他们。德瓦林挑选特定的护卫，不仅保护索林，还有菲力、奇力与比尔博。与艾鲁伯其他士兵不同，他们不倒班，而是全力确保皇室成员安全。熟面孔守卫有助于防范刺客渗透进来。

“让你失望了可真不好意思，”索林干巴巴地回道，“有什么我需要知道的吗？”

德瓦林拨弄耳垂，摇摇头说，“都挺好，或者说能有多好就有多好。除非你有别的说法？”他斜瞥了索林一眼，索林的心思一目了然。多年来，不论战场内外，他们患难与共。德瓦林没漏掉索林的疲惫与忧虑。

“不值得一提。只是——”他无力地用左手比划，好像这样就能涵盖一切，那自从找到斯多恩之后便一直尾随他的，幽冥的恐惧。“一种预感。有什么在酝酿，我害怕比尔博会成为意想不到的那个中心。”

“是啊。”德瓦林点头，“当我告诉你他有可能成为目标，也没想到会是这样。我还以为他们会利用他接近你，但是这个…这个更加恶毒。”

德瓦林的直言快语令索林紧张地吞咽。“追求他，难不成是错误？我做了——事情反而变得更糟了？”

“别犯傻，”德瓦林不屑地摇了摇头，“假如他不是你的人，我们还怎么保护他？给霍比特人配备守卫会引人侧目，但保护国王的恋人？没人会提出异议。”

“但他还是很危险。”

“那你自己呢？”德瓦林压低声音，刚毅的眼神死死盯住索林。“或许没人打你的主意，但你想想，你从龙病痊愈后就再没进过藏宝室。你确定去找比尔博，而不是把他叫来是更明智的选择？”

“他会来吗？”疑虑又从嘴边溜了出来。索林咬紧牙关。德瓦林看他的眼神仿佛在看一个傻子。“一天天的，我都瞧不见他，他一心扑在工作上面。假如他是个矮人，我都害怕他被黄金影响了！我忍不住想，他是在躲我。”

德瓦林叹了口气，夸张地耸耸肩，抬头望天花板。“马哈尔啊，我都忘了你恋爱的时候有多蠢！不光整天闷闷不乐，连一加一都不知道等于几了。”

索林默然，没费心指出他的老朋友过去和他一样多愁善感。他记得有一阵子，德瓦林不停买醉，为他阴晴不定的爱人悲春伤秋来着。“你不这么认为？”

“当然，错得离谱。”德瓦林给了他一手肘。“自己去看。我敢打赌他看到你跨过门槛，脸都亮起来咯。”

索林皱起眉，希望自己能有朋友的信心。不是说他觉得比尔博善变，而是斯多恩的命运没准让他看清了他在追求国王的现实。或许他终于意识到他们身边危机四伏，从而试图疏远索林。

这个想法如同巨石，沉甸甸地坠在胃袋里。索林赶紧从悲哀的想象中回过神来。胡思乱想很容易，一个接一个恐怖的猜想。但假如他自诩明白比尔博的心思，那他就比德瓦林口中的傻瓜还要傻。他早该找他谈话了，他希望尽快解决这个问题。

艾鲁伯大厅很热闹。人类和矮人已经习惯了灯光灰暗的环境，主廊中人来人往。

狩猎小队其中的一支会在天气允许的情况下到岸边扎营，此刻他们带着鱼满载而归。庞博将他们领进储藏室，因为丰收和未来的肉菜汤笑得合不拢嘴。

一束光出现在大厅中，人们或惊讶、或喝彩。光线没有消失，而是驱走黑暗，墙上的暗影仿佛帘幕般挂起。放眼望去，矮人正辛勤工作。他们吊在光线上方的绳子上，不断调整角度，眼前的烟色玻璃反射出明亮的光线。

“花了这么长时间，”德瓦林顺着索林的视线望去，嘟囔道，“咱刚回来的时候还说一天就能架好呢。”

“镜子的状态比他们想象得要遭。他们没法修理破损的镜子，只能在山里搜寻零件。”索林揉捏鼻梁，每当有新问题出现他就头痛。“他们找到的零件足够修复两列主要的反射镜，但其他的镜子至少要等到融雪时分。”

“两个就够了。”德瓦林闷哼，“省燃料。”

索林点点头，将视线从珍珠色的耀眼光芒上移开。锐利的白光照亮孤山，让秘密无处遁形，暴露出他的王国真正的问题。灰尘和蛛网已经不算什么，遍地都是碎裂的石块和不易察觉的裂缝。索林听到格罗因正命令他的队伍再仔细检查一遍周围的状况。

他转过身，跟随德瓦林穿过回廊。尽管他不愿回到黄金殿，那个一度俘获他心智的地方，但他没有放缓脚步。当他知道比尔博就在那儿，他又怎么可能停下？他步子越迈越大，德瓦林甚至懒得藏起笑意。柔和的光将石墙和穹顶依次点亮。

“你确定不用我把他叫到这儿来见你？”

索林迟疑片刻，考虑德瓦林的问题。但面对挑战他从不退缩。他还记得比尔博发誓说要看好他，防备任何龙病的迹象，况且他不是一个人。藏宝室里每双眼睛都会盯着他，在必要情况下将他抬出去。再说，他迟早要面对艾鲁伯的财宝。

早在巨龙降临、他们的世界分崩离析之前，他的祖父便已败给贪婪。索林的血液中也流淌着相同的弱点，清理黄金不会磨灭这个事实。他必须独自克服，逃避诱惑可不是办法。

“我确定。”

踏进藏宝室的第一步就像是走在悬崖小径。索林警惕着上次赶走巨龙后从他脑海中浮现出的迷雾。他等待自己的意识逐渐变得模糊而游离，但他没有半分糊涂，头脑清醒地搜寻着他的霍比特人。

这里与他上次来时比起来，简直变了个模样。无边无垠、此起彼伏的金山已经不见踪影。它们被分开堆好，并按照计划进一步归类。人们搭建出通往顶部的斜坡，吊轮和绞车连轴运转，将满袋黄金送到地面上。接着，人们将袋子装进矿车，车则顺着临时的轨道滑行。通向哪里，索林只能猜测，但或许是通往甘道夫储藏污染财宝的地方。

孩童的笑声传入耳际，索林伸长脖子，发现自己没有看到全景。再往里走，可以看见一圈低矮的木围栏，里面放着许多木箱木桶。男孩女孩也在孜孜不倦地整理，将诸如王冠的大件物品从财宝堆中拎出来，放到一边，接着抓起大把的钱币，挑出藏在里面的宝石。

这看起来像是件耗时耗力的苦活，但孩子们没有任何怨言。面对刀剑盾牌，戒指护腕，他们赞叹不已，在灯火的环绕下温暖而快活。

索林的视线落在附近的小桌旁。比尔博和欧力正弯腰研究一本书，索林顿时如释重负。在比尔博手中，有什么东西闪着微光。他意识到，他们正试图辨认财宝以便之后储存。

但他瞧的不是比尔博手里那个碗上镶的红宝石。比尔博金光灿灿的发丝和颈子阴影处黄玉般的淡棕色才是索林寻觅的宝藏。

年岁和他们共同经历过的岁月都写在比尔博脸上，但他仍旧是索林所见过的、最为珍贵的宝物。索林全身仿佛都恢复了生气，被比尔博的身影深深吸引。

注视的重量令比尔博抬起头，他的笑容能够点亮整座孤山。他的眼中跃动着笑意，比脚边的宝石还要闪耀。他将红宝石放到欧力的书上，低声致歉，接着小跑过来，满脸的欢愉。

德瓦林得意地闷哼一声，往后退了几步，给他们留出点隐私。索林得承认老朋友说得对。比尔博脸上没有任何抗拒的成分，只有意料之外的惊喜。

“索林，我没想到——发生什么事了？”他的脸上出现关切之情，索林连忙安慰他。

“没事，一切正常。”他笑着保证道。比尔博握住他的手，拉到旁边的台阶让他坐下，没有任何拘谨。他很欣赏比尔博这点。山里所有人，即使是那些和他相识多年的熟人，都不会忘记他国王的身份。而对比尔博来说，他首先是索林，并且他希望索林永远是自己。

“我来看看你。”他承认，“过去一周我们都没怎么说过话。”

“我知道。”比尔博叹气，两只手肘撑在身后的台阶上，身体仰倒，像在山坡上晒太阳。“我总是错过你。经常是你前脚出去，我后脚才进来，”他皱起鼻子，“我都开始以为你在躲着我了。”

索林如释重负，胸中的郁结随之疏解。想不到他们竟是同样有苦难言。他觉得自己不再那么像恋爱中的单相思傻瓜了。比尔博注意到了他的缺席。比尔博并不缺少陪伴，别人总是和索林谈到他，而这频频引得索林嫉妒：他们和他共度时光，而索林不行。但是，尽管他的朋友遍及艾鲁伯，比尔博仍因他们二人的分别而苦恼。

“我道歉，”索林将血斧放到一边，手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌拖住下巴。他为此刻比尔博袒露心迹的样子着迷。“我保证不是这样，我的职责——”

“我知道。”比尔博向前挪了挪，以便更好地直视索林。“所有人都需要你的时间，要做的事太多了。我只是在胡思乱想。”

“我也一样。”索林朝宝藏望去，察觉到比尔博的诧异。“我很少见你，话就说得更少了。我开始害怕你想离我远远的。”

比尔博胸中冒出一串笑声，他难以置信地摇摇头。“瞧瞧我们两个。我看你忙得焦头烂额，便认为自己最好呆在这儿，运运黄金什么的。我们挑出的金币让锻造间日夜运转，但它们的数量实在是太多了。”他示意面前的金子，庞大的金山被矮人驯服，低下高贵的头颅。“有时我觉得我们只是在做无用功。”

“但我现在坐在这儿，可以完全不想那些宝物。”索林凑上前去，这样比尔博的肩膀能够刷过他的胳膊。“当我第一次踏进藏宝室，我满脑子想的都是财宝和阿肯石。而现在，它们对我几乎没有影响。”

“明明是你的功劳更大。”比尔博微笑，他的信念如同灯塔般长明。“你一心想解决王国的问题，而且你知道黄金并不是答案。虽然你一度成为黄金的奴隶，但你现在很坚定，黄金已经无法影响你半分了。”

他希望他也能充满信心地看待自己。虽然比尔博语气那样肯定，但索林只是感到财宝若隐若现的存在随着时间逐渐消逝。走在这里，他没去在意黄金，是因为他光想着找比尔博。而现在，一个模糊的念头盘踞在他意识的角落，虽然不如他们收复孤山那天强烈，但总是挥之不去。

“你低估了自己，而且太高看我。”比尔博啧啧两声表示反对，索林哈哈大笑。“虽然你们的工作看起来没有尽头，但人们已经感觉出你们的劳动成果了。艾鲁伯仿佛能够重新呼吸了一样，夜里面我们也睡得更好了，多亏你们，和甘道夫的咒语。”

有一瞬间，比尔博的脸变得阴沉，笑容和欢乐都消失了。他的眉毛皱起来，搭在膝上的手掌攥成拳头，指节如如同利刃般苍白。“那斯多恩呢？他可不会感谢我，对吧？”

索林顿了一下，察觉出比尔博话中无声的忧伤。他猜对了一部分。比尔博把这件事情放在了心上。“你有没有找到别的嫌疑人？”

“没有，格林德带我看了凿子被发现的地方，离斯多恩至少有几百步。我猜可能是他半路掉了，但是…”

“但你不认为是他动的手？”

“你也是这么想的吧。”比尔博倾身，他能感觉到他呼吸中任何一个微小的变动。“沾染恶龙残暴的黄金就已经够糟了。它已经给人们带来了伤害，而现在又出了这事。斯多恩不会康复了，为了什么？”

索林小心地环住比尔博的肩膀。他的肩膀比矮人纤瘦多了，即使透过秘银和衣服，索林也能感觉出本该藏在血肉底下的肩胛骨。他舌尖翻涌着无助的苦涩，真希望能给予比尔博他想要的一切，不管是一天吃七顿，还是安稳地生活。

“那些破坏支架的人才该为斯多恩的痛苦忏悔，你不能把责任揽到自己身上。”索林轻声说。

“但要是没有我…”

“要是没有你，我们根本不可能走到今天这一步。没有孤山，没有王国，没有财宝，也没有胜利。”他收紧手臂，欣喜地发现比尔博向他的怀中倾斜。“别为此责怪自己。”

“但你就可以了？”比尔博斜看过来，神情了然。“你整天埋在诺力和其他人的报告里，试图揪出嫌疑人。你能向我保证这只是为了国家的安全？”

索林叹了口气，闭上眼睛。“尽管我很同情斯多恩，但他不是我的主要考量。我担心的是你。”他的声音减弱，坦白的语气低沉而苦闷。但这次他却没有立刻得到安慰。比尔博没有拂去他的担忧，而是迎面而上。他的嘴唇抿成一条线，身体紧绷。

“有可能受伤的不止是我，大家都知道。我们现在每个小时检查支架以防破坏或者破损的痕迹，早上和饭后会再检查一遍。如果一开始就这样做…”他耸耸肩，索林的胸口仿佛被同情鞭打。他明白后见之明是什么滋味，好像某个变动能够改写全部的历史。到底有多少次，他曾经幻想自己能让艾鲁伯免于恶龙的荼毒？

但沉湎与遗憾不会解决当下的问题。

“比尔博，”他拿开手臂然后转身，跪在沮丧的霍比特人面前，这样两人就处于同一平面。索林低下头，捉住比尔博低垂的目光。“毕佛看过被破坏的木板。錾子的创口并不完整。不管是谁破坏了平台，都是在午饭过程中进行的。如果有守卫站岗，情况可能就会完全不同。”

比尔博瞪着他。尽管他们的谈话十分严肃，索林很高兴看到他并未失去他的执拗。“你可别来这套，我知道你想把话题往哪里带。是你命令人们守卫粮食，而不是金子，而你做出了正确的决断。”他在索林面前晃动手指。“假如我不能自责，你也不行。”

他叹了口气，明显又消沉下去，用毛毛脚踢走一枚钱币。钱币蹦蹦跳跳地飞走，还闪着光。“我想你说得对。或许我们都不能阻止斯多恩的悲剧，但我还是希望不必如此。”

索林还没来得及回应，洪亮的号角声响彻孤山，传遍每间屋子和走廊。比尔博警惕地四下张望，但索林注意到号角连续重复三声，他想起来多年以前这意味着什么。

“风暴要来了。”他解释道。眼见比尔博松了一口气，索林笑道，“欧因念叨了好几天了。直到今天，天气都很仁慈，但恐怕咱们的好运气到头了。”

“所有人都进来了吗？”比尔博起身，拍去裤腿的灰尘。亮闪闪的金屑从他身上滚落，索林意识到他的衣服同样很上档次。

“假如没有，他们也知道该回来了。”他愁眉苦脸，意识到自己和比尔博短暂的休息就这样结束了。平日来积蓄的压力此刻如潮水般退去，索林的心不再是一团乱麻。但这并不够。他想留在这里，听比尔博谈天说地，与他分享日日夜夜。但职责正在召唤，他无法拒绝。“我得去找巴林，肯定够我忙活的了。”

比尔博丝毫没有掩饰他的沮丧，索林试图压抑心中升起的喜悦和自豪。相反他站起身，手环住比尔博的肩膀，殷切地捏了一下。“今晚我在治疗室用餐，”他解释道。近来，他公共和私下里的用餐次数已经持平，因而近来不去用餐大厅也无伤大雅。“和我一起？”

比尔博的面容缓和下来，皱纹都变浅了。他的眼中仍充满遗憾，但一想到还能见到索林，他的沮丧便没有那么强烈。“乐意之至。”比尔博起身，将手放在索林受伤，做出矮人传统打保证的姿势。“到时候见。”

分开简直难上加难。藏宝室的金银曾一度俘获他思想，但如今缠绕他的，是温暖而愉悦的丝线。比尔博给他施了咒，而索林永远不想挣脱。

“走吧。”比尔博笑道，艰难地向后挪了一步。“待会巴林就找来了。他会责备我教唆你玩忽职守呢。晚上见。”

他点点头，任由自己的手落下去。“注意安全，比尔博。”

比尔博深吸气，话语在紧闭的唇间逡巡了一会儿。随后他才低头。“你也是。”

索林双拳紧握，强迫自己背过身。与比尔博道别就好像从他身上撕下至关重要的东西。他的身体都为之发痛，光是从屋里走出去，就耗尽了他所有力气。

他走到门边，德瓦林也加入他。门外，雪白的胡子一闪而过。巴林就在走廊等着。老顾问手拿一张羊皮纸，破旧的眼睛搭在鼻尖上。铅笔在字里行间游移，每当他想起什么便随手记下来。但甫一听到索林的脚步声，他便抬起头。

“汇报。”索林命令道。他知道巴林不介意没有那些客套话，他们早就是老相识了，无需拘谨。

“今天以前，西风都给咱们带来好天气，如今情况不同。现在的风是Mahakhkhadikûn，暴风雪就要到了。”巴林朝主殿挥了挥手，示意索林跟上。德瓦林则像往常一样断后。“恐怕狩猎的队伍短时间内出不去了。”

“只要储藏室还有存粮，他们就可以做其他工作。”

“问题就在这儿。”巴林摘下眼镜，揉着单边的眼睛。“邦博做出了评估。他在等你，还有远征队的大家伙儿。”老矮人朝他身后张望，确保他的兄弟听不见，然后靠近索林，用只有两个人才能听到的音量说：“巴金斯老爷那边的事怎么样？”

索林放任表情失控，拙劣的幽默举动让巴林笑着摇摇头。“看来不错，呃？”接着，巴林好像注意到了什么，脸上笑意消失，反而笼罩上关切的阴云。“孩子，你知道，你有什么需要的，我都可以帮忙。”

“谢谢，只是…”他噤了声，对复杂情况的抱怨统统咽回肚子里。巴林已经听过了。此外，老朋友的话如同当头一棒，再次提醒他至少对于比尔博而言，他们的关系是假的。他忘得有多快啊！

他意识到巴林还在等下半句，只好抬手敷衍，“我们需要的是时间和独处。现在我病好了，两样条件倒都没了。”

巴林若有所思地歪着脑袋，索林不知道这位老矮人的脑袋里正飞过什么点子。虽然他身为国王，统御整座孤山，但他清楚的很，巴林才是使得国王正常运转的关键，不管在怎样的危急关头。“你竟然也这么说。山里面有人在说闲话，不是什么坏话，”索林勃然大怒，巴林连忙解释，“所有人都注意到，你和比尔博没日没夜地工作。人们赞扬你们的奉献，但假如你们花更多时间去料理更为，呃，更为私人的事务，他们也绝不会心生不满。”

他的笑容既温暖，也有取笑的意味。索林努力不让自己脸红。他能猜到艾鲁伯的民众在期待什么。在人们看来，他和比尔博已经是恋人关系，比尔博已经是他的了。要是真这么简单也好。

“你的意思是？”

“直到现在，我们都没系统地规划过追求的内容。你也没有安排和顾问会面，或者听人们抱怨的明确时间。或许该改改了。”巴林翻动手中的纸，思索着，嘴唇无声地蠕动，“交给我吧，我看看能做点什么。”

他再次示意索林跟上，一言不发地走向主殿。四周都弥漫着兴奋和担忧的情绪。在北方，暴风雪不容小觑，所有人都在为即将到来的考验做准备。

“任何信件都必须立刻送往渡鸦岭！”格罗因吼道，声如洪钟。他拍了拍皮包。“不然接下来可能一个月都送不了了！”几个人匆匆前来，将折好的信纸塞到矮人手里。连巴林也从大衣里拿出一封信放进格罗因的皮包。

“给戴因的。你恐怕还没来得及向他通报这里的状况。”

“谢了，老朋友。”索林叹了口气，缓步经过闲聊的人群。一旁，格罗因将信件递给贝恩。巴德的儿子稳健而迅速地开始送货，步伐稳健而迅速，如同马儿冲出牢笼。渡鸦岭上有矮人会确保信件安全发出，然后才会合上门抵御风雪。

索林从巨大的殿门中间穿过，打量主殿的光景。和从前差不多：北边的炉火旁挤满了桌子，睡觉的区域则安排在南侧。铺盖卷和简易的垫子分割出不同的领域，最靠近炉火的地方留给老幼和伤员，他们无法抵御寒冷。

大殿中间另有一堆火，烧得更旺，也更简陋。人们在它周围聚集，维系感情或结识新朋友。灰色的烟雾袅袅升起，飘向屋顶的护窗，后者透过式微的日光。

“人们都还好，”巴林保证说，“他们都很坚强。即使是那些好多年没经历过苦日子的铁丘矮人，也都安静地接受了现状。”

“是大多数。”索林小声纠正道，视线扫过那些相谈正欢的面孔。他想知道其中究竟是哪个拿凿子破坏了藏宝室的平台。在这些逐渐与他熟识的人当中竟有人试图破坏他们的成果，这个想法令他不寒而栗。

邦博在其中一张餐桌旁等着，餐桌被推到旁边作为议事的地方。除了欧力和比尔博，远征队所有成员都在，此外还有几张熟悉的面孔：那些竭力协助他们的人类和矮人。

巴德最后才加入他们。他大步流星地走了过来，坚毅的神情足以让人闻风丧胆。有趣的死，索林在他身上看到了他的祖先吉利昂的身影。尽管他只记得昔日戴尔领主那种不苟言笑的善良，两人之间还是惊人地相似。

“狩猎小队都回来了，”巴德找了张椅子，坐在站立的矮人中间。其他人类也照做，索林甚至怀疑他们在刻意缓解人类矮人之间的高度差。“恐怕距离风暴只有不到半个小时了。”

“天空如同白镴，”欧因补充，“占卜有不详的征兆。我们该准备在山里呆上两周或者更多。”

索林皱眉。恶龙降临之前，他记得那些严峻的冬日。困在极盛时期的王国里并不困难，但现在就另当别论了。

“我们能撑过去。”邦博信誓旦旦地说，“猎手带回了足够的东西。说不上丰盛，但我们饿不着看了。假如是时候好点，食物的种类会更多。虽然戴因拿过来一些土豆，但数量不多。大多数蔬菜过几天也就坏了。”

索林提起嘴角，矮人不会抱怨没有绿菜叶。但粮食的问题日益严峻。即使是干面包也能缓解饥饿。“去戴尔的通道怎么样了？”

“你是想先听好消息还是坏消息？”波佛问他。巴林严厉地扫他一眼，波佛叹了口气。“行吧，先说坏消息。粮仓没用，里面只有石头和烂泥。”

索林垂下头，微弱的希望也熄灭了。“好消息呢？”

“这个。”索利将一小罐闪亮的粘稠液体放在桌上。“这是个样本。还有几大缸呢。”

索林拿起罐子，谨慎地闻了闻，认出那种浓郁的气味。“石油？”

“质量算不上最好，毕竟它们在罐子里呆了一个多世纪了。但能烧起来。”波佛咧嘴笑了，“我们已经试过了。还有干透的木头，一点就着。据我估计，这些足够为我们和至少两座熔炉烧到融雪。”

意外的好运在桌上激起一阵感叹，人们好像都松了口气。索林知道他们的处境有所缓和。在太阳懒于露面时，灯光和供暖很大程度上能振奋士气。“开始装填油灯。把走廊都点亮，保证火不灭。尽量把门和窗户都关上，以免丧失热量。”

“其实，关于这个，奇力和我之前和熔炉那边的矮人聊过这事，”菲力将一张褪色的计划书放到桌子中央。“在瑟罗尔国王执政期间，我们有系统能够利用多余的热量，所以我们才能用热水洗手。修复这些系统之后，洗浴间也会有热水，不过那里有通风口。”

“这儿，”奇力连忙指向深处山石的一处管道，足够深，不会撼动山的根基，但其薄弱处也能分散热量。“有些能够正常工作，但我们觉得其中有部分塌了，阻碍了蒸汽的去路。”

“你们有什么提议？”索林问道，他的外甥们互相对视了一眼。他知道他们此前都在熔炉工作，但他没问过理由。“清理阻塞需要关掉熔炉，我们会失去热量和燃料。”

“我们知道，夏天之前都不能这么做。但工人的旧居住区呢？”菲力解释，“几十个房间，都是空的。”

“他们不需要壁炉，因为屋子都挨着熔炉。旁边还有个小一点的大厅，虽然离厨房远点，但是…”

“可以把厨房移过去。”邦博打断他，耸了耸宽阔的肩膀。“要费点劲，不过，你们要是要求，我一定做到。”

“格罗因和毕佛去检查过了，房间的状态都挺好。龙没有祸害那个地方。”菲力将眼前的表格抚平，望向索林，压低声音说：“我知道可能会有危险，但像这个人挤人人挨人的状况，随意进出都不会引起注意。给每个人自己的空间有利于监管。”

索林点点头，外甥们的提议既有优点，也有缺点。一方面，住处接近熔炉可以节省燃料，更靠近深处，远离风雪。同时，私密性能够振奋士气，拥有自己的空间可以让人们在艾鲁伯更有归属感。

老兵附身向前，巨大的阴影盘踞在示意图上。他用战略家的眼光打量这个计划。“熔炉附近的居住区和其他地方都隔离开，那是为了防止意外发生。坚实的墙壁和窄小的入口更易于防守。尽管我们不能看着所有人，菲力和奇力说得对。这样一来，就不容易跟丢嫌疑人了。”

他哼了一声，简单点了点头。“就这样办吧，不过有个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“居住区西侧有一排屋子，可能原来是给监工住的。只有一条单向进出的通道，并且在山的腹地。等欧因准许你们搬出治疗室，你们就搬到那里去。”德瓦林双手交叠在胸前，为自己的主意满意地点点头。

“在你身边护卫已经够难的了，而且必须从长计议。要用我手里这么几个人，在这么大的屋子里保你安全是不可能的。”他示意大厅的大小。“有太多狙击点，太多出差的可能性… …”他摇摇头，手指摩挲耳朵上沿的耳扣。“往下搬到熔炉整体来说利大于弊。”

索林移动重心，环顾四周，接着给出许可。“那就这样做。直到天气放晴，狩猎小队都会呆在山里。带他们去做打扫和修补的工作。邦博，你、格罗因和其他需要的帮手开始转移厨房及食物贮藏室。”

“河谷镇的石油怎么办？”巴德转身问波佛，“我们怎么把它们搬到山里？”

“多亏我们未雨绸缪，”波佛回道，“刚发现石油的时候，我们就把它们搬到隧道里了。再搬回家花不了多长时间，隧道也不会受到暴风雪的影响。”

然而，波佛瞧见大厅里穿过了什么东西，胜利的笑容渐渐消失，露出担忧的神色。他不是唯一注意到事情有变的，另外几人也扭过头去。

盔甲碰撞的锵锵声传入耳际，只见一队士兵挤过人潮。他们脸色煞白，打了个趔趄才站定，喘着粗气，眉毛都滴下汗来。一个人类最先直起身来，他艰难地开始解释，声音甚至不比喘气声大。

“是罗宁，长官。”他对德瓦林说，眼睛斜瞥着索林，惊恐不已。“他被袭击了。”

“发生了什么事？”德瓦林咬牙切齿地质问他，但索林将手搭在他小臂上，把他拉回来。尽管无言的问话也吊在嘴边。

“巴金斯老爷呢？”恐惧令他战栗。罗宁很少离开比尔博，尽心尽力奉命守护霍比特人。如果罗宁遇袭，那比尔博呢？

两个士兵看起来恨不得飞到千里之外。他们僵硬地定在原地，好像从石头里雕出来的一样。矮人最后先开口，她的声音愤怒而关切。“很抱歉，陛下。我们不知道他在哪里。”

惊慌瞬间涌了上来。索林的双腿迫切想要迈开步子，手无助地攥紧，但他却不知所措。从哪里开始？充斥在脑袋里的恐惧令他无法思考，将全世界淹没。

“告诉我们发生了什么，”巴林命令道，抓住索林的肩膀。他的力气不大，索林能轻易甩掉，但巴林的表情让令他意识到不能轻举妄动。“了解来龙去脉能帮我们省下更多宝贵的时间，陛下。让我们先听一听。”

“我们在东侧走廊发现了罗宁，”矮人回答，向前几步，声音随之坚定起来，“他头部遭受重击，他一下子昏了过去。”

“还被移动了，”人类补充道，“但我们不知道是从哪里。我们发现他的时候，地上没有血迹。他所在的房间远离主干道，像垃圾一样被抛在角落里。我们能发现他纯粹是运气。”

“他被绑起来了吗？”德瓦林问，而士兵纷纷摇头。他愤怒地说，“被敲昏，但还留着命，也没把他绑起来防止他醒来后通风报信？”他咬着牙吸了口气，印堂上的皱纹随他的表情加深了。

索林胃中的不适愈发沉重。他明白老朋友心里在想什么。如果罗宁是目标，袭击者会把他解决掉。他只是个碍事的，被扫到一边，好让罪犯得到他真正想要的。

比尔博。

“菲力，奇力，带六个守卫搜查罗宁被发现的走廊附近。寻找血迹，挣扎和其他别的痕迹。” 索林艰难地吞咽，强迫自己不去想那些恐怖的东西。他的外甥们看起来和他一样担忧，面色苍白，飞快前去执行他们的任务。“多力、诺力和波佛，去藏宝室。看看那里有没有人知道比尔博会去哪里。一路上也要认真搜寻。”

他转向德瓦林，而后者摇摇头，坚毅的表情中浮现出一丝歉疚。“你不走，我便不走。”他双手抱胸，“如果比尔博被绑架了，你我都知道他可能会被用作诱饵。”

“咱们去治疗室。”巴林举起手，在索林厉声命令其他人之前打断他的抗议。“罗宁很可能是最后看见比尔博的人，等他醒来，我们无疑会得到更多消息。我们就守在他旁边。”

索林想反驳，想飞奔出去，在寻找的过程中将王国撕碎，但这些必定是无用功。他甚至都不知道从哪里开始。寒意渗入他的骨髓，好像有人在他皮肤上覆满冰，随后丢他一人在冰冷的壳中。

比尔博不见了？

不久之前，他还坐在索林身边，谈论琐碎的小事。如今他的霍比特人踪影全无。虽然他真心希望比尔博只是在哪里闲逛，但索林内心深处知道事情不会这么简单。

他迷茫地走着，查看每个角落和门廊，试图发现一闪而过的金发，或略带笑意的眼眉。号角声回荡在走廊里，宣告暴风雪来临。冬日已经统治了艾鲁伯墙外的土地，但索林一秒钟也没有担心天气。他决定只有确定比尔博安全后，才开始考虑天气的问题。而不是反过来。

治疗室隐约出现在前方，时间一切色彩和声音都褪了色。热量几乎令人窒息。索林盯住欧因，后者看起来比以往更加苍老憔悴。“在你开口之前，他还没醒，”治疗师说，“但我还没采取手段。”

“有多糟？”索林问，想到斯多恩，除了身体机能其他都已死去。

“够糟的。”欧因咕哝，示意罗宁额前纠缠的头发，血已经干了。“但本有可能更糟。假如有必要的话，我能让他醒来。”他伸手从包里拿出一个小药瓶，在病床不远处将木塞拔出。他没把药瓶放到罗宁鼻子底下，而是靠近罗宁的脸，观察任何变化。

神色的睫毛闪动，鼻翼翕张。罗宁恶心地呻吟起来，欧因连忙把瓶子盖上放在一边，一只手放在罗宁的胸口。“别害怕，孩子，别害怕。也别着急起身，不然你会后悔的。”

“罗宁，你能听见我说话吗？”索林单膝跪在床边，看见布满雾气的双眼睁开。起初，它们如同玻璃，慌乱且不知道发生了什么。但接着，罗宁恍然大悟，双眼逐渐对焦，神情痛苦。

“巴金斯，”他艰难地说，不顾欧因的警告，挣扎着想要爬起来。随即他又跌回去，抬手放在脑袋上。“巴金斯老爷！”

“你知道他在哪里吗？”索林焦急地问道，“你知道发生了什么吗？告诉我！”

罗宁的脸色憔悴不堪，但索林能看见矮人的意志正在抵抗他身体的脆弱。他的眼中有一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。他咬着牙说，“有一道通往外面的门，就在藏宝室西南角。很小，给工人和随从开的偏门。他——他想呼吸新鲜空气。”

“你同意了？”

罗宁闭上眼睛，悔恨深深刻在他的脸上。“他没有走出门。他就在那儿。”他伸手表示强调。“我能随时把他拽回来，但是…”他摇摇头，咽下一声悲鸣，“我不知道他发生了什么。”

靴子的声响顺着楼梯传下来，索林抬头发现自己的两个外甥走到面前。“我们找到了，罗宁提到的那扇门。”菲力说，无疑听到了一部分护卫的报告，“但有个问题。”

“门被卡住了。有人把石头塞到了铰链里。”奇力慌张地挥着手摇头说，“我们已经派人处理，但要花上几个小时。”

“我们听不到外面的任何声音。我们朝外面大喊，但是…”菲力耸耸肩，无助地看向他的舅舅。他很清楚墙有多厚。即便比尔博就站在外面，他很可能也不会认出墙对面菲力的声音。

索林一跃而起，不顾脚的疼痛，大步穿过治疗室。他已经耽搁得够久了。风暴每分每秒都会更加恶劣，当想到比尔博被困在外面的暴风雪中，迷失，受伤或者更糟，索林的心无不为之惊惧。

“等一下！”巴林堵住他的去路，即使索林向他施压也不挪动分毫。“我们怎么知道这不是骗你出山的诡计？无论是谁干的，都可能和绑走藏起比尔博、以及伤害罗宁的是同一个人。没准他把门堵上，就是为了让我们得出这个显而易见的结论。”

年迈的矮人脸上苦痛交织，既为比尔博担心，也为国王和国家的安危提心吊胆。但索林已经将理性置之度外。他不会干坐着等消息。他无法忍受无所作为。

“如果你认为你是对的，那就搜寻每一间屋子吧，”他低吼，将巴林推到一边，两步并作一步，“我不会浪费宝贵的时间在这种幻想上！”

走廊默默向后退去，灯光和阴影在他脚下交错。从他身后传来脚步声，但他毫不在意。不论谁想拦他，都得用拳头说话。

他走进门廊，视线落在遮挡外面世界的、高大的正门上。“给我开门！”他命令道，声音在穹顶间回荡。他的喘息在冬日的空气中燃烧。“开门！”

一只手搭在他肩膀上。索林面目狰狞扭过身，随即意识到，来者既非亲族，亦非远征队成员。巴德站在他面前，身披大氅，脚踏皮靴，背上背了一卷粗绳。他身后的人类矮人都有相似的装束，如同等待命令的军队一般整肃。

“让我们来帮你，”巴德抬头示意那扇门。“外面风雪太大，伸手不见五指。如果我们挤在一起，我们就能相对安全地搜寻巴金斯老爷。”

“你会需要这些的，”菲力说道，扔过来一件破旧的皮毛大衣、长手套和上了油的靴子，好抵御冰雪。“我们要跟你一起。没得商量。”

“比尔博是家人，”奇力望着舅舅的眼睛，索林见过无数次他那下巴近乎固执的轮廓。菲力看起来同样坚定，索林的任何抗议都会毫无用处。理智地说，菲力作为王储应该留下来。在冬天丢掉一个国王就够糟的了，但假如他们全都……

然而，如果他不同意，他们也肯定会偷偷摸摸跟上，没了他，二人只能互相照看。不行，他们最好随他一同，这样才能得到保护，而不是留他们自己。

“巴林，留在这儿，在我回来之前代行国王职务。德瓦林，跟我来。”

“当然。”德瓦林郑重地向他的兄长点点头，无言地交流。“随机应变。如果这是骗我们出山的诡计，那他们已经得逞了。”

“别着急，弟弟。”巴林叹了口气，神情镇定。“给我留一半守卫，等你带着巴金斯老爷回来，我保证艾鲁伯还在这儿。”

他没提及失败的可能性，索林十分感激。他不能去想其他的可能性，否则他会像沾了水的纸一样垮掉：在比尔博最需要他的时候，反倒帮不上忙。

索林戴上兜帽，望向巴德，飞块地点了点头。大门打开，刺骨的寒风紧紧攫住他们的心脏，让他们喘不过气。狂风怒号，卷来霜雪，大地上一片灰白。

咬紧牙关，索林向前走去，心里只想着一件事，准备接受面前的考验。他会成功，没有其他选项。严冬无法带走他的霍比特人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：红茶  
> beta：棒
> 
> ①作者注：Mahakhkhadikûn在库兹都语里面是“总是在噬咬的”，听起来很适合“狂风”这个词！


	17. The Heart of Winter 风刀霜剑

笨蛋霍比特人！

比尔博的拳头打在光裸的岩石上。他惊慌地扒拉着，试图找出银灰色石门的缝隙。诅咒矮人和他们的秘密，即便是他的好眼神，也没法辨认出片刻之前走过的门槛。

“罗宁？”他的呼唤在身边打颤，白雾悬浮在空气中。他贴在大理石上，伸长了耳朵探听任何回音。回答他的只有怪异的声响，几乎被石墙揉灭，就好像有人在墙那面疯狂击打一样。“罗宁！”他不断拍击岩石，试图让对面也听到，但却没有效果。门没再打开。艾鲁伯，他几分钟之前巴不得逃离的避难所，就这样将他拒之门外。

“该死！”比尔博叹了口气，抬头望向低垂的黑云。如同观众终于落座，天空瞬时飘落巨大而扁平的雪花。起初，它们不过是层薄纱，但很快，大地就藏在了白色的帘幕后面。

他只想到外面喘口气。索林告诉他暴风雪就要来了，接下来几个月他们都有可能被关在山里。听到这个消息，原本想要出去的微弱愿望便瞬间在比尔博心中点燃。或许黄金还是对他有影响的。也许它的影响比矮人慢，但他早就盼望清风的抚慰：只要能够祛除藏宝室那油腻的触感。

而他为自私付出了代价。

比尔博抹了把脸，努力回忆最后发生了什么。一切发生得太快了。他记得罗宁提出质疑，礼貌在比尔博的坚持下变为恼怒。身为霍比特人，他不那么在乎尊严，甚至愿意为此请求他，但这样的行为却不被矮人文化认可。因此，他将愿望转化成命令，罗宁不情愿也得照做。

最后，双方各退了一步。附近有个偏僻隐蔽的入口，不受暴风侵袭。他可以站在拱洞下透风，罗宁则在一旁看守。准确来说他没有出门，但也能如愿以偿。

比尔博搓着手，回想片刻前冰冷的大门在身后阖上。他一只手扶住墙——他的安全绳——身体前倾，大口呼吸新鲜空气，恶龙的力量被涤荡得干干净净。然后他听到细碎的响动，接着砰的一声。一个硬邦邦的东西使劲把他往外推去，他栽倒在坚实的大地上，耳边回荡着石门撞上的钝响。

他愁绪如麻，用掌根揉着眼睛，深吸了口气。寒冷渗入肌肤，灼烧他的肺叶，让他牙齿打颤。索林发现这件事的时候不得担心坏了啊。假如他发现的话。毕竟，只有罗宁一个人知道他在哪里，比尔博不知道他怎么样了。莫非受伤了？还是说，是他把比尔博锁在冰天雪地里的？

狂风乍起，如同野兽般怒号。比尔博缩成一团。受不受罪先不谈，如果他留在这里，不出一个小时就会冻死。这或许是暗杀者想要达到的目的：不见血光地除掉他。哼，他可不打算干等救援！他过得了半兽人打得过蜘蛛一路上历尽千难万险，肯定有另外一扇门，他一定会找到它！

他低着头，双臂裹紧单薄的衣服。藏宝室的工作令比尔博汗流浃背，所以他只穿了单衣。现在他多想有件皮大衣，或者坐在火边烤火啊！

还没走几步，他裸露的脚趾就已经冻木了，而雪越下越大。他此前从没想过霍比特人会遇到什么困难。他们成天赤脚四处溜达，但现在的情况又是另外一回事。还有多久，雪就会高到他迈不动脚了？他会不会被埋起来，还是说雪花会永远随风在空中狂舞呢？

如今，雪花已经变为暴风雪，他几乎看不见自己手。云翳吞噬了渡鸦岭，眼前没有任何突出的岩石或数目，就好像世界被抹净、回到空白的状态一般，他是原始陆地上仅存的活物。

他伸长手臂，手掌紧抓岩脊，用突出的部分来固定自己。这样他能沿着山路一寸一寸地前行，同时搜寻进山的入口。

他拐过一个弯，风暴迎面袭来。狂风好似固体，如同一面墙打在他脸上，冰屑鞭打他的脸颊。比尔博喘不过起来，他连忙蜷起身子，将脸贴在冰冷的石面上，这才得以喘气。

这时他才真正意识到自己的愚蠢。此前他并未知晓风暴的残酷。他咽回一声哀嚎，仔细权衡着他的选择。前行已经不可能。或许最好回门边守着，等待救援？也许他也能在雪里面给自己建个避难所或者窝一样的东西，至少山脊为他遮挡了大部分朔风。

耳边突然出现窸窣的声响，比尔博的心为之一振。已经有人来找他了吗？那是他们在叫他的名字吗？

又响起了那种声音，比尔博的笑容逐渐消失。宽慰瞬间转为惊恐，他趴在原地，缩成一团，一动不动。不是呼喊，风没有为他带来任何同伴的音讯。相反，他听到一种从喉咙里冒出来的低吼，折磨着他的每寸神经。比尔博心里一阵恐慌，缓缓侧过头，确认来者是谁。

狼。雪片在它身侧飞舞，但它似乎毫不在意。它瞪着琥珀色的眼睛，脊背的毛发如同寒光凛凛的刀刃。它露出尖牙，立起耳朵，一副蓄势待发的样子。

比尔博拔腿就逃，像兔子一样到处乱撞。在他的大脑发出警告之前，他的身体就先动起来了。冰从他脚底掠过，寒冷为求生的本能让位。他的理智足以让他选择雪浅的地方，而不是陷入那些深不见底的裂隙。他每时每刻都害怕身后的猛兽会扑到他身上，将利齿刺入他的咽喉。

这一幕没有到来。

一块突出的岩石出现在眼前。比尔博忙冲向那块石头，蜷缩在方寸之间的庇护里大口喘着气。汗水凝固在皮肤上，冷得扎人。他抖个不停，筋疲力尽但不敢放松警惕，他的胃因为劳累和饥饿泛起一阵恶心。

山消失得无影无踪。他咒骂着，意识到自己彻底迷路了。四下里白茫茫的一片，分不清天空和大地，它们融为一体。只有背后的石头，和四面八方无穷无尽的严冬。

黑影向他的右侧移动，他失望地发现那是同一匹狼。它不急不徐地跟着他，保存力量，而比尔博却白费了力气。他还能跑吗？肯定跑不远也跑不快。恶劣的天气耗尽了他最后的体力。低温让他动弹不得，那野兽清楚的很。

他攥紧地上的雪，摸索着任何能用做武器的东西。他使劲回忆有什么能驱走野狼，但除去火和利剑之外什么都没想出来。这两样东西他也没有。他只有小聪明，而考虑到今天的所作所为，他的脑子也派不上什么用场。

不能向上爬。野兽仍能轻易地够到他，把他拽下来，那时又该怎样呢？像只待宰的驯鹿趴在地上么。

至少不是一群，他想。或许它是只孤狼，更喜欢独处。它看起来不习惯于分享战利品。它体型庞大，十分强壮，甚至比他见过的在人类脚边蹒跚而行的巨型犬还要大。没准能一口把他吞掉。比尔博舔了舔嘴唇，试图想出脱离险境的方法。

戒指！

他连忙掏口袋，将戒指拽出来戴在手上。登时，他的眼前充斥着晦暗不明的幻影，但这些与冲击他肋骨的寒凉比起来相形见绌。以前从没这样过，外面的暴风雪都显得温存。惊讶的泪水在他的睫毛上凝结成冰，比尔博扭动着，试图摆脱疼痛。他不断用后脚跟敲击浮虚的大地，手指来回摸索，最终将戒指摘了下来。

他平躺着大口喘息，喉咙里涌出一股胆汁。他浑身上下都痛，冷热交织。他的皮肤生涩，好像他被拖过碎玻璃一样。他的眼睛在颤抖的睫毛间灼烧。

他虚弱地咳着，强迫自己趴在地上。在恐慌中，他发现了狼的踪迹。它还在那里，比尔博凭空消失并未惊扰到它。孤狼鼻翼翕张，比尔博的心沉了下去，意识到戒指没能隐藏他的气味。已经无所谓了。他不会再戴上戒指。他宁愿喉咙被狼撕裂，也不愿回到更加邪恶的暗影世界当中。

那野兽弓起身子，蓄势待发。口水从他的嘴角流下来，消融在雪中。比尔博虚弱而绝望地祈祷。在他历经磨难后，这样的死法似乎不公平：作为荒野孤魂的一顿美餐——甚至不是邪恶的敌人，只是一匹平平无奇的野狼。

他的脑袋里回旋着无数思绪，手指将松动的石块从岩体上掰下来。作为武器，石块未免过于寒酸，但或许能为他争取一些时间。

他觉得自己的手臂就像根破旧无用的弦，石块脱手在空中划出混乱的轨迹。小一些的石块在雪地上砸出坑坑洼洼的痕迹，其中一两块发出了清脆的怪响，并在雪上跳跃。

冰。比尔博方才隐约看出湖岸的轮廓，在风雪的裹挟下几乎不见踪影。他站在地面上，而那只野兽正走在冰层上，缓缓逼近。比尔博怀疑自己还活着的唯一理由是因为野狼不知道该怎么处置他，因为比尔博并不是它平常的猎物。但他觉得不久后，狼就会出击。

突然，从四面八方传来一声怒吼，大地都随之震颤。面前的野兽一惊，转头望向无尽的雪。

比尔博原本以为自己已经害怕到了极点，但紧接着又被全新的恐惧包围，让他不计后果地想要打破僵局。他猛地蹲下，拿起一块拳头大小的石头。霍比特人对大多数武器一窍不通，而且现在没有弹弓，成功的希望渺茫，但他愿意为离开这地方做所有尝试。

他全速向前，大臂划出圆弧，手中的燧石径直朝狼飞去。假如那匹狼正盯着他，那他绝对没有胜算。但它被某种野兽的叫声吸引了去。因此，它丝毫没有察觉，直到石块击中它的脑袋，就在眼睛旁边微微凹陷的地方。

比尔博希望这一下能把狼吓走。谁想到那狼就像断了线的木偶一样倒在冰面上。他的爪子抽搐着、滑动着，艰难地想站起来。但在令人窒息的永恒过后，它颤巍巍地吐出一口气，不动了。

雪上洒了几点血迹，比尔博缓缓上前，歪过头打量。它的双眼浑圆，眼神迷惑而茫然，骇人的利爪松垮地耷拉着。于是他明白自己打中了什么地方，无非是走了大运，击中要害。

他长松了一口气，接着又命令自己清醒过来。此地不宜久留，狼并非唯一在艾鲁伯外面游荡的野兽。他需要找到山的方向，回到庇护所。该怎么做呢？他眯起眼睛，想看清雾雪里的鬼影，但却一无所获。就连他的脚印也不见了，没自己无法原路返回。比尔博的叹息绝望而又痛苦。

刹那间，不远处突然出现一个巨大的身影。比尔博惊恐地大喊一声，想都没想就向后退去。冰面发出警报，但为时已晚。也许湖面冻上才不久，或者狼倒下时把冰撞碎了。无论如何，冰面无法承受他的重量，比尔博失足跌入深潭。

寒冷如同套索，牢牢锁住手脚，将他向湖底拖去。他惊恐地吸了口气，但涌入喉咙的只有冰冷的液体。他的肺一同被灼烧，眼底发黑。但他还是挣扎着想要摆脱衣服和水草的束缚。

什么东西抓住了他挥舞的右手，一股强大的力量在他手腕处收紧。比尔博闭着眼睛，感到自己被拉出水面。他重回寒风肆虐的世界，不停地咳嗽、说胡话。他头痛欲裂，胸口好似扯开一道鲜血淋漓的伤口，每次呼吸都更加疼痛。最后，他咳出的只有液体和胆汁，任由搭救他的人动作，自己的身体则专注于活下去。

他被硬生生地拖过雪地。接着，粗壮的手臂把他像破布卷那样轻易地举了起来。比尔博闻到一股混杂着烧木柴、稻草和湿皮草的味道。这股味道很熟悉，只不过有段时间没闻过了。比尔博抽着鼻子喘息着，仍旧萎靡不振。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，抬头去看他的救命恩人。

“比翁？”他的声音更像是喘息，淹没在风中。但这位换皮人听到了，他冷峻地点点头，在暴雪中徐行。

“你不该到暴风雪里来，小霍比特人。”

比尔博的肩膀塌了下去。他真希望自己能张口辩解。但他筋疲力尽，浑身透湿，甚至比翁惊人的热度对他也无能为力。他的思绪悬浮在空中，身体连发抖的力气都没有。

比翁调整他的重心，将比尔博抱在怀中，接着弯腰把什么东西捡了起来。比尔博反应了一会儿才意识到是死去的狼。他没注意到比翁一直拽着它的尾巴。现在，他拎着狼脖子，其他部分软塌塌地耷拉着。

“为什么…？”

“很准。”比翁温柔地回答。如果比尔博跟他不熟，他会以为这个巨人是在照顾他。“不该丢下战利品。”他在厚厚的积雪中大步流星地走着，时常推搡到比尔博。比尔博的脸颊经常蹭到比翁粗糙的衣服，他晕晕乎乎地羡慕比翁可以不用担心低温。

终于，比翁放下比尔博。比尔博并非躺在岩石上，而是枕着干燥的木板，与大麻袋和陶罐挤在一起。他身上盖了一层又一层的毯子，都沉甸甸地压着他。

“在哪儿…？”比尔博转动脑袋，试图弄明白这块开始移动的平面。他躺在一个巨大的雪橇上，由某种动物牵引，山羊和绵羊跟在后面，它们厚实的绒毛能够有效抵御严寒。

比翁在他上方支起一块布，充当临时帐篷，把风雪挡在外面。但不管他怎样努力，比尔博都暖和不起来。他的身体像石头一样，沉重而麻木，胸口疼得就像被谁打了一拳。还有，他实在太累了。他想和闭上眼睛睡觉，但又害怕如果此时妥协，就再也不能醒来。

几分钟、几小时过去了。究竟有多久，在这种状态下，比尔博不清楚。他只知道在风中突然爆裂的声响。起初，只是零散的噪音，隐约漂浮在耳边。但后来，它们就汇成一个单调而慌乱的单词：他的名字，一遍又一遍，夹杂着风声。

他在毯子底下不停翻动，徒劳地想挣脱出去。他的意识围着轴线，几乎疯狂地飞速旋转。但他在泥沼中仍清楚一件事：索林还在找他。

“我得走了，”他艰难地说。话从他僵硬的嘴唇上滚落。“我得去找他。”

“别动。”比翁不费吹灰之力就把他摁了回去。“让他来找你。”他卸下挂在腰间的号角，送到嘴边，空气中响起两声悠扬而尖利的角声。虽然角声被雪磨平了棱角，但很快，比尔博就听见了回音：模仿比翁的号角。

“他不该出来。”比尔博深呼吸，而空气涌入胸中，让他不停咳嗽。他浑身颤抖，抽搐的肌肉疼得很。

“你也不该。”比翁低吼，“至少他穿好了衣服才往暴雪里面。”

比尔博试图解释自己不是有意出来的，但他的体力弃他而去。雪白的世界逐渐变得模糊，他被晃得闭上了眼睛。

雪橇猛地一沉。温热如炬的手触碰他的眉梢，接着捧起他的脸。“谢谢你找到他，比翁老爷，但我们得把他送回山里。”索林听起来有些哽咽，好像恐惧攥紧他的喉咙。比尔博希望自己能睁眼看看他，张嘴告诉索林他没事。但他连如此微小的动作都做不了。他只能躺在那儿，在睡梦和清醒的边缘徘徊，意识到自己身处这个世界，却又不是它的一部分。

有人拨开他的毯子，再盖上厚实柔软的皮草。它还带着体温，如同一个熬过狂风和湿衣服的虚弱的灵魂。它闻起来有阳光的味道，欺骗着比尔博模糊的意识，寒冷反而变本加厉。他吞下一声低吟，身体猛地抽搐。

“他们点燃了烽火，”索林的声音就在他身边。带着老茧的手放在他脖子的脉搏处。“回艾鲁伯去，告诉欧因做好准备。”

比尔博不知道他在想什么，但他不敢问。他们是否仍在赶路，还是说被迫停下，变成了冰雪的囚徒？索林的命令充满威严，但比尔博察觉到命令里面的艰难和绝望。他在害怕。比尔博挣扎着想伸出手。

一只灼热的大手握住他的手，那感觉近乎疼痛。过了一会儿，他的身体被人抱在怀里，靠着索林坚实的胸膛。比尔博听见他心跳的震响，每一次呼吸都如同夏尔的夏风穿过林间草木。

“我好，”他含糊地说，嘴唇僵硬。

“你湿透了，差点活活冻死。”空气中弥漫着索林平静的怒火。“如果不是比翁老爷…”

他没顺着想下去，比尔博试图安慰他。索林的手在皮草上来回摩挲。这样虽然没法增加热量，但多少都让两人平静下来。他的头渐渐靠在索林的肩膀上。

“别闭眼，比尔博，求你。”嘶哑的低语如同遥远的梦境，但听从命令实在太难了。尽管他百般努力，世界照样从他指尖流逝，化为烟尘。暗影逐渐侵蚀他的思想。声音在他耳边舞蹈，言语都失去意义，雪橇带他一路坠入黑暗。

他定是昏了过去，就这样过了数小时甚至数年。终于，比尔博再次身处人间，他首先注意到的便是热量。温暖在他的脸颊上跳动，如同丝绸泛起涟漪，将他从睡梦中轻轻勾起。他背后有一堵潮湿的墙，与他的脊背和双腿紧紧相贴。他的膝弯距它仅有一个完美的缝隙。比尔博想下半辈子都呆在这里。

记忆闪回：一把淬满痛苦的匕首划破他宁静的思绪。他想起雪、水、狼和比翁。幻想中冬日的噬咬仍抓着他的骨头不肯放手，他接连不断地颤抖，手脚疼痛难忍。他扭动着，试图睁开眼睛。

他在皇室治疗间，床被推到了壁炉旁。火烧得正旺，火光在四周墙壁投下斑驳的影子。他的衣服在旁边摊开烤干。他心里一阵尴尬，不知道是谁把自己的衣服脱下来的。就连他的内衣也不见了！有人用薄被单把他从肩到脚都裹了起来，好歹让他有点尊严。皮草和毛毯堆在他身上，构成他自己的避风港。

而且，他不是独自一人。

“你醒了。”背后响起索林低沉的声音，他的骨头和耳朵一同听见。腰间的手臂收紧了，比尔博咽下唾沫，引得喉咙一阵撕裂的疼痛。“感谢马哈尔。你感觉怎么样？”

“累。”他哑着嗓子回答，听见自己沙哑的声音不禁皱了皱眉头，同时忙着把火烧火燎的脸埋到枕头里。如果是不是此时此地，他会觉得索林的亲密和自己暴露的状态足够诱人，但他不能否认是他的愚蠢促成了如今这般光景。悔恨让炉火无法温暖的地方也烧了起来，他只希望自己能翻倒睡觉，假装这场闹剧是场梦。

索林移开他的手臂，热量和他的存在一并离去。比尔博忍住哀嚎，好在索林没走远。粗笨的手指穿过他的头发，将眉毛上方的发卷拂去，让他屏住呼吸，沉溺在触碰中。 “发生了什么？”声音依旧粗粝。他试图抵抗睡梦的诱惑，在索林的怀抱中心满意足。某种遥远的思绪提醒他这已经超过了得体的界限，但他顾不上担心。今天已经够糟的了，用索林的关怀镇痛，再好不过。

“待会再说。欧因应该给你做个检查。”

他缓缓离开床铺，尽量不惊动比尔博周身的空气。但那感觉就像从他身上扯走了什么，比尔博惊恐地醒来。索林生命的热度是他的一部分，是他身体的基石。没了他，比尔博的牙齿都在头骨里打颤，全身酸痛，心情低落。

他折起腿，膝盖贴住胸口，深深埋进毛毯。每当他变换姿势，一股新的战栗便会席卷他全身。当欧因蹒跚着走过来，把冰凉干燥的手放在他眉毛上时便更是如此。治疗师不满地咕哝着，但他的声音却很体贴。他托起比尔博的下巴，轻柔地触摸他的喉咙，检查他的眼睛。

“他还得再过一会才能暖和起来。来跟他躺一块儿，年轻人。我检查他的时候，他会需要你的热量。”

索林狐疑地打量他，眼神游移不定。他在床脚不安地挪动脚步。他看起来进退两难，虽然愿意帮忙，但却被比尔博无法分辨的某种原因定在原地。

“拜托？”他不在乎自己可怜兮兮的语气，反正他达到了目的。索林确实只差他应允。他就像被蛰了那样别扭地走上前，钻到皮草底下。和比尔博不同，他穿着衣服，但他下半身的布料十分柔软，汗衫在领口处敞开，露出宽阔裸露的胸膛。

比尔博不得不移开视线。尽管他又冷又痛，但他并非对索林的身体和他留在枕头上的味道无动于衷。当索林将手搭回他的腰际，膝盖抵住他的膝弯以传递热量时，比尔博尽力抑制自己的颤抖。

欧因拿出一个形似号角的木块。他咕哝一声抱歉，移去毯子，拉下被单，将木块一头按在比尔博胸口，耳朵则贴在另一端。“我尽量快点，孩子。”他保证说，“深呼吸？”

空气涌进比尔博的肺叶，转眼间他便咳喘不止：两侧肋骨火辣辣地疼。咳嗽不停折磨他，他忙直起身，一把抓过欧因推过来的痰盂。

“出来总比回去好。”治疗师心疼地说，“看样子喝了得有半塘子的水。我给你开些润肺的茶叶，以防肺落下病根。”他把痰盂从比尔博手里拿走，转而检查他的手指。比尔博原本不明白为何自己感觉笨手笨脚的，直到发现自己手上缠满了布条和皮草。

“冻伤。”欧因一板一眼地解释，“不是很糟，但我得检查检查。”他解开包扎，一边向比尔博道歉，仿佛对随之而来的疼痛一清二楚。类似于针扎，但更疼，像是尖牙留下不断刺痒的伤口。皮肤上布满鲜红的血印，但好在没有苍白坏死的疱。

“很好，很好。你的脚趾甚至还好一些，你可是光着脚出去的啊。疼吗？”

“有点。但没手疼。真奇怪，雪向来拿霍比特人没辙。”

“对。但这可是Balakurdû，”他回道，“不止是雪。不止是冰。这可是三九天，能活下来真是万幸。以前有过这种事，矮人迷失在雪地里，直到融雪时分，人们才从冰冻的坟墓中找到他们。”

“多亏比翁，是他把我从水塘里拽出来的……”

他渐渐没了声音，意识到自己本可能有怎样的下场。欧因拍拍他的肩膀，然后检查他的耳尖。“对啊，我们欠他个大人情。除了及时把你救出来，他的雪橇上还装满了苹果和粮食，羊能提供奶。邦博高兴坏了。”

比尔博眼看欧因退回工作台，冲泡先前答应过的茶。虽然说不上有什么私人空间，但已经足够。比尔博忍受每一分动作牵动出的疼痛，缓慢地翻过身面对索林。从这个角度，他能清楚地看见索林坚实的锁骨，和衬衣底下若隐若现的毛发。他费了点劲，才从诱人的景象移开眼睛，与他锐利的目光相会。

索林极其擅长隐藏情感，他的表情通常是一张无迹可寻的面具，他从小便习得这种技巧。今天却不同。他眉头紧锁，面部有块肌肉微微抽动。他双目如炬，怒形于色，比尔博能感到他的身体紧绷着。

“对不起，”他难受地说，靠在枕头上摇头，“我蠢透了，竟想着出去。我从来不该——”

“别。”索林表情凶狠，但声音却如同耳语，前所未有地轻柔。“都不是你的错。”

“那你觉得有多少是你的错?”他质问，这才真正认出索林的表情：愧疚。“告诉我发生了什么。从头到尾，包括你为什么是那个到冰天雪地里找我的人。”

索林唇边闪过微笑，或许是被比尔博虚弱而固执的样子逗乐了。他调整了一下姿势，用稳健的手把比尔博的毯子掖好，然后开口道，

“最开始，几个士兵发现了罗宁。他头部遭受重击，晕了过去——”

“他没事吧？”比尔博皱起脸，为自己曾短暂怀疑过罗宁感到抱歉，“他，他没跟斯多恩似的，是吧？”

“好太多了，”索林保证道，“他在主治疗室，欧因照料他。可惜的是，他只记得最后见你是在哪儿，其他一概不清楚。菲力奇力注意到有人把石楔塞到门的铰链里，凿上几个小时才能打开。就凭这一点，我就肯定你在门外。”

“所以你就来找我。”比尔博皱眉。他极为索林如此挂念他欣喜，又为可能发生的不测后怕。

“我不是一个人。”索林将手指放到比尔博下巴上，再次将他的脸抬起。“我也不是毫无防备，不像某个霍比特人。”他的目光因忧虑变得柔和。他一只手搭在比尔博裹紧毛毯的肩膀上，好像在确认比尔博已经安全了。

“辩方坚持被告从未打算只身闯荡暴风雪。只是——”他面露难色，组织着语言。“我需要感受到头顶的蓝天，一会儿就行。”

“然后逃离那些金子。”

比尔博心中一阵恐慌。他不想让索林认为黄金对他有影响，当他还在藏宝室，面对无休止但有的放矢的工作。此外，如果他不做，那还有谁呢？谁甘愿顶着风险，一旦他们屈服会干出什么事？

但他的否认没有说服力：他说不出口。当他还能回想起那种无形的尘垢黏在皮肤上的感觉，耳目阻塞以至于他必须逼自己熬过每一天，他便无法对索林撒谎。

“你怎么知道？”

索林动了动，收回手臂，这样好握住比尔博的双手，同时避开他疼痛的手指。“欧力说那些少数对金子免疫的人也开始显露疲态了。孩子们变得烦躁，能帮你的矮人和人类更加阴郁沉默。”

“哦，”比尔博咬住嘴唇，又往枕头里蹭了蹭，“我还以为只有我。”他闭上眼睛，仔细思索别人也深受其苦的迹象。或许科恩和格林德近日吵架更加频繁，工作期间不停数落对方的错误。或许孩子们在早上还欢声笑语，他们的笑声很快就消失了。但他都没注意到，因为他太过担心自己的问题。“我本应对周边的事情多加注意。”

索林哼了一声，介于叹气和抱怨之间。“即便是现在，黄金依旧试图俘获那些离它最近的人。我们在分散宝物的时候都应该多加注意。”

“我们尽力了，”比尔博耸耸肩，“每个人都有烦心事，斯多恩出事后人们就更担心了。”

索林的脸色再次阴沉下来。柔声细语原本驱走他的怒火，但现在他的愤怒反而变本加厉。胡须后的下巴绷紧，索林咬牙切齿，显然怒不可遏。“你无疑是他们的目标，”他低吼道，坐立不安的样子仿佛想立刻下床将整座山撕碎，直到他找到元凶。

比尔博伸手卷起索林光滑的衬衫。假如他真的想离开，他无法阻拦，但他微弱的约束足以令索林犹豫。“我们在这很安全，不是吗？”他问，盯着紧闭的大门。他敢肯定门外有守卫。德瓦林会将此事当成对他自己的羞辱，从而采取措施，在必要的地方，巡逻和哨兵统统加倍。

“这里么，很安全，但外面呢？”索林闭上眼睛，脸上仿佛撒了灰一样苍白。“艾鲁伯很大，能够住上千名矮人。这是我们最大的王国之一，有很多地方可供躲藏。”

欧因慢腾腾地走回床边，抱怨着自己骨头都在发冷，一边将热气腾腾的杯子递给比尔博。他又想了想。“等一下。”他拿起一块布包在陶杯周围，以免热气烫伤比尔博敏感的皮肤。他等比尔博起身靠在枕头上，才将杯子递过去。“来，都喝了。”

他啜饮着茶汤，喜欢它甘甜而非酸涩的味道。他不知道里面放了什么，但不一会儿，他全身便暖合起来，残留的战栗也消失了。茧一样的毛毯裹在胳膊底下，他的肩膀露在外面。索林将一块小毯子盖在他脖子后面，挡去寒意，比尔博低声致谢。

门外传来敲门声，他们所有人都抬起头。欧因叹了口气，确认来者是谁之后才把他们放进来。邦博从门框挤了进来，当他看见比尔博醒了，正坐在床上时，宽大的面庞上裂开一个微笑。“热腾腾的食物，管够。”他示意装满食物的餐盘，正被他稳当地托在手中。“驱寒效果再好不过了。”

比尔博惊讶地盯着数量庞大的菜肴。尽管按照夏尔标准，也算得上是饕餮美餐了。他不由得感到一阵愧疚。他讨厌被区别待遇。

“大伙都有的吃。”索林好像读懂了比尔博的心思，他起身帮欧因把桌子挪到床边。“没人会饿肚子。”

“你要做的就是恢复体力。”欧因补充，“这是医嘱。马哈尔明鉴，这时节光是照顾病号就已经够难的了，不要说还多了个冬泳的。”

比尔博无可奈何地笑了。“谢谢你，邦博。”

“多吃点，”厨师说。他敏锐地瞥了欧因一眼，接着清清嗓子，朝门口点点头。“那我们先走了。”

欧因看起来有话要说，但不等他反驳，邦博便把他推了出去，留他们两个人独处。对于突如其来的清净，比尔博不知道该谢谁。但他可不打算抱怨，尤其当索林掀开盘子上简陋的陶盖，令人垂涎欲滴的肉和土豆的香气弥漫在空中时。

他躺了回去，一手端盘，一手举叉。他调整姿势，这样两人的肩膀好靠在一起，毛毯下的髋和膝盖也是。索林很自在，毫无尴尬的动作。比尔博很高兴他不再对他的友好心存疑虑。

比尔博抬手去拿食物，仍被指尖怪异而锐利的痛楚疼得低声嘶叫。他的皮肤紧绷，疼痛深入骨髓，尽管他用尽一切办法，都没法舒服地拿起食物。

“会好的，”索林示意比尔博疼痛不已的手保证道，“得花上几天时间，但不会总这样。”他把比尔博手里的盘子拿过来，叉起一块肉，举到他面前。味道闻起来好极了，比尔博抿紧嘴唇，在饥肠辘辘和游移不定的尊严之间犹豫。接受喂食让他感觉自己像个婴儿或病人。虽然他可能确实是病人，但不能独自进食仍令他感到困扰。

事已至此，他张开嘴将肉扯下来。肉缓缓融化在嘴里，肥美多汁。他艰难地抑制住自己愉悦的呜咽，但从索林略带趣味和震惊的表情来看，他貌似失败了。索林本可以逗他，比尔博确定远征队其他人肯定会这样做，但他只是专注于这项工作，不停往他跟前递送食物。

邦博以他卓越的厨艺，做出鲜嫩的蔬菜和芳香的酱汁，以及从烤箱里拿出来的金黄色的蜂蜜蛋糕，这些至少有三个人的饭量。直到清空最后一个盘子，比尔博才注意到索林只吃了几口饭。其他全部落入比尔博的肚子，如今那里就如同一个小火炉，暖烘烘的。

不一会儿，只剩下两个小杯子，不比他的拇指高多少。里面的液体不是水，闻起来的味道让他回想起老甘吉的私酿。酒杯微凉，不像热盘子那样烫手。比尔博拿起左边的杯子，向里面望去。

“比翁的礼物。”索林解释，“我们在主厅把酒分给大家，这样人们就能向他举杯，感谢他的慷慨。菲力奇力代替我出席。”

比尔博笑了一声，督促自己不要想两位王子能惹出什么麻烦，千万不要乌鸦嘴。他佩服他们两个很快便适应了艾鲁伯寒冷的气候，以及突然落到他们两位肩上的皇室责任。他们的行为举止定能令他们的舅舅自豪，尤其巴林还在一旁指导。

“所以你会留下来？”他问道，尽量不让自己听起来满怀希望。他不想妨碍国王履行职责，但他也不想让此刻结束。那感觉就像他们理应如此；紧挨着对方，温暖而富足。从这个情境迈开腿令他心中隐隐作痛。

“我哪儿也不去。”索林向他保证，“直到你能够下床。”他将酒杯举到唇边，喉咙坚毅的线条在吞咽的时候不断变动。比尔博盯着他，等待他的反应。当索林露出惊讶而非厌恶的神色时，他笑了。“尝起来像烟和蜂蜜。你尝尝。”

他第一口比索林更谨慎，但喝得远比想象中快。酒液顺着喉咙流下，一天里的所有是非都变得遥远而梦幻。他真的被困在外面的大雪里，用石头杀死了一匹野狼，并且差点淹死在冰湖里吗？听起来像是天方夜谭，但他确实……

“跟我讲讲，”索林用手肘拱了拱比尔博，低头与比尔博相视，长发如同黑色的水幕垂落下来。“你为什么露出这种表情。”

“什么表情？”他喃喃自语，把毛毯拉到下巴，索林的脚露了出来。他并非看见，但他仍然觉得好玩：这可能是矮人浑身上下唯一一处可以称为小巧的地方，至少以霍比特人的标准。

比尔博的脸上轻轻刷过温热的气息。索林描摹比尔博的眼眉，不止在取笑他。随后，他托起比尔博的脸颊，拇指拂过比尔博的嘴唇。

“那种苦乐参半的表情。”

比尔博皱起鼻子，不知自己该从何说起。他该如何告诉索林，这个颠沛流离大半辈子的人，让他明白这一切都像是书里才有的东西？不仅是远征和巨龙，还有他们经历的所有事情。如此宏大，壮丽。从阴谋到严冬，都令夏尔黯然失色。霍比屯的生活很简单，但似乎离他已有万里之遥。

“艾鲁伯总是这样吗？”他闭上眼睛，向索林靠拢，依偎在他怀里。“火龙和精灵，尔虞我诈和暴雪？”

索林的笑声里夹杂着叹息。他的手伸到毛毯下，抚摸比尔博的手腕，先是侧面，接着向下到苍白而怕痒的部分。“不，并不是这样。我很遗憾你无法在鼎盛之时见到我的家乡。”

“想跟我说说吗？”

他等待索林理好思绪，独自欣赏耳边强有力的心跳，以及呼吸的一起一伏。当他开口讲述，他的声音如同夏日天际安静而深远的雷声。比尔博任由自己沉浸其中，在索林儿时的回忆里流连忘返。

从熠熠生辉的金殿和高山的湖泊，到艾鲁伯山尖的群星璀璨，他仿佛都能看见。回忆将残破的现实修葺一新，索林抑扬顿挫的讲述令比尔博沉迷。

然而，他的许多故事并非描述艾鲁伯曾有的样子，而是他切身的感受。是炙热的熔炉和坚硬的岩石，是肉与蜂蜜酒的香气，以及训练场上短兵相接的铿锵之声。这里的生活一度是美好的，而比尔博确定索林能够再造艾鲁伯的辉煌。

他的睫毛微微抖动，沉浸在因来之不易的美餐和治疗室的温暖中。睡梦在暗中窥伺，他劳累的身体每分每秒都更加沉重。他试图保持清醒，给予索林的讲述应有的关注，但却感到力不从心。他筋疲力尽，也心满意足地来到半梦半醒的边缘。

索林安静下来，比尔博没有力气表示反对。他的心跳如同鼓声，胳膊的重量安放在他肩头，将他揽在身边。他从未像现在这样，不仅拥有信任，还被他人珍视。即使清醒的时间逐渐流逝，比尔博仍努力抓住这种感觉。

“睡吧，你安全了。”有什么东西刷过他的额头：一个吻，薄如蝴蝶的翅膀，薄如梦境。

比尔博叹了口气，只能往索林怀里蹭了蹭，抓住他的衣角。还有很多工作要做，治理国家，追捕试图颠覆他们二人的罪犯。但现在，他们甘愿流连在宁静的绿洲，让世界等上片刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：红茶  
> beta：棒


End file.
